


a cruel kind of agony; abridged

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (1998), Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Agony, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, abridged version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 125,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A space law enforcement enters a bar then seats down alongside a individual, the space law enforcement pauses, recognizes who they are seated alongside, "You're a dead man, Doctor." Their newfound companion, a doctor, looks toward the space law enforcement officer and smiles, "So are you."





	1. Pretty man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to A Cruel Kind of Agony, most of the earlier chapters have minor modifications and some chapters have big ones. What also makes this abridged is the fact it has less than nearly a hundred chapters. Otherwise, this version will be my attempt to follow the arch I had originally intended before hitting writer's block a few years ago.
> 
> Enjoy the agony.

The embedded cut made by the strange alien spiders was on the right side of his back. Smith was in personal agony. Undergoing a transformation from human to something else, something deadlier, and sinister. He didn't need to be told by the Robinsons what had happened.

His mind had ran through a single scenario that lead his future self to this point. He had killed Penny, Judy, and Maureen then manipulated the boy into making a time traveling device. What for was to save his living skin rather than being glued to the ship. Given what he had become, it had become off the table. Not a option.

Blarp was the most creepy monkey that Smith had ever seen and perhaps the most terrifying. The monkey could blend anywhere with given success. And the larger pregnant Blarp had delivered another Blarp. Blarp Junior was as terrifying as its mother. The mother wasn't as terrifying as the little one, that Smith could admit to, while he observed the large one placing a suction cupped finger onto his head.

The older Blarp had a concerned look among its beautiful, gorgeous features.

"I'm sorry, madame," Smith apologized. "where I am going. . ." he sighed. "You can't go with."

"Pretty man," Blarp said.

"Yes, yes, yes," Smith said. "I used to be pretty. . wasn't I?"

The older Blarp tilted its head.

"Point is, I am not going to be beautiful," Smith lifted the gorilla's finger off his head. "and I don't want the Robinson's to see it," he placed his hand onto his hip. "So the next space station that we cross or planet for that matter. I am. . . I am leaving."

The older Blarp tapped on the top of his head.

"Smart man," the older Blarp said.

"If I stayed, I would have killed them," Smith said. "There is no cure aboard this ship," he looked down. "I can't throw myself into the sun because they would confine me and then leave me be in the wretched room." he looked up toward the Gorilla like being. "I am not going to let the children see my transformation into a real monster."

"You're not a monster," came Robot behind him. "Not now, at least."

Smith sighed then closed his eyes.

"Shut it, you bubble-headed booby, " Smith said.

"Doctor Smith, you have more chances of getting cured than before," Robot said.

"I think not," Smith said. "Previous stops indicate I am a first."

"But if that is what you want, not to repeat history. . ." Robot said. "I will stand aside."

"For the sake of the Robinsons," Smith said.

"For their sake," Robot said, ominously. There was a pause as the robot's head whirred. "I missed seeing you."

"Which me?" Smith asked, turning toward Robot.

"That face," Robot said.

"Human face," Smith said, rubbing along his chin. "Not going to have it much long."

"It happened over decades," Robot said. "You had dysphoria, angst, and you tried to take your life in the beginning."

"But Will stopped me," Smith said.

"No, Doctor Smith," Robot said. "I did."

"Why would someone like you be interested in stopping my counterpart?" Smith asked.

"He needed a parent," Robot said.

"A backstabbing parent?" Smith asked.

"You were the only one around," Robot said.

"AFTER I KILLED THEM?" Smith shouted. "Those poor women were there."

"Will Robinson required the hands of someone to teach him things I didn't know at the time," Robot said.

"You should have let me done it," Smith said, his hands trembling in fists. "You are the worst navigational, recreational, cylon, substitute worker, and parent I met!" he shook his finger at the taller machine. "You are a _ninny_!"

"I was not programmed to parent," Robot said.

"You have become a person, Robot," Smith said. "Didn't you ever stop to think of that?"

"I am a Robot," Robot said.

"You helped them escape," Smith said, approaching Robot with his hands clasped behind his back. "That is the difference between a robot and a non-sapient robot."

The robot's head bobbed down.

"I see. . ." Robot said.

"Be a better friend to them than I was to them," Smith said.

Robot's head bobbed back up.

"I will, Doctor Smith," Robot said. "I can't help but believe you'll be missed."

"I hardly think so," Smith said. "A stowaway will hardly be missed."

"Stowaways have records of being remembered," Robot said.

"I don't belong with humans anymore and you know that," Smith said. "The professor, the major, and William know that." Smith nodded to himself. "It's only a matter of time when I do it."

Smith walked past Robot with a depressed walk.

"Sad man," the older Blarp said, as the little new Blarp Junior was wrapped around its forearm.

"A dead man walking," Robot said, as the little Blarp jumped on to its head. "Danger, danger!" he waved his long arms in the air rolling from side to side. "Alien monkey is on my head!"


	2. Snake slithers away into a field

"Cool!" Will said.

"A space station?" Penny said. "How great. Maybe they have chocolate, popcorn, oh, oh, oh, oh, maybe they have banana saplings."

"One thing at a time," John said. "We need currency that they accept."

Smith poked his head from behind Robot.

"Is it safe?" Smith asked, cowering.

Don rolled his eyes then yanked the doctor from behind Robot.

"This is a space station," West said. "You should act like a professional."

"Oh, and get scratched again by another insect?" Smith asked. "I hardly see the reason why I was forced to come along." He folded his arms.

"Because we don't trust a stowaway to stay on the ship," John said. "Alpha Prime is our destination and nothing is going to stop us."

"Except getting supplies," Smith said.

"Badum tush," Penny said, mockingly.

"Penny," Maureen said.

"You should get a drum set for dramatic effect," Penny said.

"Actually," Smith said. "That is not a bad idea."

"Rebellious Smith is something I didn't think I would see," West said, as Smith walked off.

"Will, Robot, make sure he doesn't try to steal!" John said.

Smith looked over in the direction of the Robinsons for one last time from behind a station.

Don was grinning with one arm wrapped on Judy's shoulder. Maureen was looking at the glowing screen with curiosity tapping on her chin. Blarp, the prime one, was on Penny's shoulder but very visible. Robot's head whirred toward Smith as everyone was distracted with each other. _They are going to be successful in their mission in the long run_ , Smith thought, _after many sacrifices._ Even pain that was better than the one of watching a monster be born in their ship. Their worst nightmare. Smith had a small nod to himself then strolled away into the large crowd.

He took off the jacket then placed it onto the nearby chair taking a quick abrupt turn from where he had been going. Smith ducked into a building then stepped aside waiting to see if Robot and Will didn't follow. Sure enough he saw them pass by with Will calling for him. It wasn't as painful exiting their lives as one would think. It was the easiest mission that he had done. It was for them, after all. They didn't deserve to be living around a monster.

"Oh, a volunteer?" came a deep, yet scary voice.

Smith turned toward the source of the voice.

"Browsing customer, you twat," Smith said, glaring toward the tall being with tusks coming out of his mouth and covered in golden tattoos contrasting against the light blue skin.

The tall being leaned forward in the direction of Smith.

"You'll do," he took a strange cigarette device from his voice. "I am testing something. Could help you and then it might not."

"How may it help me?" Smith asked.

"Whatever problems you have, it'll be gone," the strange man put a large device onto the table then propped it.

"All of my problems?" Smith asked.

"All of them," the strange individual turned toward Smith. "They don't call me the problem solver for nothing. . . Mr?"

"Doctor Smith," Smith said. "Zachary Smith."

"Doctor Smith, hmm," the stranger puffed a ring of smoke out as his eyes glowed. "I have heard of you."

"Oh, how could you have heard of me?" Smith asked, feeling deeply concerned. His cowardly half screamed to run out and risk rejoining the Robinsons. But he reminded himself, that he was doing it for them. Much as he love to stay and find a way home, he didn't have the luxury of time on his side. He was pressed against the wall staying out of the way. "I haven't been running around out of the Jupiter."

"There are stories of a family being lost in space with a stowaway. A family still thriving after a month in space. Sort of inspiring for space hippies," the tall man waved the gray device then put it into his mouth. "and for people who want to live in space rather than planet side. Tales of you saving the Robinsons is widespread. You're making a new business come out."

"No, no, no, I didn't save them," Smith shook his hands. "They saved themselves."

"I find that hard to believe from a family of scientists," the strange blue man straightened the device on the counter. 

Smith ducked in the nick of time as Robot and Will walked past.

"Scientists have the backing of logic," Smith said, in a lowered voice. The tall blue man knelt down to the human. "I have been mulling about as a coward." the tall blue man puffed smoke into Smith's face. Smith waved the smoke out of his way. "Could you please mind your smoking?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're actually _the_ Doctor Smith," he put the device back into his mouth. "You really have a problem," he stood up to his feet. "I can fix that."

"Deadly or leaving me alive?" Smith asked.

"Leaving you to tell the tale," the blue man turned away going into the back end of the shop. "Doctor."

Smith stood up to his feet then followed the strange alien. Smith rubbed his fingers looking over his shoulder. His back itched like hell. If he itched it just a little more it might make the transforming infection spread throughout his body more than it had in recent weeks. It now covered ten percent of his back. Lying on his side became a necessity to prevent himself from rubbing his back against the floor repeatedly.

Smith looked around at the collection that the fixer upper had. The alien came went through a oddly shaped doorway. Smith came into the room tagging along. Smith looked around in awe at lantern like objects that were glowing inside with translucent tubes connecting all over the place. It was like a tree that connected everywhere starting from the base.

"What a beautiful creation," Smith said.

"Thank you," the strange blue alien said, distantly.

"You are a scientist," Smith remarked.

"Uh huh," came the reply.

"What question brought you here?" Smith asked, looking around in awe.

"How do I power my shop without paying taxes," earned a chuckle from Smith.

"They must be high," Smith commented.

"Higher than yours," the strange blue alien said. "Over here, Doctor Smith."

Smith came over toward the blue-golden alien man.

"What is that?" Smith asked, gesturing toward the screen that showed a CGI barrier.

"A form of multiphastic barrier only it is between universes," the strange blue alien said. "It is weakest in this bar here." he pointed on the screen then tapped on it lightly. "I need data on whether or not it is any different than this one," he picked up a wrist brace that had circular buttons to to it all around. It reminded Smith of the bracelets back on Earth. "If I can bring a person from here to there with a full bill of health then this will prove to the science community that it is safe."

"Safe," Smith shuddered. "Safe for who?"

"Visitors," the strange blue alien said, looking over. "you may even be able to return."

"What if my infliction returns?" Smith asked.

"Your personality will remain the same, Doctor Smith," the strange blue alien said.

"Not that," Smith said. "my bug cut."

"I am certain it will not," the strange blue alien said. "You will be a free man."

"I hope so," Smith said. "After I am free, perhaps . . . I will seek a way to go home. No matter how destructive it is to itself." He grimaced. "And be taken in for espionage. It's better than being out in space."

"If you say so," the blue alien handed the wrist brace to Smith. "This will be your ticket back. It can be used only two times."

"Why two?" Smith asked, holding the wrist brace. He looked up toward the blue alien. "Why not ten?"

"Staying somewhere you do not belong is not wise," the blue alien said. "everything might be too different there. If there's another you alive and well, you'll know instantly and you will have to leave immediately. Status quo will try to kill you or send you back home. That's what I call it at least." the blue alien shrugged, his lip piercing sticking out. "Everyone calls it karma."

The blue alien typed onto the computer and then the wrist brace became tight on Smith's wrist. Smith stared at the screen that showed where he was and where he had to go, willingly. Smith looked up toward the individual with skepticism. The blue alien wore a reassuring, confident face giving him the thumbs up. Smith forced a smile returning the gesture.

Apparently thumbs up was a universal gesture. It was a shame that Smith might not be able to see more of this facility in its entirety. It was a marvelous piece of science. The blue alien turned away with Smith in tow. Smith was escorted to the doorway of the store then given a wave.

"How do I know it will let me in?" Smith asked.

"When it glows green," the blue alien said

"And red?" Smith inquired.

"You're a dead man," the blue alien said.

" _I am_ a dead man!" Smith replied.

"No, you're not," the blue alien said.

"Why can't everything be simple? I hate complications." Smith grumbled then looked at his memory of the map.

Smith made his way down the crowded street looking around warily for the Robinsons. He wished them luck getting to Alpha Prime but he feared it was a lost cause. It was the ark of the covenant to Alpha Prime. A planet that would never be reached. They would be searching for it until their dying day. Smith picked out a colorful black vest that had pockets from a hangar and a purple shirt without paying.

He changed into the long sleeved undershirt in a place that cameras could not spot him. He tossed aside the dark gray shirt to the ground as he buttoned up the vest. Black and purple went well together in his experience. He dropped Jupiter 2 equipment onto tables purposely to be found on later inspections. Smith speed walked his way to the bar that had a neon pink sign that read as clear as day 'SMYTH'S BAR'. Smith looked up in shock then shook his head.

"Smith!" West called.

Smith didn't turn around as he went through the doorway.

The bracelet's rounded additions glowed green as he went inside.

"Come back here, you little shit!" West ran into the bar then came to a stop when he couldn't see the man.

West looked around searching for the doctor high and low with his eyes trained for the man.

"Don," Judy said, coming to his side. "Let him go."

"I would when I know he is not up to no good," West said. "He is not in here."

"I don't see him," Judy said. "Like he never went at all."

"Whoever has him is going to be wishing they never heard of him," West said. "Good luck on them."

"Dad is not going to like this," Judy said, worryingly.

"Trust me, Judy," West said, with a smile toward the woman. "He will. Not our problem anymore."


	3. A different take

Smith landed on his feet then scrambled up looking back and anticipated the arrival of the major. He never came in. Smith pressed himself against the wall with a pant. He had done it. He had done it. He sighed in relief, lowering his head. A safety hazard had successfully made the escape. They never were going to be able to thank him later. He heard a commotion from afar. Smith looked up to see colorful lights. People in strange clothes, far unique alien individuals, and there were dancing women on the tables. There were two men who stood out at a bar sharing drinks and clean shaven. They looked strangely familiar. Who ever they were, they were better off. Smith tried to take the wrist brace off only to find it wouldn't budge. A fine piece of science was attached to him and he couldn't remove it.

~~How annoying.~~

How insanely clever to give him the option of going back.

Almost wish it had been him who had invented the device.

Smith looked over to see a young red head bolting into the room.

"Dad!" the young boy came to the man. "DAD, DAD, DAD!"

Smith counted his blessings to have pulled it off.

Speaking of pulling off: He had to find a mirror, and now.

He surveyed the scene as a young woman in a bright colorful dress came in slamming the door open on him making Smith bolt toward the nearest exit. He had gone used to fleeing when a door aggressively shut on him. He came into the bathroom then turned around. He lifted the shirt and the vest up looking over while carefully holding it up. The young man from inside entered the room then went over to one of the stalls. Smith stopped raising the two pieces as he stared at his injury. Smith wanted to fall and never wake up. He slid his outfit down then turned around and looked down toward the sink. He turned one of the circular items and water poured out. He splashed water onto his face multiple times as a tall man came to his side.

"Hey, something wrong?"

Smith shook his head with his hands on the side of the sink.

"This is a wretched existence of hell and agony," Smith replied.

"So what's up with the back?" came the inquiring question.

Smith smacked the man's hand before it could reach to the back.

"Don't you touch it!" Smith snapped. "My back is delicate."

"I knew someone who used that excuse a lot," the man replied.

"My pain is real," Smith said, in a sad like manner.

"Sorry if I insinuated otherwise," the man apologized.

"Oh how I could I have used the excuse," The strange blue scientist made a promise. A promise that was unable to be kept. It felt like he had been snatched of asking first if there was a way to die on the mission. He could have asked but he got what he wanted. Far away from the Robinsons. He looked toward the mirror. "Oh, the pain. . . the horrid _pain_."

Smith straightened himself up.

"Where do you get colorful shirts like that?" the man asked.

"I got it from a hangar," Smith replied. "Madigan street, Madowski street. Right by the accessories station."

"So that is what they are selling," the man said. "Could use some new shirts."

"You might just like them," Smith said, looking over toward the man in a green shirt with shoulder bands that were in three colors. Smith looked over from the man shaking his head. "They are comfortable."

Smith let go of the sink then turned off the water. The man was cleaning his hands as Smith made a slow walk toward the door. Smith remembered the non-human face that he had been unfortunate to see. A face that he prayed that he would never again see. He opened the door leading into the hallway. He looked over to see the strange blue man with the golden markings on him approaching the man still talking to the red head. Smith dug his feet in, his anger rising at the lying, backstabbing scientist. By the looks of it, he was in uniform taking out a long white item with two restraints. The other man came out to see Smith speedwalking toward the strange blue individual.

Laws could be different regarding assaulting intergalactic police officers.

Smith didn't care, he was here to give him a punch to the face and kick him after falling.

Long as he got the variation of a death penalty then everything was good by the man's book.

"Hello, good fellow," Smith said. "Do you happen to like science?"

The tall, blue-golden man with tusks turned toward the man.

"Yes," the strange blue man said. "I do."

"And do you have irritation with the science community?" Smith asked, as the white cuffs were lowered.

The man and child were puzzled by the abrupt interruption.

"Yes," the strange blue man said.

Smith looked over toward the two humans with a smile.

"You might want to run," Smith then turned his attention onto the strange blue man then delivered a sharp punch to the face. He turned toward them briefly. "Quickly."

The man was taller than the other man about three inches as he stood up then grabbed the shoulder of the red head. Smith was seemingly surrounded by giants in comparison to the Robinsons. The three colorfully dressed humans fled out of the bar. Smith ducked a punch from the intergalactic police officer then guzzled down a glass holding a finger up at the officer. Smith dropped the glass then delivered a kick spin knocking down the intergalactic police officer to his knees. The intergalactic officer took out a long, gray stick. Smith picked up a chair using it as his shield as everyone held their breath staying out of the way. Smith eyed the intergalactic police officer then over toward that was set behind him then to the other tables. 

"Give it up," the intergalactic police officer said.

"You should say that," Smith said.

"I have the Intergalactic authority here and no one is willing to risk punishment," the intergalactic police officer said

"Except I, apparently," Smith said.

"Drop the chair," the intergalactic police officer requested.

"Why?" Smith asked, innocently.

"So I can cuff you," the intergalactic police officer said.

"No," Smith said.

"Drop the chair," the intergalactic police officer said.

"Why should I when you can shoot me?" he shook his head. "That is not how you treat a criminal."

"Just drop it!" the intergalactic police officer said.

"Now, is this a fair fight, sir?" Smith asked.

"No," the intergalactic police officer said.

"This is how I feel when I have the advantage," Smith snickered then jumped onto a nearby chair then smacked the head of the intergalactic police officer sending him falling to the ground.

Smith put the object down with his anger gone. He dusted his hands off walking around the body. The shorter man that he had seen in the mens room was set in the middle of the hall with a shocked look on his face. Smith checked for a pulse on the side of the neck. Smith sighed, relieved. He looked down to see a small screen that indicated how it worked.

Smith scanned the holographic screen as he stood up resisting the urge to scratch his back. It seemed that the way he entered this universe was the only way back to his universe. All of the rounded additions were transparent. Smith looked over in the direction of the other door and bolted. Bars were not the kind of place he liked to be caught in. When Smith opened the door, he saw a familiar hunk of machinery with black accordion like arms that had red claws attached.

"You bubble-headed booby!" Smith said. Heated, crimson anger were in those words. "You said you would step aside for them!"

It was a long but short moment before Robot responded.

"Doctor. . . _Doctor Smith_?" Robot asked, raising his bobbed transparent helm up in shock as his grill glowed. "This does not compute. This does not compute."

Smith ran out of the doorway speeding by the Robot that turned in his direction. Smith heard a loud and high pitched whistle being blown. He fled into the city limits passing by people of different species - he sent some falling with unexpected shoving - sprinting through them.

_The fleeing of Doctor Zachary Smith! Undignified!_

Smith fled into a alley then paused in his tracks coming to a abrupt halt and panted at a dead end.

"Turn around and freeze!"

He turned around facing the officers behind him.

"Hello, dear officers," Smith replied, his hands linked behind his back and tilted his head. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You assaulted a intergalactic law enforcer."

Each of them held a strange thin long pistol with rings around them that were transparent and each of them were beginning to glow a soft purple while they were in strange colorful jumpsuits.

"I am sure that violence isn't necessary."

"Show us your hands!"

Smith held his hands up in surrender.

"Behind your head."

He did as instructed then they approached him with cuffs and, with certain pain, forced his hands down and slipped the restraints in.

Then Smith was guided over in to a unexpected booth and watched as the doors closed on the world he had tried to escape.

* * *

Smith was kept in a white cell with other criminals that wore gray and red two piece uniforms. Smith, however, was not in the same kind. The authorities acted as though they had crossed with paths with him before as he cowered. Calling him by 273 rather than calling him a John Doe. He had no idea why they called him a number.

Perhaps he was not used to the way things were ran in the Intergalactic Judicial system. He didn't know and he didn't like to know. Having to explain why he attacked a officer would be a difficult thing to explain in the first place. He sat in a chair with his hands cupped together and his eyes closed in a state of rest.

"756498273, you have a visitor."

Smith stood up then two intergalactic officers appeared into the room.

"It sounds like my counterpart must have been up to no good," Smith said. "that pleases me."

The forcefield lowered as he carefully got himself up to his feet then made his way toward the group.

"This is a new shirt," Smith said. "Please don't roughen it up."

"We rough up whatever we like to," came the sneering reply.

"Hm, then we are on equal footing," Smith replied.

* * *

The room was simple and colorful. There were several tables where convicts were speaking with others of different species. Smith shuddered at the red and green woman with fangs sticking up from her mouth staring at him. It brought up a bad memory of a individual who attempted to take over the Jupiter 2 with him on it and intimidating him.

They were too loud. And so, Smith had to be the one to take the heist into a downward spiral. The Jupiter 2 would have been lost had it not for him. And people like her looked uglier from his universe. He looked over toward the woman then shuddered again. He looked over to see the two men from earlier were sitting at the same table. Oh dear, he attracted attention to him.

"Hello," came the taller man.

"Have you ever faced a heist by a pig," Smith asked.

"I had a prison sentence with one," the shorter man said. "regeneratable."

"I can't say I have," the taller man said.

"Good, don't let them aboard," Smith said. "Good guarantee they are a space pirate."

"Why did you come in and stop my arrest?" The taller man asked.

"You didn't seem the type to be arrested," Smith remarked.

"Don't evade the question, 273," the shorter man said, in a mildly teasing manner.

"Well," Smith shrugged. "I don't remember doing that."

"I saw you do it," the taller man said.

"Did I?" Smith asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yes," the taller man said. "With my own two eyes."

"And mine," the shorter man said.

"I have been in here for three days," Smith said. "The most hospitality I have ever been shown in my career. Well, the Millennial wars were harsh," the two men had baffled looks. "I am not from this universe."

"I figured that much," the taller man said. "Why did you leave it?"

"It started a month ago," Smith started. "My employer stranded me aboard a vessel I had purposely sabotaged. It was the most advanced vessel made that survived terrorist attacks to prevent it from going off. They called it the Jupiter 2."

He didn't notice the grins that grew on the men's faces.

"It was for the sake of Alpha Prime. What we did to Earth," he closed his eyes. "History would repeat itself." he closed his eyes. "got a nasty hand scar because of it."

He held his palm up showing a unique trail of scars.

"And then I had the luxury of being lost in space with a bunch of colonists," Smith started to laugh at himself rubbing his forehead. "The Robinsons, oh dear. I am glad I don't need to be there anymore."

"What makes you say that?" the shorter man asked, his demeanor returned to serious.

"Because I am a monster, turning into one anyway, and there is no cure for it," Smith said.

"Not when you have the power for it," the shorter man said.

"No, that is not what I mean," Smith said.

"Then what do you mean?" the taller man asked.

"They came aboard this vessel with a Hydroponics that was a forest. A beautiful one. Enough sustenance to sustain a entire colony," Smith said. "Which is where we came across Blarp. There was only one of its kind there and that was Blarp. A baby alien gorilla. I think it is able to reproduce asexually or there is some kind of complications," he shook his head. "It's a mystery how I was able to save the mother and the baby. That came after our departure from the exploding planet."

"Exploding planet," the shorter man said.

"Yes," Smith said.

"Was there a miner mining for Cosmodium down there?" the shorter man said.

"That's not a element," Smith said.

"Actually, it is," the taller man said.

"Really?" Smith asked. He noticed the men clenching their hands onto the table.

"It gives planets life," the taller man said. "Anything, really."

"Anyway, Professor Robinson dragged me along," he shook his head in disgust. "He could have left me behind in the room that I was kept in. What a idiot. I wasn't necessary but no, they didn't trust me in a room with remotely nothing to sabotage. The children and wife were on the bridge far away from me. Nothing I could possibly do from where I was kept," he rolled his eyes, with his arms folded. "Oh, the tragedy of not doing the right thing."

The taller man was contemplating that when the shorter man faked a cough.

"What happened after the hydroponics?" the taller man asked.

"We were attacked by insects. Spider like insects," Smith said. "The starcharts were uploaded to the Jupiter 2 before our departure. We lost our advanced version of the robot trying to kill the spiders. As the doors closed, one of the spiders legs leaped at me!"

He bolted forward holding his hands out surprising the two men. He leaned back, cupping his hands together onto the table, as the guards eyed him suspiciously.

"It seemed like time was going slower. As though I was going to die there in the middle of those dysfunctional family. A father who hardly pays attention to his son, a daughter who is in her goth stage, and I hate my universe more than you ever know," he shook his hands. His hands were trembling. "If you have seen half of what I have seen you would understand."

"We would," the taller man said. "If I were a busy father, I still would have found time for my family."

"Fortunately, I am never going to be a father," Smith said. "Count myself blessed for being sterile."

"Fatherhood comes in different ways," the shorter man said. "Like adoption."

"My partner put that on the table before I left," Smith said.

"You had a partner?" the taller man asked, as though he were shocked.

"Anyway, I was stabbed in my back by the pesky leg. We destroyed the enemy ship, crash landed on a planet, found several time bubbles. The professor and the major went in, only after having a fist fight regarding command," the two men burst out laughing, "and Mrs Robinson had to shove them apart. That madame deserved a better universe for her. Such a good cook, a good mother, and a very good leader when the men were away."

the two went silent while listening in.

"William and I went on to see what was going on. I rested along the way because my back is delicate, you see, and-- and---and. . ."

Smith came to a stop closing his eyes at the haunting, disturbing memory. The fog drifting in the scenery. The dead like trees looming over. The voice that was speaking but never there.

"You can stop if you want," the taller man said

"I found their graves. The women's graves. I can distinctively remember Penny's voice from her video diary dangling from the . . " Smith took a emotional deep breath then exhaled. "I didn't let that dear child see it." he shook his head. "I didn't tell him but I suppose he found out for himself while I was out. I was tossed by my future me down a hole. We came to the future Jupiter 2. Older and perhaps more advanced. I took the gun and did my usual charade to going home. Only then was I. . ."

"Were you what?" The taller man asked.

Smith had a long look toward him.

"Have you ever seen yourself as a monster?" Smith asked.

The taller man shook his head.

"Not really," the taller man said.

Smith brought over a pen then sketched out himself rather quickly.

"This what I become if I do not die," Smith said, sliding it forward. "Afterwards, I seeked for ways to cure my ailment."

"And?" the shorter man asked, looking up.

"Incurable," Smith said.

The taller man looked disturbed.

"That doesn't look like a man," the taller man said.

"Professor Robinson had the opportunity to kill it," Smith said. "So a month later, I came to a space station. A robot colleague of mine had promised me to stay out of the way. To let me go, so to speak, to guarantee their safety. I did not want to transform in front of the children, you see?"

"I would have done that too," the taller man said.

"I took a risk to escape that could possibly remove the threat," Smith said. "I succeed, somewhat, but with my curse."

"Which is why you punched a Intergalactic police officer," the shorter man said.

"Yes," Smith said, with a nod.

The two men exchanged a knowing glance then back toward him.

"I never thought of you as a bold man, Doctor Smith," the taller man said. 

The color drained from his face.

"You happened to stop the officer from making a wrong arrest," came the shorter man. "Turns out there were bad paperwork. A doppleganger was walking around with the Professor's face, can you believe that?" It occurred to Smith the shorter man was Don. Only a little bit more likable at best. "They mixed him up."

"I'm doomed," Smith placed his head onto his hands. "I didn't feel there was another me."

"That is because he died saving us," John, the taller one, said.

Smith looked up toward the two men.

"Was it bugs?" Smith said.

"No. It was getting us out of a bad situation," John said. "Namely Will."

"Which bad situation?" Smith said. "That child likes to go out and find danger."

"I share the same feeling," came the laugh. "Which mostly applied to you."

"We buried him the same day you came in," Don said.

Smith was about to reach back and scratch himself but he yanked his hand back.

"Don't interfere," Smith said. "Please," briefly reaching his hand out to John's forearm but Smith yanked it back mid way. "Let me die."

"We owe you a hundred times over," John said. "We're not losing hope."

"You did," Smith said. "You and the madame had a discussion about it. You thought I wasn't there, I was there in the ceiling keeping a watch out for the invasive plants. I truly did not intend to overhear and did not want to hear perhaps the most hopeful man say that."

"We wouldn't have that kind of discussion aboard the Jupiter 2," John said.

"Technology is not my friend," Smith said. "Do you and your family a favor and spare becoming attached to your dear friend Smith's counterpart."

"You know, every time you speak, I see him all over you," Don said. "yet, younger."

"Wars tend to make people climb the ranks faster, Major." Smith said. "If the child blames me for my demise, tell him that it has nothing to do with him."

"We will." John said. "But, he would appreciate hearing it from you."

"No." Smith said. "The last Will Robinson." he cupped his hands on the table shaking his head lowering his gaze toward the red table with a grimace. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So, " Don said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Smith lifted his gaze up toward the major with a glare.

"It has to do with the unpleasant monster that I do not like becoming." Smith replied.

"That is what you like to talk about?" John's brows raised as he tilted his head. "Being a monster."

"There are so many monsters I can live being . . ." Smith admitted. "And a biological hazard that threatens everyone around me isn't one of them."

"How do you know you are a hazard?" John asked.

Smith looked back, almost distantly, then closed his eyes with a sigh and reopened them turning his gaze back toward John.

"Let's say I met someone who informed me of it in my time with your counterparts, Professor." Smith replied then flashed a small bitter but regretful smile back at them. "Adieu."

Then lifted himself up from the table turning his back to the men.

"Dear officer!" Smith called at the officer who was by the doorway. The officer turned toward him. "I like to be returned to the holding cell, please."

The officer returned then escorted him out of the room leaving John and Don behind.


	4. Discussing a old friend

The Robinsons were gathered at a table. The children were seated side by side at the long side. There was a notable gap in the group as though there was one of them missing. Will was holding onto his hands and rubbed his thumb against his left hand. Behind the empty chair rested the Robot. The children wore concerned looks on their faces. Maureen held onto Judy's hand.

"Just what we suspected, it is Doctor Smith," John said.

"Didn't we bury him?" Maureen asked.

"We had," John said. "Our version, at least."

"Why did he leave?" Judy asked, as Penny was processing it. "Surely they welcomed him."

"He has a death sentence on him," John said. "He's turning into a monster."

"A monster," Will said. "I bet it is not scary as the monsters we faced."

"It is," John said, slipping forth the piece of paper to the boy. "That's why he left."

Will looked up from the sinister, scary looking image sliding it over toward his siblings.

"He doesn't look that much scary," Will said. "he looks sublime."

"Oh my---" Judy slid it toward Penny. "No wonder he left."

"Unlike our Smith, he has more of a backbone," John said, as Penny slid it to Maureen.

"I miss our cowardly Doctor Smith," Maureen said. 

"Me too," Will said.

"Me three," Judy agreed.

"He can never be replaced," Don said, as Maureen slid to Judy. Judy did not look as she slid the paper over to Don. "the least we can do is plead for a pardon because he is facing a death sentence already."

"He wants it," the Robot said. "Let him. If he is doing it for the Robinsons then I am sure our cowardly Smith would have done the same."

"I am unsure if our Smith had that much of a backbone. . . But, keeping his plans from us?" John said. "That would have been Doctor Smith of him to do that."

"But he can't be Doctor Smith," Penny said. "he is not exactly the kind to punch in open public."

The Robot's head bobbed up.

"Only Doctor Smith calls me bubble-headed booby!" the Robot insisted. "That big sack of poop," the Robot's head whirred. "what a lying lump. To think I praised him at his funeral," John and Don slowly started to laugh in return as the grill glowed. "Praised him!"

The Robinsons erupted into laughter at the Robot's comment.


	5. pain from loss lingers

Will looked at the space pod tracing along the metal on a alien planet. He looked over to the side, the familiar colors of the USA flag still there. The USA remaining bold as the metal. The J-2A remained useful and incredibly relevant to the Robinsons. Will remembered the final trip that Smith had taken. The damned registry, 277-2211-1A, remained bright.

_The rest of the Robinsons were held within a dome looking on as Doctor Smith observed the scene. The Robot was manning the Jupiter 2 while Smith went gone down the stairs leaving the door open behind him. Smith approached the dome unaware the Robinsons were right in front of him then turned around to face the captor. The two individuals speaking but words could not be heard from Smith. Smith, who normally screamed, cried for help, and ran away at the sign of danger stood in the face of it while tapping his fingers together._

"Will," a voice jerked him out of thought.

Will turned toward the source of the voice.

"Hey, Don," Will said.

"I know you are feeling guilty about it," Don said.

"Had I not been trying to get my new shoes out it then Doctor Smith would still be alive," Will lamented.

"With the way he was going, it was bound to happen. . . one way or another," Don said. "That cowardly act could have gotten him killed."

"He did die a couple of times," Will said.

"And he miraculously came back," Don said. "Had a couple tricks up his sleeves." Don had a fond smile at the memories.

"I don't think he would have left without making a goodbye," Will said.

"Sometimes people make hard choices, Will," Don said. "if he talked to you then he would have never left."

"Really?" Will asked.

"Time and time again when you put your neck out for him, he came to your rescue," Don said. "Remember last week how he came out complaining about his bed?"

"Yeah, it broke," Will said. "stuck in the wall."

"More like glitched," Don said. Will looked over toward Don and Don winked back. 

"No," Will shook his head. "you didn't."

"I was curious when he would start accusing everyone. Doctor Smith is a very entertaining man, you haven't noticed," Don said. "I never got to see it as Ship 362 connected to the Jupiter 2."

"I remember," Will said, looking toward the pod. "Doctor Smith was the first one out."

"Smith crashed on a bed in one of their rooms while we were updating our starcharts in accordance to what they had gathered," Don said. "They had a course for Earth, enough fuel for the trip, and he decided to stay with them. I am not ashamed to say it didn't break my heart. It relieved me, because for a moment there, I believed he was going back to Earth and never again be in trouble."

"He would be in big trouble, anyway," Will said. "He would have been court martialed."

"Yes, yes," Don said. "but he would have been happy."

Don looked toward the shuttle pod.

"I tried convincing him to come back," Will said. "because something wasn't right. Not that it would be boring and uneventful without him," he had a emotional sigh. "I-I-I-I. . . I would have missed him."

"You couldn't let him go with shady people," Don said.

"I didn't mean to bring Penny along," Will said. "She wasn't supposed to come with."

"And nor was the Robot," Don said. "He obeyed my orders to make sure you are okay."

"We were okay in the end," Will said. "It's not fair how he won't have a trial that we can attend. And that he doesn't have a defense attorney," Don placed a hand onto Will's shoulder. "He might not be _our_ Doctor Smith but it is a unfair trial."

"The Intergalactic Judicial System is figuring that part out," Don said. "There's nothing we can do for him."

"And maybe visit him in that hot quadrant?" Will asked. "I don't want to watch him die again."

"He won't die because of you, Will," Don assured him.

"It feels like that way," Will said.

"You had nothing to do that," Don said. Will looked over toward Don. "I am sure of it. He said so himself."

"Did he lie?" Will asked.

"Not yet, at least," Don said. "He may be a two timer just like Doctor Smith. I admit, I find it unsettling that he is admitting to the crimes then pretending he doesn't remember doing them," he shook his head placing his hands onto his hips. "Sneaky bastard."

"Then how were you sure that he is Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"Let's just say, the beginning of his story lines up with ours," Don said, with a smile. "little differences, that is all. We can repay his counterpart for all the things that Doctor Smith brought to us. Adventures, getting to visit new places, and meeting strange humanoids."

Will nodded.

"I like the sounds of it," Will said. "Dad is making the letter isn't he?"

"Uh huh," Don said. "I think he is doing a good job at it."

"He always does a good job at it," Will looked toward Don with a smile.

The mood was bright and optimistic as they turned their attention onto the space pod.

* * *

John placed the communications device onto the hook, sometime after the letter was sent, sometime after a unexpected call in the middle of the night that summoned Robot to awaken John. Maureen was tired as she leaned against the astronavigator watching the professor being still as he lowered his head with a sigh. Maureen approached the professor quietly but concerned. 

"John?" Maureen asked, as she noticed the professor was visibly bothered. "What is it?"

"The Intergalactic Authorities are using him to 'bust something up'," John said. "Why didn't they ask in the first place? We would have gladly helped, and Smith to a fault," he placed a hand onto the back rest of the chair. "Perhaps that fatal adventure wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Maureen placed a hand onto John's shoulder.

"It would have happened afterwards," Maureen said, reassuringly.

"Yes, it would have," John said, in agreement.

"So what about the charges?" Maureen asked, taking her hand off his shoulder.

"They are considering everything," John said. "Starting from the evidence that they gathered regarding Smith's condition to the letter. They haven't replied about the charges, yet. Though, I think his help could get him pardoned on good behavior."

"You think that he won't get out of it alive," Maureen said.

"It's not hard to come down to that conclusion when he has security and time against him," John said.

"I think it's likely we'll cross paths with him again," Maureen said.

"Good chance of it," John said. "Smith tried running away from the Robinsons and instead walked right back."

"It makes me feel bad to think they barely miss him," Maureen said.

"Don't be, Maureen," John said, looking toward her. "They didn't know what they had." And squeezed her hand.

* * *

"Miss Gentri, is your client sure about dropping these charges?" The judge asked

"Yes," Gentri said.

"Then this case is dismissed."

The smack of the small hammer echoed as Smith grew saddened lowering his head on to the table and his hands curled into fists glaring down toward the table. It was going horribly. It was getting increasingly difficult not to scratch his back. The itch was irritating. The most irritating itch that Smith had ever known. Purposely running away from the Robinsons only to run right into their hands.

What was the universe trying to tell him? It was full of mystery, confusion, and puzzles that would a eternity to sort through. His number one way to eliminate the pain was taken away. He looked down toward the wrist device with a frown. It meant only one thing. He had to go back and face the fall out of his attempted escape. The lawyers got up from their seats and began to leave the courtroom.

"Doctor Smith, that is your name. . ." The voice belonging to the store owner, but not a store owner, drew Smith out of his sorrow. "Right?"

"Yes," Smith said, exasperated. He looked up toward the man. "What is it that you want, Officer Eglardo?"

"My people like to say that they accept your offer," Eglardo said. "They are willing to help you but. . . .it won't be killing you or getting rid of the infection."

Smith let go of a loud but dramatic sigh.

"So much justice system can do when it comes to handling extracted biological weapons," Smith finished then shook his hand leaning halfway up but stopped before his back hit the back rest. "I am quite aware."

"Then you know that we can do something for you," Eglardo said.

"What is their deal in requirement that I help them?" Smith got up to his feet then slid the chair in.

"To give you a planet," Eglardo said. "Personally told me they are searching for one that can support life but doesn't have life."

"So ugly?"

"Yes,"

"No intervening, no hiring me, no using me, or anything being done to me should I go through with this cooperation?"

"Yes,"

A wide and tired but happy smile grew on Smith's face.

"Tell your people that I agree to the modified deal," Smith got up to his feet. "And will meet them at a place of my choosing. Preferably at a ice cream stand," he rubbed his hands together quite giddly. "I haven't had ice cream in a month."

"So any stand or ice cream shop if there isn't," Eglardo said.

Smith nodded.

"And you need space credits," Eglardo said.

"Have some?" Smith asked.

"It is my fault that you got here and didn't help your problem so count this as compensation," Eglardo handed several chips into Smith's hands that surprised him. "I withdrew them before this trial."

The shock faded away into pure untainted joy.

"You're a saint!"

Smith grabbed the man by the shoulders then abruptly leaned up and planted a kiss on Eglardo's cheek. Smith proceeded to speed walk toward the doorway leaving Eglardo in the dust. The officer rubbed his cheek somewhat shell shocked.

"Earth men _are_ very eccentric."


	6. Orindary ghosts of one pasts linger

_Smith came out of the space pod then climbed down. He tapped his fingers together looking around, curiously, and warily. He walked forward looking from side to side scanning his surroundings walking further and further away from the space pod._

_He came to a stop staring at thin air then turned around to face the oddly dressed humanoid who was draped in various shades of purple. She had a unique hair style that was curled and fashioned quite well making the tips being pointy at each side. Her bright skin stood out to him. She represented Lust, and therefore, he called her Lust rather than Bronius._

_"Happy now?" Lust asked, as Smith slowly approached with a murderous glare_

_"I am not happy, I am miserable." Smith replied. "The ship cannot run with a pilot."_

_"Oooh, you wanted to go to Earth," Lust said, approaching the man. "It's all you ever wanted."_

_"I used to," Smith said. "we are heading to Alpha Centauri. And that is where my next and final destination is."_

_"Oh, poor, poor old man," Lust said. "You have stopped trying."_

_"Trying means my family dying," Smith replied._

_"And that booby?" Lust asked._

_"And the booby," Smith replied. "Stop reading my mind and let them go."_

_"What if I don't want to?" Lust asked._

_"There is a attractive woman behind you," Smith said._

_"Where!" Lust said, then turned away from Smith. "Hey, I didn't see her," she turned back. "Oh."_

_"You have a incentive to let them go and you go along with your petty, little life," Smith said, softly. Smith held a pistol in his hand ready to pull the trigger._

_"And what if the Robinsons see this?" Lust asked._

_"It doesn't matter," Smith said. "We will never see you again."_

_"You really love them," Lust said. "Willing to do anything."_

_"Are you willing to step aside and let them go?" Smith asked._

_"No," Lust said._

_Smith pressed the trigger hitting some kind of machinery behind Lust. Sparks erupted from behind the woman. Smith stepped aside then fired at the other shrubs that were lined together in rows. Lust was on the ground laid to her side. The side of her head was dripping with blood. The force field that kept the Robinsons restricted lowered. Smith gestured the Robinsons to the space pod while keeping the pistol aimed at the unconscious woman._

_Lust's eyes opened._

_"Smith," John said. "Hide that pistol in your boot next time."_

_Smith looked over toward the professor then had a apologetic look._

_"Oh," Smith said. "Did the children see it?"_

_"No," John said._

_"Go," Smith said, sending him off._

_"My shoes!" Will said, his feet stuck between two tree roots. "It's stuck!"_

_Don tried to yank Will out only landing on his butt on the sand._

_"I will get it!" Smith said, coming to the child's side. "Major, go."_

_Don nodded then sped off toward the space pod joining the others._

_"I told you these boots would get you killed," Smith said, placing the pistol alongside him. "You should have picked your size."_

_"I like these boots," Will said, as Smith twisted and turned the boots. "They are not tight."_

_"Tight means it fits, William," Smith said._

_Smith looked toward the boots then toward the pistol._

_Lust slowly got up using the console as her support up to her feet. Smith shot the tree roots, quickly then helped the boy to his feet. Lust was balanced on her feet then aimed her fingers out. Smith looked over toward her then dropped the pistol to the ground with a scared scream._

_Will and Smith bolted on from Lust. Smith was jogging by Will's side when Lust bent her fingers. Smith shoved Will forward moments before collapsing to the dirt landing on his side. Don took out the hidden pistol then fired at Lust. Lust screamed then vanished in a puff of purple smoke._

_"Doctor Smith!" Will shouted coming back to the grayed man's side._

_Will set the man on his back._

_"Wake up," Will said. "Bronius is gone," he shook the man's shoulder. "Doctor Smith?"_

_Don spoke into the communication device while he looked quite beaten himself as John came to Will's side followed by the women._

* * *

The Jupiter 2 landed to gather more deutronium on a nearby planet.

They had the hydroponic garden up and running. The women were tending to it making sure it was making the adjustments. It would take weeks to gather enough fuel to keep them going. Will's hands were in his pocket while strolling away with Robot close behind him.

The lack of a certain doctor snoozing in his quarters was apparent. In the past three days without the doctor part of their family, things had become monotonous, boring, and repetitive. The party that they had decided to spend three days ago in his honor had spilled over from a grieving celebration to a 'There-is-a-Smith-a-foot' celebration. Don had fixed the glitch in Smith's bed with much reluctance. The Colonel uniform was still laid in the drawer not hanging in the closet.

Will sighed.

"Will Robinson, do you miss Doctor Smith?" Robot said.

"Our Doctor Smith," Will said. "I really do. Sometimes I think I hear him and see him."

"I have not detected him since waiting in the back door," Robot said.

"Science can't explain it," Will said.

"Science can," Robot said. "ghosts leave energy behind."

"Really?" Will asked.

"For example, he is walking ahead of us to inspect a alien ship," Robot said, as Will's eyes lit up.

Will looked ahead to see a familiar figure walking past a rock formation with grayed hair and a dark shirt.

"Doctor Smith!" Will lit up then ran after the figure. "Wait up!"

"Danger, Will Robinson!" Robot said, rolling after Will.

Robot overheard a familiar, cowardly scream then raced after the scene. Robot rolled his way to the scene with speed. When he came to the scene, there was no trace of Will Robinson or the ship. It was as though no one was there. His sensors detected that were was no EMF lingering.

It was as though the energy that he had detected for the past three days had finally subsided. Robot scanned the scenery of landmarks that appeared to have been changed. There were several bent trees, the shape of a rounded exterior embedded in the sand, and what seemed to be the shape of a platform.

Robot's head bobbed up in shock.

"This does not compute, this does not compute, this does not compute!" Robot said, then rolled away after the Robinsons.

* * *

Will regained consciousness inside a container then looked over that there were several other children in containers awaking up. They ranged in species starting from being orange and green with a pig like nose, a blue-ish green with a large head, a familiar two headed alien covered in plant life, and odd. Will stepped out of the pod looking around. A strange, broad man came from behind the consoles covered in what seemed to be rock. His eyes were pitch black with no light coming out. He had a large collection of rocks on the top of his head. He was in a strange uniform that fit his figure but it was orange and a dark shade of blue with a gray emblem on both shoulders. It was apparently a two piece outfit as there was a a zipper.

"Welcome, welcome, children. . ." came the man's unsettling greeting. "I am Shar'bog. This is your new home for the foreseeable future."

Will shook his head.

"No," Will said. "I want to go back to my folks."

"These are your 'folk's, child," Shar'bog said.

"I am Will Robinson of Planet Earth," Will said. "You are going to regret taking me."

"Will Robinson? The shortest member of the Jupiter 2 party," Shar'bog said, approaching the child. He observed the child. "You are going into the harder labor."

"I won't!" Will said. "I want to go home."

Shar'bog's rocky eyebrows twitched.

"Did you not hear me?" Shar'bog asked. "This is your new home."

"Home is where my family is," Will said.

There was a loud slap.

Will fell to the dirty ground.

Will rubbed the side of his cheek looking up toward the alien like individual. Shar'bog counted the line of children by hand. The two headed mossed like child helped Will up to his feet. Will looked toward the slightly taller child in interested and familiarity. His mind jumping back to the moment in time back to the first planet they had landed on.'

Being held captive by a two headed tall creature forcing them to tend to the plants. The food was edible and delicious but the alien plant could have done the task easily. Perhaps it was lazy as Doctor Smith had theorized while Will tended to it. Speaking of Doctor Smith, the Robot had clearly said he hadn't felt his presence but he had observed the man walking ahead of them. Which didn't make sense in the slightest unless they had a machine capable of projecting what he wanted the most. All of a sudden, Will felt like he had been played like a fiddle. And very stupid.

The alien child spoke in a different language helping Will up to his feet.

"Thank you," Will said.

"These will be your translators for your co-workers," Shar'bog said, handing one to Will. Then gestured Will to put the neck brace on. Will obeyed then felt something pierce his skin that at first burned and then subsided. "You will be unable to escape but the only way to escape would be death. The lives you once knew are no more, you will be fed and clothed appropriately, you will work twelve hour days to mine raw materials from this cave complex," Will looked around hearing the sound of pickaxes striking repeatedly on rock. "Your housings are what you call handy downs. You are of twenty men power and you will use it as such."

Shar'bog strolled down the group of twenty.

"You will find people your way are plenty here," Shar'bog siad.

"What about people who are not our age?" A giraffe like child asked.

"They have been disposed of," Shar'bog said. Children were terrified. "To a different mining complex, don't start crying or whining on me."

Two shorter rock like humanoids arrived.

"Escort them to their block, Sharris and K'tumie," Shar'bog said. "And try not to let them play you, _again_."

* * *

Will was shoved into a room with the giraffe like alien child. The alien child sat onto a bunk dangling their long legs on the edge with eyes cast down. Will flew himself over to the wall and felt around for a weakness in it. The alien child looked down depressingly toward him. He kicked at the wall with his boots multiple times. He walked back then smacked his shoulder against it with a cry. Will rubbed his shoulder walking around in a circle as a mass of tears came down his cheeks. He was terrified of what he had landed himself into. He should have not gone after the image of Smith and instead stood there watching him vanish before his eyes. He should have known that when Smith went alone, it normally spelled danger in caps and red.

He had forgotten that. It had been three days since Smith had passed away saving him and he had already forgotten that. It was a given not to let Smith go alone as he made trouble. Even with all Will had done, he still went and done it. Will could imagine the man chastising him for following along with him even while he felt guilty for not telling the child to stay, it would have happened differently but otherwise the same. Smith cowering behind the children. Smith would have gotten on the nerves of Shar'bog faster than Will had and likely got hurt because of it. All in all, it was a good thing Smith had died. Will's tears came to a stop as he slid himself against down the wall. He wiped off his tears as he turned to weeping. His shoulders trembled. The giraffe like child came down the ladder then came over to Will's side.

"I am Seamoor," Seamoor said.

"I-I-I-I-I-I I am Will," Will said. "Will Robinson."

"Will Robinson?" Seamoor replied. "Where's your side kick Doctor Smith?" Will closed his eyes inbetween his sobs.

"He-h-h-e passed away," Will said, bobbing his head up and down.

"You must be in dire straights," Seamoor said. "I heard he showed up at Smyth's bar and assaulted a Intergalactic Police Officer,"

"That was someone else," Will said, in-between sobs. He looked up with red eyes toward Seamoor. "That wasn't Doctor Smith."

Seamoor sat down alongside Will.

"I can be your friend if you like," Seamoor said.

"Thanks," Will said, as he lowered his head. "Why are you so calm?"

"My people have been snatched for centuries for this kind of work," Seamoor said. "It's a waste of my time to cry or throw a tamper-tantrum when that energy could be spent on working."

Will stopped crying then looked at Seamoor with a look of disbelief and his cheeks a shade of pink.

"That's not right," Will said. "don't you miss your folks?"

"I do," Seamoor said. "They did their best raising me and I will do my best carrying their principles with my roommates."

"On Earth," Will said. "It's often seen as a good thing to cry. Helps make you feel better than you were before. Don't you ever cry?"

"I do," Seamoor said. "Not over trivial matters. This is my life now. I can't change that. I miss my family, though."

"Me too," Will said, his hands on his knees.

"Could we be friends?" Seamoor asked.

"The way I see it, we're already friends," Will said, with a smile. "What's your species called?"

"Gallumians," Seamoor said. "It's stupid."

"No," Will said. "You make my species name sound like a piece of cake."

* * *

The children were fast asleep shoulder by shoulder when the doors opened to their room. Will bolted up to his feet at the sound and Seamoor's eyes opened. They were escorted out of their room and into a long line of children going into what seemed to be the showers. Will was irked sharing the same shower with other children. He was used to sharing one rationed, quick bath.

It had been a long time since he had a shower on his own. He was sent forward by one of the children behind him then handed a small pile of clothes complete with boot. He was escorted to a dry, clean room where he undressed. Away went the two piece shirt, orange pants, and small black boots. Away went his black socks. He neatly folded them feeling invaded by the sights of other children. Will looked over noticing the other children were not paying attention. Some of them appeared to be frightened as he did. Will sighed in relief, his attention turned onto the Jupiter 2 assigned clothing. It was set beside the clothing that had been given to him. In front of the small collection of clothing was his name tag.

Doctor Smith would not have fared well in this environment, let alone being separated from Will. 

It then occurred to Will that his friend would have died in a cruel manner.

That simple fact that Doctor Smith was deceased made Will relax.

Doctor Smith was happy and content wherever he was. No chores to do, nothing to bother him while he rested against a rock, enjoying a good sun tan. The cowardly doctor once told Will not to be controlled by his fear but to control it. It had become a phrase that had not aged well as it controlled Smith. He let fear stop him.

Will turned around toward the direction of a black screen that had a glowing word that read 'go'. Will was sent forward by the crowd into the showers nearly slipping on his way in. Will came under a sprout of water. The dirt that he had gathered in the cave was slipped off. The warm, comfortable water trailed down his skin feeling engulfed in comfort. The water abruptly stopped once his face was cleaned. There was no items of soap to wash with but there was certainly a robot at the entrance of the dry section with a towel.

Will made his way over then took a towel. He entered to see the Jupiter 2 clothing was missing. It felt like he had been floored. His shiny name plate was still there as was his new uniform. Will slipped off his wet, stinky boxers then dropped it onto the side of the ledge where the new outfit rested.

They were a light gray two piece uniform that was sleeveless, lacked a neck collar, and had long pants. Will put on the new outfit without a tremble in his step. He looked around the room in search of familiar faces. He saw Seamoor putting on just a gray shirt as she had a centaur like build to her body. Will put on his new socks and boots. Will heard a snap then looked down to see that the boots had become shackles wrapped around the ankles and his feet were a dark film. Now, that wasn't fair. 

The children were escorted out of the room by Sharris and K'tumie into their designated chipping block. The cave was a elaborate with sprawling tunnels, light fixtures installed into the wall, and there were pickaxes that were discarded to the floor. He came to the far end of the tunnel. It reminded Will of the several caves that he had seen exploring strange new planets.

The light highlighted the caves as a beige color, somewhere between bronze and gold. Will felt a smack on his shoulder knocking him forward against the rock. A stinging, long pain was fresh on his back. As though he had been whipped and cut at the same time. Will looked over to see there was Shar'bog staring back at him. Will slowly picked up the pickaxe then the rock like humanoid walked away with the two guards. It was light weight to Will's hands.

His parents must be worried sick about him and trying to find him.

* * *

It was the second day when a escape was attempted. Will didn't know knew who egged the first child to do it but it was started with the first domino that had fallen. Only five of them stayed behind counting Seamoor. Will broke his shackles into two making the black shadow covering his feet vanish automatically. Will and the other children were running down the corridor passing by the lantern like objects getting and closer to the exit.

Will got his foot stuck in a crevice then twisted it and fell. The lingering two headed plant like child helped Will to his feet placing his hand around his shoulders then made a run for it after the children. Children fell to their feet then got back up heading down the tunnel. Will's hopes soared as he could imagine his father beckoning him to the Jupiter 2 and his mother beside him with his hands out for him wearing a tearful smile.

One moment they were running, the next moment they found themselves in a cage with bars and the tunnel was gone.

"You disappoint me, children," Shar'bog said, coming out of the shadows. The lighting made him seem scarier and golden. "Just when I thought you're used to it."

"We will never get used to it!" the two headed child shouted. "I am half plant! Plants live on the surface! Not underground!"

"Tu'irch," Shar'bog said, approaching the two headed child. "That is what they call you?"

"Yes," the two headed child, Tu'irch, said.

Shar'bog turned toward a shadowed figure then shared a nod. One of the bars slid up before the children.

"I will make a example out of you," Shar'bog said, yanking Tu'irch out of the cage.

Will fell down to the floor on his side.

"No!" Will called, as Shar'bog dragged Tu'irch away. The cell bar came down in front of the children.

Tu'irch waved back at the chanting children.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" the children chanted as Tu'irch was handed off to T'kumie.

T'kumie dragged Tu'irch away.

"The only way you will be free is the day you die," Shar'bog said. "There is no oxygen on the surface of this planet."

A dead weight dropped into the children's stomachs.

"Then how is there oxygen in here?" Will asked.

"We have a in grown forest that provides the oxygen," Shar'bog explained. "Despite being half plant this child will choke to death. Slowly and painfully. The cost of your freedom is death," he approached the cell doors wiping the dirt off his hands. "Get up to your feet," he gestured a finger toward the resting children. "You're going back to work."'

Shar'bog turned away from the cage. Will scanned his many new friends: Ric'ar, D'hai, T'ichy, Mia'cain, Opal'zone, and Z-Space to name a few of them. The children that he had befriended were on the floor tending to their cuts. The standing children shared glances with other. Most of them were humans and had human-ish names that sounded typical yet different the way it was pronounced. Z-Space had a concerned, yetbaffled look on his face. Will's friends shook their heads. Will used Ric'ar as his support to stand onto his feet keeping his other foot up. Will watched the towering rock like man stroll toward the exit.

"Some of us can't work," Will said.

"What did you say?" Shar'bog asked, turning toward the cage.

"We can't," Will said, pointing toward the resting children caring to their cuts.

"Of course," Shar'bog said, in disgust. "We'll get our metal dealer after you."

 _A Locksmith?_ , Will thought as Shar'bog beckoned over his female assistant Tuh'ug.

"As you request," Tuh'ug said, with a nod of her head and Shar'bog walked past them. She came to the console across from the cage. "Stand by and no sudden movements."

Light gray noticeable fog entered the cage. Will coughed, as it filled the cage while he covered his mouth. The gray gas brushed by the bars making the visibility of a force field become apparent. He let go of his mouth to grab hold of a bar to keep his balance. Will was the first one to fall to the floor coming to a landing against the bars. His eyes grew heavy watching the other children fall to the floor.

His eyes slowly closed on him while he struggled to keep them open. With a final insistence, his eyes closed and his head turned to the side. The smoke filled the entire cage and settled down. Then it vanished abruptly once the children were asleep. Tuh'ug pressed several rounded, colorful buttons on the flat beeping surface.

Will's eyes opened gradually to see a gray sick bay like area. Several of the children who had injuries were laid on long, flat beds that were lined up against the wall. There were seven children in total in the room without the perfectly healthy and uninjured children. Will overheard distant arguing as the fog of sleep lingered. The arguing was getting louder mostly coming from a angry, exasperated individual giving a 'why you suck' speech that kept getting interrupted. The fog yanked Will back down into the darkness. The arguing began to go lower and lower until it was soft. He heard the soft comment "Oh, William," from someone familiar by his side. It was too soft and older to be the younger Smith. Though, it could be. When people spoke softly around him, they sounded older than they were. Will's eyes finally opened, the lethargic feeling was gone.

The pain in his foot was also gone.

His feet had yet to be shackled and the pain from his back was no more.

Will saw that there was a bracelet like object wrapped around his ankle.

Some kind of contraption that had glowing lights on the sides. 

"I want my mommy," Ric'ar said.

The chair from across Will turned from the desk then a man sprang up and came over to Ric'ar's side.

"No need to fear, Smith is here!" Smith said, cheerfully. "You will be seeing your parents very soon enough."

"Doctor Smith!" Will said. "Yo-yo---you're helping Shar'bog?" Smith looked over toward the child.

"I had little choice in this matter," Smith said, putting his hands on the edge of the mobile table. It dawned on Will: the letter brought Smith _here_. "Don't look at me that way, William. I have not turned into a real monster." Will was unable to form a reply. "I am a monster in my universe but never did I think I would turn into one." Smith detached the gray object from Will's ankle then placed it onto the table. "It would be wise to let the grown ups execute the escape plan, Z-Space."

Z-Space was unable to move.

"My mother will kill you," Z-Space said. "Turn off the gravity beds!"

"I am afraid the Intergalactic Police will send her to hang or worse being sent to space vipers," Smith said. "Have you seen a space viper before?" Smith approached the child. "They are long like rope and they are bright green with red markings on their sides," he came to a stop in front of the child. "They come in all directions, silently. If the first bite doesn't kill you, being bitten by more than one will do the trick. Dying by their poison is crueler than snakes on Earth. You get a fever, you shiver when you are not cold, you can't move, and it feels like you're being attacked by the inside. Twenty-four hours of wasting in bed is all takes to die."

Z-Space had a horrified look.

"You---" Z-Space said.

"Went to Death's door and came back," Smith said. "I did."

"You were on Viperia!" Z-Space said. "That is a restricted planet! It has Intergalactic protection."

"There wasn't in the case of the Robinsons when they came across a orbiting, lifeless ship and pillaged it to repair many other things like the chariot, space pod, and other things planet side," Smith said, then shook his head. "First adventure after time bubbles _and_ being scratched was snakes."

"When did you get here?" Will asked. 

"Two weeks ago," Smith said. Smith silently took the devices off the children one by one. "This is all part of the plan."

"I want to be part of the plan," Will said

"You played your part, dear child," Smith replied. Smith regretfully added, "I didn't expect you to be in that block."

"Hey!" Z-Space said. "No one told me about the plan."

"Doing your part is following the leader," Smith said, as the wide awake children's eyes were on the man.

He placed the devices on the table.

"Shar'bog _hates_ chaos,"

Smith took out several of the new variation of bands that were pitch black.

"Shar'bog _makes_ mistakes after chaos,"

one by one he placed them onto the table after transferring the medical devices.

"Shar'bog _loses_ things,"

he moved the devices into the cupboard.

"Shar'bog _stops_ paying attention,"

he turned the table away

"Shar'bog _becomes_ vulnerable and easy to confuse." he turned toward the children. "Shar'bog is a perfect victim."

"Where do we go home?" Mia'Cain asked.

"We've been stepping up the plan day by day," Smith said. "We might have to move the schedule up."

"How can we help?" T'ichy said.

"By doing nothing," Smith said.

"Nothing gets us whipped," Mai'Cain said.

"You can pretend to doing work and being worn down by it when Shar'bog is looking," Smith said. "Mess with him."

"We can do that," Z-Space said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It'll be _fun_." Smith added.


	7. Bruised, uncertain, eyes on the road ahead

Smith looked over toward Will's bruised hands then came over to the cabinet. The children were leaving in a organized line except for Will. The gravity bed was deactivated so Will was allowed to be sitting on the edge of it when Smith returned with a clipping and a roll of gauze. Smith wrapped a white fabric around Will's hands. Will kept his hands still letting him do the wrapping and pinning the metal between the wrapping when he came to a stop. Will curiously looked up in the direction of Smith.

"Why do I need my hands bandaged up?" Will asked. "My hands are not hurt."

"Play along, child," Smith said, patting on Will's shoulder. "If I can help it, you won't be working."

"Won't that be a red flag for Shar'bog?" Will pointed out.

"He won't know you're not hurt," Smith said, coming to a thin like device on the table. "I intend to keep it that way."

"I don't know how I am going to eat with this," Will said.

"As I said, schedule is moving up," Smith said. "You won't have to eat miner food, again."

And it sounded like a promise coming from Smith.

* * *

General Goddard and this Major West shared a uncanny resemblance except they were split apart by decades and a entire alternate universe. Smith recalled Daniels death, a very well performance that didn't have as much blood spilled in the room. Smith recalled Daniels's excitement of joining the Jupiter 2 crew to bring them to Alpha Prime and have the second hyper gate built. Smith recalled pouring the contents of the poison into Daniels's glass then twirling it with a spoon.

The fateful act that ensured Major West being assigned as pilot to the Jupiter 2. It turned out that Daniels was never the original pilot assigned to the Jupiter 2 in this universe and it was always Major West in the pilot seat. General Goddard visited Smith often in the lab during the construction of the Robot. There were some characteristics that didn't change between the universes. What little he had seen of this Major West was like a mirror of the General only younger, optimistic, and perhaps still as wary. And maybe, more hopeful. Perhaps, if he read the man right, the Major might share the same intense dislike of him.

Per the Batman punch to the face.

Smith expected that to happen, eventually, after he came across the Major.

Asides to differences, this Will didn't resort to attempt getting his father's attention. He didn't strive to become the very best scientist or inventor. He had no reason at all, according to Professor Robinson. This universe was kinder to the Robinsons. So kind that they forgave likely easier than their counterparts. Don and John had radiated in hope.

They were more like glowing in it when he first encountered them just like Will did. Everyone was glowing in this universe as though a chat filter was on for everyone. Will had a short statue that was slightly taller compared to the other version of him that his spider version had manipulated for decades. Smith hoped it wouldn't repeat. Befriending the child and manipulating him to do as he willed.

Smith watched the colorful, glowing children come out of the medical room while leaning against the doorway.

* * *

"Doctor Smith, this miner has not worked his first _week_ ," Shar'bog said, looking up from the padd.

"Yes, yes, yes, I understand," Smith replied. "However, he broke his hand on the escape."

"I didn't notice," Shar'bog said. "we have a device that can fix his problem."

"His hand will fall apart in it and make the devices explode," Smith took out the broken strapped device from his pocket. "I am afraid the child must heal naturally." he handed it to Shar'bog for observation.

"Hmmm," Shar'bog said. "That makes it the fifth bone generator you had broken in your tenure here."

"Beating on it means some good comes out of it," Smith said. "It takes all it has."

"You are not treating it right," Shar'bog said.

"I would say the same for you treating the children," Smith said. "Children are not workers."

"This argument again?" Shar'bog asked. "As I said before, they get things done faster." he stared down the human. "Is this about the Robinson boy?"

"No," Smith said. "it's about the children." Shar'bog grew a bemused look.

"You have a soft spot for the Robinson boy," Shar'bog said.

"I most certainly do not!" Smith said, insistently. 

"Caring too much about your fellow Earthling, again," Shar'bog said. "Thought you said you became young again, got infected, and ran away for the sole purpose of not letting the attachments die."

Smith nodded.

"I suppose I did say that," Smith said. Smith had a disturbed sigh looking up from the padd in his hands. "I can accept patching people up, but this? Being about children," he shook his head. "You will need a new goon to take care of your dirty work in the next few days."

Shar'bog had a cocky laugh.

"You won't leave," Shar'bog said. "that delicate back of yours won't allow it, Earthling."

"I'll say you won't leave this facility in one piece," Smith said.

"What?" Shar'bog said, looking at the human with bewilderment.

"You won't leave this facility without all the pieces of your puzzle still working down here," Smith corrected.

"Quite literal," Shar'bog said. "I do have some business to attend in the elderly mining facility in three days."

"Remind me why I accepted this job," Smith said.

"It's the only good thing you can do," Shar'bog said, with a sinister smile. "Asides to a miserable, cowardly existence as a hybrid spider." Shar'bog's face changed noticing the long, sad look coming from Smith that seemed grim. He looked older rather than younger standing before the rock like humanoid. "Is there something I am missing?"

"You will not have workers in this facility should I become that," Smith said. "I won't be me. And I love being _me_." he leaned forward. "You're the one who is doomed, Mr Shar'bog." Smith straightened himself up then walk away.

Shar'bog shook his head then handed the device to his assistant Tuh'ug.

* * *

There was a loud thundering sound that shook the mining complex. Will climbed down the ladder and Seamoor came to his side. It was Seamoor who tapped on the door using her finger and then it fell to the floor. A red light was echoing through the tunnel that was glowing a light red. The distant sounds of a female voice announcing 'Red alert' over and over lacking a explanation. Will fled down the hall at the first chance with Seamoor behind him following the other children.

They came into the forest like room. There was smoke drifting above the ground in a fog like manner. Will looked around looking for a familiar face standing in the forest unsure. There were two familiar guards being Sharris and another familiar guard handing children clothing that were not mining approved out fits. Will climbed a large tree surveying for Smith who was no where to be found. He climbed back down to the floor then looked up to see a flying folded colorful orange and red outfit heading his way.

Will caught the outfit into his arms.

There was a soft click then he looked down to see the shackles had fallen off.

Will changed back into his Jupiter 2 outfit and dropped the gray two piece outfit to the floor.

"Remain calm," Sharris said. "we are working on this as the time permits."

"I want to go home!" came a child.

"Stand still for one hour then you can go home," Sharris explained.

"How unexpected," Seamoor said. "I thought this was going to be a lifetime deal not a weekend."

Will looked over hearing the sound of a door.

"REMAIN STILL," Sharris shouted. "THIS IS ALL PART OF THE PLAN."

Will slid out of the forest part of the room making it out on time as the doors closed behind him.

Will looked over hearing the screaming of children from behind him behind the wall full of panic, fear, and hysteria.

"Will!" Seamoor called. "Will!"

Will walked away. 

* * *

Smith emptied the cabinet and the drawer of medical devices and medicine. He tied the sack then put it over his shoulder. He ran out of the sick bay feeling the ground move underneath him. The thunderous applause of the great plan rocked the facility from side to side. His other contacts were making their movements in the mission with reasonable success. Smith fled down the empty, glowing red hall. He came to a stop sensing that he was being watched. He stopped then pressed himself against the wall looking off. The sound of his heart was loudly repeating in his ears. Smith carefully slid his body down the corridor all the while keeping his back off against the rocky surface. The feeling of eyes on him slowly went away.

"Doctor Smith!"

Smith stopped seeing the distant figure and felt a distinctive throbbing nerve from his forehead.

"Why am I not surprised," Smith said, rubbing his forehead. "There is another shelter down the hall that hasn't been blocked off," then approached the child. "You are very reliable at not staying where it is safe."

"You once said it is a lifesaver," Will said.

"When it wasn't the Jupiter 2 being a threat, William," Smith said. "There wasn't cannibalistic plants in there."

"How do you know about that?" Will asked. Smith glared down at the child.

"You're a real trooper," Smith handed the sack to Will.

"I learned from the best," Will said, earning a strangely distressed look from Smith.

"I am not the best," Smith said. "Just because I have a tendency to wander away and find danger doesn't make me the best. Being paranoid runs in my career." Will looked inside the back then slowly back up toward the man. "The Jupiter 2 will need this for medical purposes."

"Why are you giving me this?" Will asked.

"It can't help me but it can help your family," Smith said. 

"SMIIIITH!" A familiar shout came from behind him.

"Run, child!" Smith turned Will away from him then sent Will away.

Shar'bog crashed Smith against the rocky wall. Pieces of rock jabbed against Smith's back making him have a sharp gasp and his eyes winced. He opened his eyes, feeling multiple wounds from his back. He likely had four injuries along his vertebrae. His mutant like infliction was spreading to likely fifteen percent of his back. He was doomed. Smith stared at Shar'bog fighting back tears looking at him in the eye. Shar'bog's stinky breath made his soul want to part his body. The crazed, disheveled aesthetic was all over Shar'bog. The well kept, tidy man dressed in blue from head to toe had a half torn outfit.

The corridor trembled as Shar'bog shoved Smith in deeper into the rocky wall. Will turned away then fled as Smith gave out a loud, pained cry. Smith waited until Will's feet were distant sounds while Shar'bog gave a long rant about what he went through in the past several hours. Smith locked eyes with the rock like man. His hand slipping into his pant pocket then flipped out a hypospray and slapped it into the side of Shar'bog's neck. Shar'bog's intense, heated eyes lost their anger replaced by a look of confusion and surprise.

The corridor trembled as Shar'bog stepped back clenching onto the side of his neck. Smith was wedged into the terrain of the wall. He felt the tunnel tremble. The distinctive sound of water coursing through the rocks. The rocks were slowly breaking apart. Just as Shar'bog. Shar'bog's organic body was losing the rock. He was dying before Smith's eyes. Pieces of his rock like body were falling apart. Smith held his hand up giving a small wave. Shar'bog reached his arms forward to Smith with renewed vigor. A gust of water flew past Smith taking Shar'bog with it.

Smith relaxed in the small alien made cavern. The only thing that was dangling out of the cavern was his boots. Smith took out the device that he had acquired in the last two weeks. Behind the scenes, without William having to see or be part of it, he had organized a silent and effective take down of a legal binding system.

Money was transferred to questionable, shady individuals who did shabby repairs, coders who made a back door and pointed it out to the conspirators, finding certain hours of the day that bothered Shar'bog in the schedule. Smith rubbed the back of his head looking down at the device. The device indicated that the other sections were scrubbed of the material that had been mined. Smith watched the water recede until it was only puddles on the ground. A little over a hour passed.

Smith wiggled his way down out of the cavern.

Smith landed on his feet then felt a sting from his back and looked over to see water was pouring out.

* * *

"We don't have enough deutronium to land off the planet." John explained to the girls as Don and Maureen went into the shuttle pod. "So that is why Don and Maureen are going down in the space pod."

"Why don't we extract some deutronium from the planet?" Penny asked.

"My sensors indicate there is not enough deutronium to extract." the Robot announced, his helm twirling. 

"We'll be getting more deutroniun on the neighboring planet Takuchi Seven." John said. "This time we are getting more than a month's worth of fuel."

There was silence from the girls. Two weeks worth of being concerned and worried for Will on top of losing their grandfather like figure had been a heavy blow. They hadn't been going around visiting planets as they normally did before with Will around. They were more of a spaceship that was floating around in space with little fuel.

They had left the planet that Will had been on abruptly afterwards on a desperate search for him. They hadn't gotten the time to refuel the Jupiter. The door to the shuttle pod closed blocking it off from the inside Jupiter 2. Relief had crashed through the Jupiter after the news like a much needed shore leave.

* * *

Don piloted the space pod to the surface of the planet. Maureen was in the Jupiter gray's, the same kind that Don was in, with her hands linked behind her back. Don spared a glance toward Maureen out of sympathy then toward the landmass that was growing larger. There were lines of gray halls sprouting from the center of the cave that lead to facilities.

There were several spaceships that were leaving and some that had just arrived. Maureen looked on with a sigh. Don piloted the ship at one of the pockets that had been specifically designed for the landing of a earthling vessel. The space pod came to a gentle landing. Maureen came to the door then opened it. She climbed down the automatic staircase with Don behind her.

In front of the door to the exit of the landing pit was a green and red pig like individual, a Calaron, came forth with hands linked behind her back. She was in a light green uniform with the gray hat that had the golden emblem on the center. It was a striking reminder to Don of a earlier adventure facing the Intergalactic Police. A different variation from the prison warden's blue and gray outfit that had the gray sleeve cuffs. It had been a while since he had encountered a Intergalactic police officer.  
  
"I am Lieutenant O'Wells," O'Wells said. "You must be Mrs Robinson and Major West."

"I am Don West." Don said.  
  
"Is Will here?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Alive and well." O'Wells said, with a smile. "You have a brave son."  
  
Maureen became relieved at the news.  
  
"That's my son." Maureen said.   
  
O'Well's looked over toward West.

"Doctor Smith is currently resting from the multiple surgeries that he had to be part of." O'Wells said.

"How many since we got that message?" Don asked.

"It's hard to keep track when he does someone behind our back," O'Wells said.  
  
Don had a bemused look appear on his face as he shared a glance with Maureen.  
  
"That is our Smith," Don said, cheerfully.

"Come with me," O'Wells said, gesturing toward the two.

* * *

_Smith was traversing a forest on a slow, peaceful stroll._

_It was dark and unfamiliar to him as he was going through it._

_What bothered him was the lack of owls hooting, the sounds of frogs ribbiting, and the sound of buzzing. Smith was experiencing fear at its primal stage. Smith looked around, warily, feeling like he were being watched. He heard the sounds of small feet skitting the forest floor. It was crystal clear to his ears. Smith turned seeing a fleet of strange spiders heading his way. Smith turned then fled on food._

_He tripped over a piece of log once or twice then continued running. He looked over his shoulder seeing them oncoming. They were getting dangerously closer to him. He was terrified beyond his wildest thoughts. The sky was blocked by the large trees looming above him. He made his way into the forest then went into a wooden shack. The door slammed shut behind him. He looked through a small hole. The sound of small feet were retreating into the forest._  
  
_"Like the apartment?"_  
  
_Smith froze in place while clinging onto the door._  
  
_"Don't treat yourself like that."_  
  
_Smith closed his eyes then let his forehead meet the wooden door._  
  
_"Giving me the silent treatment?"_  
  
_His eyebrows knitted together._  
  
_"I thought you would appreciate the children."_  
  
_Smith's stomach twisted._  
  
_"Face the music, Doctor Smith."_  
  
_He felt a hand with long, sharp claws placed on to his shoulder. A sharp pain erupted from his back. He pressed his chest against the wall while digging his fingers into the wood, squeezing his eyes shut._  
  
_"Acknowledge me!"_  
  
_Smith was turned away and his back met the door to face his greatest enemy--_  
  
"You are not me!" Smith shouted, bolting up in a cold sweat.  
  
Smith helped himself up to his feet using the side of the arm rest to the long couch. Fumblingly, Smith made his way to the bathroom then threw water onto his face. He took off his shirt and looked at himself. Smith slowly turned around then faced his music. The wounds on his back were being replaced by several exposed blue veins that were roughly the size of his fist. He had to apply medical treatment to cover them up.

His main injury, being along the right side of his back, was a long thin scar with a apparent blue nerve sticking out. It was disgusting in all its forms to him. Smith fell to his feet. The face of his future laughed at him, terrified him, and taunted him. Smith was in a emotional state. He used the nearby wall as his support then put the bright blue shirt back on. Then put on his black shoes.

Smith made his way out of the quarters that he had been housed in. He made his way toward the make shift sick bay with a zombie like demeanor about him. There were intergalactic officers swarming the place. Once a dark and dreary mining facility, it had become a much lively and happier place.

They had brought in several medical devices from the Intergalactic medical corps and replaced the machinery used commonly on the workers. Smith leaned against the wall feeling the pain stinging from his back. He can still feel the fingers digging into his shoulder. His forehead was pressed against the top of his hand. The infection now covered fifteen percent of his back.

It hadn't reached to twenty percent, fortunately. Smith resumed his path to the improvised sick bay and was nearly about there when he saw three colorfully dressed individuals prepared to bump into each other.

"Mom!" Will ran toward Maureen.

Maureen knelt down toward Will's level then the boy ran into her arms.

"Will!" Maureen grabbed hold onto Will and held on to him in the warm hug as Smith went into the makeshift sick bay.

He would never forget seeing such a happy smile on a beautiful woman's face.

* * *

"I never seen a back quite like this, Doctor Smith." Doctor Paris said in awe.

"And you never will." Smith said. "Please repair the other injuries."

"I find it hard to do so when they all look the same." Paris said. "I've been told that there are wounds I can't repair on you."

"The big blobs are the ones you can get rid of." Smith replied, his chest resting against the bed. 

"All of them are blobs." Paris's awe was full of horror and interest. " _All_ of them."

"You can't remove the long, line like blob on the right shoulder." Smith elaborated as he pointed at his back with his free hand "It's a permanent decoration of my body."

"Oooh . . ." Their eyes lit up. "then I can fix those other injuries."

"Do as much as you can, Doctor." Smith replied.

Don saw Smith's strange back. 

Half of it looked human while the other half did not look human at all.

The physician applied the device onto his bruised, swollen back.

The swelling with the blobs went down making them appear removable with a simple pinch.

Another device was taken out then applied above the injury. Fresh green-gray skin covered the exposed long blue vein. Smith was visibly trembling on the bed like a scared cat taken in for medical care. Don's eyes went over to Smith's shoulders where there was obvious scarring like he had been through worse. The scars were in tatters, aged, and harmless as though undergoing some form of torture that damaged his skin.

The scarring was sagging, perhaps worse than any other war scar that Don had seen. He hadn't seen that kind of scarring from the other Smith when the doctor had his back to him donning a well earned bad tan. Smith's eyes glared in the direction of the Major with his facial features not displaying fear. The surgeon removed the blue jelly-like blobs onto a rounded bowl. Paris sealed the wound up using two medical tools to sew it up.

"What are you looking at, Major?" Smith asked.

"Those scars. . ." Don said. "I never seen anything like it."

"'It was a long time ago." he amusingly laughed. "Well, to me it was."

"Was it from the Millennial war?" Don asked.

"Wars." Smith corrected. Smith then nodded back. "Spies don't get caught in war."

"Except you did." Don said.

"Once." Smith said, as he seated himself up on the edge of the bed. Smith raised a brow. "Your Smith didn't get caught?"

"Not at all." Don said.

"How kind." Smith said. Smith put on his shirt then smoothed it out and faced the major with a look of sympathy. "I admire your strength keeping yourself together with that grief on your shoulders."

"Is it that obvious?" Don asked.

"Yes," Smith nodded. "To a professional psychologist."

"Oh Smith." Don said, with a laugh as he had his hands on his hips shaking his head. "It's good to see you."

"As if." Smith said, in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that the crew of the Jupiter 2 would be happy to see me."

"Right, right." Don said, nodding his head, "You are from the gritty, dark universe."

"Yes," Smith said. "we don't really like each other. Your 'earthling' family can't stand you."

"My family on Earth is better than my counterparts version." Don said. "Only thing they can't stand are my bad, dirty jokes."

"Dead on arrival, I presume." Smith said.

"Uh huh." Don said, earning a laugh from Smith.

"That is funny," Smith said. "and you were trying to 'dethaw Judy' last I had seen."

"Did I hear you right?" Smith nodded in return. "That is not how I do my romance. That is not how anyone courts a woman. That's just. . ." he shook his head, grimacing. "That is not right. If she is not interested then she is not interested in me. Just how was I dethawing her?"

"Spare me the unnecessary questions, Major." Smith replied. "You wouldn't like it. It's insulting enough to you."

"Dethawing isn't giving me a good idea of what our relationship is like." Don said.

"It's like you and Judy are the couple created for comical relief." Smith said.

"You're right," Don said. "I hate it."

"I hope when we meet again that your grieving will be over." Smith said.  
  
Don did not seem to be so certain raising a eyebrow back in return.  
  
"Given your tendency to be making trouble, it'll be less than a month." Don said.  
  
"I left to protect the children." Smith said. "I am certainly not going back."  
  
"The professor would like to offer finding a inhospitable planet to leave you on." Don said."We don't have a good map but we find danger and resources."

"More like adventure," Smith added, earning a nod from Don.

"You want a to die on a planet that has no wildlife." Don started. "Nothing to get infected from your death and spread all over. You want a planet that is like hell. One that you can walk in with your dignity. Is that what you want?"

Smith nodded in return.

"We are not asking you to become part of our family, we are offering to help you find that planet." Don gestured toward the window of the building that showed the sky. "The Intergalactic police won't admit they have a planet and likely will stall in every way they could from helping a man of your skills commit suicide."

"You are not just making this up as you go along because you need a doctor familiar to the equipment William has." Smith said, eying the major suspiciously.

"Not making it up." Don said, holding his hands up defenselessly. "John approved and so did Maureen."

"I will consider it." Smith said, with a nod.

"You have starting from now to ten to decide." Don said. "That is how long the offer lasts."

Don walked away from Smith.

* * *

The four blue blobs were sent to the Intergalactic Institute of Science in separate containers. Smith filed paperwork regarding reasons why not to test it on animals. It took him three hours to do the paperwork that turned into a large essay. The computer's big, bulky keys made it difficult for his fingers to adjust and after while, he was a pro at it.

It came out as a long sheet of paper that he had to fold and put it into a envelope. The computer saved the essay to the database with a chime then the screen glowed a gentle yellow. The computer station was large and vast with several other stations to it presenting different functions around the repaired facility. He got off the chair then made his way over toward the small container with a slit in the center.

It was designated for the institute of science alongside other boxes designated for different places such as 'Intergalactic orphanage', 'Intergalactic police headquarters', 'Intergalactic central government', and 'Intergalactic missing persons'. Smith supposed they had other boxes for different situations when arriving to clean up a mess made by a questionable individual. He dropped the envelope into the box for the science university. A puff of smoke appeared above the box then slowly vanished before his eyes. It was a strange way of sending letters intergalactically.

It fascinated Smith at how they did communications out here. It also seemed that the Intergalactic police force and government used machines to do most of the work for them. Including have a jury of robots determine his fate which was not fair in the slightest. A jury was supposed to be a group of twelve individuals who were sapient and could argue about the case with one another.

Smith turned away from the box then walked away. Which is when Smith unexpectedly bumped into a strange individual. This individual had dark blue skin, lighter blue afro hair hairstyle, big lip piercings, long, sharp contrasting black robes. The figure was approximately taller than Smith by at last two feet. Smith observed a skull badge on the man's chest that seemed cracked around the center of it.

"Sorry, dear sir." Smith apologized then stepped back. He observed the blue man taken back. Unlike the blue-golden man, he wasn't as muscular nor had husks coming from two corners of his mouth. Unlike the blue-golden man, he wasn't six foot seven. Smith gawked at the strange being for a long moment, blinking, with little come backs. "You're very blue."

"And you're very pink," Blue replied. "I don't suppose your name is pink, isn't it?"

"I am not pink." Smith said. "I'm red."

Blue raised the ridges where his eyebrows were supposed to be.

"Mr Red?" Blue asked. "Then call me Blue."

"Doctor Smith." Smith said, watching Blue's eyes light up.

"Doctor Smith." Blue said, with a smile. "I heard you are in need of help."

"I do not need help." Smith walked past the man.

"The kind of help that cures you." Blue shifted toward the paused man.

"Cure." Smith said, sarcastically. "You can't cure evil."

Blue approached the man.

"What if I told you that I could take out the other half and make it into its own person at the cost of your energy?" Blue asked. "Might bring you close to death." Smith's eyes big as he turned in the direction of Blue to display his anger. "But, you'll be free to live."

"Am I clear to understand. . ." Smith started, as his eyes returned to their normal size. "that you are asking me to _willingly_ let go of my spider half for your personal gain."

"Yes, no." Blue lied, as Smith stared into his eyes. "I specialize in getting rid of incurable problems."

"What kind of incurable problems is that?" Smith asked, cocking a brow up.

"Terrifying, freaky monsters." Blue said.

Smith narrowed his eyes toward Blue.

"You don't know what I would become." Smith said. "You can't risk a ecological hazard planet-side, now can you."

"I can risk that," Blue lifted his chin up with confidence in his eyes and smirked. "I am adding it to my collection."

"Collection," Smith shoved the man forward with a finger, "COLLECTION," his eyes were full of fury. "That's how it always begins."

"What begins?" Blue asked.

"Disaster," Smith replied, stepping forward. "It begins with people like me being preoccupied with whether or not we could, we never stop to think we should. People like you. . ."

Blue was walking backwards as the Earthling jabbed at his chest at each word.

". . . _collect_ our mistakes."

Blue came to a stop against the wall.

"You show them to the general public." Smith then mimicked the sounds of ooing and awwing as he walked away with his hands in mid-air then turned back toward Blue folding his arms. "Then there is screaming, death, and people running away for their lives!"

"It is not going to be shown to the public." Blue said. "In fact, the planet I live on doesn't have lifeforms like me."

"I find that hard to believe." Smith said. "If you know what's best for your collection, don't come nagging after me."

Smith proceeded to walked away.

"You can find me where there are people with troubles like you!" Blue said. "My offer is always on the table, Doctor Smith!"

Smith turned in the direction of Blue with his trembling fists.

"Over my **dead** body." Smith replied, his eyes meeting Blue's transparent ones.

Smith turned away and walked out of the room. Blue swore in his mother tongue then smacked his hand onto the table. The boxes trembled from his loud smack. Blue gripped onto the table then counted back to ten. His large, blue fingers tapped on the table as his mind processed virtually other ways to draw the Earthling's attention in the future.

He looked over his shoulder in the direction that Smith had gone then toward the table. Smith was going to come back looking for him in due time. All on his own, desperately, Blue hoped. He loved to see Smith half dead, half alive bringing himself to the man to be free of his spider transformation. He had no idea what kind of spider that Smith was turning into but he love to get his hands on it and study it.

* * *

Sharris had seen the once active facility from active to being not as active. Tuh'Ug was taken into custody and slated to face one of the hottest quadrants in the Intergalactic Prison system. It wasn't going to be pleasant in Quadrant Five, it was never supposed to be that way mining away for blocks of ice.

Thousands of quadrants ranged in weather. Weather that could kill a given being or be a inconvenience less fatal than being killed under direct orders of the Intergalactic Council through the Intergalactic Laws. Sharris spotted the Earthling making his way to his quarters. Sharris nodded to xirself, it had to be done for someone insanely willing to help destroy the unethical mining operation.

"Doctor Smith," Sharris said.

Smith stopped then turned toward Sharris.

"Yes?" Smith said.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you," Sharris said.

"None is necessary. I do this for a living. Now that. . ." Smith sighed and paused. All the while looking back with a grimace at his past. "was necessary."

"I used to think you were older, grayer, and shorter based off the stories," Sharris said. "The Doctor Smith I heard of is a coward."

"I _am_ a coward." Smith insisted. "Between you and me: someone else planted those bombs and orchestrated that."

"I know, you have a reputation to protect," Sharris said.

"You are very gullible." Smith said, shaking his index finger. "I had several of the children help. They will never tell, you know children, don't want to relive traumatic experiences."

Sharris nodded in agreement.

"I don't want that," Sharris agreed. "The next time I see you--"

"It better be never," Smith finished then bore a small smile. "and if we do," he lightly patted on Xer's shoulder. "I rather be old."

Sharris reached a hand out.

"Let's shake on it," Sharris said.

Smith shook the hairy hand of Sharris.

"Take care of yourself, old man," Smith said.

"No, you better." Sharris said. "there are more threatening people than Shar'bog out there."

"You don't have to remind me." Smith said, letting go of xir's hand and gave a smile. 

Smith went into his assigned quarters for the last time.

Sharris watched the door close behind him then walked away feeling happy and elated.

* * *

A part of Don doubted that Smith would remotely want to stay here. Anytime Smith had decided to stay, things were turned against him. Don snickered at the memory of facing against a green foe who had been promised to Smith as a 'way back to Earth' and it turned out that Smith had to kill him to get back. Smith couldn't exactly kill but he could give a mean right hook at his spry age.

After knocking the green shorter man out, Smith was towed away from the family and his hands were repaired from the boxing as was his face. He could still remember the look of panic on Smith's face when he saw him again. Smith pleading for them to help him get out of there and insisting that he was too young to die. To think it was back on Priplanus, the beginning, that it took place.

"Get me out of here before I decide to take that cantankerous blue man's insane offer, Major."  
  
Don jumped and turned expecting to see the older Smith sitting there. Except, it wasn't the Smith that he was familiar to. He was in the same position that their Smith would be in after seating himself inside when no one was paying attention. He had a mobile chair underneath him surrounded by boxes of books. The self imposed image of the older Smith faded away replaced by the younger Smith with his arms folded.  
  
"I assure you;" Smith said. "They are all in English. You need new novels, do you?"  
  
"Mmm, yes." Don said. "Depending on the type of novels you got."  
  
"Romance, mermaids, fantasy," Smith said. "Thankfully nothing science fiction since you're living it," Smith placed a novel into the box. "I decided not to bother your sweet recollection."  
  
"Did you ever fight a Galgaran?" Don asked.  
  
"A Galgaran?" Smith said. "You mean the short green, thin man with nerves that are visible?"

Smith waved his finger in a circle.  
  
"Yes." Don said, grinning.  
  
"Professor Robinson did." Smith said. "I had to patch him up after the escape."  
  
"What stopped you from encountering the Galgaran's manager?" Don asked, closing the door.  
  
"I declined." Smith said. "I had no reason to return to Earth." he looked toward the right. "Not with my condition."  
  
"And you recommended the professor." Don said.

"They had a chance." Smith said. "It was almost a win-win for me."

"How so?" Don asked.

"Being stuck with a rebuilt Robot." Smith replied. "He's the reason why the other stowaway lived long enough to become a . ."

Smith had a difficult, emotional sigh. Don began the piloting of the space pod. The doors to the landing pit above slowly opened. Smith noticed the differences and similarities between the space pods very strongly. There wasn't that many chairs around for someone to sit.

"Monster."  
  
"Not surprising," Don said. "The Robot can only eliminate threats to the family."  
  
"Do tell me which room was Zachary's?" Smith asked.  
  
"Will can show you," Don said.  
  
"Is there any other free rooms?" Smith asked.  
  
"Yes, there is." Don looked toward Smith.  
  
"It would be best to not be a replacement goldfish to the children," Smith said. "The children are still grieving over their loss. I bet your friend's neural nets have been fused," He looked over toward Don. "Just like the other."  
  
Don looked over briefly toward Smith.  
  
"Funny thing about that." Don said.  
  
"He has a soul." Smith said. "That's nothing funny about it."  
  
"Sure it isn't." Don said.  
  
"So you never lost the Robot to a bunch of spiders." Smith said.  
  
"No." Don said.  
  
"William didn't rebuild him out of spare parts." Smith said.  
  
"Not at all." Don said.  
  
"Count yourself lucky that you got to see the Robot become sapient." Smith said.  
  
"We actually landed on a planet called Priplanus after our few space adventures." Don said. "Zach made it explode."  
  
"Cosmodium. . ." Smith said. "I was always too greedy for my own good."  
  
"Ever heard of a Intergalactic card game?" Don said.  
  
"No," Smith said.  
  
"Good, I'll teach you." Don said. "A miner introduced the game to Zach so he brought it to us."  
  
"I find it hard to believe he let you call him that when you had Zachary to use." Smith said. "If you were close as I believe you were."

Don looked over toward him lifting a brow.

"How do you---" Don was cut off by the older man.

"He called me Smith." Smith finished. "You've been out there for more than three years lost in space."

Don turned his attention back toward the sky.

"You won't believe how silly space is in our universe . . ." Don said. "and quite thought provoking it is."

"I know, I know." Smith said, softly, feeling agonizing anticipation staring at the distant circular figure.

Oh, the agony.

The agony that he was going to put the children through with his presence.

It made him feel queasy.

* * *

Smith relaxed, noticing that the bridge was empty.

"Everyone else is fast asleep," Robot said, coming forward surprising the human.

Smith leaned away and his eyes grew large at the very sight of Robot. His hands rolled into fists to control his anger at Robot. The anger that he had felt one month and two weeks ago was still there. It wasn't Smith's fault that Robot hadn't done what it was made to do. To protect the Robinsons rather than do what it was manipulated to do.

He had been told by Will how it had yanked the control bolt off his chassis with his order. It could have done the act at any time. He wouldn't have faced the other stowaway. He wouldn't have nightmares about them. The other women would have appeared on the second Jupiter 2 with him dead. He would have died had they been around, but it was better than sticking around to become a monster. Robot's helm whirred toward Smith.

"How old are you?" Robot asked.

"Twenty-seven," Smith lied.

"You don't look twenty-seven," Robot said. "I detect you are lying." Don shook his head and rolled a eye.

"You don't look new," Smith replied, dryly. "Now, who is the one asking how old one is." His eyes were like daggers at Robot.

"And John?" Don asked.

Robot's head whirred toward Don.

"He 'hit the hay' thirty-three minutes ago," Robot said.

"I'll start the piloting to Takuchi Seven," Don said, then came toward the piloting console.

"You're probably the shortest cylon I ever seen," Smith said.

"I detect awe in your statement," Robot said. "I am, or was, state of the art back on Earth. I am not a cylon."

"Right, because cylons are taller," Smith said. "When did the Jupiter 2 leave Earth?"

"October 16, 1997," Robot said.

"This technology says it's older than 1997," Smith said, coming toward the navigation system. He looked at it with awe feeling around the circular flat surface. "I'll say, late 1960's."

"The 1960's marked the age of the space race," Robot said. "Large, powerful computers had to be used for simple tasks."

"Like you," Smith said.

"Ha, ha, ha," Robot said. "Your insults cannot hurt me." Smith was taken back.

"Older the better," Smith replied.

"That does not compute," Robot said, its head whirring.

"Of course it doesn't, ninny," Smith said. "Don't need to clean the screens or repair the control panels as often."

"They repair themselves," Robot said.

"They do what?" Smith asked, bewildered.

"They are capable of repairs," Robot said.

"If I didn't know better . . ." Smith said. "I would say the United Global Space Force used alien technology in this universe to make the Jupiter 2."

"My files indicate that was the case," Robot said. "Voluntarily."

"Do they know about that?" Smith asked.

Robot turned toward the distracted pilot then toward Smith.

"No," Robot said. "All they know is that humans made leaps with their technology."

"I have to get my belongings." Smith narrowed his eyes at Robot. "Excuse me, butthead."

Robot slid aside.

"What did my counterpart do to you?" Robot asked.

Smith glared back at Robot.

"You failed is what happened," Smith said. "Failed protecting the women from _a threat_."

Smith went past the confused Robot and retrieved his belongings from the space pod. Smith towed the three boxes over to the elevator then pressed a button. Robot tagged along going to the side getting in the way. Smith's eyes were sharpened daggers in the direction of Robot then minded his way in. He slid the shoulder strap up to his duffel bag.

With a press of a button, the elevator went down. Smith looked around in awe as though he had been struck with something fascinating. Watching something remarkable happen before his eyes like it were a act of god. Smith opened the door then slid his way on out.

"Which room was Zachary's?" Smith asked, softly.

"That one," Robot said, directing to the last room on the right.

"Direct me to a empty quarters that was not your friends room," Smith said. Then Smith added, "That's a order."

Robot directed Smith to a different set of quarters.

"This is visitors deck C," Robot said.

"So many decks aboard a small space ship," Smith said, opening the door. "A small, cozy and harmless room."

Smith wheeled in the boxes then dropped the luggage beside them. He pressed a button that sent the bed sliding down as he cupped his hands together. Smith fell onto the bed snoozing away. Robot slid up the back of Smith's navy blue shirt then scanned the man's green-gray back. He slid the shirt back down then his arms yanked back into his chassis.

Robot wheeled out quickly from Smith's room as a bad feeling settled in his sensors.

Robot closed the door while computing the nature of what Smith was becoming.


	8. measurements

Smith was snoring away when he lifted himself up to his feet over the sound of knocking coming from the stateroom taking a reprieve from his troublesome slumber. He came to the doorway with heavy eyes then slid it open and leaned against the threshold of the cabin with bags under his eyes leaving his arm leaning against the side of the doorway. His blurred vision adjusted to see the red head from earlier then he smiled back at the woman who was in her blue pajama wear.

"And you must be the madame of the family."

"That I am, Doctor Smith." Maureen said. "We will be on the nearest planet Takuchi Seven in two weeks."

"Oh, two weeks, how lonesome it must be in space."

"Which means, you need your measurements taken for your suit and your gloves." Maureen said.

Smith leaned against the frame briefly closing his eyes with a sigh then leaned off snapping out of it.

"I shall cooperate to the best of my ability in the measurements."

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks." Maureen said.

"I haven't had a decent night's rest in a month." Smith said. "And three weeks and a half counting this week."

"How have you been walking around looking so awake?" Maureen asked.

"Savoring every hour of rest that I got." Smith said. "It's the best that I can get under the circumstance."

"Have you been given pain relievers?" Maureen inquired.

"No." Was the reply. "I find that. . . Having drugs is lying to yourself about your state of being when it regards agony that can't be tended to." Smith said. "Even if the intention is to help." he puckered his lips. "I am trying not to lie to myself."

"I see."

"I have lied too much to myself in the last month regarding my condition." Smith said. "And I can't do that anymore."

Maureen nodded in understanding.

"You can't spend forever in that cabin, Doctor Smith."

Smith smiled back, this time bitterly, knowingly.

"I am not interested in applying to a salt to a wound," Smith said. "Madame."

"You are not salt to us." Maureen said.

"And I am not interested in the slightest of establishing bonds that I will break with your children when it comes to my timely and dignified exit."

"You will find that difficult to do." Maureen said.

"Difficult?" Smith's eyes flashed open.

Maureen smiled, tiredly, that turned into a smirk.

"Very." Maureen said.

Smith scowled.

"I'll prove you wrong." Smith replied.

"How?" Maureen said. "You can't tolerate being alone. It drives you miserable. I have spent three years in space with your counterpart." Smith listened intently to what she had to say. "And you can't sit there stewing for hours without eating or using the restroom."

"I have been meditating the last few days away during this journey and taking the left over food." Smith said then he grinned, broadly. "So, yes, I can pull this off until this ship is planet side."

"Is being alone worth putting yourself through this?" Maureen asked, concerned.

Smith grimaced looking aside then back down toward Maureen.

"Given the extraordinary circumstance I am under and the opportunity to have a choice in keeping people away from me instead of _not_ having the choice and someone having making that for me, it's worth it to me." Then he reminded. "I am not going to stay long, madame. That is a simple fact."

"How long do you feel that you'll stay?" Maureen asked.

"It could be anywhere from one month three months if I itch the wound on a daily basis." Smith replied. "It could be six months to eight months. _If_ I am fortunate not to itch my already delicate back."

Maureen smiled back toward the older man in a way that was fond and sad at the same time.

"Will you let me measure you?" Maureen asked, holding a tape and a notepad with a pen underneath the plastic bars.

"Yes." Smith said. "Madame. This may be the only time I wear the suit. I don't see the point in having one."

"If you like to keep yourself looking dignified and civilized then you need to wear something other than that." Maureen said. "If you like to look good before you walk into the arms of Death."

Smith leaned his arm off the threshold then stood up erect.

"Wherever you like to do the measurements is fine by me." Smith said.

"In the center of the residential deck." Maureen said.

The man moved as she asked then held his hands in his lap.

"Will is on shift with John on the bridge." Maureen said. "Did they share shifts like that where you're from?"

"No." Smith said. "They spent those shifts doing other things; the children participating in classes with the women, lunch break was the children's early shifts, and the night shift was capped at five hours for them instead of the usual eight hour shifts. And I indulged myself into yoga and meditation. And reading. And chess."

"Will is a good chess player."

"What, he is?"

Maureen looked toward him as she measured his arms at the baffled expression from him.

"He is." Maureen measured his pant legs then jotted down the measurement. "Who did you play chess with?"

"You'll laugh." Smith grimaced.

"Try me." Maureen measured to his ankle.

"A Blip." Smith answered.

Maureen raised herself upright, puzzled.

"A what?" Maureen asked.

"A lizard gorilla." Smith elaborated as she measured his hand then jotted down and went to his side. "More intelligent than what they appeared. Knocked their pieces off the chess board but over time, they got better manipulating the delicate board and I went on to teach her to say other words asides to pretty girl, pretty woman, pretty boy, pretty man. It gets mundane after awhile hearing only that so I expanded their vocabulary."

Maureen looked on in concern.

"Did Will play chess with you, Doctor Smith?" Maureen asked.

Smith turned toward her then lifted a brow.

"No." Smith said as he lowered his brow. "Was he supposed to?"

"And the other children?" Maureen asked.

"No." Smith was the one who grew more concerned. "Is something the way it wasn't where I am from?"

"Yes."

Maureen went over to his left side then measured and jotted down on the paper measuring his arm. Smith looked away perplexed by the answer. She did the same measuring on the other arm. Then she looked toward him.

"Our worlds are very different, madame." Smith said. "Mine is darker than you think it is."

"I have your measurements down, Doctor Smith."

"Thank you." Smith said. "As time goes on, madame, you will need to perform more measurements."

"Will you let me?" Maureen asked.

"It depends on the situation." Smith said.

"Doctor Smith, answer my question." Maureen said.

"It all depends if I stay living in your ship." Smith clarified. "May I go, now, madame?"

"You may."

Smith summoned a fake smile then retreated into his cabin and Maureen heard snoring not that long after. Maureen went to the uniform synthesizer and typed the numbers in to the machine. Maureen went up the deck keeping herself composed as the facts of the dark place that Smith came from threatened to break her apart. The door closed behind her as John and Will stopped laughing then turned their gaze on to Maureen.

"What did you get out of him?" John asked.


	9. erected a wall so tall the sky may not be seen

It was early in the morning when the new uniform was slipped in and Smith put aside his clothing from the place that he had arrived.

Maureen wished that she could say that she was surprised to find the old uniform rolled out in several military style rolls a minute after.

She wasn't and the fact broke her heart.

* * *

"Mommy, when is Doctor Smith going to come out of his cabin?" Penny asked, handing Don a cup of coffee from the tray the following morning.

"Not until we are planet side, Penny." Maureen said.

"He moves like a cryptid." Penny said. "He moves when no one is looking."

"I wonder where he picked that up." John said.

"Earth." Maureen said. "The kind of Earth that we are not familiar to."

"What kind of people are we there?" John asked. "Knowing that he did sabotage Robot."

"We would have been this way at first to him." Maureen said.

"But, not for a entire month on the Jupiter 2 in space." John said.

"Not for a entire month." Maureen agreed with a short nod and so did the girls.

"For starters, if he thinks that he can last for two weeks without talking to people." Don said. "Let him."

"I bet he can last only two more days." Judy said.

"Two solid days." Don said. "I bet three hours."

"Four more days." Penny chimed in.

"John?" Maureen asked.

"One hour." John said.

"I bet a minute." Maureen said.

From Smith's stateroom that he was in, he approached the door then he paused over a moment of reflection. He lowered his hand and turned away from the door walking away from it. He sat down to the floor and crossed his legs then proceeded to meditate.

He submerged himself into a ocean of relaxation that went over the noise of the agony leaving it in the background. He proceeded to smile in a state of tranquility then relived long and precious worth while memories. Memories that he could allow in the walls that he were erecting between him and the outside world. Memories of better times were all that he had left.

* * *

One day, the Jupiter 2 flung forward shoving everyone forward. Smith was flung off his bed landing to the side of the wall with a hard smack. And he was out like a light that had been flicked. He had the distinct feeling that he was dragged out of his cell and his head was throbbing.

He lowered his head observing the walls were pitch black and the only highlight of the path ahead were bright carpetting. Smith was chucked into a room then landed to his back with a high pitch yelp. Then, after awhile, as the sounds of chaos and footsteps moving around him ceased; Smith groaned.

"Like some help, Doctor Smith?" Robot's voice came from beside him.

" _Never_ from the likes of you, mechanical noisy booby."

Smith lifted himself up to his feet swatting away Robot's red painted claw and flung himself to the corner of the small room.

"Will, are you okay?" Robot asked.

Will was on the ground slumped in a small corner.

"He has head trauma. He will be fine."

"You haven't even touched him."

"I have EYES!" Smith shot back. "Injury to the head. Phaser blast? Laser blast? Not sure. He will come to." He shook his hand. "I don't need to touch him."

"Doctor Smith, you are not building walls around people around you but physical contact and I am not sure that is good. Either."

Smith rolled his eyes.

"Touching means caring and I don't want to care. It will only hurt. And I am tired of hurting others as I reach the end of my existence."

Robot whirred toward Smith.

"Don't you count as hurting?" Robot asked, confused.

Smith shook his head.

"I am not hurting myself." Smith said. "I am sparing myself of the hurt."

Robot fell silent as his helmet klunk down.

"Putting it that way . . ." Robot said. "That is self-preservation."

* * *

Will slowly came to over the sound of boots pacing back and forth with a whine and small but tiny _'ow, ow, ow'_ s that drew attention off from his aching head. His eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room. Robot came to the boy's side then helped him up to his feet. His shiny spacesuit was the one matter that made the older man stand out against the darkness.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?"

"I am fine."

"You still have a nasty gash on your head."

"I healed faster in my native world. Delayed healing here." Smith shrugged. "No clue why."

Smith resumed pacing back and forth.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"No."

"You're making me ency."

"Great! You SHOULD BE!"

"It doesn't have to be ency."

Will picked up a pipe then proceeded to strike the wall feeling searching for a weak point. Smith smacked his ears and settled in the corner of the room with a wince shrinking until he were crouched over appearing to be child-like. Robot remained in the center of the room that was ten feet wide and rectangular in nature littered with engineering and construction equipment that Will tripped over and the pipe fell to the ground with a clatter. Smith winced as the noise echoed in his ear drums.

"I _hate_ children."

"Why?" Will looked toward the older man.

"Because they never listen to the adults in the room and are disorderly."

"I am not a kid, Doctor Smith." Will frowned. "I am a man."

Smith rolled his eyes, hard, facing the ceiling, cupping the side of his face with one hand.

"Don't play that card with me, child." Smith seethed back. "Just because you have been in space for. . "

"Three years." Will said.

"Does not give you any meaning of being called adult in the mind!" Smith tapped on his head.

"But it's true." Will argued.

"I am not the same man who died back there in space." Smith replied.

"Yes—" Robot bobbed his helm up in alarm. "You are!"

Smith turned toward the machine then argued back as he stood up to his feet and approached him.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Will stood there for a hour figuring out a comeback that would bring the man to allowing him to come into his life. And with each retort that was thrown back at the other, Smith was getting furious. Smith marched off then Robot did the same and when they returned; they were each holding a pipe of some sorts in their hands and claws.

"Listen!" Will got in between them and put his hands on them.

"Out of the way." Smith said.

"No one would get stuck in a conversation with Robot stuck on repeat _and_ get something to destroy him after a conversation on loop without interruption!"

"I would!" Smith argued.

"So would **HE**!" Robot roared. "You are in deep denial that you are anything like him and you are! Despite being found out! Despite being infected! Despite discovering what you are becoming-"

"DESPITE what I am becoming?" Smith raised his voice. "No, a old man wouldn't fear himself as a monster; he would fear the monster and try to prevent becoming it at EVERY. CHANCE. THAT. HE. HAD!"

"I mean, no one except the older you would argue with Robot and try to hurt him!" Will said. "Last time he had this conversation on loop; he got a pick axe and tried to kill him in the beginning of the third year!"

Smith snarled as he turned away from Robot and dropped the pipe then covered his ears with a wince over the noise.

"I am not him and never will be." Smith said. He searched the walls, searchingly, then lowered his head taking both hands off his ears. "Heaven's, if there were a air vent then escape would be keenly possible."

Will looked up.

"Air vent!" Will said.

"How wonderful." Smith said. "That looks too small for me."

"Small enough for him." Will said.

"Which means undoubtedly that you alone can go through it." Smith said. "No, I am not helping you up." He glared toward the boy then carefully unscrewed the lid to the vent and chucked it to the ground. "The booby can do that for you."

"Doctor Smith, do you have sensitive hearing?" Will asked.

"Me? No." Smith denied. "Super hearing, yes."

"That's still sensitive hearing." Robot said.

"Is not!" Smith shot back. "Climb on him and find your so precious little fish herd."

Will looked on in pity then climbed on to Robot's chassis and slipped inside of the vent then vanished inside before Smith's eyes.

"Be careful, Will." Robot said.

"I will be." Will replied.

Smith carefully slid it back on, carefully, but quickly behind the boy set on Robot's shoulders and ducked out of view from the vent.


	10. Voicing concerns in a sea of agony

"I hope Will is okay." Maureen voiced her concern.

"They took Will and Robot in a different group from what I saw," John said. "With Robot, he is better okay; he is safe."

"I can't help but feel that he isn't." Maureen said.

"Darling." John said. "We have been in space for how long?"

"A long time." Maureen said.

"And he hasn't quite died unlike Doctor Smith has." John said. "Whatever situation he is in; he has it handled."

"Handled." Maureen had a short laugh. "Didn't have those pet alien snakes of his handled."

"Remember how we found them in Judy's stateroom?" John asked.

"And all her little mice were eaten." Maureen said, fondly with a laugh and so did John.

"Judy was unhappy for the longest time." John said.

"Don's gift for her birthday was out of the box." Maureen said.

"And inventive." John admitted. "I never seen those kind of mice before in all my years."

"Mice that have lizard qualities." Maureen said.

"Mom, dad!" Came Will's voice from above.

John and Maureen looked up toward the source of the boy's voice.

"Will?" Maureen called as she stood up from the bench.

"Is that you?" John joined her side.

"Yes, sir." Will said.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Will said.

"Will, how are the others?" John asked.

"Penny is with Debbie and she is hurt." Will reported. "Judy had a dislocated arm so Don set it but it's still hurting and Don has some burns from the collision. Doctor Smith has a gash on his head - he is still keeping himself walled off - and Robot is fine."

Maureen and John exchanged a glance then Maureen nodded back at him as John turned his attention away as he squeezed her hand.

"Son, do you know where the Jupiter 2 is?"

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to get Penny and return to the Jupiter 2 then resume the course for Takuchi Seven."

"But, dad!" Will protested.

"Judy is hurt and is in no condition to leave." John said.

"She is." Will agreed.

"That air vent isn't big enough for our heads except for you, Penny, and Debbie." Will nodded, somberly, regretful. "Leave the space pod behind and we will find our way back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Will," Maureen spoke up. "Make sure to take care of your sister. You have to be the big brother for her instead of her being the big sister."

"I will be." Will said.

"It won't be easy for her to adjust to that," Maureen said. "After taking on that role for so long for your sake but she will manage and tell her that we love her, dearly."

"I will." Will said.

"And tell her that we're proud. Every day that you can." John requested. "Go get your sister."

Will backtracked out of the tunnel then returned into the dark and Maureen fell into John's waiting embrace with a tearful sniffle.

* * *

Smith stared in the dark and made out several dark figures.

They were unique in their nature looking distorted and strange, but marvelous and beautiful, hanging on in the background away from him and Robot. He slid out of his corner then approached the strangely designed humanoid beings and reached a hand out for the creature's shoulder as Robot was fast asleep behind him then he softly asked, a creature that he sensed to be in pain.

"How can I help?"

The strange creature bobbed up and turned toward him with their large yellow eyes.

"I am a doctor." Smith replied. "Are you the ones who left me here?"

The creatures shook their heads.

"What are you to them? Engineers?"

The crowd nodded.

"To what end? Repairing this vessel? The engines? From time to time? And being ignored?"

The crowd nodded without a sound.

"I see. And one of you is wounded. Are they not?"

The group revealed their wounded members.

"Oh dear." He covered his mouth, taken back, by what disaster laid below him that could only be remedied by emergency surgery and it became quite clear why the voyage had been interrupted. "This will definitely take a while. Several hours at least."

He grimaced upon the sorry sight that laid before him.

However Smith started to smile as a idea formed in his head and that smile turned to a grin.

"Say, does this have a warp drive?"

The creatures nodded.

"And star charts for the nearest lethal acidic planet?"

The creatures nodded.

"And can your employers speak English?"

They shook their heads.

"Understand it?"

They nodded and Smith's grin grew broad.

* * *

"Don, I am back."

"What is the plan?"

"Mom and dad want Penny and Debbie out."

Judy grew relieved; she didn't have to make the act of leaving Don alone. It was the most settling thought of the whole ordeal and the imagination of how pained her arm would be in during the travel through the vent was enough to draw tears at. Penny shook her head from across, fighting back tears, cradling the Bloop in her arms.

"Okay. Let's unscrew the air vent."

"I don't want to go without you." Penny cried.

Judy put her hands on the side of Penny's arms.

"You won't go without me." Judy said. "I will be there in your heart. We will see each other soon."

"Promise?" Penny asked.

"I promise." Judy said then hugged Penny for a long moment in which Penny returned the hug.

"Judy, I need some help." Don said.

Judy got on to Don's shoulder then unscrewed the air vent and within moments it was opened. Debbie the Bloop was guided into the entrance of the tunnel then afterwards was Penny with some guidance.

Judy closed the vent then watched on, listening to the sound of the muffled boots cease to become noisy and become more careful during the trek into the next part of the mission. Don put a hand on the side of the young woman's arm then she turned toward him and he smiled.

"You could have insisted to go with." Don said.

"Without you?" Judy asked, stunned.

"Without me." Don nodded.

"I can't do that in a thousand years to you." Judy said.

"What _can_ you do, Judy?" Don asked.

"Go with you." Judy said.

"Me too."

Judy and Don hugged with small smiles of their own.

* * *

"Doctor Smith, do you still have that magnetic ring?"

Smith turned toward the source of Will's voice, his eyebrows raising then lowering, _course, they know._

"It's a family heirloom, William." Smith replied.

"We need that." Will said.

"For what purpose?" Smith replied.

"I need string and a small but thin piece of equipment that I can twist and twirl." Will replied.

"Ah ha! A bendy piece of metal," Smith said then searched the area for what the boy needed with his eyes on the ground and hummed. He gasped then belt down and picked up the small piece of equipment. "I found one!" And then he picked up a piece of wiring. "And a wire should do for a string."

"It would." Will agreed.

"What kind of grand plan do you have in store for your family's departure?" Smith asked.

"Penny and I are leaving." Will whispered.

"Course." Smith indulged in the boy's request and slipped over the necessary equipment as the boy asked.

"Good-bye for now, Doctor Smith. Goodbye, Robot." Will said. "And thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Good-bye, Will." Robot said.

Smith listened to the sound of the boy trudge away then go back the way that he had came. Smith turned away letting go of a sigh. His plan was going neatly as it could on the matter.

Smith clasped his hand together-and it was strange not to feel the family heirloom on the finger. If he were letting go of hope, Smith realized, it was best to let go of the idea of valuables. Smith took in a deep breath lifting his head up.

"When you're about to become the embodiment of Evil, dear Zachary, nothing small really matters in the end." Smith told himself. "Only facing it with dignity, acceptance, and open arms."

Smith walked on.

"I am ready to perform the emergency operation, dear sirs."

Smith gathered the necessary material around the room and the buckets were set in what appeared to outline operation tables.

"Operation tables, please."

Makeshift tables was assembled in a little over five minutes with several benches then the wounded and the severely traumatized but mutilated bodies from what horrid cosmic attack had left them in were put on to them.

"Let's heal them, shall we?"

Smith slid out his handkerchief from his breast pocket.

"Everything will be okay in just a few hours." Smith assured.

He slid in a thin wire inside a hole made long ago in the handkerchief then twisted the wiring around his ears and was given the necessary but improvised knitting equipment and a container for the shrapnel. Their bodies were trembling in pain with groans. Groans that Smith sympathize with. The patients were crying and clenching on to the restraints that were left over on the table.

"Give them a rag." Smith said. "Or one of you hold their hand while I fix them. They need it. These daring warriors need a helping hand."

He looked toward the machine that wheeled over him.

"What do you require, Doctor Smith?" Robot said.

"I require you to stand guard in the doorway. Whichever it is around here." Smith said. "The screaming is bound to draw attention."

"Affirmative." Robot wheeled away.

"However," Robot twirled toward Smith. "If the patient goes then I require you to electrocute them and bring them back to the land of the living."

Then he paused, glaring toward the environmental robot.

"I will do you as you so order." Robot said.

"Great." Smith said. "Might just get them a very unexpected happy family reunion."

Robot did as he was told and wheeled away to the left side of the room facing what Smith assumed to be the blocked off exit.

* * *

Will slid the magnetic ring out of the vent and rolled it to each side of the vent with a string. The vent fell out but Will caught it before it could make a sound. Debbie was the first to fall out then bolt for the Jupiter 2 and depart into the ship. Will was the first one out of the air vent then helped Penny out and took her hand then fled into the Jupiter 2.

Will proceeded to lift the ship into the air then turn around toward the exit of the landing bay. He fired at the control bolts of the landing bay then once he saw the explosion; he set in the course and another command that sent the space pod falling out of the underside then landing with little fanfare. Penny looked on in regret toward the wall ahead of them feeling frightened and heartbroken but certainty that she would see them again.

"Hold on, Penny!"

Penny slid into the chair with Debbie in her arms and felt as the gravity pinned her against the wall as the Jupiter 2 fled out of the ship making way to the planet that was close enough to the ship. Will turned on the artificial gravity then Penny bolted for the port window and watched as the ship shrunk behind them in size. She put one hand on the window then waved at the starship.

"Goodbye, mommy, daddy, Judy, Don, Robot, Doctor Smith." Penny waved. "Say goodbye, Debbie."

"Bloop." Debbie waved at the shrinking craft.

Will let go of a heavy sigh as his hands rolled into fists.

It wasn't fair being separated from his family by walls and space.

It wasn't _fair_.

* * *

Loud and agonized screaming echoed through the air vents of the ship drew the attention of the Robinsons from their rooms gazing toward the closed vents. The screaming continued for hours as John held on tightly for Maureen and Maureen closed her eyes tuning out the sound of the screaming as did John.

The screaming continued on this way for several more hours.

The sound of bone being struck continued on for odd hours of the night-and Don was getting furious.

"When are they going to stop the torturing?" Don asked.

"Takes as long as long as it takes." Judy said.

"I can't help but wonder who is doing the screaming." Don said.

"Could it be Doctor Smith? . . ." Judy suggested.

"It doesn't sound like him." Don shook his head.

"We have never heard him scream," Judy said. "We have met some people who have screams that don't sound like themselves."

"I get the distinct feeling that his scream wouldn't be that way." Don said.

* * *

The commanders of the vessel watched with intrigue over the older man's operation on the square television screen displaying the event happen in black and white. They were two humanoid beings dressed in sparkly green two piece uniforms with crowns that were decorated in feathers with gems that stood out between them as though the pieces were decorating a actual metal crown. They looked on in intrigue to the event playing out before their eyes as they had for the last few hours.

"He is very effective, brother."

The blonde brother, Huron, studied the man with a goatee.

"I believed Doctor Smith was a lot older with how everyone spoke of him, Yurles." Huron said.

"This is not Doctor Smith." Yurles said.

"The way that he reacts to the machine is exactly how he would react." Huron said.

"Except that is genuine anger." Yurles said.

"Something happened to him." Huron said.

"Yes, but what?" Yurles asked.

"We have to ask." Huron said.

"Once the marathon surgery is done." Yurles said.

"How long will that take?" Huron asked.

"When he falls asleep." Yurles said. "Then we interrogate him."

"Settled it is then." Huron said.

And they resumed watching attentively.

"What are we going to do about the passengers?" Yurles asked.

"They have yet to see us; we can decide thoroughly after his aid." Huron said. "After the interrogation."

"After the interrogation." Yurles said.

* * *

The shrieking finally stopped as the couples were slouched against the wall holding hands in their holding cells.

They raised their heads up then sighed in relief.

At least the hours of screaming were over and they had each other.

That was a thought which eased them.

* * *

Will kept watch as the days passed from the bridge and Penny came up taking over his shift from time to time. He took care of her just as she took care of him and it felt so wrong to be that way. They had a mother and father, alive and well, back aboard the ship that had abruptly disrupted their ideal existence.

No.

It wasn't quite idyllic.

Not with the one person they wanted out refusing to exit and interact with them.

Will changed from his old yellow and orange uniform into the new one that his mother had stitched up during the voyage to Takuchi Seven that consisted of a green, light purple, and yellow. A color arrangement that his sister seemed to follow in with her uniform being more innocent, practical, and full of more shapes.

"Will, the ship is turning away from Takuchi Seven." Penny noted one day pointing toward the radar sensors.

Will looked up toward his sister, meeting her somber expression, then looked back toward the console.

"It is just you and me." Will said. "For now."

Penny looked toward Will in a fit of worry.

"I don't know if that is at least possible to stay that way." Penny said.

"We have stayed alive in space for a very long time." Will reminded. "We got a ship and our wits and our kindness; it is possible."

"I hope they get back to us soon." Penny said.

"What does these sensors say?" Will asked. "Are they reading what I think they're reading?"

"They're heading toward a asteroid field." Penny said. "They will be there in . . ."

"In what?" Will asked. "What is the report?"

Penny squinted at the screen then back toward Will.

"Six weeks."

Will looked toward Takuchi Seven.

"They will meet us soon at the landing site." Will said. "Our ETA is four hours and thirty-three minutes. It is going to be a very bumpy ride."

"Will," Penny said. "Can't we hang out a little while?"

Will looked on toward Takuchi Seven then back toward Penny.

"We can." Will said. "If we hang around the ship a safe distance then we can pick them when they get out."

"And shield them from the attacking craft." Penny said.

"Right." Will said. "Come to their rescue for once."

"Golly," Penny said. "I am excited already."

"We can carry on the lingering for a couple weeks but then we have to land and it will have to be Takuchi Seven because after that is all the fuel we have left for." Will said. "If they are not on their way by then then we have to leave them."

"I will be okay with that." Penny said. "But, I really won't be."

"Neither would I." Will said.

Penny reached her hand out and squeezed his hand in comfort.

* * *

Smith took off his gloves and rolled them up into a ball then discarded them to the side and smoothed out his uniform feeling lethargic as he wandered away. The wound on his head wasn't aching as it used to from the event only a day or so ago. _Had it been a day?_

Smith wasn't sure with the long and tedious operation looking up and down toward the patients's colleagues to determine what part was supposed to look like what. He tripped and fell over the elongated bench with a yelp landing to his side then fell asleep instantly but light enough to be considered partially asleep.

The creatures and their fallen departed the room and the door closed behind them. Smith heard the sound of Robot announcing "Danger, danger-" then fell quiet after a electrical noise as his voice synthesizer faded. Smith was welcomed into the dark listening to the sound of footsteps headed his way as he snored away the opportunity to greet the people coming in for him.

When he awoke with sweat and a startle, he was standing in a freezing tube then looked around holding on to his hands with a tremble. He reached his hands out then felt along the tube in a moment of concern. Where was he? Who brought him here? Smith started to suspect it had to be the very same people who ordered him to be sent into the operation room.

Yurles and Huron approached the console then pressed a button. A surge of electricity sought into him then Smith sunk with a yelp to the ground hunched over as his hands rolled into fists as his forehead met the glass.

"Who are you?" Huron asked.

Smith frowned at first.

"You mean to say that you don't know who you have?" Smith asked.

"We do not." Yurles said. "You were referred to as Doctor Smith by the machine."

"I am a monster."

The brothers looked at him in disbelief then exchanged a glance with each other.

"You . . ." Yurles started. "don't look like it."

"That is because I am slowly turning into one and it's _agonizing_."

"Are the rumors true?" Huron asked. "That the Robinsons lost Doctor Smith?"

"Yes."

"Physically?" Huron asked.

"Yes."

"Then we will spread another rumor." Yurles said.

"I am not staying long." He grew a tired but wide smile back toward them- planting his now unrolled hands on the glass- that was dark and sinister. "It is not worth your energy, dear sirs."

"You were reborn like a changing phoenix." Huron said.

"Technically, yes." Smith replied. "But, this phoenix doesn't have a eternity."

"It has a new opportunity to grow old with them." Huron said.

"It does not." Smith argued.

"Are you or are you not a doctor?" Yurles asked.

"I am a doctor-" Smith was cut off.

"In surgery, medicine, and neurology?" Huron interjected.

"That is more of a matter of public opinion." Smith groaned in annoyance as he threw his head back unearthing a unpleseant memory of the more resurrected machine accusing him of being a quack as he built his persona for space over time. "Some people call me a quack."

"Then you are Doctor Smith." Yurles said. "You helped in the recovery of our workers."

"Suppose I did."Smith replied. "Or didn't."

"We saw you operate with our very eyes." Yurles said.

"Did you?" Smith asked.

"We recorded it!" Yurles said.

"That could have been someone else taking control of me." Smith said.

"We did not detect any of that sort!" Huron stammered.

"Oh, then," Smith said. "why not do your best scans?"

One of the brothers pressed a button then Smith smacked his back against the wall of the freezing tube with a cry. He sunk down then slouched and winced in pain then slid himself up. The brothers were quietly bickering among the other. It was a bit back and forth as they brought over material into the room that reminded him of pool toys, television props, and theatrical props. Memories of his time in drama class brought a wave of fondness.

All the while Smith lifted himself up to his feet feeling a tinge of bemusement watching them press buttons at a time then looked up with a grin. Leading aliens on a goose chase was maddening and delightful at the same time as he grew a broad grin. It was easy to stifle back laughter as the men lifted their attention up toward him with intent in their eyes. Intent that brought out concern from the older man and his grin faded.

Smith popped out of the freezing tube then in front off what appeared to be a spiderweb made of metal and restraints.

"What is that you want me to do?" Smith asked.

"Strip your uniform off and board that web." Yurles said.

"Really?" Smith rolled his brows at once.

"Really." Yurles confirmed.

Smith complied with care and slid off his boots leaving him in only a white shirt and briefs. He was handed a pair of black trousers by one of the brothers then quietly ordered to, "take your shirt off". Puzzled, he looked up toward the men then complied with a shrug. The pitch black trousers fit his lower half with two long stripes on the side that were purple and green similar to the color combination that he had entered this world.

He put the uniform among the silver space suit then climbed the web as he started to sense what they intended to do wasn't going to be pleasant. Smith grimaced but whatever this was part of was going to convince them that they had a monster being born. He shrugged it off then hooked himself into the contraption. _They were going to learn_.

He grinned, inwardly, at the impending humiliation they were going to put themselves into. It was going to be epic. It was going to be worth while. It was going to be worth learning just how much that he should be rid of under his request. His personal ride that was going to go faster than the Jupiter 2. His back itched badly then he winced clasping on to the restraints and leaned his back off the cold sheet of metal.

The uncomfortable feeling was going to be worth it. Worth it in so many levels that were sure and tried. It was less going to be uncomfortable than how it would be allowing himself to hang around people who had watched his counterpart die and bury him then see someone just like _himself_ but physically younger walking about-The wonders of harm and pain to the human mind were immeasurable when it regarded grief.

A sting into his chest caused him to gasp out.

Smith saw one of the men were holding a strange pitch fork with a orange handle and several bulbs on it shaped like electronic candles.

They poked at him with it then channeled a wave of pain and he allowed a yelp to escape.

It felt as if he had been punched multiple times into that section rather than being poked at by a glowing golden ball.

There wasn't one cruel kind of agony, it occurred to Smith as it hit him that he was in a innocent version of Hell as they poked at him a third time. A pang of pain struck him as he closed his eyes leaning back against the cold and unforgiving bitter restraints keeping in the screams that wanted out.

 _They are young! They are arrogant!_ Smith reminded himself. _Let them find out the hard way! Just as I did!_

There was many kinds of agony.

One way was being tortured by the most innocent appealing objects and it _hurt_.


	11. Such sweet and sour reunion with a wall of rocks being built

Don awoke with a startle and shook his head. He had the nightmare, again. It was just as brutal as the last one. Piloting a doomed Jupiter 2 through a never ending atmosphere with little to cushion the fall below and Judy was there with him terrified as he was. He closed his eyes shaking off the feeling of the nightmare. A feeling that haunted him for the last few days in this troubling experience.

The entire expedition crew, including Robot and Smith, weren't there. And that is what made the dream more terrifying; filled with terror, dread, and horror that the end was never going to come. And the most startling part of the horrifying dream was being awakened by a sudden massive jack in the box that struck the window. He got up to his feet then found two trays on the floor.

"Judy, wake up." Don said, softly.

"Are we getting out of here?" Judy asked.

"No, they brought us food." Don said.

Judy sighed, briefly closing her eyes, her head tilting up toward the ceiling.

"He is doing something for them aliens, again." Judy said as her eyes opened. "Wonder what they wanted from him."

Don shrugged then handed her the second tray.

"Treating us like we got dignity." Don said. "At least."

"Don," Judy frowned. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Don asked.

"Silence." Judy said.

"That shouldn't be concerning." Don said.

"What if you're next?" Judy asked, looking toward him with a lift of her brow.

"If I were, we would have been visited." Don said. "And you wouldn't have known I was taken."

Judy and Don ate side by side on the park bench.

* * *

Smith lowered his head once the torture subsided.

He was dripping in his own changed blood with warts, bruises, cracked ribs, broken bones. Smith collapsed to the ground once the restraints were allowed to let go of his figure then let out a pained gasp and relaxed to the side of the ground. He was curled to the ground facing the two men then squeezed his eyes shut bracing on to his figure with what little reserve strength that he had left. The two loomed over his fallen figure.

"First sound in hours." Huron said. "No scream."

"His dignity is strong." Yurles said.

Smith was trembling on the ground.

"Impressive." Huron said.

"Heal him." Yurles said.

Huron pressed a button then a large device was waved over Smith out of a large gray and red striped machine with black and yellow support painted material surrounding it that could have been easily a mechanical arm. It carried a a yellow long metal that waved over him then the wounds were gone. Smith slipped his hands forward bringing himself halfway up as he lifted his head up then looked up toward them.

"I. . . I. . I. . . I have done what you have asked." Smith said as he slid the articles of clothing closer to him. "You did not need to stop the Jupiter 2 for aid the way that you have done." he used a counter as his support and lifted himself up to his feet and changed into his clothing -discarding the torn pants aside - feeling lethargic and so _tired_. "If you had asked; they would have helped you."

"The Robinsons have a well known record of not providing that aid," Huron said.

"But, you do when you are on the bridge." Yurles said.

"It was very uncomfortable to make that decision." Huron admitted. "We could not allow our workers to die."

Smith fell to the counter then slid his side on to it then gazed up toward the two men.

"You act as if they do not exist." Smith said. "Until they get hurt."

"We do. It is the only way to make sure that they do not come to significant harm. We let them go and let them find more employment."

"Significant harm?" Smith's brows hunched together.

"We are wanted by the tribunal of justice." Yurles said. "And they are very furious at us. A simple but very messy matter."

"I see. . ." Smith said. "You are doing it to protect them. It is in their best interest."

"It is." Huron said.

"I feel you." Smith said. "However, I can tell you that they are very disgruntled."

"How can you tell from that?" Yurles asked.

A loud sound echoed through the ship and more noise echoed.

"That, my dear sirs." Smith said. "They are sabotaging the ship and burning down the bridge with you as they do not wish to have any association with you." He looked aside for a moment then lifted his gaze up as the ship shook. "It's a lot like facing the consequence for neglecting a young person in their childhood." He smiled as the ship roared. "Resentment is a very powerful force."

Their eyes flashed open.

"We have made a mistake!" Huron said.

"That you have." Smith agreed.

"I will set the ship up for a nearby planet." Huron said.

"Run, brother!" Yurles said.

"Are you going to evacuate?"

"They can get out on their own!" Yurles announced.

Smith frowned watching the men leave then sighed and lowered his mental barrier listening to the sound of the concern echoing through the ship. Fear, uncertainty, and distress. He could sense this coming from the men and the women. Feelings that he were familiar to from the millennial war. He could wait a few minutes to sit down and fall asleep; these people didn't decide to die here. Smith began to walk.

They had the will to live and the desire to see another day. He walked forward out of the room feeling internal wounds that hadn't been tended and some of the wounds on his body lingered on. It had became quite clear they had chosen only to rid of the most influencing and consciousness ridding wounds.

He followed to the noisy clickedy clack sounds coming from a certain area then lifted his mental barrier and pressed a button.

The door opened then Robot was the first to exit.

"Get out of this ship. The others will join you shortly." Smith motioned toward the corridor. "You are nearby the hangar bay."

"How close?"

"Five minutes at your rusty speed."

"Five minutes."

"You don't have the time to roll to them but I can. They are ten minutes away at your speed. Five if I run."

"I will see them there."

Robot rolled away then Smith bolted down the corridor.

* * *

Don and Judy were huddled in the corner of the room holding on to each other quite tightly unsure of what to do and praying to their creator for safety. The doors flashed open crashing with a loud thud to the ground. A familiar figure came into the entrance of the doorway then Don's eyes widened at the man lacking his gloves beckoning them on.

"What is going on?" Don asked. "Did you do this?"

"Crew is rebelling against the commanders of the mission. Take two right turns, four left turns, you should be there."

"Are you coming?" Judy asked.

"No." Smith said. "This is better than a barren planet."

"How so?" Judy asked.

"I have a very good distinctive feeling that I am about to crash land somewhere very rough." Smith said, cheerfully. "Somewhere dignifying."

"You may not have a chance of having a cure where you are from, Smith." Don said. "But, when it regards to this place? There are chances all around you. All you have to do is take them. These people might be capable of helping you."

"I was once you a month ago, Major." Smith said. "I had hope. I had optimism."

"What happened?" Don asked.

And it was at that moment did Don feel his heart drop at the look coming from the older man.

"Failure after failure were my reward and people all over the spectrum of science from different worlds told me I was _incurable_." Smith said, bitterly. "It is particularly soul crushing."

"That would do it." Don chuckled.

"Why is that so amusing to you?" Smith asked.

"Because I take you as a stubborn man, Smith." Don shook his head. "Young or old. Different or the same."

"I used to be. People change. So would you in my position." Smith said. "Now, live your petty _little_ life."

Smith ran down the opposing way then Don followed Judy down the corridor.

* * *

"They are headed toward the nearest moon!" Penny said.

"Something doesn't smell right about this." Will said.

"They are going to be okay." Penny said.

"Funny thing is, Penny." Will said with a smile. "I get the distinct feeling that you are right!"

Penny looked toward Will and for the first time in several days there was a familiar happy and bright smile coming from his older sister.

"How long will we meet up with the craft?" Penny asked.

"Five minutes." Will said. "They are going to be out of there at any moment."

"Any moment!" Penny said. "I will get the medical kits ready."

Penny went down the decks on the elevator car and vanished behind Will as he watched the ship approach.

All the while sensing they were going to be lacking a passenger or two.

* * *

"Judy!" Don cried as they were being divided by the crowd of aliens fleeing through the corridors of the ship in the throes of ruins.

"Don!"

Judy reached a hand out as she was taken further and further from him.

"Judy!"

Don fought against the crowd and wiggled his way through it after her.

"Don!"

And he saw her grow distant.

"I will see you at the evac site!" Don said. "Wait for me and the others there!"

"Don!" Judy cried as he was a distant figure. "Doon! Doooooooon!"

Don forced himself out of the crowd and ran through the corridors that were was not as full until he reached the hangar bay finding the space pod waiting with John and Maureen. He was the only one to hop in then close the door behind him.

"Don, where is Judy?" John asked.

"She is in one of the evac pods." Don said. "Last that I saw she was being drawn in their direction."

"Don, get us out of here." John said.

Don nodded then manned the console. The space pod lifted up from the ground then flew out of the doorway leading into space.

"The Jupiter 2!" Maureen said.

"He waited for us." John said, proudly.

Maureen squeezed John's hand as he shared a smile down toward her as they came closer to home.

"Space Pod to Jupiter 2, open the pod bay." Don requested,

"Jupiter 2 here," Will's high pitch voice came over the comn. "Opening the doors."

The space pod returned into the Jupiter 2 where it came inside the lower decks of the ship that was in the residential half (which it had been moved down from the bridge days before the encounter). The space pod paused once landing on the floor then John opened the door and they got out of the ship. The family went to the upper decks through the corridor and into the bridge. Penny stood up erect then grew a smile and charged toward her parents as did Will. The parents caught them respectively in their arms, smiling, grinning.

Don came to the front half of the ship and looked on watching the craft hurl toward the moon as dozens of evac pods departed out of the ship.

Suddenly, the front half of the ship exited the back end then flew away leaving the damaged half falling.

There was silence on the bridge watching it unfold.

* * *

Judy collapsed once hitting the floor of the empty corridor after several minutes of being dragged through the ship by the crowd.

The halls were cleared to her eyes then she got up to her feet over the sounds of the ship exploding and trembling all at once.

"Don?" Judy called. "Don?"

She thrust herself forward then searched through the ship as the ceiling was giving out above her.

"Don?" She looked around, frightened, placing a hand on the dark wall.

She wandered through the tunnel going further and further below that she came down to a lab hearing a familiar snore from ahead of her.

"Doctor Smith?"

Judy entered the lab and found the man in the freezing tube resting against his side with his elbow leaned against the wall. He abruptly awoke then his bright blue eyes flashed open staring down upon her in confusion, shock, blinking until that he were sure that she was standing there in the flesh. He started to bolt down the stairs but the ship trembled and Judy was knocked to the ground landing to her feet as the ceiling fell apart.

Judy screamed, shielding herself, squeezing her eyes shut for the inevitable. Smith maser beamed over to her side then guided her into a freezing booth. He stood on the tips of his toes then flashed his hand up from side to side over the diamonds and the door closed on him between him and her.

It was done in a matter of seconds and there was little time to react. Only to stare in confusion, bewilderment, shock at the chain of events. And Smith grew a smile at the result as he backed away. All as the lights in the room turned off with a loud groan escaping from the ship that was high pitched and moaning like.

The sound that only a creature from the sea could muster.

Judy was flung to the side where she hit her head against a support beam then she was out for the rest of the crash.

* * *

Judy awoke with a throbbing head and halfway out of the freezing booth with sharp pain coming from her skull. The booth had been destroyed beyond repair by the crash but it had protected her as it was built to do. Judy lowered her hand then blinked staring down it noting how it was covered in a layer of blood. She lifted herself up then wiped the blood on her thigh and looked through the wreckage searching for survivors.

She looked on ahead spotting there was a planet in the distance. _Takuchi Seven_ , Judy assumed, trudging herself forward. That was the nearest planet by far despite by several light years. She was alone and that frightened her. She was disoriented but pained, her eyes stung by tears (or was it blood? She wasn't quite sure) as she trudged forward seeking for shelter or some aid. _Groaning? It's not mine._

Judy saw a stash of pipes and metal sticking around similar to a chapel over the sound of groaning coming from what remained of a corridor of the ship. Judy's alarm bells rang as she bolted toward it then looked over the chapel of junk looming above and in him. She knelt down then picked up a handful of sand and rubbed it along her palm then looked on spotting the corridor were shrinking below her.

Her eyes widened then she came to where his head was exposed. She peered in searching for the source of his wounds inside the dark corridor. With that determined and figured out, she went over to the pieces of the craft then yanked it out one by one. After making the opening of the shelter more apparent, she grabbed him by the ankles then yanked him out of the wreckage. She set Smith under a shade made by several pieces of junk on hard ground made by the wreckage as she stared on toward the blue sky.

* * *

"Estimated time of arrival to the moon?" John asked.

"Using the space pod that would be four hours." Don said.

"And using the Jupiter 2?"

"That would be the last of the fuel."

"Will, Maureen, I like you to take over for the landing on Takuchi Seven while we got down there and get Judy." John said. "Think you can do that?"

"We can do that." Maureen said.

Penny handed Don the medical equipment as he got up to his feet.

"I put some equipment in the tool case for you." Penny said. "Should heal the wound up quickly."

"It will." Don said. "Thanks, Penny."

The men went down to the lower decks as Maureen settled into the pilot seat then watched as the planet that they would call home for a little bit came closer to the Jupiter 2. Before, they went into the space pod, the men went into the bathroom one after the other then went to the space pod, relieved. They exited the underside of the Jupiter 2 making it's way to the moon that rested ahead of it.

* * *

_"OOoh, aren't you afraid they are going to do what they did?"_

_The voice echoed through the dark landscape of the barren, gloomy, and foggy forest._

_"Only worse then the Robinsons. Can you believe it? Abandoning you to people who want you alive?"_

_Smith ran through the landscape._

_"It is not as if you want to become a test subject and the source of more discomfort."_

_Smith slid down a ravine then leaped on to a ledge and climbed up listening to the sound of insect shrieking behind him._

_"Being alive is worse than death. Suffering, agony, misery."_

_The voice that Smith mentally replaced in a memory, his own but older, echoed through the forest._

_"The heartbreak, disgust, and shambles of a bridge dangling like a dinky little fire extinguisher clattering against a pipe repeatedly hooked to a chain. It would linger on longer than what you wanted."_

_Smith ran toward the cabin then he was knocked down to his knees by a claw that dug into his wound and he let go of a shriek._

_"Oh, the pain. The pain. How very unnecessary."_

_His counterpart lowered down to his level._

_"Stop running away from yourself, ninny!"_

_Smith dug into the soil being consumed by the terror as he stared on toward the cabin with a orange light peeking out of the window._

_"Call me Monster Smith!"_

_He dug his toes into the ground._

_"Call me Spider Smith for all I care!"_

_He felt a hand grasp on to his shoulder._

_"But, my dear Zachary, you must face up to what you are being reborn as; what you truly are!"_

_Smith was flipped over on to his back and he shielded his eyes with a shriek._

* * *

"That is not what I am!"

Smith bolted awake, panting, terrified then relaxed but leaned forward at the feeling his back being sore and his entire body felt sore and stung. He looked around the area searching for source of reprieve from the pain but only Judy standing to her feet alongside the shelter. Judy turned toward Smith as he stopped groaning and she smiled back down toward him with one hand on the support beam to the shelter.

"I rescued you from sinking and being pinned by pipes, Doctor Smith." Judy said. "I am a woman of many things but that wasn't dignifying way to go. I couldn't leave you to go that way."

"If I asked you to let me die that way, against your own wishes, would you have done it?"

"I would have." Judy said, sincerely.

Smith stared at her for a long moment as though determining if she were being truthful with a squint then his eyes relaxed.

"Last time that happened, I was allowed to get myself out of there."

"On your own?"

"On my own."

"Will wasn't there?"

"Not at all."

"You must really be from the anti-matter world."

"I was stuck that way for hours at a time. And they left me be. It was a crash site. I had no part in it, I wasn't the hero or the villain; I was the bystander to the Robinsons's story. I was a play toy to the beings that were chasing us in the last leg of the journey."

Smith carried the tone, softly.

"Thrown, played with, decorated, dressed, and chased." Smith said. Judy struggled to stifle back a laugh, covering her mouth, trying her best not to laugh at the image of the older man dressed for tea time. "It was a nice socializing experience that amused me."

Smith smiled, a little, at the experience.

"It mended my heart a little to be cared for by a small alien child calling me endearing words. But, it was a dismal experience for the pros that outweighed it."

"Your heart was broken?"

"I was there for two days. No one came for me. They had William, Doctor Robinson, Penelope, and the small Blarp." Smith said. "Really told me they believed that I was already a monster that didn't need any rescuing and lethal to them. Suffice to say, I had my ears peered out listening for their voices hoping they would come to my rescue. They discussed me. But, they voted against it."

Judy looked on in horror as he retold in the sincere tone.

"How long ago did that happen?" Judy asked.

"Before the Galgaran event." Smith replied. "Two days before."

"I see why you have those walls up now." Judy said. "We really hurt you."

"You did." Smith said. "Don't tell your family about this tale. I sense that it would only draw their pity. It is not a story to rehash lightly."

"You think you are helping us when you're not helping us," Judy said. "It hurts, Doctor Smith."

"How does it hurt?" Smith asked.

"It hurts in the heart. And if you really cared about leaving us not in pain then you would help us."

"How can I help when your family is in pain that I can't fix? Really, child. You think that I can fix everything? Heal relationships? Heal minds? Heal guilt? Not just bodies? I can't fix that. You have to do that if you're willing to and none of you have entered my stateroom to talk about it."

"Because you have a wall up." Judy said. "That does stop someone from going on."

"Oh?" Smith's face began to darken. "And you think that stops immigrants seeking for a better life?"

His words were sharp as he glared toward her.

"They go above them, over them, underneath them, and drill through them." Smith went on. "You couldn't face me, either." He pointed toward Judy. "And I had a perfect reason not to face your and your family." then he curled his finger against his palm. "You have _none_."

"Why do you suppose I haven't?"

"Because you're afraid of seeing how ugly and dark that your friend might have been at my age."

Judy looked at him, curiously.

"And why are you refusing to hang out with my family?"

Smith sighed.

"I am uncomfortable being around your family because of high expectations, the pain they must be in, and expected to be someone that I am not. I am not. Never will be." Smith admitted. "I have little faith and trust in your family from everything they put me through. Never mind, these things took place long after **MY** attempts to be cured and sent home."

"He wouldn't be gone if I hadn't. . ." Judy struggled with her words. "If I hadn't let him go as a friend and a listening ear. I can't. . . some days. . . I can't believe I did what I did and it makes my chest ache." Smith frowned at her reply. "There are things I did that lead to his untimely end."

Smith grew concerned and intrigued.

"What did you do?"

He leaned forward.

"I feel that if I start crying then I would become a waterfall." Judy said. "That the algae would take on the form of my hair, that the rocks would turn to my skin, and the small pool of water would be around me wherever I go." She wiped her tears off with her sleeve then started to sob. "I decided his fate as soon as I. . . as soon as I. . . as soon as I. . ."

"You're not ready to talk about it, Judith."

Judy looked toward him, distressed, pained, her hands rolling into fists.

"I want to!"

"I know you do." Smith said.

"I really want to," Judy sniffled.

"That is guilt." Smith acknowledged. "Are you meaning to tell me everyone had a hand in _it_?"

"Our actions did." Judy said. "We didn't know. We didn't know we were making the wrong decisions. We should have. . . we should have. . . . we should have known."

"Oh, look there is a ride." Smith brought himself up to his feet cupping his waist wound. "Must be the princes."

"Princes?" Judy asked.

"They dress that way." Smith admitted.

The back end of the craft lowered then the two men exited and Smith approached them.

"I want to die as myself. As a man." Smith said. "Can you help me?"

Yurles and Huron paused exchanging a glance with each other then nodded turning their attention upon Smith.

"We can."

"I understand your inability to help me-" He started to rush his words but he were cut off.

"You mishear us, Earthling." Huron said. "We can."

"What?" Smith bobbed his head up.

"We can." Yurles said.

"You can?" Smith said.

"Yes." the brothers nodded.

"When do we start?" Smith asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Yurles said.

"I am not ready right now." Smith said. "This young woman needs medical attention."

"Most of our medical equipment went with the ship." Huron said.

"Then I will leave when the Jupiter 2 or the space pod arrives." Smith said. "I must be certain that my patient is in safe hands."

"And we will wait." Huron said.

Smith nodded then returned to her side and found Judy out cold leaning against the shelter. He checked her pulse then waited for time to pass by. He cleaned the blood from along her hands and face until she looked clean enough to have some dignity. His waist wound had ceased bleeding after applying pressure on to it for a few hours. And to take his mind off the nightmare.

Once he were sure that two hours had elapsed - using the shadows of the shelter - after the brothers had left, he returned to Judy's side then knelt down alongside her.

"Judith, wake up!" Smith shook her awake with one hand.

"Don?" Judy awoke, her eyes fluttering open, in alarm. "Is he here yet?"

"No, he is not here yet." Smith said, gently, shaking his head. "You have a head wound and until help arrives, I have to awake you every two hours."

"Every two hours?" Judy's brows raised at once.

"Yes." Smith nodded.

"I rather talk." Judy lowered her brows.

"Can you do that?" Smith asked, questioningly. "Can you feel that you can stay awake that long?"

"I can." Judy nodded.

"Talk to me about your friends from Earth and space." Smith said. "That will keep you awake until they get here."

Judy smiled, radiantly, her beauty untarnished by the bruises, cuts, and faint traces of blood that could only be rid of by a shower.

* * *

"Will, Penny, go to the lower decks."

"Yes, mother." the children replied.

"And buckle up!" Maureen added.

"Will do!" Will chimed.

"As will I," Robot reported joining them at the elevator car.

The elevator car rolled down as Maureen buckled herself up and manned the console preparing for a landing. With care, against the groaning of the ship protesting against the expanded design that had to be carefully navigated down despite all the lack of weight but it was the room and additional decks that weighed upon Maureen. Maureen set the Jupiter 2 on a smooth part of the planet and set down the landing gear.

Maureen sighed, relieved, once the hard part was over.

She went down to the lower decks of the ship and was greeted by her children crashing into her.

"We have landed?"

"Very carefully." Maureen replied.

"Maureen, I detect a bed of deutronium nearby." Robot bobbed his helm up in the announcement

"Where?" Maureen said.

"Fie kilometers away." Robot replied.

"Children, let's get the gear ready and meet up with the men sooner rather than later." And the family went on.

* * *

The space pod descended down to the planet across from the evacuation site.

"Let's start."

Don closed the door behind them then ran on.

"Judy?" John called. "Judy! Judy?"

"Judy!"

"Judy, are you here?"

"Judy!"

"Judy!

"JUDY!"

Don searched through the crowd looking back and forth searching for Judy. Judy was little to be seen around the landscape of the terrain as Don searcher through the evacuation pods finding little to no evidence that she had been in there. John was progressively growing irritated as the hours were passing by residing on the moon.

* * *

The drilling rig was disassembled after drilling for fuel then the Jupiter 2 departed from Takuchi Seven with the children in the lower decks. Maureen was set comfortably in the pilot's chair looking toward the sky that was beginning to get dark. It wasn't going to be long that she was going to whole again.

Her entire family being back together was a thought that comforted her.

But, as she sense, it was going to be incomplete in some respects.

She was very familiar to the feeling as it aided her in many missions.

And she trusted it.

* * *

The space pod lifted up into the sky and they flew toward the crash site. John held his hands on the handle bars of the space pod gazing out toward the terrain. His eyes spotted what few pieces of the lower half of the craft had remained as he gazed on toward the landscape. John parked the craft to a pause on a tall hill then descended down quickly with Don carrying the medical kit after him.

"Hold on, John!"

"Judy!" John called. "Judy!"

"Father!" John heard from the distance. "Father!"

"Judy!"

John ran in the direction of her voice then found Judy under a shade.

"Father!"

Smith was partially undressed from his uniform enjoying a sun tan with his arms crossed behind his head. He lifted his head up and slid the improvised sun glasses off his eyes looking toward the happy reunion of father and daughter embracing. Don joined in the reunion then shared a hug with her. Smith slid up the uniform to the outfit and slipped it up over the velcro.

John approached the older man.

"Professor, Major, the people who attacked you only wanted a doctor and they got what they wanted." Smith replied. "And in exchange, a hour ago, I found out they had star charts to the nearest extreme death planet and they can get there in a matter of days."

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Pupis Four." The name sounded familiar to the professor. For what reason?

"Another solar system?" John asked.

"One that is close by." Smith said.

"And this planet is lifeless?" John prodded further.

"It's healing in nature." Smith replied.

"Healing?" John replied, skeptical.

"Worked for the princes." Smith replied. "Just jump in and whatever internal problem that you got or external-" he snapped his fingers then grinned as Don lifted his head up at the mention of healing then begin to smile. "it's over."

"Will will come back for you to say good-bye." John said. Smith wore a skeptical look. "Later."

"Like you would tell someone to their face that you've given up on them?" Smith asked. "Do you have the guts for that?"

"Yes." John said. "I do. Unlike the professor Robinson that you knew . . . I have the strength to say those words. However uncomfortable they are."

Smith's face soured.

"Why do I feel that you are _lying_ to me, Professor?" Smith asked.

"I am not lying to you, Smith." John said.

"I am done being lied to. I am tired of all the lies." Smith threw his hands out then folded his arms stepping back. "Just tell me the ugly truth."

"I can't. Is that what you wanted to hear?" John asked, sharply. "Because it already hurts and those words-" John shook his head. "I never want to say them."

"It hurts _you_ , Professor." Smith said. "Not **me**."

"Then what do you feel?" John asked, earning a smile from Smith and a glint in the man's eyes.

"Deeeelighted!" Smith replied.

Smith turned away then walked off as the reply that echoed in the professor's head was the in the voice of the former Smith that he had known. Instead of hurt, Smith left him in a moment of sorrowful amusement. Judy and Don went up the direction of the space pod as John looked on toward the sky that was turning dark before his eyes. His family was safe and sound on the planet that stood out against the canvas. That was all which mattered.

They went inside of the space pod then John closed the door behind him and Don lifted the craft into the sky. John repaired her wounds with the dermal regenerator then applied band-aids to the smaller wounds on her fingers that would take a short while to heal from. Her head wound was tended to as the red stood out against the blonde hair with the bone regenerator then used the dermal regenerator to repair the parts that had been injured then Judy waited for the return home.

"Hey, John."

"What is it?" John turned away from Judy.

"I detect a craft about the size of the Jupiter 2 up ahead." Don said.

"Maureen." John said. "She got the fuel for the return trip."

"We will meet up with her in one hour." Don replied. "I have missed my bed."

John grinned in return.

"So have I." John replied.

"Me too." Judy said, quietly.

The space pod floated closer to the ship.


	12. a wall of rock that crumbled

"Are you ready to go?" Huron asked.

Smith shook his head.

"I like a short nap." Smith said. "I haven't slept in days."

"You are very forgiving." Huron said.

"You had to learn about my half. I am a very patient man." Smith replied. "Someone who waits until they cannot."

Huron nodded then Smith put his back on to the hammock and fell fast asleep.

"Brother, start charging the computer cells!" Huron called.

* * *

"Doctor Smith is going to a planet that will heal him then he is going home." John said.

"Home?" Will asked.

"Yes." John said. "Will, if you approach him. . . He won't be welcoming for you as a friend."

"I know." Will said. "I want to say good-bye, anyway. I didn't get to say good-bye to him when he died."

"None of us did." John agreed with a sigh. "Put on a coat. It's cold out there."

"I will." Will replied.

Will went into his closet and took out his coat exited his cabin with Robot following close behind him then descended down the steps to the Jupiter 2. He took along a flashlight searching through the landscape in which the older man lurked around. It was still strange to do this alone without his old friend and he still was unable to get use to that. Will felt, he was never going to get used to it.

* * *

_Smith was back inside of the dark forest walking toward the cabin that was distant to his eyes. He was grasped by the torso then tossed aside as though he were a bag of potatoes and he hit the wall of a tree. He made a bolt for the cabin then picked up several pieces of metal and hammered them into the wall with a ferocious speed that he had used through his entire life until the room were a slick and gray room with lighting coming from the fire pit._

_"You can't hide from yourself!"_

_And suddenly Smith was on the edge of a blanket being prepared to be thrown._

_"Time to be eaten by our little spiderlings."_

_Smith gazed down in horror what laid beneath then his eyes flashed open._

_"NO!" Smith shrieked._

_He was thrown into the herd of spiders that nabbed and bit into him in hot searing pain. He screamed and struggled to get up only to find that his feet were planted in concrete. He was stuck and there was no way out. He flung the spiders off his figure in a moment of desperation, fear, disgust, and anguish._

_He looked down then grasped on the edge of what had become a sidewalk then grasped it by the handle and flung it after the spider flings crushing them into pieces with a smash and smacked his back against the side walk, painfully, killing the creatures. The creature lurked in the shadows and avoided his very gaze._

_His head ached as he lifted himself up then continued to smash them with the sidewalk over and over until he was yanked out of the concrete by his counterpart. He was kicked away from the ground then clawed at the floor that bounced beneath his feet and struggled to throw him off the course all too similar to a moving trampoline beneath him._ _He fell to his feet then was dragged forward with a shriek._

_As he was dragged forward, his fingers clung on to the fabric and defiantly flung himself forward and wrapped the ground around the counterpart's head. Smith grinned after he landed to the floor. He balanced himself up to his feet watching as his counterpart struggled with the sheets that were also the landscape._

_Smith scowled, looking toward the representation of the world that he had left behind in the form of Will._

_The younger Will._

_"Scared of a couple little spiders?" Will asked. "Aren't you part of them? Aren't you?"_

_Smith felt his face become heated as his heart stung._

_"You had your chance to be remembered in a good light. I want nothing to do with you!" He bellowed. "NOTHING!"_

_He towered over the child._

_"Get OUT!"_

_The boy shook his head._

_"You should have died with your Spider brother. Not my older self."_

* * *

"I said, out, child!" It was a shout of hurt. A plea to end a nightmare. One that went unanswered in the real world.

Smith bolted up from the hammock and flipped out landing to the ground. He groaned then lifted himself up to his feet then paced back and forth rubbing the back of his neck with heavy eyes. He came to a corner of the ship and silently wept into his hands feeling horrible in ways that he hadn't had in many years. Even though they were separated by a multiphasic barrier; the boy still found a way of hurting him.

He sensed a new arrival then lowered his hands as he stopped crying.

Smith turned in the direction of the newcomer then jumped back.

"William, what are you doing here?" Smith asked, bewildered.

"You said you weren't surprised to see me." Will lifted a brow. "Why are you surprised now?"

"Because you do things that you are not supposed to do." Smith said.

"And you are surprised that I came as my dad said I would?"

"William. Go home. I found myself a cure and intend on returning home to turn myself in to the proper authorities."

"Doctor Smith, why are you so intended on making your life so _miserable_ after being cured?"

"Being home doesn't make it miserable. It makes me happy. And my chest wouldn't feel so heavy in the dark far from home. Even as bleak and sad as home is, it is comforting. It is predictable." Smith said. "Do you understand now, William?"

Will nodded, slowly.

"The kind of predictable that you can live with."

Smith shared a small smile to the boy.

"Yes." Smith sighed looking up toward the ship with a smile then turned toward the boy. "Tell your father I appreciate the Jupiter 2 as a ride." He leaned against the hull. "I got one right here. The ride to being human."

"I get the distinct feeling that it won't make you human and that it won't work in your favor in someone elses favor." Will said. "Trust me on this."

Smith stiffened then sighed shaking his head.

"I can't." Smith said, his mood shifting as his face darkened turning toward Will then slowly walked forward and Will stepped back as the younger man started to approach him. "You burned that bridge down with me and showed me what you truly feel about monsters. I am sure that feeling carries over to this place!"

Then Smith continued on.

"You intentionally did that and went to certain lengths not being _associated_ to me. I get the distinct feeling that being associated to someone turning into a monster is not in your best interest? Is it not?" His brows hunched then glared arching down toward the boy in a intimidating way. "It isn't."

He turned away linking his hands behind his back then walked on.

"And you seen what I look like as a monster in the artwork that I shared." Smith droned on. "Four legs. Four arms. Spikes all over. Cannibalistic. So believe me when I say what your actions have told me;" He twirled on the heel of his feet then turned toward the boy then stretched his arms out. "That is no **DOOMED** person for Will Robinson to befriend!"

Smith stepped back, folding his arms, from the boy then turned away.

"You're wrong about me." Will said. "I will be there when you realize that. And I won't judge you for it."

Smith sighed, shaking his head, rolling his eyes then laughed as his figure shook flicking off a tear.

"How hysterical of you to say that, William." Smith said. "Because you won't be! You were NEVER there!"

He rubbed his forehead as he continued to laugh in hysterics.

"You knew what I was set to become and you decided what was the best course of action to take. I don't blame you for that but trying to make up for something that you cannot salvage is beyond idiotic." He turned toward the boy then walked on toward him with his hands by his side and paused glaring down upon him intimidatingly. "It's a waste of your time, energy, and breath."

Smith's hands rolled into fists.

"Things will finally go my way for once! Just this once!" Smith walked away from the boy relaxing his hands then threw them into the air then turned toward the boy with a grin. "And I will accept the consequences that I have carved for myself all too _happily_!"

Will took out the magnetic ring and shoved it into Smith's hand.

"I don't blame you, too. Reacting that way. That was the anti-matter Will you knew, Doctor Smith." Will said. "Not the pro-matter."

Will stepped back away from Smith with his feelings hurt.

"And I'll let you be my friend. Even a different version of my old one. Except he knows something new can't replace the original." Smith nodded in agreement with a silent sigh. "They only pale in comparison. Good-bye, Doctor Smith."

Will walked off as Smith darkly looked on watching him go down the landscape then looked down toward the ring.

Smith tossed it aside then walked away leaving it behind.

 _Death had little interest in identity; just in the soul._ Smith reminded to himself. _When it regards to where I am returning._

"Huron, Yurles, I feel best suited for the trip!" Smith announced as he vanished inside, loudly, and cheerfully.

Robot picked up the ring then watched as the craft left and he rolled away. Robot returned a few minutes after Will did carrying a chain that was connected to two items. Will finished wiping off his tears with his sleeves then embarked on the craft.

"Doctor Smith abandoned his ring." Robot said. "And I found his grandfather watch on the way back."

The children and John grew alarmed at the grandfather watch held on by a chain dangling on Robot's claw.

"I hope that Papis Four is everything that he hopes it is." Don said.

"Papis Four?" Robot bobbed his helm up. "Why is he going to Papis Four?"

"To cure himself." John said. "It is a naturally healing planet according to our hosts."

"Negative, it is not."

Everyone's attention shifted toward Robot.

"How do you know that, Robot?" Don asked.

"That planet is a planet that changes matter and horribly disfigures people, mutates them, and if possible leaves them in a fate worse than death if falling into a pool!" Robot announced. "We were there once extracting fuel. Major West and Judy once fell into a puddle by complete accident!"

"It took weeks for me to find and make a cure." Maureen said. "Even finding a viable puddle that could make the cure quick to do."

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"I completely forgot." Maureen said as Judy winced.

"So did I." Don said.

"Now that we are reminded of it," Judy said.

"And he doesn't even know." John said. "He helped them. Why would they want to pose significant harm?"

"I can only guess that he said no to something significant to them," Penny said. "Something that is pretty important to them."

"And something they are pretending to overlook." Maureen said.

"Either way, one of his troubles." Will said, bemused.

"If we take the hyper drive to Papis Four and get there before they do; we will get there on time." John said. "Before Smith finds out what a real and cruel kind of agony is all about."

"John," Don said. "You said that we don't use the hyper drive at all. Not since. . ."

"This calls for a exception." John said.

"Last time we used it; uh, we kinda got stuck in another galaxy." Don reminded. "Took us a long while to get back where we were."

"I recall that." John said. "This time we know where we are going."

"That is true." Don said. "Better than how last time was."

"And one exception that may convince Smith that we're doing it in his best interest. I don't know about the other version of us." John shook his head. "But, they weren't acting in their best interest not trying to make him be part of their family. If everyone here wants to go after him _despite_ his treatment to us. Raise your hand."

Slowly, they rose their hands.

"Let's show him what Robinsons really are." Maureen said.

"Get to bed, then, everyone." John said. "We will be there in a few short minutes. And we will be waiting for them. Armed."

The Robinsons went into their cabins and Robot went into his assigned quarters then lowered his helm falling asleep. Don set in the coordinates then slid the leveler. He inputted a landing course into the console then made sure it landed on all four feet. Then he retired into his cabin flicking the light off on the upper deck then the lower deck fell into darkness as the waiting began.

* * *

"How long until we get to Papis Four?" Smith asked.

"Two days." Huron replied.

"Two days!" Smith repeated.

"Two days." Yurles confirmed.

"I have never been so excited in my **LIFE**!" Smith announced. "Two more days and I am pain free!"

"Yes," Huron said. "It is very exciting for the likes of you."

"Two more days and I can go home!" Smith sang. "Home! HOOMMMMEE!"

"Wish we could go home." Yurles said.

He threw his hands in the air in a moment of joy.

"The very thing I have wanted in this blasted, horrendous, dreadful time in space!" He grinned. "I am going back to Earth!"

He moon walked away from the men.

"Going back to Earth! Going back to Earth _cured_! Woopeeee!" he walked on away from the duo into the small section of the ship that was devoted to him as he sang. "A little sad man is going home! Home! Earth! Eaaarth!"

The men winced over his terrible singing.

* * *

"Judy, your healing scars make you look even more beautiful."

Judy was caught off guard by the older man's comment as she started to retire to her stateroom.

"You think so?" Judy asked, rubbing her shoulder. "If we make it Alpha Centauri this coming year; I don't think anyone will like these scars."

Don raised his brows then smiled looking upon her.

"Remember what I said back when we were. . . ?" Don asked.

"I make the ugly look beautiful." Judy said. "I remember it very well."

"I meant it." Don said.

"Even these cuts?" Judy patted along the distinctive shapes that were minor and hadn't been covered up.

Don nodded back.

"Because you are the most loving, kind, forgiving woman in the entire galaxy who makes anything that lands on you or changes you into a better version of itself." Don said. "You are like a powerful force that can't be wrecked, ruined, or destroyed, nor tainted. Maybe it is because you like the way you look to others and to yourself. Either way. . . "

He took a set of flowers from behind his back that appeared to have the petals cut then handed it to her.

"I got this from my personal garden I have been growing for a few weeks."

Judy smelled them then smiled lifting her attention up.

"Did you cut them by hand?" Judy asked.

"Will and Penny helped me." Don said then pointed toward the center flower. "That center row were very rowdy for me to do."

Judy snickered looking down toward the flowers but was genuinely touched.

"They are pretty. Just like me." Judy said then looked toward the major then planted a kiss on to his cheek and vanished inside taking the offered vase held out by Robot. "Good night."

Don grinned rubbing his cheek then went into his cabin feeling light as a feather.

* * *

"What did the Robinsons do to you, Doctor Smith?"

Huron had gone to bed with a stomach ache so it was Yurles and Smith alone in the same room. Smith glared toward the younger man with a glare lowering his chicken leg to the plate with a clack.

"I am _not_ that man."

"Course you are not." Yurles said. "But, why do you run away from them?"

"I can't trust them." Smith said, simply.

"Why?" Yurles prodded.

"They betrayed me." Smith said.

"Once?"

"No, time and time and time and time and time again."

"Ow." Yurles winced. "What was the final straw?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Yurles took a bite out of their meal.

"I gave them a chance. A full worth of a chance to come to my face and tell me but they didn't." Smith said. Yurles lowered the chicken leg to the table then looked toward the older man and listened intently. "Tell it to my face." Smith pointed at his chest then his fist fell on to the table. He cut up the steak on his plate, aggressively, knocking pieces of meat around the plate. "But, they were cowards and **I** had to make the move."

"That is not good companionship."

"Me?" Smith looked up, frowning, glaring back toward Yurles as he stiffened.

"No." Yurles shook his head. "Them."

Smith became relaxed as he leaned forward into the chair with a golden back rest then combed through his hair with a sigh and planted his fingers on his skull while his head was lowered.

"I wish it happened _differently_." He slipped his hands off his lowered head and leaned back into the chair. "Company would have done some good telling me that I may be turning to a monster but I am not one right now."

"That would have been good for you." Yurles agreed.

Yurles looked on nodding in agreement toward Smith and Smith stopped then picked up his half way eaten chicken leg. Smith bit into the chicken leg and cleaned it off the meat within minutes then observed the clean white bone.

"That's the part which hurts the most." Smith reflected. "A incentive of friendship? I would have stayed for that."

Smith sighed dropping the bone to the plate with his eyes lowering toward the table and shook his head.

"I wouldn't have ran away at all in the first month, first year, maybe in the later years. But, it would have certainly made a difference."

"The Robinsons wouldn't do that from what I have heard." Yurles said.

Smith's gaze shifted toward Yurles.

"They did and it happened." Smith said.

"Oh. . ."

"They rejected me." Smith said. "So, I reject them because that. They are not good company to be hopelessly lost with."

Smith grimaced then briefly shook his head then sighed lowering his gaze toward his plate of synthesized mash potatoes.

"The people who would have accepted me and made it difficult to make the decision on leaving them . . ." He took several bites out of the mash potatoes with his fork as Yurles stayed behind waiting for Smith to finish his train of thought. "People who would have made it a easier experience as my mutation mutilates me."

"People worth fighting for." Yurles said. "People who are very dear to you?"

"Precisely, my dear sir."

Smith looked up then nodded, somberly.

"Ah. Alright."

"People who make me cling on to the shred of sanity as I fall into the void." He placed his fingers along his temple leaning his elbow against the arm rest with a rueful flicker of a smile. "Now, that wouldn't have been half bad."

"I see." Yurles said. "But, you spent some time with some of them before we left. Didn't that. . . do anything significant?"

"Tells me they are hurting more than I am on the matter of my departure at the space station." Smith said. Smith paused, looking back, reflecting on the issue that he had abandoned but was intrigued by it then shook his head. "Curious matter."

Smith shrugged it off then resumed eating his dinner.

"How curious?"

Smith refused to answer as he put the dishes into the waste disposal and walked away toward the sink where he washed his hands, quietly. Smith went down the corridor leaving behind Yurles. Yurles thought it over for a moment regarding what he and his brother were about to put him through. Yurles shook his head then finished his meal in the dining room.

* * *

"Have you sent the radio rocket to Tauron, brother?"

Yurles came on to the bridge that morning as they approached the planet.

"Just about to." Huron said.

"This will explain away why they find his corpse on the planet after getting his DNA and testing it." Yurles said. "Even why the Robinsons are around." Huron looked toward Yurles. "Just because he left them doesn't mean they are going to let him go that easily."

"Shame that the Robinsons won't be able to exploit it to their advantage." Huron shook his head. "Makes me wonder . . . Was it _that_ bad?"

"Leaving their company, initially." Yurles said. "And refusing to be with them? I can guess it _was_ that bad."

"He was with them for so long." Huron said. "People who had his back and were trying to make up for what they did. And he rejects them."

"I have asked what they did, but he refuses to talk about it at full length." Yurles said. "Only mention of betrayal."

Huron pressed the button and the radio rocket fled to Tauron.

* * *

"Dad, the craft is here!"

It had been three days, not two in all, since Will had seen the older man. The hope of remedying the situation became all too clear in the boy's hands. John arrived then looked toward the electronic telescope to be certain that his son had seen a ship fall not one of the many meteorites that crashed in the passing hours to the planet surface. John replayed the last events that had transpired as Will made a bolt for it down the lower half of the ship and went into Judy's room then snatched a cage of mice.

Will ran out of the Jupiter 2 making a run for the distance in which the craft had vanished before his eyes making a bolt for the area with Robot lagging behind him struggling to catch up over the slick mud. It was dark out on the planet and very late when the craft had arrived. A forcefield struck Will sending him flying away landing to the ground. Robot came to a stop behind him then helped the boy up to his feet.

"Thanks, Robot."

"Force field. Non-electrical," Robot acknowledged. "This is a unique type of force field that lacks windows."

"Not the first time that we have seen forcefields like these." Will said. "But not often."

John and Don joined the group then came to a pause with Will's hand in the way. Will picked up a clump of dirt then tossed it into the air and the forcefield was outlined in all it's glory and sizzled. John's features darkened noticing how foggy it was compared to how it had been long ago when the landscape was clear and see through. It wasn't transparent but deceptive.

"The perimeter this carries over is approximately nineteen kilometers." Robot answered. "I detect Doctor Smith is disembarking the craft."

"Will, take out the mice." John ordered.

Will opened the cage then slipped the mice into his pocket over their little squeaks.

"Sorry." Will apologized.

"Robot, where are they going?" Don asked.

"The large re-matter lake." Robot replied. "Twenty kilometers away."

"Doesn't sound that far." Don said. "Sounds like walking distance."

"Sprinting distance." John said as Will bolted on ahead of them sprinting into the distance. "Will, wait for us!"

The men ran after the boy.

* * *

The forcefield lowered once they arrived to the large body of water. It bubbled before his eyes and popped as bubbles. Smith grimaced at the fall that awaited him from the edge of the landmass to the water. It reminded him of sludge in the most gross ways possible as he winced.

Instantly, he grew reluctant on walking on into the water.

It was all that he had ever wanted but the way of greeting the cure was quickly making him pause on the issue.

"Are you afraid?" Huron asked.

"Chickening out, as your species like to do, when it regards to matters of this importance?" Yurles asked.

Smith grew furious.

"That I am not!"

Smith slid his boots off then began to walk in and felt the water become smooth and light as he walked further toward the abyss. _What was I thinking not going in?_ Smith wondered to himself. _Doesn't feel as disgusting as I thought that it would be_. His figure relaxed and all the tension in his figure loosened.

 _Never fear, the cure is here!_ He chanted to himself in his mind even mumbled to himself over the disgusting feeling that his feet were feeling as he went on the soil of the lake. This all came to a head when a shout caused him to freeze then scowl. Yurles and Huron turned in the direction of the shouting. Once Smith recognized the voice, he turned his back to it then proceeded to walk even further.

"Doctor Smith, wait!" Will cried, his voice carrying over the lake. "That is not a purification lake!"

Smith grunted at the comment.

"Oh, then, what is it?"

"That is a body disfigurement lake!"

Smith rolled his eyes then turned toward the boy restraining the calm rage - at first- from being lashed out.

"How unfortunate to say I can't believe you on that matter."

"Why can't you?"

"The last time you told me that. . . " Smith had a short limited pause. "It was my one chance at getting cured." He sucked in a breath then let it out: "And it turned out that there was **NOTHING** wrong with it and **YOU KNEEEEEEEWWWWWW IT**! **"**

And it became clear, he had been more than wronged by his counterpart; Smith had been _betrayed_ by him. For what reason, Will was starting to feel, it wasn't for his well being or his concern. He started to suspect the true reason. A reason that broke his heart more than how his version of Smith had lost trust in him. He had done the same here, but, the other version of Will had done it intentionally. It was to suffer for getting them lost.

The anger, resentment, and distrust were all there for his eyes to see. It was agonizing to see that look on someone who bore Smith's name and his character. He hadn't seen this look of betrayal from Smith. Regarding what had happened leading to his allowed arrival, Will might as have a inkling of the similar expression that his old friend would have made if he hadn't masked over his feelings. Wronging Smith had echoed in time. And this was the worst of the potential other echoes.

Will unzipped his side pant pockets then took out two field mice from each one.

"Then I will prove it to you this time, Doctor Smith." Will said.

"Don't listen to him!" Huron said.

Will dropped the mice into the water and they landed with: _Plop! Plop!_ And _squeak! Squeak!_

"Don't you know that purification water could either do the opposite of what it is intended to on something unharmed? Which is nothing."

"Look." Will pointed toward where the creatures had landed.

Smith sighed then looked toward the moving large moving balls and stepped back watching the mice come to his size as he stared at it.

"Is that a rat rabbit bear?" And Will didn't know what to say at that question.

The creature had large reflective eyes that stared at Smith.

"You look . . . strangely . . . cute." It was horrifying odd and strange to hear him compliment a _monster_.

It sniffed at him with the long pointy pink mouse nose.

"Like a nose boop?" Smith asked.

The creature tilted their head. The older man offered a hand out for the creature. He tapped on the nose. The creature spun their head jumping back. He stared back at it then the creature squeaked bouncing away, leaping into the air, kicking their mangled and unnatural feet into the air, their once upright ears were floppy, then resumed running alongside the counterpart into the distance.

For a single surreal moment, Smith forgot all about the agony and lack of trust with the Robinsons. He looked down toward his feet then lifted them up one at a time. His feet were different. They had shrunk and changed to that of being cat paws with his legs standing out of the ankle deep water with his ankles coated in fur. His eyes widened as saucers.

He shrieked then left Will behind snatching his boots along the lake, Smith made a run for it abandoning the boy to the site then was quietly followed by Huron. Yurles watched them flee then turned toward the boy who had followed the older man into the water.

"Why do you want him so intact after betraying him?" Yurles asked with a scowl.

"Because I care about his well being." Will said.

Will stepped aside out of Yurles line of sight as the man stepped forward. Yurles yelped then crashed into the water as John stood behind him. Yurles flopped over on to his back clenching on to his shoulder as the boy joined his father's side.

"Son, are you okay?" John asked.

"Yes, sir." Will said. "Got here in the nick of time."

"Where is Smith?" Don asked.

"Went that way with the other." Will replied.

Will pointed on ahead of him then Don ran in the direction that was directed. John looked over the edge of the lake then followed after Don with Will by his side.

 _Curious matter,_ Yurles thought lifting himself up as his features changed, _the Earthling is right on that._

* * *

Huron chased after the older man fleeing into the dark as it started to lightly rain.

Huron and Smith ducked into the nearest tunnel to evade the rain with Smith getting ahead of them.

The men hid into the nearest tunnel at the first pat of rain on their hand and waited for the rain to stop.

Except-

"Will!"

John called out for Will watching his son go on into the distance following after the paw prints that belonged to a cat imprinted in the mud.

And Will vanished into a tunnel ahead of them.

* * *

Smith tripped and fell down the hill of the cavern crashing into a large puddle then resumed running as the features of the cavern with sharp spikes standing out from top to bottom and side to side became a blur to him. He slipped down a slide that he caught in the corner of his eyes as the cavern grew darker. Smith crashed to the ground this time not landing on a puddle but instead on a flat surface and his back stung in pain then yelped. He leaped up to his feet then ran further into the cavern.

He took another slide down, this time landing down to his feet, not making a sound. Smith heaved out a sigh of relief then proceeded to walk forward among the landscape that had little sunlight pouring in to the cavern from small holes and oxygen was pouring into the tunnel. He looked around the room then trudged forward and crashed to his chest with a thud.

His heart was pounding and his instincts were screaming at him; _keep running! Keep running!_

And he saw a narrow tunnel ahead of him.

So he took it and wandered aimlessly.

* * *

Will wandered the halls of the tunnel curiously then he was yanked into the dark and felt a laser pistol pinning into his back. Will stiffened as his heart raced and he struggled to regain control of his composure with a hard won battle becoming so still that he sent the fear running way and grew still.

"If you look at me then I am going to kill you." Huron instructed. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Will said. "I can't help but wonder. . . What did you do to have the tribunal after you?"

"How can you possibly _know_?" Huron asked, flabbergasted.

"I know you wouldn't get rid of Doctor Smith without a good enough reason." Will said. "Removing a potential eyewitness is very clever of you."

"Something a child shouldn't be prodding to know of." Huron scoffed. "I need you to call out the man."

"He isn't going to answer." Will insisted.

"Your bond is at it's strongest when it is at the weakest." Huron said.

"We don't **HAVE** a bond!" Will shouted turning around to face Huron. "He isn't Doctor Smith that I knew! I got him killed!"

Huron looked at him, skeptically.

"And it still feels it happened yesterday!" Will said. "And it's ** _partially_** my _fault_ that he is **GONE."**

"Partially?" Huron asked.

"You don't know how that _feels_ every day!"

Will lashed out at him.

"If I had only-" he shook his head at the regret looking aside then calmed and returned his gaze back at him. "That's in the past now." Will frowned at the events that happened before with a sigh. "And this time, this time, I can do _right_ by him."

"How are you going to do right by him when you're dead?" Huron asked.

Will's eyes flashed open as it occurred to him of the situation. He stepped back then proceeded to run through the landscape of the tunnel fleeing from his would be killer. He was smaller in size compared to the older man. And suddenly, for the first time in a very long time, Will felt that he were running on risk. The adrenaline was causing him to run quickly through the corridor.

Will's mind began to wonder; if things had been different with his counterpart and Doctor Smith including himself and his Doctor Smith: they wouldn't be running alone. But, it wasn't the case. It broke his heart in two.

He could already imagine how the conversation would have gone with his friend, ' _You heard what he said! He is becoming a monster, William! We have to respect his wishes_!'. And Will's reply being _'Leave him and his friend to face a demise that would have left him being absorbed by the lifeforms on this planet and infect a entire planet? Doctor Smith, that is unacceptable.'_ with a shake of his head winning over the older man to his argument who would have pouted in return.

He wondered what his counterpart looked like. Was he short? Was he a red head? He was imagining a Will Robinson with dirty blonde hair, big curious eyes just like he did, and about a couple inches shorter in a uniform that was different. Every fiber in his being was different compared to his make up.

He started to feel that his red hair wouldn't have echoed into _that_ anti-matter counterpart. And Smith's characteristics had echoed; different face, dark hair, bright blue eyes, long narrow face, big forehead. His characteristics were the loudest. For whatever reason, Will had no idea why that his friend had echoed and he had not.

He sprinted through the terrain then slid through the slopes along the cavern then came to a crash to the ground landing on dry land then resumed running further into the dark and ran up what felt to be a steep hill then took twists and turns.

His counterpart had pushed Smith away intentionally. But, when it came to his friend, what Will had done, wasn't intentional. He never meant for everything to go this far when it came to the older man's well being.

He went further into the cavern hearing the sound of the man's footsteps behind him then looked over spotting the look of intent on Huron's face. He turned his attention of f then became a distant specter to Huron traveling through the corridor of the cavern until the alien prince had to pause in his tracks and pant placing his hands on his knees.

Will continued to run on ahead of him taking different paths at a time.

* * *

A large hand yanked Will aside tugging him into a dark tunnel once Will had rounded about a corner. Huron sped on past the small cavern then Will turned in the direction of who had been his rescuer. Will's hazel eyes flashed open in shock as the man's eyes stared down at him taking a small step back.

The alien features were not recognizable but the silver and orange-red spacesuit that had dulled over time inside the cavern with tears here and there on his joints as if he had been in the cavern far longer than Will had. The back of his head appeared as if he had a triceratops bony frill that blended in with the general theme of the cavern. He had little hair left with a slightly humanoid face that had a beak outlined by a goatee clinging to his hardened and cracked lizard skin.

"I am really sorry about what I did to you, Doctor Smith." Will said.

"You can't apologize for him." Was Smith's very human voice instead of angry chirping.

"I am not apologizing for myself." Will shook his head. "I can't ever do that for him."

"Then what are you apologizing for?" Smith asked.

"I am just sad that it _happened_ at all." Will said.

"It's a start." Smith said after a moment. "But, if you betray me . . " His features darkened. "Then I will _never_ let you in. Ever."

"That's alright." Will said.

"I shall return you to your family and I alone will deal with the person."

"Why can't I help?"

"You didn't help me at all." Smith said.

"What did Will do?" Will asked.

"He foiled my plan. It was his troubles that I recall trying to neutralize when they tagged behind me and Blarp." Smith said, fondly. "Never follow a lizard Gorilla and not expect it to warn it to warn companion in it's body language." He looked aside, a smile in his eyes, nostalgically. "We made quite a team."

Will was quiet for a moment.

"Did we have a friendship in the beginning?" Will asked.

"At first." Smith looked down toward the boy.

"You and Debbie never really got along." Will said.

Smith's bright blue eyes briefly flashed open then they lowered as he understood how the boy must be feeling.

"Role reversal, a bit." Smith said. "That lizard gorilla could make me laugh." His eyes fell looking back fondly rubbing the underside of his beak. "You should have seen them flicking the major away when he got _too_ close to me. At least, when Blarp was there."

His features darkened and he grimaced at dark memories that flashed across his mind then placed his talons for hands along the boy's shoulder. Will saw how they had changed; additional fingers resembled talons and they were a substitute for claws. His sleeve cuffs were torn from hem to hem from his hands grown in size. Smith shook his head then began to forcibly walk the other way.

"Can we be friends?"

Smith sighed, annoyed.

"I prefer to spend as little time as I can around children, thank you very much."

Will frowned looking up toward the older man.

"I am not a-"

Smith rolled his eyes then grabbed the boy by the tunic and slammed himself the wall.

"If you say you are a man one more time -" he held up his index finger, now standing in front of the boy then glared him down once stepping back from Will and folded his arms looming over the boy. "-then I am throwing you into the **DEEEEPPPPEEEEEEEST** slide there is and never tell a soul that I shoved you down in there."

Will found that easy to picture, his father would have Don beat up Smith to reveal where in the cave system that Smith had tossed Will into. Smith would have refused. And be beaten to death promptly. But then that would have been what he wanted all along. To be spared of a agonizing change. And he would not go into self-preservation mode this time around. Not one but _two_ Doctor Smiths dying because of Will was unacceptable.

"Okay." Will said. "If I get taller than you _then_ will you call me a man?"

Smith sighed staring down upon the young boy.

"I am not going to stay that long." Smith said, almost quietly lowering his head.

"You didn't expect to be bitten, Doctor Smith." Will said. "Things change."

Smith lifted his head up, doubtfully, rubbing his chin with one hand.

"When you have a beard, maybe." Smith said. "I sense that you are always going to be a short person, William."

Smith walked on ahead of the child.

"Hey!" Will called. "I am going to be tall one of these days!"

Smith's stifled back a laugh as he looked down upon the boy then scowled.

"You inherited your mother's red hair so there is a feasible chance that you have inherited her height." Smith replied.

And Smith was quiet the rest of the way. It didn't feel wrong to be walking alongside Smith. It felt the kind of right that was normal. The kind of normal that Will had lost only awhile ago and hadn't felt right since the devastating loss. Smith shoved the boy out of the cavern then turned away.

"Doctor Smith, why are you going back in there?"

Smith lifted his eyes up with a sigh then shifted toward the boy with a dark look in his eyes.

"It's my unfinished business." Smith said. "He is close by." He looked toward the tunnel. "You better run along and let the adults hash it out."

"Can't I help?"

Smith shook his head.

"Doctor Smith, you know that I am going to come back anyway." Will put his hands on his hips. "What's the point in sending me away if I come back?"

"The point is you won't be alone when you return." Then Smith pointed toward the mouth of the cavern quite darkly. "Out."

"Oooh. I see." Will said. "That's your plan if it doesn't work out."

"That is the general idea." Smith replied.

"So you trust me, now?" Will asked.

"A little." Smith held his thumb and index finger close together.

Will beamed back with a nod then bolted on into the cloudless and fogless environment.

* * *

Smith turned his back to the fleeing child facing the interior of the cavern. But a tiny little voice crept from the back of his mind: _You're becoming a monster, now you look like one, how are they going to let you aboard?_

He walked on further into the cavern back into the dark. His eyes seeing well into the dark. His mind jumped to the small waterfall that he had came across during the trek up the hill leading up to the exit of the cavern system only a short time ago with the boy. He looked aside thinking it over.

 _Will had went after me with a fact and I didn't believe him. If he were right; then maybe I am wrong about them?_ It was a truly disturbing thought about being wrong of what he thought of people. It challenged him with a simple question "Think you're still right in this situation?" that had been provided by life. He looked aside contemplating the question in great length then shook his head with a shudder.

Smith walked on further into the tunnel then caught the shape of the figure heading his way. He rammed himself against Huron knocking him down to his knees then resumed running. Huron grunted then lifted himself up to his feet and chased after the doctor.

"Time to die!" Huron shouted.

Smith bolted on ahead of him then came to the edge.

"Oh dear!" Smith yelped as a couple rocks fell down.

He twirled then jumped aside from Huron's path.

"Ah!" Huron screeched.

Huron almost lost his balance then turned around facing the direction of the taller man.

"Spare me!" Smith shielded himself as he got dangerously close to the edge taking a step back.

Huron lunged forward and grasped on to Smith's spacesuit then shoved him against the wall.

"No one is here to speak on your behalf, Earth man!"

Smith's eyes flashed open then calmly, with rage, began to reply.

"I have a name, undignified _ninny_." Smith replied with a scowl. "And it's _**Doctor** Smith_ to you."

Smith smacked his forehead against Huron knocking him back.

"Owch!" Huron yelped as he grasped his forehead.

Smith forced himself off the wall as the prince was groaning then Huron turned toward him with a snarl and charged right at him. Smith stepped aside once move then grabbed on to the side of his shoulder and arm. In the next moment, Smith threw Huron aside against a boulder.

Huron screeched charging back at Smith crashing him off the edge. Huron looked down expecting to find Smith in the body of water below him. To his surprise, Huron was greeted by Smith's oddly mutated hand full of fingers that sent him staggering back rubbing at the side of his jaw.

"Ow!" Smith yelped.

Smith recoiled closing his fist and shook it.

"I will get you for that, Doctor Smith!"

Smith flung himself on to the cliff's edge. He was silent as he got himself closer to his opponent then ducked and punched him in the gut knocking the man back. Smith loomed over the man as he cracked his multiple fingers.

Huron charged back at Smith with a unexpected start and smashed him against the wall catching him by surprise. The older man yelped in alarm. Smith promptly returned the favor, grabbing hold of his figure, then smashed him against the wall of spikes leaving behind a loud crunch. Huron growled then twirled toward him, grinning, in a alarming manner that made Smith freeze.

Next Smith knew, he met the wall chest first then staggered back with adrenaline running through him. He turned toward Huron feeling as if he had been stung. Quickly, Smith acted, he shoved the man against a wall of spikes. Then he was punched at the eye then fell back to the ground as the younger man began to force himself out of the wall facing some certain difficulty.

Smith looked up toward the edge of the cliff then staggered up to his feet. He dug his fingers into the ground as he was yanked back by the ankle. Smith flopped over then kicked Huron at the face. He ran toward the cliff followed by the younger man then took a sharp left turn and threw himself to side as the sprinting man ran over the edge. Smith's fingers were dug into the small hole as he grinned waving his free hand at the falling man with a gleeful smile.

"This is your opportunity to go home, dear sir!"

"Smiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiithh!" Huron screamed.

The younger man crashed to the body of water.

"Heaven's. . . It is over." Smith sighed, relieved, clenching on to what was left of his tattered and stained uniform turning his attention off the surface beneath him.

* * *

Smith forced himself up over the edge then crawled forward until finding a boulder and lifted himself up. He walked forward finding a gap in the wall to rest feeling tired and aching all over. He set down on to one of the spikes protruding out of the wall feeling quite lethargic with his knees relaxed and his wounds extensive.

Smith looked on spotting the waterfall and the sound of the water crashing against the surface with a soothing sound that lured Smith to the comforting dark. Darkness began to show themselves along his eyes as he sensed he were sinking into something.

And there were strange thoughts that nipped at him; _rest, rest, rest, let us take you in, let us, let us, join us, join us._

It was odd to experience this then this mind came crashing down but he had no energy to open them wide. It was just like last time. Last time, all though, it was being exhausted from running through a alien ship fleeing from the creatures that wanted to do certain harm.

It was welcoming, wholesome, and kind similar to that strange ship. Smith was frightened as he fell to the abyss struggling to nab at a crevice, a sharp rock, falling, and no one was there to catch him. And the nightmares plaguing him before did not greet him as he fell further into the dark.

He watched as Huron arrive then pace back and forth searching for him as he yanked off torn pieces of his uniform with anger brewing visibly on his demeanor. Huron resembled a alien bull mixed with a tiger, a eagle, and a lion all at the same time. Huron turned his gaze where Smith was then turned his attention off. As though Huron couldn't see him. As though Smith was not there.

So Smith started to relax in the dark that felt healing and his defenses lowered. He allowed himself to fall becoming comfortable in the dark as Huron strutted on past him with a growl in the direction of the boy and Smith became certain that everything was going to be okay for the boy. It was a strong feeling that eased his thoughts and feelings on the matter that came from himself not from the cave itself.

He allowed the wholesome feeling to consume him as he fell to asleep.

The feeling that made the agony from his back be muffled.

Relaxed.

* * *

"Doctor Smith?

_A voice._

"Doctor Smith, where are you?" Came a young boy's voice.

_Was that . . . No, it couldn't be._

"Doctor Smith, can you come out now?" Penny's voice came to.

_I must be dreaming._

"Your friends are gone and we have made something to revert you back to the way you were."

_Human?_

"Doctor Smith, it's safe to come out now!"

_They are searching for me?_

"Doctor Smith!"

_Calling for me?_

"Doctor Smith, it's just Penny, me, and Robot."

_They want me? They want me! They want me!_

He clawed out of the dark to find their shadows trailing away with Robot close behind them.

_Wait for me!_

Robot halted bobbing his helmet up in shock.

"I detect Doctor Smith is inside this part of the cave!" Robot announced.

"Where?" Penny asked. "On the lower levels?"

"Negative." Robot replied. "This level!"

Smith was met by the harmful pain in his back but none from his chest. Smith fell out of the wall with a thud and Robot wheeled over to him. The children chased after Robot then found the man snoring on his chest as the children held two umbrella's above them. Will looked up toward Penny then his hazel eyes flashed open as the siblings gasped. Will bolted out the exit of the cave carrying the umbrella.

"Dad! Don! We found him!"

John and Don arrived to the cavern then found the fallen man the ground. Smith was twice his size compared to how they had seen him with disfiguring qualities standing out of his torn and stained uniform that was coated in a fine film of alien blood and the man's own blood. Don knelt down and searched for wounds then looked toward the commander of the mission and shook his head.

"Strange." John said. "He has signs of being attacked. But, he lacks the wounds."

"Doctor Smith fell out of the wall." Robot reminded.

"I find that a likely situation."

Smith appeared to have bone structures sticking even what appeared to be additional feet and hands that were gnarly around his body. The man's uniform appeared to have been torn to shreds from the encounter with Huron. John and Don left then returned with a large wheelbarrow. Robot slid his arms underneath the large figure and placed him on to the center of it. Will looked on in disgust to what his friend had been directed into and pitied him for it at once.

"Let's see how much he weighs." John said. "Major, would you like to do the favor?"

Don nodded then grasped the handles of the wheelbarrow then struggled to push him forward.

"He is heavy! Won't even budge!" Don stepped aside. "He looks light."

"Robot, could you give it a try?" John asked.

"Affirmative, Professor Robinson." Robot said then slid the wheelbarrow up and towed it forward.

"Not heavy to Robot it appears." Don said with a chuckle.

"Will, Penny, tell your mother to have the stairs changed to a ramp." John said.

They kept their eyes out for Huron's and Yurles's reappearance on the way to the Jupiter 2 keeping their ears tuned for the sound of mud and grunting.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 launched for the sky from Papis Four within the hour as Smith rested in his cabin. It was the sound of his agonized screaming that brought the idyllic mood to a halt even the alarm of the children. Smith threw himself off the bed and crashed to the floor landing on his chest.

It was Will who opened the door then looked on toward the large man who was trembling like a leaf clinging against the wall of the cabin in his sleeping bag. Will was joined by Penny and Judy at both of his sides. It was Will who sighed in relief to see nothing was wrong except the man visibly being in pain.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"Course not!" Smith replied then whined. "Ahhhh! The paaain! The paaain!" Smith recoiled as he lashed out in agony. "My dellliiiicaaaaateee baaaaaaaaaaaacccck!"

Smith flipped over then fell back asleep on his side, becoming relaxed, resting.

Then he proceeded to snoring away to the amusement of the children.

Maureen inputted Smith's new measurements into the clothing synthesizer.

* * *

It was almost eleven hours later did Don open the door to the colonel's room. Smith bolted half way up at the slightest sound then rubbed his forehead, yawning, loudly. Don stared at the disfiguring appearance belonging to the older man. Smith smacked his beaks together then stared on toward the major.

"What do you need?"

Don was blinking as Smith got up to his feet using the adjoining wall.

"Major, why in the heaven's are you staring at me?"

It was a slow moment before Don could answer him.

"I hadn't really taken a moment to look at your new appearance." Don replied.

"You must be disgusted." Smith said.

"No. Baffled." Don replied. "If I were disgusted, you would have heard it quite loudly." then the major snickered leaning against the wall as Smith stared back at him unable to have a clear idea of what to say next. "You look like you were part of a terrible B movie."

Smith rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, I look like a fine piece of animatronic and computer generated piece of art." Smith replied.

"Catch this."

Don chucked the rolled up uniform toward the older man.

Smith huddled in the corner of the room and shielded himself from the clothing as though it were a item.

"I didn't even throw it that _hard_." Don shook his head as he started to laugh.

Smith's heart was racing as he was huddled in the corner of the room staring at him with his eyes flashed open looking on him in fear.

"Why are you scared of me?" Don asked.

Don noticed the older man's body language.

Smith's body language was different when it came to him this time around. As if something had happened back there often in the other Jupiter 2 between him and the man. Smith would have recoiled in his corner standing up to his feet but not have made himself look small, frightened, and shielding himself from being hit by the roll of clothes. And he watched the man lower his defenses then face him.

"Because you're a entirely different person and completely unexpected." Smith pointed back at the door. "Out."

Curiosity satisfied, Don stepped back then closed the door behind him. Smith changed out of his torn uniform into the new uniform that fit his figure. The old uniform was tossed aside.

He looked toward the clutter of uniform left beside him that looked too small for his figure. He folded the uniform then placed it on to the counter across from him and sat down on to the bed. Shortly after, it was Judy who opened the door.

"Doctor Smith, we have a cure ready for your changed appearance." Judy announced.

"I thought you had a cure for my back?" Smith asked.

"We're still working on that." Judy said.

"Alright, this supposed cure?" He studied the woman. "Why are you without the medical equipment?"

"It has to be given differently." Judy replied coming to his side.

Judy held her hand out for the older man.

"How differently?"

"It is unexpected."

"Orally?" Smith asked, curiously, his larger hand grasped on to her hand then stood up to his feet.

"I can't say." Judy said.

Judy observed how large it was compared to her hand that almost engulfed it making it seem small. More importantly, it was as if that there were multiple people holding her smaller hand with how many fingers wrapped around her hand. Smith stood up from the bed then let go of her hand.

"When you're ready to say what you didn't do; I will be there, dear Judy." Then Smith added. "Hopefully."

Judy smiled then joined his side and beckoned Smith to follow. Smith complied, tiredly, following her into the lab. His steps were slow even quiet behind Judy. The major picked up a bucket of water then threw it forward. Smith yelped jumping back once it crashed into him.

Smith glared in the direction of the younger man. Judy started to giggle as the contents of the cure dripped off his remained heavily disfigured and mutated form.

"Well then, MAJOR." Smith said. "If you're even one, do you, _even_ , in the slightest have a apology?"

"It worked last time with Judy and I." Don said.

"I thought it would work instantly." Judy giggled.

"Turns out we're wrong." Don shrugged as he started to laugh.

"Nice to see how thoroughly amused you are," Smith said. "But I am not."

Smith picked up the bucket on the table then splashed the water all over Don and Don stared back shell shocked as he, too, dripped.

"I will take being injected with this cure over being humiliated by you **ANY DAY** over your childish ways." Smith hissed in disgust then yawned walked out of the lab over Judy's giggling that turned into laughter.

Judy handed Don a towel then took out a additional one and chased after Smith fighting back her laughter only to find that very hard.

"Doctor Smith, wait." Judy handed the towel to him. "Have a towel."

"How kind of you, Judy." Smith said. "Good night."

Smith ducked into the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Robot opened the door behind the man then entered with a plate.

"Eat or I will slap this slice of blueberry pie on your face, Doctor Smith." Robot said. "I brought silverware and napkins."

"Put it on the table." Smith requested. "Unlike them, I won't let you in easily."

Robot's helm bobbed up as he turned toward the man once placing the plate as instructed.

"I accepted that when you entered our lives in this new form, Doctor Smith." Robot said. "I don't anticipate easy."

Robot wheeled out closing the door behind him as Smith scowled folding his arms.

* * *

It was morning when John decided to visit the older man. John didn't know how to start the conversation. But a doorway in was better than nothing. He worked up the courage then knocked on the door. With a "Come in" John slid the door aside spotting the older man standing on his head and his feet dangling in the air appearing to have a good time with his arms and legs folded. The professor stared at the unchanged man before his eyes.

"How are you doing that?"

"Me? No idea. Part of the disfigurement of Papis Four." Smith tipped over then rolled on to his feet.

"Speaking of Papis Four . . " John started.

"I rid myself of Huron by throwing him into the waterfall." Smith cut him off. "On his way home at least."

"You are ready to be part of crew?" John asked. "After we have proven you wrong not once but twice."

"For the time being, it seems." Smith replied. "I have only _one_ ground rule as being part of your crew," Smith held up a lone finger. "I want you to be truthful with me as I will be to you."

"We can do that." John said.

Smith's bright blue eyes narrowed toward the professor.

"I don't believe you." Smith said.

"Why not?" John asked.

Smith paced back and forth as he sucked in a breath then took a few steps away from the professor.

"I can't trust you at this moment because I had to make you to let go of the truth earlier." Smith said. Smith folded his arms with a pointed glare back at the professor. "That is obstacle enough to consider trusting you."

"The truth is more darker than you think it is. Where you're from, it's ten times darker. However innocent everything looks around you; it's not." John said. "Something that isn't worth talking about. Something we shouldn't face."

"I don't _care_ how messy the truth is, Professor." Smith said. "I just want you to be who you identify yourself to be as does your son identify you in his heart."

Smith pointed a finger straight at the younger man then tucked his hand beneath his arm.

"And that is?" John asked.

"A kind, honest, brave man." Smith said. "Being kind to me is being truthful." Smith folded his arms. "I don't want to find out by accident that you have given up on me."

John had a moment of pause looking aside regretfully at his counterpart's actions then shifted his attention toward Smith.

"I haven't been exactly honest with you." John admitted.

"You haven't." Smith said.

"That can change." John said.

"That isn't going to be done overnight starting to trust you." Smith said.

"Takes as long as it takes." John said.

"Did my counterpart die because of _his_ troubles or your trouble?" Smith asked.

"I don't know how to answer that because I am not sure who's trouble is it." John admitted.

"Really?" Smith lifted his eyebrows up for a moment.

"Really." John nodded.

"You're being sincere." Smith acknowledged.

"I will be." John said.

"Professor, there will come a day where I will have to leave your family and you will have to tell me that." Smith said. "Do you think you will be ready for the moment?"

"I will be." John said. "I know I will be."

"Shame, that it has to be this way." Smith said. "Exiting your family as a monster. But, it is inevitable."

"Not here." John protested.

"It is everywhere I go." Smith replied. "At least, the Doctor Smith of your company left your company as a _man_."

"We were fortunate for that." John said. "In a couple of days, we will be using the hyper drive and getting to Takuchi Seven."

"Professor," Smith said. "Many things are capable of changing on one planet and I fear. . ."

John lifted a brow.

"That seeing someone who is very similar in character to someone we used to call one of our own be mutated and vanish into the halls of insanity would be too much of a agony to witness."

"Yes." Smith said. "You pinned it down nicely, Professor."

"No." John shook his head as he lowered his brow, somberly. "It's not."

"Then what is your family's personal kind of agony, professor?" Smith said.

"I can't speak for them." John said. "They can speak for themselves."

"Are they the kind of people to speak their minds, professor?"

"Here, they are." John said. "I raised them to be honest. We have seen people in our long journey go down those halls of insanity." John shook his head. "It hurt us, it did." The professor reflected over the memory. "But, it wasn't agonizing."

"I take it that you have seen your family down these halls." Smith noted.

"Yes." John said. "We came out of it. We helped each other."

"Did you see him down those halls?" Smith asked.

"We never really got the chance to see him go down that corridor." John admitted.

"Did he see you go down there?" Smith's voice became softer and concerned.

"No." John said. "Smith, your first shift starts tonight --two hours after dinner-- with Will. If you prefer to be in here until then that is fine by me."

"Alright." Smith said. "I prefer to be seen as a human. The rest of your family deserve to see me with _dignity_."

"When you feel ready." John said. "I see that your eyebrows are coming back."

Smith's bright blue eyes lifted up then down toward the professor.

"It is working." Smith said.

"But going slower to you." John said. "Very curious. And good-morning, Smith."

Then John left the stateroom and Smith flipped on to his head then cackled balancing on his head having _fun_.

* * *

It was a few hours later did Will open the door to Smith's room carrying a chess board against his side finding the older man resting on the ground performing meditation. His eyes flipped open then scowled as he got up to his feet as Will slid the chair forward and closed the door once putting it aside.

His mouth was distorted as it were in the process of changing from a beak to a human mouth. At the very moment it was a jaw that stood out with a retreating beak. And appeared to be quite painful but with little pain on the matter being felt by the change from the head. Smith's eyebrows knitted together then looked toward the boy and folded his arms.

"Why are you so determined on engaging a game with a freak of nature, abnormal creature against the laws of God, something that is bound to become a pure and livid monster, William?"

Will put the chessboard on the table including a case of what Maureen had made that evening.

"Because you have a mind right now, Doctor Smith." Will said. "Right this moment."

Will opened the lid then slid it forward.

"I do have a mind. . ." Smith agreed.

Smith peered over observing the folded napkin alongside the sandwich, sliced sausage, and french fries.

"You are a different version of a old friend of mine." Will reminded. "Someone who is in the middle of something so I figured I would make the best out of a tough situation."

Will took out the black chess pieces then slid them over to Smith's side and kept the white ones.

"How tough?" Smith prodded.

Will paused then looked up toward Smith.

"I sense. . . I sense. . . I sense that I am going to have to watch you fall apart, die before my eyes metaphorically, become a warped version of yourself that is worse than how he was." Will said. "A _real_ shadow of my friend."

"Why do you sound like you've seen a farce shadow?" Smith asked, raising his brows.

"He did that for a long while before he died." Will said.

"Image to protect." Smith understood. "I take it that he slowly became that farce shadow instead of right off the bat."

"He did." Will stared at Smith. "Don't tell me that you did it _instantly_ at the first chance that you got."

"Self preservation in space was my top priority." Smith said. "And desperate to get a cure."

"I watched him become what he was, not what he was before, but still himself all in all." Will said.

Smith decorated his side of the chess board.

"Psychologically, being in agony does a number to anyone's mind for long periods of time." Smith said. "Torture."

"Is it like that?" Will made the first move.

Smith tilted his head, inwardly smiled sadly, as his eyes had the same feeling.

"Right now?" Smith asked. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I am doing all that I can not to itch my back and it's something I want to do, to relieve the pain, but . . ." Smith looked aside.

"You cannot." Will finished for Smith. "I pity you."

"Exactly." Smith said as he nodded. "So do I."

Smith sighed, lowering his gaze, closing his eyes momentary.

"Never mind the pain." Smith dismissed the subject. "Focus on the game, William." Smith waved his large hand in the air. "Not on the back." he pointed toward the chess board. "Let me focus on that, my dear boy."

Will looked up from the chess board toward Smith then smiled visibly lighting up before the older man as his features softened. Smith took a french fry in one hand and proceeded to eat it as he played against the boy in the long silence that followed that was interrupted by crunching on french fries. And as time passed by, Will kept his gaze on the chess board waiting for the next move of the older man and made his own after the man made his move on the board.

Will watched his friend's hands shrink in size until there were only five fingers and a single wrist. The lizard like texture melted away into a more human look with the bumps vanishing over the last hour of the chess game. Will looked up noticing that Smith's eye looked swelled up and the man scowled.

"Did your mother teach you not to stare at people's face?"

"Doctor Smith, your eye is shrinking so quickly it looks like it is hurting your skull."

"Oh. Forgiven then." Smith said. "That is something worth staring at."

"Sure is." Will chuckled.

"This, too, shall pass." Smith made the last move and captured Will's queen. "Check and mate."

The door to the stateroom opened.

"It's your shift, Will, Smith." John said.

Will quickly gathered the chess pieces then went out as John went past the cabin. Smith stood up with some difficulty using the wall then rubbed his forehead feeling aching and lethargy weighing upon him. He used the wall as his support wandering away from the room.

The itching was nagging him. It was a hunger that could not be satisfied. He reached his hand out then punched against the wall instead and rubbed at his knuckles with a whimper. He surveyed the door observing little damage decorating it. He walked around the door then exited the room leaving it slightly ajar.

"Smith, why do you trust me?" Don asked as he leaned against the doorway to his stateroom across from Smith. "Of all people, why me?"

Smith lifted a brow.

"Who says I trust you?"

"Your actions have with letting you be your chauffeur to the Jupiter 2." Don said. "Did I do what they did, but _not_ as often?" Smith became quiet as Don went on in his questions. "Did we have to work together in survive? Was that the same at least?"

"Yes." Smith admitted.

"Phew." Don wiped a bead of sweat then walked off with a smile.

"But, he was blinded by hate, disgust, and contempt." Don paused then shifted toward Smith on the heel of his boot. "We were never friends."

"That makes some sense." Don said in amusement. "So, you left before. . ." then it hit him in realization of the person that he had been before would have reacted. "before. . . Before you could make a break through and start a honest friendship?"

"Major, that was **never** going to happen." Smith replied, folding his arms, shaking his head. "He was going to throw me out the air-lock in my next shift with him as a act of mercy killing." Smith grimaced at the memory that flashed before his eyes. "And he wouldn't have anyone to stop him."

Don's heart sunk. It would have been him in the same position-before they knew each other _had_ he known the truth before.

"How do you know, Smith?"

Smith became quiet as turned distant to the major.

"Talk to me about it."

Don reached a hand out placing a hand on Smith's shoulder but the older man immediately glided it off.

"My last shift aboard the Jupiter 2 ended upon being thrown into the air-lock and he was _just_ about to press the button when Robot and the professor came in for their shift." Smith said. "The same shift where the professor picked up the space station on the scanner after ordering that I be be taken out of it."

Don didn't know what to say. Don watched the man trudge down the corridor to the elevator car, press the up button, then slide the barrier aside. Smith stared at him, his personal walls up, staring back at him with a scowl. For a simple moment, Don saw the original Smith standing there scowling at him in the elevator car then lift his brow.

"Why in the heaven's are you gawking at me, dear Major?"

His voice changed in a matter of seconds from the original to the alternate as Don blinked watching the older man's features change to the younger Smith.

"Like I said, I see him all over you." Don said.

Smith moving his hand to the bar then pressed the button and withdraw his hand returning it back to his lap with a roll of his eyes.

"You didn't know who I was when I came into the bar." Smith said. "How can you have see him all over me?"

"It's just the way you act." Don replied. "Smith, you can relax."

"No. I don't think I can or will relax around you."

"Flight response of the body . ." Don said then locked his eyes upon Smith. "How often did he throw you in the air-lock?"

Smith shook his hand, tiredly.

"No answer."

"You have to talk about it."

"No."

"If you're going to trust me with your safety then you have to at least."

"It wasn't just once." Smith relented.

Smith vanished before his eyes up the deck as Don fell dismayed. The elevator car came to a halt on the bridge then he slid the barrier aside and walked on to the bridge following after the boy who had a guitar set alongside him. Smith sat down on the chair across from Will and slumped.

"I am tired." Smith complained.

"Look like you need a nap, Doctor Smith." Will said. "You should take one. I will wake you up if we come across any trouble."

"Grateful of you to be so kind on shift." Smith said. "I will see what I can do. . ."

Smith turned over and fell asleep snoring away.

* * *

_It was dark and gloomy in the forest that Smith walked through with his hands in his pockets admiring the darkness of the forest._

_He smiled at the full moon above him with distant clouds above that were visible._

_Smith traveled forward listening to the hooting of the owls late at night and watched bats fly overhead._

_"What a wonderful night to be alive."_

_Smith started to sing._

_"Always look on the bright side of life, always look on the light side of life."  
_

_Smith began to whistle._

_"If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten, and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing when you're feeling in the dumps don't be silly chumps. Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing and always look on the bright side of life."_

_He stretched his leg out then grasped along the edge of a tree and twirled then crashed to the ground after spinning a few times then began to laugh as he continued to whistle.  
_

_"Always look on the right side of life." he got up to his feet and dusted off his dark uniform then resumed strolling. "For life is quite absurd." He whistled along a theme that wasn't there but it was in his singing tune. "And death's the final word. You must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about your sin. Give the audience a grin."_

_Smith spun on his heel then crashed over a rock and laughed once landing into a puddle with a lily pad on his head._

_"Enjoy it, it's your last chance anyhow, so always look on the bright side of death," Smith sang. "A just before you draw your terminal breath."_

_Smith laughed hysterically then cried as he laughed until he couldn't no more and a sound yanked him out of his thoughts._

_"No! No! No! Anyone but you!"_

_Fear and hysteria fell upon him._

_"Look at me and stop running away."_

_Smith stumbled to his feet then ran through the pond fleeing the figure coming out the shadows with the long head connected to a head that was disgruntled._

_"You are a very silly little creature, Doctor Smith."_

_Smith shrieked as he came to dry land then began to run as his counterpart chased after him._

_"Insist you are better than everyone, well, now you are becoming better than everyone."_

_He was grabbed by the spider then tossed to the ground where his face left a trench behind him. He was grasped by the tunic by his counterpart then thrown aside against a thick tree bark. He was yanked up to his feet by the creature. Smith began to walk faster as he heard his counterpart coming from behind him._ Smith dared not to look back running on.

_Smith was grabbed by his counterpart then squeezed his eyes close._

_"Any last words before I eat you?" His counterpart proceeded to squeeze him._

_Smith's eyes were closed as he grinned._

_"Always look on the right side of life." Smith recited. "For life is quite AAAAABUSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRD."_

_"What are you **DOING**?"_

_"Singing, tall scrawny ninny, because I am free!" Smith bobbed his head along to the lyrics as he sang then continued on his singing._

_"You are a horrible singer!" The spider growled.  
_

_"And death's the final word." Smith resumed as his counterpart extended his jaw. "You must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about your sin." then he started to resume whistling swinging his boots from side to side. His counterpart's head was yanked back with a wince. "Give the audience a grin."_

_Smith was dropped as his counterpart screeched._

_"MY EARS!"_

_His counterpart tossed him aside then the spider threw him on and Smith proceeded to flee seeking for the cabin._

_"You're not going to flee that easily."_

_And Smith was hit by what felt to be a rock with a yelp._

* * *

Smith yelped awake with a pant flinging himself forward from the chair toward the rocket console with sweat dripping down his skin.

"Bad dream?" Will asked.

Smith looked over in surprise toward the boy.

"Yes. . ." Smith tilted his head. "Why are you still here?"

"It's my shift, Doctor Smith." Will replied.

"Obligated or because you want to?" Smith asked.

Will raised a brow then squinted at the older man, studying him, as though unsure himself of this line of questioning then his eyes relaxed.

"Because I want to, Doctor Smith." Will replied.

Will turned his attention away then regarded the radar scanner.

"Because you want to. . ." Smith said.

Smith felt a strange warm feeling lurking from his chest and spread.

He turned his attention away off Will feeling his eyes water.

Smith flicked the lone tear away with a finger then settled turning on to his side and leaned into the pilot chair falling back to sleep with a warm dream chasing away the cold aspects of the nightmare with a smile. And snored away, peacefully, smiling. As though he had a way of keeping his counterpart at bay.


	13. remains of a wall crashes to Takuchi Seven

"Doctor Smith, Don told me about the operation on your back."

"Hardly anything to note about." Smith replied as he was heading toward his cabin.

"Your clothing showed that you were harmed in the back." Maureen noted.

Smith turned away from the doorway with one hand on the handle looking upon the younger but short woman.

"Doesn't really ache." Smith said. "Bad itch."

"It must be bigger than how it was left." Maureen said.

"Must be. . ." Smith's eyes flashed open then his brows hunched together. "You are not suggesting-"

"I want to remove the extension on your back." Maureen said. "And we're not throwing you into the sun after removing it. We're throwing the content into the sun."

"Why can't you solve my problem that way?" Smith asked. "And be gone with it?"

"Because we don't mercy kill people that way, Doctor Smith." Maureen said. "We do it without pain, without any further suffering, without horror."

"Have you needed to do that . . . . often?" Smith asked.

"To be kind is to be helpful." Maureen said.

"Admitting the number is something that you can't do." Smith said. "You share no pride in having to put people to sleep."

"On the contrary, we do." Maureen said. "Talking about who we helped over the bridge is a entire different matter."

"Giving privacy to the dead." Smith said. "I respect that. I will get partially undressed in a moment."

Smith slipped in to the room then closed the door behind him. Maureen went about gathering the medical tools for the operation and Robot followed in. She slid the door close as she found him laid on his chest on the bed waiting for the operation. Smith's heavy eye lids started to fall over his eyes as his hands were tucked under his chin.

Maureen was in scrubs once she applied sedatives to his back then went on the operation. Smith was laid still lacking a whimper - a sound that Maureen expected from him - as if his back was completely out. She carefully removed the extended large blob on his back. His back had healed but the scar had became infected on the right side of his back near to his spinal cord. He was still as a bolted down table on his bed as she gathered the material then dropped it into the small box.

"If only there were a vaporizer machine to eliminate the blobs." Smith groaned.

Maureen observed his changing back.

"What deep scars that you have." Maureen said. "I have seen these kind of scars a handful of times since we became lost."

"Don't you dare touch them." Smith said, sharply, his voice losing composure.

"I will not, Doctor Smith." Maureen replied. "How did you get caught in those Millennial wars?"

"It was intentional." Smith said.

"For who?" Maureen asked.

"The person who I believed was important as a senior staff to the potential back up command crew." Smith said. "It was one war." He looked aside at the past with a frown. "But, it felt to be a series of wars to me and the others in what was deemed to be a post apocalyptic landscape in a city."

A moving image with noise flashed across her mind; it was a video. A video of dust unsettling in the air, lights flickering above, windows with frozen products that beamed on and off, as men and women carried what appeared to be improvised guns covered in head to toe in armor, layers of clothing, goggles, masks, scarves, shields, and welding umbrellas rushing through the remains of a store as bullets were flying overhead. A bat striking one of the gas canisters sending them flying back outside into the open. It felt real enough to be called a living memory but she hadn't lived through it.

Her fingers moved with precision as she finished removing the additional blobs then handed the small bed pan to Robot. Robot wheeled out of the room as Maureen knitted up the open wound on his back leaving only the ever present scar that was staring to cease swelling at all.

She applied hydrogen peroxide to the scars that had been left behind by the encounter on Papis Four. Scars that hadn't been healed by the cavern and couldn't be entirely mended by it's strange power. She watched the wounds bubble as Smith winced and restrained himself from screeching in agony. The white bubbly foam faded then she looked over toward his distant expression.

"I have finished."

"Thank you." Smith said.

"How often did you do this with the others?" Maureen asked.

"I never got my back wounded as often." Smith said. "I was very careful."

"Were you really careful?" Maureen asked.

Smith grimaced before making his next reply.

"I had that bubble headed ninny's help when they forgot all about my wounds and were focused on other matters."

Smith slipped on the white shirt and tucked it back in smoothing it out with one hand as he slipped his left hand back into the suit. The shirt changed from white to a dark gray before her eyes in a matter of seconds. He put on the bright suit that morphed before her eyes to become a dark version of itself. The light gray turned to dark gray. The bright orange-red turned black then thinned out as the neck collar shrunk as a horrible re-imagining of the Jupiter 2 uniform returned.

"Never really approached me the way you do . . or requested a operation to see what little wounds that needed to be tended."

"Doesn't really sound like us, Doctor Smith."

Maureen slipped the medical equipment into the sack as she took in a deep breath then exhaled soundlessly keeping back the pain, the hurt, the confusion, and disappointment in the other Robinsons.

"Truly, it must be painful for you hearing about your family's counterparts actions regarding me."

"How does it feel to be the hero of your story?"

Smith sighed, lowering his head, briefly closing his eyes, shaking his head.

"I am the villain of it." Smith said. "It wasn't all that way before." He lifted his head up for moment, sorrowful, but bitter. "I am just experiencing the fruit of my labors. Everything that I have done has lead up to this." he pointed toward his back then lowered his hand. "A suiting punishment for a monster."

"Doctor Smith, the way you make it; we were the villains of our own story." Maureen said. "If you were the villain and so were they then who were the heroes that the outside world had to cheer on?"

Smith became silent then shifted toward Maureen.

"Hate them all. Some stories are that way." He folded his arms lowering his gaze. "Last I checked before a cruel kind of agony became my life; The Nile was streaming a lot of bleak movies and shows which were that way."

"Nobody is perfect." Maureen reminded.

"Nobody is that dumb, hopeless, or brain dead." Smith reminded tapping on the side of his temple. "All of the films there are dark, edgy, narrow horror flicks."

"Surely, there must be some that were bright and innocent."

"The classics are always better than the edgy adaption that becomes generic." Smith said. "The bright and innocent flicks are so few where I am from."

"A few?" Maureen asked.

"Many." He lowered his hand with a sigh and shook his head with his back against the corner of the room.

"What about you?" Maureen asked. "What do you like?"

"I like the innocent, uplifting, bright, and hopeful ones." Smith said.

"You will find that our existence is just that, Doctor Smith."

"Childish fantasy when it comes where I am from." He shook his hand. "Impossible."

"I wish it wasn't that way."

"Me too." Smith agreed. "As life becomes dark and absurd. . ." He looked aside if only briefly looking back at small and precious moments that made the era of Earth being green and smog green so ideal. His attention shifted toward Maureen as he folded his arms. "You look to the past, look to what had a soul, look to what had some _hope_ , life, and optimism."

"Sounds to me that you are one of the minority." Maureen noted.

"A little." Smith chuckled, bitterly, with the shadow of a genuine smile appearing on his face as his arms folded. "Good night, madame."

"Good night." Maureen replied then smiled a little back at him and went out of the room closing the door behind her.

Smith moved on to the bed then shifted on to his side within the sleeping bag and snored away.

* * *

"Have we caught up with them, yet?" Huron asked.

Yurles's many and newly formed distorted eyes looked toward the radar station.

"We're getting closer to them." Yurles said.

"That fraud is going to pay for making us to be this distorted." Huron said.

"That he will, brother." Yurles said. "Why are they so determined in protecting him?"

Huron shrugged back at first.

"They are naturally that kind." Huron replied. "And patient when it comes to someone pretending to be who they are not. Remember the one time they had a general among them for a few months claiming to be a scientist?"

"I recall that very well, brother." Yurles said. "They were a laughing stock for the longest time."

The brothers laughed in unison over the recollection then faced the view screen anticipating of the next best trouble to finish off.

* * *

"It has been three days since Papis Four and you haven't even bothered playing chess with the others."

"And seeing me in this state?" Smith asked, bewildered, then lowered his brows and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"What state?" Don asked. "You hardly look different."

 _You haven't changed yet_ , were the words behind his reply, _you still look human_. Smith sighed turning his attention off the screen then face the younger man shifting the chair toward Don. Smith tapped his fingers on the arm rest of the chair then sighed before replying to him.

"I do not contemplate my move easy when being plagued by nightmares, Major." Smith replied, sharply. "The women are very skilled players. My last chess games were with Will and Penny."

"They are very intelligent." Don said. "Sharp thinkers but sometimes their imagination gets the best of them."

"These children are the most sound and coherent children that I have met with their feet magnetized to reality." Smith leaned his elbow against the arm rest of the chair and his other arm against the back rest that he waved his hand with as he proceeded to speak on. "Both of whom are very fine tastes of the intelligence of the crew. Very intelligent people leaning toward senile letting a evolving monster board their ship."

"You barely look tired to me." Don said then leaned his back against the back rest of the chair as he began to smirk. "Oh. . I see. I think, I see." Smith lifted a brow with a head tilt. "That is another wall."

"Another wall? Annooother waaaaaaaaalll? Are you being serious?" Smith's brows rose, unanimously, then hunched together. "That isn't a wall, Major!" Smith pointed back at the major. "That is called something else entirely."

Don rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that."

"Aaaaannd I disdain the usage of a wall that serves no purpose but a waste of time like it did on Earth." Smith finished.

Don looked toward Smith then lifted a brow up.

"What do you call it?" Don asked.

"Deceit." Smith said, grimly. "Sometimes I call it: focus, determination, and spite." He looked toward the major before amending with a shrug. "Regarding my tasks."

"So I heard you taught a gorilla to speak and it went easier than it would for a space chimpanzee." Don changed the subject.

"Hardly." Smith said. "It was difficult."

"How was it difficult?" Don asked.

The older man was leaned in the corner of the chair facing his back between the arm rest and the backrest in the corner facing the younger man.

"The wide eyed beast going 'blip, blip, blawp, blawp, blip, blip, blip' -" The blipping almost sounded like Debbie blooping. _Almost_. "-staring at me and picking at my hair like I had some insects in it during lessons made it hard to focus on the task at hand. And they had egg shaped eyes, covered in lizard skin, and two nostrils. Imagine that being a possibility."

Don chuckled looking off from the radar screen that turned into a grin as he faced the older man.

"Must have been a little bit fun." Don said.

"No." Smith shook his head. "Most of my precious time spent around Blarp found it irritable."

Don could see the image playing out in his head as he started to laugh once more.

"Course they did." Don laughed.

The ship trembled with a loud groan and Smith landed on the floor in front of the console.

"Oh dear!"

"We have a alien on our six!" Don announced. "Smith, get up and return fire."

Smith flopped up to his feet then scanned the mass of buttons.

"Which one does it?" Smith asked, frightened, but panicked. "I can't tell! It's hard to tell!"

"It's the one between our consoles, damn it!" Don snapped.

"Oh, there it is." Smith said, grimly. "Completely ignored it in my hysteria!"

Smith pressed the rocket launcher button as the ship did evasive moves evading the attacks by the princes. Smith fired then the ship was struck repeatedly so Smith was thrown across the room after several turbulence landing to the floor. He smacked the airlock door open then flopped in and closed it behind him. Don got up to his feet then scowled at the older man gleefully smiling at his end of the bargain with a rapid wave -that unnerved, horrified, and most of all, irritated him - in his usual random demeanor.

"Idiots never change." Don said.

Don used the railing as his support toward the upper half of the ship then buckled himself in and set in return fire to the spacecraft. He looked toward the astronavigator that had the coordinates pr-set only days ago. Don turned his attention off then shifted his attention toward the area ahead as the ship trembled.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Don said. "A little bit further toward the asteroid!"

Don shifted the coordinates a bit minor as the chasing ship fled after him.

"What is he doing, brother?" Huron asked. 

"Preparing to surrender." Yurles speculated.

"No . . ." Huron's large eyes squinted at the Jupiter 2 then they expanded. "He is doing something."

Don grinned, widely, from within the Jupiter 2.

"Say hello to my crippling friends." Don said.

Don flung the Jupiter 2 through the narrow passageway of small meteorites that flew toward the approaching craft.

"Oh no!" Yurles screamed as the ship loud shrieked. "Huron!"

Huron glided his large hand over the console then it glowed blue as blasts shot after the craft from a laser grid system as the princes ship became trapped.

"Not on my watch!" Don announced.

Don slid the leveler to the hyper drive forward then the ship went forward and vanished in a bleak of gray.

"No!" Yurles shrieked.

And it was silent in the area of space.

" _Now._ . . " Huron said, exasperated. "The tribunal is going to find us."

Yurles fainted.

"Sissy." Huron groaned. "Can't take the thought of being apprehended."

* * *

The Jupiter paused in the orbit to Takuchi Seven. The ship was unstable as it shook from side to side. Don checked the fuel guage then made his way after the planet as it was getting closer by the passing uncertainty. But, there was certainty. Certainty of making it back and evading the path of the princes.

The ship tore through the atmosphere of Takuchi Seven, over the gray clouds, over the cresting sun in the distance, over the great plains, over the local streams and rivers, heading into a desert area that stretched for weeks on foot.

He lowered the ship down in a controlled descent then the landing gear was the first to screech as the ship fell into the ground and slid forward over the screams of panic over the Robinsons. Finally, after what felt to be a eternity of spinning the Jupiter 2 came to a stop.

And the Robinsons were left in a state of shock. Their hearts were still racing as they slowly adjusted to the calm that echoed from deck to deck. Don came to the airlock then pressed the door open and Smith came tumbling out to the ground with a yelp falling out of the Jupiter 2. The Robinsons eventually made it up the deck along with Robot and Debbie the Bloop.

"Everyone alright?" Don asked.

"Shaken, but we will do." Maureen replied.

"Uh huh." John agreed with a nod toward his wife then grew concerned as he turned his attention upon the major. "Did we lose them?"

"That we did," Don confirmed. "Used the space weather to my advantage."

"Made it to Takuchi Seven together, at least." Judy said, helpfully.

"At least that." John agreed.

"Where is Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"Look out the airlock." Don pointed toward the doorway, grinning, with his thumb.

The Robinsons approached the doorway.

"AH! Sweet land! How I missed the ground beneath my feet! Land! LAAAAND! LAAAND AAAAAAT LAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

The Robinsons laughed in bemusement as did Robot and Debbie the Bloop over the older man.

"Let's get the forcefield generator out tonight just in case they will be after us." John said once the laughter ended as he started to walk away from the doorway over Smith's long gleeful monologue of being on a planet continued. "We are going to be here for a little while."

Don nodded.

"From the sound of the Jupiter 2, I can tell it's a decent chunk of hull that we have to replace." Don said.

John winced.

"All the more time to spend on one planet and see how we can help Doctor Smith." Judy said.

"That, we do." Maureen conceded. "Children, get ready for bed. And Robot, make sure that Doctor Smith doesn't attract big cats."

"Affirmative." Robot wheeled after the doorway then the family went down the stairs.

"Where were we, darling?" John asked. "Before we got caught off?"

"Snuggling in the auxiliary deck chair, Professor Robinson." Maureen said.

"Ah, right." Then John grinned with a nod. "That wasn't disrupted much. Get ready for bed." John put a hand on her shoulder then smiled affectionately and reassuringly toward Maureen. "I will join you in a few minutes."

"I will be waiting for you." Maureen said. "Don't be late."

"Nothing makes me late when it comes to you." John assured then watched her go into their cabin.

John sighed, happily, then went with the major to get the force field generator out and keep it there for the next several weeks as a precaution. And Smith was found fast asleep on the sand laid on his side with Robot by his side when they came out taking the forcefield generator piece by piece outside of the Jupiter 2. The machine was being carefully set up outside of the ship with the men looking around occasionally then put a hand on their laser pistols. It used to be a dreadful and long routine but with ease and familiarity to it as it was being done quickly.

Robot carefully lifted Smith into his arms bridal style then rolled inside of the Jupiter 2 to the bemusement of the major and the professor. No matter how things changed; Smith was carted off by Robot in the least ways that the man could accept except it was not being protested against as he were fast asleep. The men returned into the ship then the professor closed the door to the Jupiter 2, turned the light off once the major went down the corridor, then joined the rest of the family to the residential deck.

* * *

"Good morning, honey," John said, a arm placed around the tired woman.

Maureen stretched her legs snuggling against the man's hairy chest.

"Is it morning so quickly?" Maureen asked.

"Sadly," John said, grazing his hand along Maureen's cheek. "I will get up when you're up."

"John," Maureen said. "It's your turn to make the coffee."

"Looks like we're stuck in a corner," John said.

"How do we get out of this?" Maureen asked.

"I say we walk out of it together," John said. "And hope for the best."

Maureen's eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face.

"Quite a romantic," Maureen said, as they rested their foreheads together on the large pillow. "How about we both get up?"

"That is very ideal," John said.

With much reluctance, John and Maureen got out of bed at the same time then took out their clothing for the morning. John was the first up from bed and Maureen came after him. They were the first ones to come out of their room then made their way to the bathroom. The camera panned over to Penny stirring in her sleep tossing and turning. It went over to Will who had his arm covering his eyes.

The scene went over to Robot observing Smith making eggs singing. He had several plates that were covered resting on the table. It was John and Maureen came to the doors in purple outfits that had orange undershirts. They noticed the doctor was singing. Their looks of concern were replaced by relieved expressions.

"Good morning, Professor, Madame." Smith greeted them.

"What's made you in a good mood, Smith?" John asked. Smith turned eyes toward them and had a smile in return.

"Just the desire to cook something," Smith said. "Your plates have been made," he continued gently stirring the scrambled eggs. "I got the hang of this equipment. Outdated, and very reliable. Just what I like."

"You mean to say that your Jupiter 2 didn't take kind of equipment?" John asked, almost mortified. 

"Their Jupiter 2 was bells and whistles," Smith said. "Thankfully, I never had the luxury of cooking for them. I fed myself."

"And how much did you use?" John asked.

"Just the bare necessity," Smith said. "Consider yourself lucky that everything _works_."

"Believe me when I say we do," Maureen said, as she sat down. "So did you find a flying farm house?"

"A flying farm house," Smith said, with a laugh. "What in space were you on?" he looked over with a baffled look.

"Let's just say the incident had plants that ate Deutronium," John said.

"Fuel eating plants," Smith said. "How remarkable. If there were any, I wasn't paying attention."

"You mean to say you never met a werewolf?" John asked.

"Werewolf, now, Professor?" Smith said. "You know that is the stuff of fantasy."

"I used to think that until I saw one with my two eyes," John said. "Threatening and highly dangerous. Unable to control themselves at the rising of a full moon." Maureen looked back at the memory with a shudder.

Smith placed the eggs into the plate then placed the pan on the adjoining counter. He placed the lid on the top of the plate.

"You ever seen a kraken before?" Smith asked.

John regarded the man for a long moment as he leaned back into the chair.

"No," John said.

"It's more terrifying than a werewolf," Smith recounted. "Just when you think you're out of its grasp, one of its arms grabs hold and yanks it back. . ."

He had a haunted demeanor about him. 

_He remembered being pinned down against the wall by equipment. The screams of the children being carried down the hall as flashes of lightning stormed outside_.

"The power goes out."

_The room enveloped into darkness._

"All you see is darkness and there is screaming. Makes it difficult to get anything done."

_The screaming stopped as Smith made his way out of the collision then toward the window using the wall panels as his support._

"I won't forget watching a beautiful creature die. Even as dangerous as it was. You don't forget hearing the dying screams of a creature as it falls down. That was on a planet with a wild, stormy sea that encompassed the entire planet."

"What is the point?" John asked.

"I wouldn't go to blue class M planet if I were you," Smith said. "Nor a empty vessel with sacks decorating it. Just avoid it. That's all I recommend."

"Are you sure?" Maureen asked.

"The other planets are just as threatening as this," Smith said. "Not like there is one eyed giants walking around."

"There's a good chance of it," John said.

"Good. . . good. . . . good chance of it?" Smith asked, his skin paling and visibly trembling.

"Uh huh," John said.

Robot came down the ramp.

"Robot, is there any giants around?" Maureen asked.

"On my last scan from above, there were four hundred thirty-four giants," Smith slipped out of the chair falling to the floor. Robot turned toward Smith then toward them. "Did I miss something?"

John and Maureen exchanged a bemused glance.


	14. Trapped like a animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arch wasn't written during A Cruel Kind of Agony; it was intended to be written in but I hit writers block and instead a different arch was written.

"Doctor Smith, would you like to go rock hunting with us?" Penny's question poked through Smith's sleep.

Smith groaned, his head meeting the pillow, then sighed.

"What about Judy and the major?" Smith asked.

"They're going on a date down in the mountain range." Was Penny's reply. "Mom and dad insisted on it. They need the quality time."

Smith was laid on his chest, trying to capture some zzz's, raising his head up with baggy eyes and his eyes were stung by the light that poured into his cabin. He blinked, multiple times, adjusting his vision to see that of Penny standing in the doorway with Debbie set on her shoulders peering in. It was almost quite unsettling and a bare reminder of what he had left behind that was only a brief flicker of his mind but a dark shadow of a far darker time featuring the younger Blarp hanging out on the fourteen year old's shoulders as she went around the ship far as he recalled.

He recalled, they hadn't asked him to come along, it was still strange as his mind became reoriented to the now even to the question. The darkness retreated from his eyes as he stared at Penny for a long time, his alarms momentarily raising seeing the other Penny, the interior of the other Jupiter 2, the other interior of the room that the Robinsons called his 'cell' instead of as a cabin. It took a complete five seconds for that confused terror to fade and complete registration of the question and where he were.

"Five minutes." Smith replied.

"Really?" Penny asked, puzzled yet shocked.

Smith glared back at the young girl with a scowl.

"If you say one more word that shall be fifteen minutes!" Smith reiterated.

The shock faded as she began to smile with a shake of her head.

"Okay!" Penny closed the door then reopened it. "Is your back hurting badly today than it was yesterday?"

"No, it's not that, my dear child." Smith confessed.

"Then what's hurting?" Penny asked, curiously.

"Little non-disrupted sleep is all." he meekly shrugged, his chin set on his hands, then yawned. "If you can take a few breaks along the way . . ."

"I am sure about it." Then Penny laughed. "Some days I need to take naps too."

"How very kind of you." Smith shed a small smile back at the young Robinson. "Run along." he waved his hand, dismissively, back at Penny. "It will be fifteen minutes before I am out."

"Okay."

"Doctor Smith, I left some of your breakfast in the galley." Will said once he joined her side. "Mom likes to know if you're feeling well."

"My resting cycle is quite different with the agony that my body is being harbored in," Smith shook his hand.

"Did it happen back there, too?" Will asked.

"Why yes, yes, yes." Smith confirmed with a tired nod. "The sooner that this horrific hell passes, THE SOONER that I shall be back on my morning routine and sleep cycle!"

Will closed the door as Penny left then Smith dropped his head on the pillow with a groan. The nightmares had shifted from his counterpart to that being of pain awaking him and they were less of a threat to his sleeping than how his counterpart had been -- who's presence continued to elude him, but largely speculated it was symbolism for dehumanization and supreme power that came with a personal cost to those around him-- only sometime ago.

He closed his eyes then snored away until shifting on to his back and jumped to his feet with a silent stealthy swear. He got up to his feet then proceeded to get up and retrieve his clothing then make a slow walk to the shower. The clothing of yesterday was shed then he hopped into the shower and stood in there as the filth that had gathered over him was vibrated off his skin down to the waste disposal system at the bottom. It felt uncomfortable to feel the dirt trace over the still sore scar that were more of a nerve that was infected, swollen, damaged part of his back.

* * *

Even after the filth had been vibrated off, the ever growing green nerve was a piece of filth that couldn't be washed away. The comments by other aliens in his native universe regarding the back of his neck being covered in green was more alarming and frightening but no more to be heard or have the opportunity to be heard for that matter and wouldn't bother him but the change would continue to be nagging him.

He had gripped the edge of the sink in the bathroom then pinched the bridge of his nose, haunted, regretful, as a wave of pain cascaded over him. He ate his breakfast afterwards then left with the children from the Jupiter 2. That was roughly two hours ago with all the walking that had been done to get near to the most prominent area that had the most rocks. Plenty of rocks to sort through and pay attention asides to the painful itch on his back. Rock hunting was a welcome distraction at that.

The scar had ran into nerves spreading as a infection would with little deterrence. The purple dickie that covered the changes unlike the clothing that were worn commonly before was a shield, a life saver, a deterrent, warm, and quite likable. Smith understood more painfully why his counterpart bore a cloak and a hood in all ( _initially_ ), shielding himself, preventing others from seeing the full disgust of his transformation, all as his mind went insane.

Whenever his stomach rumbled, it reminded Smith that he were in a desperate state of being that required feasting in order to sustain himself, a bare reminder that he was still human, a bare reminder that he needed to be civilized and human.

"Ah, what is this?"

Smith held up a dark rock with purple crystals peeking out form the center.

"A amethyst, Doctor Smith." Will said. "Nothing big unless it glitters and has some gold in it. Then that's something worth taking back to the campsite and judging."

"It's pretty lame compared to most rocks that we do stumble upon." Penny agreed. "Robot, would you stop scanning and find yourself a rock?"

"Negative," Robot replied once twirling toward the young Robinson. "It is my duty to ensure that your well being is relatively stable as it is and remain that way."

"Oh, the spoil sport." Smith groaned, tilting his head back, rubbing his forehead. "You can do scanning _and_ search for rocks."

"I have attempted that." Robot stated. "That allowed Penny and Will to go into trouble."

Smith lowered his head looking toward the taller machine quite curious over the matter.

"Did that happen when you did that when I was around, either?" Smith lifted a brow as he got back up to his feet from the nearest boulder.

"Affirmative, it had." Robot replied.

"Relax and lower your guard, moronic stiff neanderthal!" Smith shot back as he were a few feet away searching for a rock.

"We aren't in the area of wild life." Penny agreed with Smith's comment. "It's the first day in weeks that we have been on another world without needing to run to somewhere then back to the Jupiter 2."

"If that is your request then I will carry it out." Robot replied.

"Wow, I found a rock that has to be scrap metal." Will observed the rock with some intrigue. "Looks like a rock." Penny squinted at the rock noting of its uneven rough edges then her younger brother shrugged. "Must have been a really bad crash that caused it to shrivel."

"My advanced sensors indicate that is not a rock." Robot replied.

"Damn." Will said.

Smith was picking up rocks, observing them, then throwing them over his shoulder and somehow they seemed to be hitting Robot on his chassis who twirled toward him.

"Would you mind, Doctor Smith?" Robot asked.

"Mind picking the most note worthy rock of my time and patience?" Smith turned away from a sprawling cactus tree while lifting a brow toward the children with a smirk. "Why, yes."

Smith turned his attention away from Robot then walked on searching through the rocks and putting some into the knapsack strapped along his shoulder as the children did their best to determine what was best to take on their own. He looked up spotting a strange ship that reminded of Proteus standing out against the morning sky, the clouds partially clouding over but the figure was vivid and clear as day as it lacked the circular ring stood in front of the large ring that housed the massive and expansive hydroponics. 

He squinted at it and it was still there, a shadow of the Proteus flickered in his minds eye replaced by the very gray and simplistic version of itself. He tilted his head, squinting even further, his long distance vision able to observe the grid fins from the circular tip that was smaller than the big center of it. It couldn't be of Earth, Smith was sure, the very colony ship that would go after the Robinsons of this world would be drastically different resembling a screwdriver with edge section carrying a Jupiter.

He turned his attention away then resumed searching for rocks with a sigh. They were still lost, little chances of being found, a certain future of growing old and dying all but forgotten in unmarked graves with Robot's digging the last one or, searching for rocks, bigger than the ones they were searching for, to make a grave. It was such a sorrowful thought as he looked upon the children, grimacing, pitying them, then shifted his attention away that he sought to banish it off his mind. Smith saw a colorful rock with yellow tinge, picked it up, observing it, then set it into his knapsack with his mind off the depressing issue. 

Abruptly, Smith paused in his tracks staring off into the distance with a trance like stare and all the pain, the itch, all of it became numb so he walked away from the children focused on finding rocks. Penny picked up a rather heavy rock -- despite it appearing to be small -- then frowned looking up.

"It's quiet." Penny noted.

"Yeah."

"Too quiet." Penny looked around searching for Smith.

"Something isn't right here." Will acknowledged.

"Robot, where is Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"Three kilometers away." Robot reported then pointed off in the direction that he had gone.

"Doctor Smith, where are you going?" Will called as he started to run after the older man. "Doctor Smith!"

Smith had already climbed up into a booth, turned around to face them, then the door closed in front of them.

"Penny, come over here. I'll lift you up."

"Okay."

"Robot, keep a watch out for the owner of the freezing booth."

"My sensors detect little to no outsiders observing us."

"That's good." Will commented as he knelt down. "Okay, get him out."

"Wait a minute!" Robot twirled back toward them. "Do not interact with the bars!"

"Why, Robot?" Penny asked.

"My external long range sensors indicate that it is also a programmable security system!" Robot rolled toward the children then came to a pause in front of the booth. Robot picked up a tumbleweed then tossed it at the booth then there were electrical sparks, fire, and the tumbleweed was no more.

Will got back up to his feet dusting the dirt off his knees.

"So, we need to stick around and wait for the owner of the booth to appear." Will surmised.

"Yes, we do." Robot confirmed.

"Remember the last time we ran and Doctor Smith was gone?" Will reminded Penny as he started to look back with a grimace then his features became decorated in fondness. "Unlike the first time, when dad, Don, and I got back; he were still there."

"That was a very long time ago. . ." Penny searched for equipment as Robot made his reply and Will joined her. "it feels longer than it was."

With a pop, the booth and the children and Robot were gone.


	15. Concern and worry in a room full of enclosures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1998 BASHING. Be warned.

"Will? Robot! Will?"

Penny was all alone in the dark searching for Will with only the dim lighting above her head providing a path ahead of her.

"Come out!" Penny cried. "This isn't funny!"

Penny searched for familiar faces in the narrow corridors that frightened her.

"Anyone there?"

No company, none of the familiar characters that brought comfort and certainty that things were going to be alright as she were surrounded by shadows. Her eyes caught the shadows moving as though something were in there watching her. The thought was disturbing but not one that could be discarded as the whims of her imaginations as she sensed these were very real beings.

* * *

It was late when John returned with the Chariot and Don but without the small group that had left what had felt to be roughly a hour ago. Maureen was worried, leaning against the frame of the doorway observing the men come inside the Jupiter 2 all except for John.

"John, what is going on?" Maureen asked.

John paused in his tracks for a moment shaking his head then resumed walking.

"I don't know." John confessed.

"You found nothing." Maureen's heart sank.

"Nothing at all, darling." John confirmed her thoughts.

"It is better than finding something that breaks my heart," Maureen said, quite relieved but hopeful for the children.

"We haven't found them," he put a hand on the side of her arm. "but they will find us."

John's report was simple with Maureen outside of the Jupiter 2 beneath the night sky in the cool night.

"They always do." Maureen grew a small smile toward the professor.

"I want to believe they are on another unexpected trip to Earth and they are in a bit of a little jam themselves." John confessed to his wife then lifted a brow as his joking tone carried on. "A little adventure that will be amusing just as the others are."

"Jam?" Maureen lifted a brow then smirked. "Call it a natural disaster."

"Worse than that!" John leaned a arm on the edge of the doorway above the woman. "Easily a tsunami when Will's friends are on the same planet."

John's comment summoned laughter from both of them as all the tension, the concern, and worry about their children were eased away. John and Maureen slowly went inside joining Don and Judy for a meal.

* * *

Penny wandered around for hours bumping into walls until she came to a doorway that opened abruptly before her. She stumbled in tripping over the edge of the doorway collapsing to the floor then lifted herself up spotting several stations that reminded of the ones that the Keeper showed off to her and Will that felt to have happened so long ago as ancient history, she felt like it were a event that happened in her childhood.

"Will? Robot? Will?" She squinted in the dark room, one that reminded her of the one of which she were stuck in, feeling scared. "Please, come out."

"Penelope!" The unexpected call by the younger Smith caused Penny to jump and twirl toward the source of his voice. He came speeding toward out toward her from the dark corner of the room lowering his boot to his side. "Do you happen to know where the hosts of this strange room is?"

"No, Doctor Smith." Penny said. "I just got here."

"You just got here. . ." Smith repeated, frowning, then turned toward the direction of the doorway. "That does not make sense in the slightest; we have been here at most a day," his brows furrowed. "or two."

"Two days?" Penny asked, shocked.

Smith shifted toward her direction then nodded.

"Come look at this, my dear child." Smith manipulated the machine on his wrist as she joined his side and observed the time. Her eyes flipped open, alarmed, stunned at the date that was hovering above the bubble. "See?"

"It is tomorrow!" Penny exclaimed.

"And in the middle of the night." The holographic text glowing above the bubble faded away.

"They must be worried about us." Penny mused then grew quite concerned. "Mom and dad have to be searching for all over us."

"Yes, now what about your brother?" Smith shifted toward her.

"I woke up in this lone room and he wasn't there." Smith squinted, disturbed, quite unhappy by the thought. Penny stood there, horrified, but truly frightened as though it hadn't happened in such a long time in a way that it arose alarm bells to Smith. "Will wasn't there when I woke up."

"And Robot?" Smith asked.

"Neither was he." Penny recounted.

"Diversion, child. Somehow, your family has become the focus of interest of a unique being. More importantly, your brother _and_ Robot."

"They are nothing special to strangers." Penny noted.

Smith nodded in agreement to her comment.

"A boy that a machine trusts with his diode tunnel timer and is easily re-programmable is very special, it's a very special bond."

"Will is a very unique person and I can say that about my sister and I." Penny agreed as she clutched her hands in her lap recalling her childhood on Earth. "But, he was among the best chess player in school." she smiled, warmly, at the memory that had happened so long ago before becoming lost. "Most of his peers were high schoolers. . . Some days in space, I wonder if my family is the most special people in the universe because everyone seems to want us."

"No, my dear Penelope." Smith said with a slow shake of his head bearing a smile. "You just have fantastic parents who were instilled to look for the best in people and that end product which can be replicated but it wouldn't be the same as the original if it isn't done by people who do it out of passion and love."

Penny was quiet at the compliment, half at a loss of words.

"Obviously." Smith added.

"So, you are telling me that my parents are the best parents in the galaxy?" Penny asked. "That's why everyone wants our qualities?"

Penny was half stunned, half surprised, at a compliment by a iteration of Doctor Smith. Normally, he would be insulting; but given what brought him here, it was quite in character, yet it still felt quite off and unusual about him in a way that was a shadow that slightly paled in comparison to the source.

"Good parenting and good decision making matters a lot in the first twenty-four hours. Your parents are very smart, self aware, and considerate of each other. . ." Then Smith winced as uncomfortable memories came to. "Something they didn't have."

It was quiet between them as a matter crossed her mind and it was depressing. Smith walked away then paused beside the door then turned toward her, tilting his head, observing how silent the young girl was. It was quite painful to see the young girl appear to be so sad and it bothered Smith as he had only seen that sorrow on children's faces during the war on a daily basis.

"Something on your mind, child?"

"Yes." Penny confirmed as Smith approached her.

"Tell me, it is bothering you." It came out as quite concerned, but very interested.

"They're going to die in the first year without you, Doctor Smith." Penny said, her voice low, but full of pity, almost in mourning for what had or hadn't happened. "Even with Robot protecting them."

"They never needed my help----" Smith frowned then began to protest when she continued.

"You're the reliable fixture that turns on someone you don't know and know somebody more reliable and predicable than them." Penny said.

That comment torpedoed the argument that Smith was going to reply with and Penny noticed that so she smirked. 

"Anyway," Smith started to go on changing the subject. "this friendship is something that out stands a horrific but silent change transforming a human being by the inside and doesn't leave them in pain." Smith gently explained to the young girl beside him then held his index finger. "Now, that, unchanging state of being is very _special."_

"Do sapient machines not get treated well after being reprogrammed?"

"They get deleted and dismantled, lose their rights, no attorneys, no trial for themselves."

"Wait, they let AI's have rights?"

"Yes, that was sometime in . . ." Smith gave it some thought, sorting through his memories, frowning before replying. "The '20s. Possibly the '30s."

"Then we have to find them and stop what they intend to do."

Smith looked toward the boxes then toward Penny.

"Penelope, what is in those . . . uh. . ." he twirled his finger, motioning toward the small square enclosures, frowning, searching for the correct word. "stations?"

"Aliens." Smith approached one of the stations as Penny began to specify. "Just alien creatures."

"Creatures." Smith intoned, planting his hands on the screen, placing his forehead on the screen. "Looks like there is nothing in there."

"There's a system for that."

Smith withdrew from the panel and dusted his hands off.

"How peculiar." Smith noted.

"Shrinks every creature, no matter how big, how tall, or small they are, customizes them, and lets them stay regulated to their living conditions. The living conditions might vary with landscape or nothing, but, being alone in one is worse than being in the dark--speaking of being in the dark; I don't like this new fad in which the corridors are dark."

"Ah, this fact makes complete sense . . ." Smith looked toward a bright square box then shuddered then turned his attention upon Penny in alarm. "Were you--"

"I was never put in a zoo station." Penny cut him off before he could finish.

Smith squinted back at Penny, skeptically.

"Then _how_ do you know?" Smith asked.

"Will and I met a alien traveler who called himself The Keeper who collected alien animals years ago on Priplanus."

"A zookeeper can be also interested in conservation. . ." Smith grimaced for a small moment.

"Oh, Doctor Smith, it wouldn't have been worse when you came across him in your world." Penny assured him

"It would have been worse." Smith argued back. "I know it." his features darkened, softly, as his gaze looked side for a moment looking at what could have been then proceeded to pace back and forth across from her. "The major would have sold me out after I had surely got in the way of the Keeper's mission to get animals with some scheme to trade for a antidote and a ride to Earth by handing over the hideous space gorilla lizards."

The announcement of how things would have played out in his world sounded stark, absurd, more fuel out of rage rather than a calm head and a community decision. Penny couldn't see that happening, but given what her mother had relayed what he had told; she could, unfortunately, believe it. It only hurt more knowing that such a Major West would do that to Smith and her family going along with it as there were assurances he would never be able to hurt a person.

"I. . . I. . . I can't imagine living in a world where you come from and being myself in that one." Penny admitted as she walked over toward the older man. "But, you're still you." Was assurance that brought surprise then pride from Smith. "And I find that very strange when by your accounts; we weren't ourselves."

"I am a self-preservationist, how wouldn't that remain intact in a bitter dark cynical world?"

"Because in a dark world, good people have to exist, Doctor Smith." Was Penny's reply, confident, assured. "And stepping on a butterfly in the distant past wouldn't change that."

Smith smiled, for a moment looking upon the young girl at her defiant comment, then nodded.

"Let's get out of here and find our associates, shall we?" Smith placed a hand on the side of her shoulder then proceeded to slowly rush her out of the room.

* * *

Judy was unable to sleep that night so she got out of bed, put on her red night robe, then walked out of her cabin and made herself a cup of tea. She came to a pause in her tracks spotting the small Bloop seated in the chair with a night cap all dressed in the white dressing gown that Penny had taken her time to make -- even removing the cotton from the table once the plant had grown-- last year. Judy paused in her tracks then sighed.

"You miss her, too?"

Debbie looked up toward Judy then nodded.

"Bloop." Was Debbie's reply.

Judy sat down in to the chair across from Debbie.

"So do I." Judy said.

It was quiet between them for twenty minutes as Judy sipped from her cup and Debbie was saddened.

"It is going to be okay." Judy said, abruptly.

Debbie shook her head, unsure.

"He is different." Judy admitted. "But even so more predictable . . . But, I feel that it is going to be more frustrating with him."

Judy had a small laugh at her joke, at the expense of the person who wasn't there, while Debbie sighed.

"Like some tree bark, Debbie?"

Debbie's head bobbed up then nodded.

"Bloop!"

Judy smiled then got up from the chair, went to the treat box, repeating her mantra over and over: _It's going to be okay._ Even as she was uncertain that Smith's mutation might even be the same as it were when he left the planet only earlier unceremoniously. She didn't like being in the dark, being unable to leave to go after her siblings because the ship was still damaged, she didn't like the uncertainty, but the hope was burning on her soul. _It's going to be okay; just like always._

* * *

"Your sister and friend are free."

Robot stood in the center of the room then twirled toward the stranger.

"They will be here, very shortly."

"Don't hurt them." Robot requested.

"Then what am I to do with them?"

"Put them back with the others." Robot said. "You do not want Doctor Smith to be in here."

"Why not?"

"He will give a bad business deal. If you accept it, your ship, your life will never be the same."

"Wealth?"

"Yes."

"Fame?"

"Yes."

"Hm, nothing bad."

"The dog bites back, Marvono." Robot said. "It always does and it's bite is worse than the bark."

"Being wounded?" Marvono asked.

"No, worse. _Much_ worse!" Robot's helm bobbed up as he emphasized. "Only . . . Only this dog can speak." Robot explained to Marvono. "And this dog isn't a small old chihuahua with a high pitch bark."

Marvono shifted toward the guards then rubbed his chin, weighing his decision, what to do next with the enticing description.

"What are you to the dog?" Marvono turned toward Robot.

"A computer with a electrical defense system." Robot said. "Only _better_ than the dog."

Marvono frowned, torn, then shifted toward the screen as the doors closed behind him.

"Let's see what the dog has to say about that." Marvono said then chuckled and proceeded to laugh. "If he can get here without getting lost in the maze of my ship."

Robot didn't know if Marvono or anyone aboard was going to be okay after the encounter so the uncertainty caused him to tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole shadow comparison only recently appeared in the last few chapters of a cruel kind of agony and I don't know why it is continuing here but there is something interesting about it.


	21. Feeling wholesome

"Do you feel well?" John put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
  
"I don't feel myself," Judy shook her head. "Not yet."

"Tell me when you do," John took his hand off as he walked away.

Judy rubbed her shoulder as the memory flashed through her mind.

The horror that she was forced to be part of unexpectedly happening and hurting her. A event that split her social circle in half. Her image of herself was slowly recovering to the scarless woman with beautiful skin, fair blonde hair, blue eyes that stood out, and pretty pink lips. The memories of that day had been soothed over by visits to the beach with Don while her face was heavily protected. He had given the space that was needed in the moment that she needed it.

Including the days when she went there without the protective bandages so she could feel the wind brush against her face and her hair fly in the air with a smile enjoying the sun. Memories that had been healed over but one part of it had to be smoothed over. And concern that had to be acknowledged then acted upon to fully move on the pain that Smith had accidentally released.

* * *

_"Doctor Smith purchased this for you," Will then walked off leaving the women to the bag. "I will take a nap."_

_Judy picked up the bag of make up from the galley table._

_"It looks fairly new," Maureen picked up a device from the bag then clicked it open. "Feels like Earth."_

_"So much like it," Judy agreed, picking up a silver case from the collection. "Mother. Can I take them?"_

_Maureen looked toward Robot._

_"It depends on what Robot has to say about the threat level,"_

_"The threat level is very low, Maureen Robinson," Robot said._

_Snoring was coming from Smith's halfway opened door._

_"Yes," Maureen said. "You can take it." She got up from the table. "Make sure to leave some for me. After my nap, I like to experiment this new space make up."_

_A beautiful smile spread on Judy's face._

_"I will," Judy said._

_"I like to see how it looks on you first before trying it on," Penny remarked as Maureen went into her quarters._

_"Me too," Judy said._

_"You will look beautiful," Penny reassured. "Even if it makes you sparkle."_

_Judy picked up the bag then Robot wheeled toward Smith's door and she went into her quarters closing the door behind her. She set the bag on to the table then took out a mirror and set it up. The equipment was ready to be taken apart and put back together. Of all the space make up that she had put on, none of them felt like the ones on Earth or as bland as they were._

_When she first painted her fingernails with space nail paint years ago, Judy felt the weight of her cosmos floating in her fingertips when her hands were reality light and unoccupied. A strange sensation that felt precious. Even awe inspiriting. Patting at her cheeks with the rounded pink fluff ball, she felt the same way up until a unexpected explosion sent her flying within the small secluded room._

* * *

"I know just the person who can listen to how you really feel," Maureen while weeding alongside Judy. "But. . ." Judy stopped what she was doing tearing her attention off the hydroponic garden on to her mother freezing where she stood. "Very difficult to find after finding him once."

"Where did you find him?" Judy asked.

"I am not the kind of woman to break her word," Maureen raised a brow.

"Silly me," Judy had a laugh. "For a moment there. . . I felt that you would."

"I am sure Professor Maureen Robinson would have broken her word," Maureen said.

" _Professor_ Maureen Robinson!" The comment earned laughter from the two women pausing during their chore.

Their laughter died down until it were fits of giggles then transformed into snickering.

"But there is something I _can_ tell you," Maureen said, squeezing her daughter's hand. "A carnival has just shown up. Not in the mountains but somewhere in the desert."

"So if Will and the others find it . . ." Judy said. "That is where he will be."

"Will is very good at finding him when he puts his mind to it," Maureen said. "If he were a hound on the other hand. . . Doctor Smith would be running away from Will." The women chuckled at the comment.

"It will be good to talk to him," Judy said. "And maybe. . . Maybe. . . I will feel myself after talking."

"I know you will," Maureen reassured with a smile of her own.

The women returned to weeding the garden and carefully tending to the plants.

* * *

"Doctor Smith?"  
  
Smith was chipping away at a slab of rock wearing protection glasses when Will came up beside him in a way that startled the man. The doctor threw his chipper over his shoulder over a great distance away from the small group. Robot twirled toward the general direction that it had fallen then wheeled on ahead of the two.  
  
"Yes?" Smith raised the helmet up looking over toward Will.  
  
"I heard you sleep on the floor," Will said.  
  
"Not anymore," Smith said.  
  
"Point is, you should be sleeping providing yourself self-care," Will said. "Spiders need sleep."  
  
Smith hung his head, exasperated. _Of course the Robot had to tattle._  
  
"I don't feel like a organic being," he shifted toward Will, placing the helmet onto the boulder beside him. "Sleep is for the sapient, the sane, the conscious," Smith had a momentary pause looking over bitterly then placed his hands onto his knees and turned his attention back toward Will. "and the ones who are not in constant pain."  
  
"That's no excuse to treating yourself right," Will said.  
  
"My back screeches in pain if I lay against a flat _or_ hard surface," Smith said, then held his hand up stopping the boy from speaking then lowered his three fingers keeping his index finger up. "That is not a excuse." Smith lowered his hand. "It's a perfect reason."  
  
"But rocks don't bother you because they're bumpy?" Will asked, in a incredulous tone.  
  
"Not as bothersome," Smith scoffed. "Needles are a entirely different story."  
  
"You may be turning into a hybrid," Will said. "but that doesn't mean you should not make yourself feel human."  
  
"I am not human, William." Smith said. "It's hard to feel human when I am being dehumanized."  
  
Smith slowly took off his gloves to reveal at what points his hand would be radiating pink was highlighted by blue. His fingers were getting longer but visibly thinner than they had been before, his fingernails had turned from pink to light gray even noticeably sharper, and his skin had faint lines on it. The color seemed to be a harmless blue, for now. It would get darker and darker over time until there was only the color of dark gray and light orange highlighting his torso among the thorns decorating his body. The gray would look purple at a certain light. Will looked at it curiously then straightened himself up and folded his arms.  
  
"So that is why you have your hands in your pockets lately," Will said. "Why don't you try making yourself comfortable while becoming a more unique person?"  
  
Smith rubbed along his calves with his hands trying to get down to a itch.  
  
"I've told you once, and I will tell you again," Smith said. "Monsters don't need self-care. Monsters are not people."  
  
Will shook his head.  
  
"All monsters are people," Will said. "Long as you treat them right then they are the kindest people you ever met."  
  
"You encountered monsters?" Smith raised his eyebrows with a startled tilt of his head.  
  
"Aliens," Will corrected. "Just like you. They just wanted help," He sat down onto a small boulder. "They went about getting help the wrong way."  
  
"Abduction, kidnapping, luring. . ." Smith said. "Is that how they did it?"  
  
"A lot of the time," Will said. "You have been gone for a month. I feel like you have been avoiding everyone. Purposely."  
  
"William. . ." Smith turned toward the boy. "You won't understand now. However, you will understand one day."  
  
Smith sighed, lowering his head, clasping his hands on his knees.  
  
"Being turned something more dangerous is more horrifying and deadly than something that eats fuel for consumption," Smith began to explain. "Something lethal that changes everything about you. It means having the ability to make a choice taken away regarding ones own body. The only thing that you can cling to through this experience is your soul and those that you care about as bits of you go away."  
  
He walked away from the carving as his hands linked behind his back. His arms had become thick over the passing weeks and visibly wider. His legs had undergone the same change. Noticeably different and his feet were large enough that he wore a new type of boots. He was in a outfit that contrasted what he had gone out in. It was bright and sparkly black outfit compared to Will's technicolor lavender outfit with three arm bands instead of two. Will's arm bands bands were black, green, and purple contrasting the black, green, and yellow bands on the men's sleeves.  
  
"From a outsiders view of it," Will said. "it is heartbreaking seeing someone that people cared about to withdraw from everyone they know. It doesn't have to be this way."  
  
"They do it to protect them," Smith said, flatly.  
  
Will looked off, looking back, then his eyes returned on to Smith.  
  
"Why are you out so early in the morning?" Will asked.  
  
"My cavern has to be fumigated," Smith said  
  
"Uh, how long is that going to happen?"  
  
"Two weeks. And yes, I have been using the tunnels but I can't use them right now when they are compromised."

"Why don't you come over and stay?"

"I got a lodging that I can stay at,"

"Who is that?"

"Vikari's carnival,"

"Who's Vikari?" Will and Penny chimed at once.

"A woman of some species but very respectable and honest, "

"Not everyone is honest out here,"

"I can sense evil, Will. I don't feel any from her,"

"Just because you are mutating doesn't mean you have now spidey senses and can discern who's bad and who's not," Will said. "No one knows that kind of thing unless they read their minds."

Smith fought back a smile from the boy's comment.

A battle that was lost as he turned his attention away away with a small and bitter smile.

So trusting of peoples words. Why did Will trust him and his counterpart? Like a admirer. What was there to admire about his deception? It had to be a fools dream. A dream that everything was fine as rain with a family that forgave him for his constant betrayal. A pure, innocent, and honorable boy. And it wasn't a dream or a fantasy.

"So far those instincts have been proven right time and time again," Penny and Robot walked on from the distance. "I am having some me time right now doing a task other than painting and resting on the modified rest chair."

"What is that, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked. "Is that a Egyptian carving?"

Smith turned toward Penny as a wicked but evil grin formed on his face at the comment,

"Double take if you will," Smith said. "Elegant but modern made."

"A forgery, you mean?" Will asked.

"A very skilled one," Smith said. "One day my skills shall be appreciated accordingly by future historians."

"They would be able to spot the difference quite clearly, Doctor Smith!" Robot said.

"You wish they would," Smith scoffed. "Some people can't tell forgeries apart."

"No one can tell forgeries apart," Will said. "That would take some serious science equipment."

"I forgot," Smith rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This is the 2000's."

"Not like you can tell apart forgeries," Will said.

"I have ocular implants in both eyes," Smith held open his eye. "That's one part of me that will not change."

Penny and Will saw thin blue strands leading up into Smith's eyes then he withdrew his hand leaning back into the makeshift chair with a arrogant smile.

"You promised us before you went in to rescue Robot that you would do some rock hunting," Penny said.

"Oh," Smith's face faltered with regret. "I did," his face turned apologetic. "I have neglected my promise. I can still make up for that. Can I?"

"If you feel yourself," Penny said.

"Despite the change I am undergoing," Smith covered the rock with a tarp then wrapped it around four bolts sticking out of the ground and discarded the equipment from between two rock crevices then dusted his hands off with a gleeful smile. "I have never felt more like a true Smith than I have today!"

"Then you can," Will said. "Come on, there is a rock slide I found yesterday full of rocks!"

* * *

"What do you mean that he has postponed the healing?"

Agethar winced.

"I mean what I say," Agethar said.

"He looks better than before," Barfar said.

"It's been two days," Neminthar said. "Two wonderful days."

"But . . ." Blue said.

"There is no buts," Lucethar said.

Blue frowned from the other end of the screen as his hands rolled up into fists.

"What kind of employees are you!"

Blue loudly smacked his hand on the console.

"Smart ones," Neminthar said. "If we tried to force him to our ship, his screams would attract attention and bring the Robinson family after us."

"We should have taken advantage of his tired state while during treating our wounds," Lucethar said. "That we admit to."

"Then your service is hereby terminated," Blue said. "Go home."

"State why we should leave Takuchi Seven but not wait until what is being used to silence his pain malfunctions," Agethar said.

"He has given up the fight," Blue said. "Doctor Smith has accepted his fate."

The screen turned to pitch black.

"And swindled out of our money," Lucethar said. "Again."

"We can always go into the business of being a scientists assistant," Barfar said.

"Directly being in the same place as they are and we are very unlikely to lose any money should we fail," Neminthar said. "It can work."

"Great," Lucethar said. "This 'timed' crash landing got us out of work and we can't leave until we are healed."

"All employers need their employees fit as a fiddle," Agethar said. "We can wait awhile longer."

* * *

The group spent hours searching for rocks among the newly formed terrain that had spilled over the day before. Robot stood guard over the small group. Smith looked both ways then cracked open a rock in half glistening with purple jewels and shards that shined against the dying sun in the afternoon.

Smith dropped the material into the bag then looked over observing the siblings were oblivious to the rocks being cracked in half loudly. He carefully tossed the rocks into the bag then looked over toward the children contemplating how to properly word a reply to a comment they were bound to make. He looked up as the comment came first from Will.

"How about we go camping?" Will asked. "It has been awhile since we have camped out of the Jupiter."

" _William. . ._ " Smith started with emphasis. "It would be appropriate that you and your sister camp without me and with the major and your eldest sister."

"Why?" they chimed at once.

"Don't make me say it," Smith grimaced.

"But why?" Will asked.

"It is dangerous," Smith said.

"What makes it more dangerous than it is normally?" Penny asked.

Smith sighed, lowering his attention down if only for a moment, folding his arms then began to reply.

"Because of me," Smith said. "People around me get really hurt when out at night. I have tested my hypotheses in the last month. It is not in your interest nor is in it mine to spend the night around me. Around me in the day is less dangerous. _Far less dangerous_!"

"You're not _that_ dangerous,"

"That was with Zachary. The native of this universe,""

"The last time we went camping is scared, is all."

"That was all you had to worry about," Smith said. "Just being scared."

Smith grimaced looking off toward the sun that was heading toward the mountains in dread. Already visualizing what could happen if they stayed around him until it were night.

"With me. . ." Smith continued. "you need a watch out in case of a space grizzly attack or being eaten alive by space vipers in your sleep. I hardly think your family would like Robot away for a night."

"I get the point your making," Will agreed. "So just hang out in the day is what you are saying?"

"It is one less instance of a accidental tragedy," The sting from the explosion still stung Smith's psyche. Smith clenched his shoulder turning away from the boy. "I don't want _that_ to happen again."

"I am very sure it won't with how cautious you are being about this," Will said.

"Will, Robot," Penny started. "How about you two find a place where we can judge our rocks at?"

"Preferably with lots of sun," Smith agreed. "This is not the place," he pointed toward the tall trees above them that had lots of shade over the area. "I prefer to see the rocks I am judging."

"Alright, Doctor Smith," Will said. "Come on, Robot."

Robot and Will strolled away through the valley as Smith turned his back toward them folding his arms looking down upon the young woman. He took out a neon glowing space pen and notepad plopping down on to a boulder then crossed his knee over his leg looking on. 

"Tell me in your words how it felt," Smith started. "About the moment."

Penny sat down on to a large but somewhat flat and bumpy rock.

"I didn't see him dying,"

"But you heard him get shot?"

"I did,"

"Recount what happened after you were freed, please."

Penny closed her eyes.

"I was running with mother and Judy toward the Chariot after father and Don," Penny grabbed on to the edges of her skirt looking down toward her knees. "I heard Doctor Smith's yelp. I heard someones scream. I don't know who it was. It rang in my ears as I stopped at the door then turned in the direction that Don was facing in."

"What did you see?"

"Will coming over to Doctor Smith's side then rolling him over," Penny said. "He shook him by the shoulder trying to wake him up. He wasn't snoring. I never seen Doctor Smith so still before." she shook her head with her attention lowered with a quiet sigh. "So quiet."

"How did you feel?"

"Numb . . . I couldn't feel anything."

"How did you feel when you were held captive by Bronius?"

"Scared. And worry."

"When did you start to feel again?"

"Not until we buried him," Penny said. "Then all those ugly feelings came out. They were forcing their way down my cheeks like fine water coming down a river acting as a background noise to salmon going over to their breeding grounds. Their beautiful gray slippery figures shining against the sunlight."

"And the strange thing is, I felt like my salmon were being taken away by someone elses hand. No one was beside me. And there was a warmth that spread through me. A precious uplifting box of happiness. Then all that pain was gone. It was as if someone took them from me and gave me a very precious present."

"Even after that. I still felt that presence around me for the longest time when I had some bouts of crying when no one was physically doing that. It didn't frighten me as you would like. Sometimes, felt like I was being hugged. Someone putting their hand on my shoulder. And someone rubbing my back comforting me."

"Judy might have gone through the same thing when Don wasn't there to comfort her. She asked me, after the men went to finish drilling for fuel, 'Did you feel it?' when I had a short crying episode. I can sense this presence. A presence that felt like. . . him. Like he was still there, spiritually, but not physically."

"Do you still feel him?"

Penny paused, looking back, at the last few weeks.

"Not anymore," Penny shook her head.

"How did you get under a dome and dear Zachary get stuck with the Jupiter 2 and the space pod?"

Penny became quiet looking off, ashamed.

"I can't," Penny said.

"Please," Smith plead. "Try."

"I can't let it out," Penny said.

"I need to know why you were so hurt by the death." Penny looked up ruefully toward Smith. "Crying that often? I don't see you crying for three days after his death."

There was a short pause between them.

"You don't want to know," Penny said. "It will change everything."

"On the contrary, _I do_ ," Smith reassured containing his excitement at the drop of some piece. He got a hint. A small lead to potentially help them out of their grief into a new version of themselves that had been carved out of the emotional rubble which had collapsed upon them. A disaster of proportions that meant rebuilding and cleaning up the wreckage from what had fallen. "The only way you can fully move on is by talking about it."

"I don't want to move on," Penny then amended. "I can't move over it. It's part of me."

Smith's eyes widened then his brows furrowed and his eyes changed from shock to confusion.

"Care to elaborate," Smith said

"It's a reminder that I shouldn't forget. . ." Penny said. "A lesson from space if you will."

"Of what?" Smith asked.

Penny was silent for a moment with her head lowered then looked up toward him.

"Belief," Penny said.

Smith tilted his head with a frown. _Changing everything I know about them? Their belief?_ Pieces of a puzzle that didn't make sense in context. Perhaps, as space always did, things were changed being lost at sea. Space turned cruel people to kind individuals. Was it their values that they held on to tightly prior to launch? Was it that their values had changed? That they weren't always kind?

"Alright, my dear," Smith said. "Keep your secrets." he lowered his hand putting it into his lap. "I like you to make a better memory over that. Close your eyes."

Penny closed her eyes.

"Imagine you are in a bouncy castle and the major and your father starting a game with beany babies. It's difficult to run in a bouncy castle so imagine Zachary and Will lag behind you. Zachary is hit by one not three feet from the castle and over dramatizes his final scene." A big grin appeared on Penny's face with chuckling that turned into giggling to laughter. "Now imagine that Will throws one at the major's face."

Penny smacked her knee tilting sideways shaking with laughter so hard that she fell off the rock landing to the ground.

"Are you alright, Penelope?" Smith helped Penny up then she hugged him.

"Thank you," Penny said. "I feel a lot better."

Smith had a small smile returning the hug.

"You are very welcome, Penny."

* * *

It was almost night when Will and Penny returned without Smith but on time for dinner. For Judy, it was still strange not to see the well aging old man between the youngest members of the family talking on about how he looked forward toward dinner. The night was so young with the colors for just one moment that Judy saw the doctor's mirage from between them. Judy covered her mouth feeling her heart leap watching the mirage just as it had appeared. She regained a grip over herself then attended to the set up table.

Eventually, everyone down at the table with drinks, napkins, and their silverware waiting beside their hands. The food was served per each plate with a good size able quantity. The gap where Smith had once sat had been filled in by the new seating arrangement so it wasn't noticeable anyone that someone used to sit at the table. Will's plate had a extra stash of food placed on it from Maureen overcooking. So used to cooking for a larger group.

Will and Penny took turns about talking about what had happened on their rock hunt retelling the kinds of rocks that they had found then let the men give their reports about the strange 'oddities' that they had seen, jokingly, since rarely did they find unusual beings appearing at the drilling rig. Judy put up the silverware after everyone got up then went into the Jupiter 2 to retire for the night. With the last of her family inside, Judy got out her hidden laser pistol belt for protection then picked up the space flashlight.

"Where are you going, Judy?" Robot wheeled down the support beam.

"To find Doctor Smith," Judy said.

"Request to go with you," Robot said.

"Denied," Judy said. "Robot, you stay here. I am going in armed."

She took out her laser pistol then shook from side to side then put it back into the laser pistol holster.

"Just in case this Vikari character isn't all nice, I presume?"

"I don't know Vikari personally enough," Judy said. "She could have ulterior motives."

"Be careful," Robot said. "I feel this is walking on space landmines when it comes to Vikari."

"I will be walking on water, Robot," Judy assured. "No landmines blowing my leg off clean."

"I expect to detect your life sign returning unharmed," Robot said.

"You will," Judy said. "You are a good friend, Robot. And protector."

"I am what I am!" Robot replied then wheeled into the Jupiter 2.

* * *

Judy made her walk in the dark following the directions that Will had given over dinner. Her flashlight showed what was on ahead of her leading out in the night. The walk was quite long but enjoyable in the long run. Each step that was taken brought Judy close and closer to the carnival that had been described in detail. One that Will had seen during the search for Smith. The rides were playing when she arrived with lights decorating the texture of the rides.

She walked through the arch then explored the area. There was a glowing gray chair from across that had a pair of long arms slid down the arm rest contrasting against the brightness of the chair. His head was tilted down toward his lap snoring away in the middle of a nap. Judy snickered, softly, approaching the resting older man.  
  
"Hello there," Judy said.

Smith jumped out of the chair, wide awake, and alert.

"Don't kill me!" The man cowered alongside the modified chair. 

Judy approached Smith walking around the chair,

"I am not here to hurt you, Doctor Smith," Judy reassured.

Smith stood up.

"Course, I knew it!" A eased smile and confidence replaced the terror. "I knew it all along! You were not that angry over my tiny mistake." He walked around the bench with a self-serving smile then leaned against the arm rest of the chair. His hands were coated in different bright colors even his silver somewhat glowing uniform not just the dirt that had gathered over the last few hours. "What brings you out here alone, Judy?"

"To tell you this," Judy said. "I forgive you, Doctor Smith."

"How kind of you to say that," Smith was visibly touched as they walked away from the chair. Smith's hands were in his pockets. "I wish I could say that to myself."

"You can say it," Judy said.

"People like you find it easy to say it," Smith said. "It is hard for people such as I."

"Why?" Judy asked. "Why do you find it hard?"

"We don't normally seek for forgiveness for our actions or need it for that matter." A bittersweet smile that was short formed on his face. "I bet he was used to hearing those words."

"He forgave me," Judy said.

"Sweet and simple," Smith said.

"Anything is when you take out the complications," Judy said.

Smith had a snicker looking up toward the night sky watching the non-star objects flying around the actual stars,

"Simplicity at its best. Likable. Consumable. Preach able. And livable,"

"I heard about those eye implants," Smith turned his attention on to Judy. "That is not simple. That is complicated."

"Very much," Smith grew a smile. "my dear."

"How many implants do you have?"

"Amount to hope that my body still retains in this debilitating passage in my life. Most of them are in my brain. Entertainment purposes, strictly."

"What do you do with them?"

"Erh, um, that is private,"

"You can tell me, Doctor Smith. I won't judge you."

"I cannot, respectfully. It is indecent to tell a young woman at the prime of her life who is very innocent, beautiful, and charming regarding ill advised darkness. That is not what you need to hear from me. Your image of Zachary will go down the sewers. My mind is in the gutters."

"I don't understand the last part. In the gutters?"

"You should ask the major about that,"

"I will,"

"Good,"

"How do you feel?"

"I am in better spirits than I used to be,"

"Do you feel like yourself?"

"Do you?"

"You answer me, first,"

"I don't,"

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to feel when I try to be good is that I hurt people?" Smith walked in the way and on ahead of Judy then linked his hands behind his back turning toward her as she stood across from him. "I remember when it happened," he looked off, regretfully. "I remember dreaming of good things. Many good things. Instead it ended as a nightmare that ended with a balloon being shot. It was so loud I mistook it for a bomb and woke up then got out without paying heed to myself. Answer me, my dear. Do you feel yourself?"

"Almost but I am not there,"

"How do you feel returning to your old routines?"

"It is strange. Like being away for a very long time and slowly becoming acquainted to it. Returning to a school schedule that I used to be part of. But everything feels different. I use the make up. . ."

"But?"

"I don't trust the pieces as I used to,"

"Trust with familiar objects takes time to get back," Smith said. "Especially when it was used by the wrong hands to impose harm. It's long and its hard for the memories of the past to lose their grip over it. Paranoia about it hurting you. It's not unheard of. And it's alright. Each time you use it, you heal over that memory until it is so distant it is only figments of a bad dream."

"Have you?"

"A few times,"

"Is it alright to have nightmares about it?"

"It is. Plenty of them in the last two months," he sat on to the bench across from her with one leg going over his knee. "Talk to me about it."

Judy sat down beside him.

"There is not any vibrant colors in my dreams since the explosion," Judy said. "The shadows surround like there is light fixtures in my room and I can't find them. Like I am being surrounded by strangers who want to upset me. I dream of pain. So much pain, Doctor Smith."

She closed her eyes, on the brink of tear, then shook her head.

"It hurts." Judy stressed then had a sigh. "Every time I apply mascara, it stings and it burns off a eyelash. My eyeliner just burns instead of decorating the surface, my lipstick . . . it burns." The word was repeated much to his horror as he could see in his mind of her nightmares that broke his heart. "Everything I use on myself just burns me rather than cover up."

She was starting to sob.

She turned away, her hands on her shoulder, struck by the pain that had resurfaced as she broke out into weeping.

"My dear. . . I want you to close your eyes," Smith said as he began, softly. "Now imagine, it is black and white. The scene you dream of," he delicately put a hand on her shoulder. "Painting your fingernails, the rainbow appears glowing and waving like the aura lights. Filing your nails only makes the aura lights become short."

"It is so beautiful," Judy grew a bright tearful smile.

"Now imagine your eyelashes become dark dark energy once the mascara touches it, " Smith said. "Waving like smoke in the light. Your lips being pink as a starfish radiating with life and luxury. Your eye liner turns your eye lids into a eye cover made of the cosmos. What you see every day looking out of the windows in space. Instead of a sting where it should not be painful, I want you to feel--" 

Smith slid his fingers under her arm then rubbed her sides earning a burst of laughter rather gleefully back and forth eliciting laughter as she rocked back and forth and his other hand did the same on her other side.

"This!"

Smith withdrew his hands after the tickling episode was over.

"I want you to remember that," Smith said. "Joy, happiness, glee." Judy wiped off a tear. "The good always makes the bad go into the shadows."

Judy looked toward Smith.

"Thank you,"

"Very welcome,"

"When are you going to come back?"

"Never open the door to a lesser evil, for other and greater ones invariably slink in after it," Smith said. "But it slinked in with me." Smith grimaced before adding. "And I am very afraid, despite being very careful, that I will bring it in despite having not bought in with me."

"You don't have to take it so personally,"

Smith closed his eyes, sighing, then opened them turning toward her.

"Regretting is a human aspect," Smith said. "I can't let go of that. Now can I?"

Judy paused, thinking it over, then had a small nod at the prospect.

"You can't let go of that," Judy put her hand on his shoulder. "But, you can't throw yourself into it without comfort and companionship."

"Falling needlessly, clawing against change, desperately seeking for something that does not exist, being yanked out of their hiding place as the unwanted consumes them. . ." 

He flinched while hearing a sound that wasn't there, a sound that had been haunting him, it was a sinister singing that had shown up the last two weeks and it had echoed. Smith clasped the side of his head that was throttling with the music that was quite disturbing and shook his head from top to bottom paralyzing him. He couldn't hear the world around him as the auditory hallucination ruined his discussion with Judy. 

Smith relaxed on the noise had ceased and he became painfully aware that he were on the ground with something soft below his head. He took her offered hand then was helped up to his feet and settled back into the seat then watched as Judy withdrew the scarf from the ground and rolled it up wrapping it around her left arm. 

"Is that how you like to watch someone die?" Smith asked, curiously. "Episodes like these make me think they were just self preserving themselves." 

Smith looked at Judy, _tired_. 

"No. . . but it's better than going through it alone." Judy said. "You said so yourself, the good always makes the bad go into the shadows." 

"I did say that." Smith briefly smiled at her comment.

"What they did was wrong, Doctor Smith." She can see the doubt decorating his face. "Survivors have to have the others back if they have any chance of making it out of a upcoming disaster."

"Even if I did return," Smith put his hand on her hand with a small but appreciated smile. "It wouldn't be comfortable for your lovely family."

"Knowing you are alone is uncomfortable as it is for us." Judy admitted. "Those people that you knew?" She lifted her brows before adding, sincerely, but quietly outraged the wrongs. "Didn't _care_ about anyone else outside of their family and that's not the Robinson way."

Touched, Smith patted on her hand then got up to his feet.

"And oh," Smith turned toward Judy. "Good night."

"Good night, Doctor Smith," Judy said.

"If you like a ride at this carnival," he twirled a finger in mid-air as he turned toward her. "I can arrange for no space tickets being purchased to have some fun here." he bore a grin. "Your family hasn't been to a decent and well painted carnival in god knows how long!"

Smith walked into the night and popped out of existence before her eyes.

* * *

That night, Judy dreamed in color.

There was no pain that followed after applying the tools of the beauty products.

Instead, Judy saw herself as a mystical entity putting pieces of themselves back together in a small room that gained its color. Changing from black and white to bright versions making it pop out. And there was joy that radiated within the dream. A feeling that didn't stand as a cause to wake up in the middle of the night. The dream felt just about right. Everything was fine in the world that had been rebooted and reprogrammed with different feelings and words that pointed to imagery. Imagery that wasn't disturbing. Imagery that a dream could hold and refresh a average person in.

For the first time in many nights since the explosion, Judy was having a beautiful dream with awe.


	22. Ooops

With each day that passed, Vikari observed the man mutating further into a being that wasn't quite humanoid in nature. She watched as his skin changing by each passing hour losing their human quality tuning into scales.

A long nearly faint line was decorating down both sides starting from his collar bone when his figure was bare laid on the bed coated by a transparent warm blanket. His butt cheeks were losing their firmness becoming squishy and jelly to her touch. Each section of his skin was magnified in ways that seemed to highlight how much he had changed.

Each day, the skin grew looser from his butt losing some nerves. And he didn't seem to notice her touching him by beneath his butt - no yelp, no startled shout, no flipping backwards-that had been touched when he was dangling on his swing as he had when he first started painting the Ferris Wheel by accident that grew into concerned squeezing.

As if the very least felt as if they were beginning to break away and shed from where it was attached to. There was swelling making it stand out in such a way that it was unique. Half-there, half not-there. A android such as her would get lost studying such complexity belonging to a unique species changing the body to its desire. It was a unique process that made him a case that stood out against aliens being changed and modified by a foreign DNA.

* * *

"You look in better shape than you did the last time!" Came a shout from below.

Smith raised his goggles then looked down from the tall perch on a ride while on a seat above the major and grinned.

"Healing is a good medicine!"

"Your baggy eyes are gone, too,"

"Sleep does wonders for the body,"

"Is the pain gone?"

Smith had his back to the major at the question looking back toward the metal that he resumed painting for a few strokes and stopped. 

"Errm. . ."

Smith tugged at individual parts of each rope that closed each paint can securely and very tight so it wouldn't dry.

"Errrm what?"

Slowly, the seat lowered toward the ground until the doctor appeared to be sitting on a swing with his hands grasped on to the chain. He hopped on and the chair collapsed to the ground. Smith took off the goggles, the painting uniform, and the long elbow gloves were discarded on to the swing.

"We should talk in private about the pain," was all Smith replied facing the man.

Don briefly raised a brow with a tilt of his head.

"This is as private that you can get," Don pointed toward the air. "This is a scarcely populated planet. Not heavily populated as Earth is."

"Vikari has a tendency to read lips from her view screen," Smith said.

Don slowly nodded as it occurred.

"Ooooh . . . ooooh. . ohhh!"

"Would you like to discuss your feelings about my counterparts passing while we leave?"

"Nice try, Smith." Don and Smith walked through a path headed toward the exit. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Were you the one who screamed?" Smith asked.

"Me? No!" Don said. "It must have been one of the women. I don't scream."

* * *

Vikari was watching through the screen of the skeptical yet very intrigued doctor looking toward the major as they walked out of view.

"So determined on getting them to open up," Vikari said. "Busy, busy, busy."

Vikari shook her head then took a sip from her tea seated down into her peacock chair set in front of the chair with two tall beings by her side that had curved and long horns coming from both sides of their heads with silver rings bolted into the horns including golden accessories. The Earth men vanished from the screen going beyond range. She got up to her feet then walked into her lab followed by the two employees.

"Marc, Karc," Vikari said. "Prepare to reset the living space to be more appealing."

"Are you expecting visitors?" Karc asked.

"I expect his friend to be paying us a visit sometime soon," Vikari flipped several switches then slid up a leveler.

Karc and Marc walked off into the dark exiting the pool of cool soft blue light.

"It's time we let the rubber band stop expanding."

Vikari watched as buttons glowed on the console brightly on the console and the stasis pod glowed brightly then lost the color turning inactive.

* * *

"Yes and no," Smith said. "I can't feel the pain. It is still happening." Smith folded his arms. "Not a cure. Something to make the change more tolerable."

"If Vikari can do that, wouldn't that mean she can take care of that little problem going on inside you?"

"She claims her tech isn't that advanced,"

"She turned the pain off, Smith. That is advanced."

"If I asked, if you were in her position, what would you do?"

"Be pretty curious why you asked and see if you want to be free of it,"

"If she were capable of curing me then she would have told me,"

"So you trust her?"

"She helped me,"

"How long can that last? Smith, it's going to stop and it will crash down on you harder than anything you have known and you are so used not being in pain. And if she assured you that it is going to last until you are completely mutated, I get the distinct feeling that she is lying."

"What makes you believe that, Major?"

"Most aliens do that to you," Don walked aside. "I don't know how Will and Penny keep finding you every day this week. Yet for me, you're one man hard to pin down. Strangely, not for aliens."

"I recall a time where you were very easy to find. You spent a month in the dark and now you're out. Which means you can stop your transformation at any time other than Vikari," Don stepped forward, closed toward the doctor, narrowing his eyes on the man's shaking figure "What _are_ you planning?"

Smith laughed, strolling away from the man, hysterically flickering off his tears.

"What is so funny?" Don followed the man over to the tall rock.

Smith smacked the rock, repeatedly, then leaned against it

"You think---" he threw his head back. "I got a plan after this!"

"Yes,"

"That is hysterical!"

He hit the boulder in the middle of laughter sending a large chunk flying over his shoulder.

West ducked out of the range of fire shielding his head from the rock. 

Smith turned around putting his back against the rock and his hands were on his knees.

"I had a plan! I _hhaaaaad_ a plan! It all was going to go my way! It was the best one I had! It was going to go on my own time. However," he wiggled his finger. "It fell apart. They left yesterday. My previous patients. They were the ones who left up there," he pointed toward the sky. "I don't have a plan."

Smith slid down the rock in a fit of giggling. 

"You made a deal with people that left this planet and could be your number one way to a painfree existence except you wronged them," Don put one hand on the upper half of the boulder. "That is not surprising."

"Once," Smith sneezed into a tucked in napkin. "To help me."

Don scanned the man up and down.

"You don't look any different then how Will described you,"

Smith glared up toward Don.

"I rescinded the deal," Smith said. _Foolishly,_ Smith added to himself.

"Why?" Don asked. "If they could help you why not take it?"

"I have learned it's best to accept who you are and become what you are really," Smith said, "Make sure to stay true to who you are. It's worth a try through the pain despite how uncomfortable it is. Dignity, honor, pride. . ." Smith shook his head. "That's not what makes a human."

"Then what does?"

"A human cares. That's what makes us all up as a being."

Don raised a brow leaning against the rock looking toward Smith.

"Are you sure that you are Zachary Smith?

Smith turned toward the major with a small bittersweet smile.

"This mutation has taught me more about pain and share empathy about others in it. . . To be kind." Smith tapped his fingers together in his lap. "I was going to go in to their ship, right this hour," Smith faced the sky. "And vehemently plead they help me."

"Ahhh, I see," Don said. "You were going to make them feel pity for you then do it."

"Always worked with the other visitors of this rock when it came to what I wanted," Smith said.

"What visitors?" Don took his hand off the wall lowering his brow.

"Just ones I got annoyed by and sent them off," Smith said. "Innuendo, rumors, and lies."

Don walked away putting his hand on to his hips.

"Is that why Robot was away for odd hours of the day last month?" Don shifted toward Smith. "And had Judy's siblings sending aliens on a goose chase?"

"And deleted it," Smith confirmed. "The aliens you crossed paths with were less annoying than them and lethal. Fortune for you."

"I can't imagine how much pain you must be in," Don said. "Hold on!" He pointed his finger down toward the doctor slowly approaching him. "You are really not in pain. If you were, you would be sitting on that!"

Smith looked up toward the major with a glare that could kill.

"You want to know what my pain used to be?" Smith used the rock as his support up. "Well, I don't want you to!"

Smith marched off from the major.

"Wait, can you?" Don followed after the man. "Can you do that? Will said you're different . . . how different?"

"I refuse to think about it!"

"Is it more than summoning beings?" Don asked. "Or creating them."

Smith slowly turned toward the major with a look of horror. Genuine horror.

" _Who_?" Smith asked.

It was a long moment before Don replied.

"Will can."

"If you really care about him, you _don't_ tell people on Earth about this," Smith said. "No matter how different our Earths are. . . There is a reason _why_ people don't last long with that gift after they find out they have it. And people like Will, get used very easily, and get turned into weapons."

"Are you saying that humans are natural telepaths on Earth because of bio engineering?" Don asked.

"I am just a telepath. Not the sheer power to create _life!_ " Smith replied. "If you have a journal make sure it stays with you long after going home."

"You are kidding me," Don narrowed his eyes after Smith.

"Afraid not," Smith said, meekly.

"If you're both of that then why haven't you . . ." Don said.

"That would be a invasion of privacy and threatening to you," Smith said.

"Is it that way on Earth?" Don asked.

"Yes," Smith said.

"What do you use it for?" Don said. "Or what _did_ you use it for?"

"I use telepathy to see the look of my patients minds. The beauty, the ugly, the destructive aftermath of trauma, then I don't use it and see for myself by the way they and react. I survey not read. Most of the time, I don't use it. It's a slight inconvenience of being changed from a human format level."

"Slight? Slight! That's not slight. That is a big thing! What can you do? Make people feel other people's pain? Eyes glow? The whole nine yards?"

"We never use any form of telepathy," Smith said. "It is illegal to read minds, manipulate them, or scan them."

"You do have experience in that field," Don raised a brow. "Right? You said you survey your patients minds that should count as a 'scan'."

Smith looked toward the major with a grimace.

"Theoretically. . . . your inferior brain isn't adapted or advanced enough to fully process it. Could fry all your neural synapses and destroy a few neurons,"

Don stopped Smith by grabbing on to his shoulder.

"The pain is that bad?" Don asked, concerned.

" _Was_ ," Smith slid the major's hand off his shoulder.

"So your brain was modified to handle that kind of brain?"

"Yes," Smith said. "Just to survive we were designed to handle the pain."

"That is a very good bio engineering," Don said. "Who invented that civilization changing machine?"

"Ellen Elegenze," Smith said. "She was constantly on the news for years because of the law suits. I was part of the majority that suffered no problems."

"I remember a time where we came across a civilization that used telepathy exclusively,"

"How long ago was that?"

"Errrrm. . . a long time ago,"

"Was it hard to tell they had it at all?"

Don sat down on to tree stump.

"Acted normal until Will, Robot, and Penny got into a mess with the older version of yourself," Don said. "It was the cruelest thing I had ever seen."

Don squeezed his eyes shut, painfully, recalling the event as Smith listened. 

They were in his head, operating on him without anesthetic. . ." Don was haunted by it as he looked on in the distance engrossed in the dark past that echoed in the background with a rumble that still brought chills, fear, and terror. "the screams. . ."

Don was silent for a long moment before he sighed and proceeded to speak. 

"I can still hear them and can't forget them." Don continued. "We couldn't stop it." Don shifted his attention upon Smith. "Helpless just as you are." Smith had a blank faced demeanor, it was hard to tell if he were taking it personally or appreciated it. "I have some idea of how it must feel but it isn't a clear enough picture from your perspective."

The blank faced demeanor belonging to the very much mutating man softened with a small smile of sympathy. 

"Your sentiment is appreciated, dear major." Smith replied, gently. "Don't change the subject."

"Then he stopped screaming and fell." Don cleared his throat. "I seen him only still when he was taking a nap or out cold. Except, this was different." 

"You thought he were dead."

"Not dead. . . then." Don said. "It was so different."

"Different than how you watched him fall and really leave." Smith noted. 

Don had a painful nod regarding the issue. 

"Like I just watched someone get nuked in the head and remain in one piece like a empty shell of themselves." Don continued. "He didn't jump, scream, ask for help, shield himself. . . ."

"He let it happen." Smith finished. 

"He just. . . stared." Don had a small nod in return then looked aside. "Will was the first to turn him over and. . ."

Don was unable to finish as he looked off submerged in the memory.

"You attacked the one responsible for his actual death." Smith said.

Don turned his head toward Smith.

"I never got the opportunity to make Bronius pay--" Don clenched his hands. "--With my bare hands."

"She is gone," Smith said. "So is he. How does it feel unable to lash out at the one responsible for his death?"

Don sulked, his head lowered, feeling the judgemental eyes on him then got up and walked away. The pilot stopped five feet in his tracks. 

"Pissed," Don said. "There is one person I can lash out at. Myself. I can't."

"Major. . . You can't bury this forever. It always comes back up," Smith said. "Keeping that to yourself is toxic and unhealthy." he approached the younger man's side then placed a hand on the side of his shoulder yet so partially. "You won't be completely yourself if you do that letting the guilt eat you up."

"Speaking of guilt," Don turned toward Smith on his heels pointing at him. "How do _you_ and guilt get along?"

"I throw it away and don't pay attention to it," Smith said with a shrug. "I don't think about it." he summoned a cheerful smile as Don looked at him skeptically. "Not when it pertains to little matters."

"Uh huh." Don said as he folded his arms. "I can believe that."

"I don't give it food or ammunition to shred my heart, my entire core personality, or how I feel being alive." Smith walked away then picked up a pebble as he did so and bounced it against his palm. "It's something that is put in the closet for later."

Don squinted at the strolling older man. 

"That is cheating and impossible!"

Smith threw a pebble and Don caught it then threw it over his shoulder glaring irritably toward him.

"That's exactly how it works," Smith folded his arms leaning back with a snicker. " _That_ is guilt."

Don stared down upon the man, blinking, processing the reply.

"Then why are you telling me to talk about it?"

"Because clearly it is hurting you and it has to be acknowledged," Smith said. "I noticed your routine has been off."

"You haven't been there!" Don said. "I would have noticed."

"Robot has been very insightful," Smith said. "I agree with him.

"You agreed with Robot?" Don asked, incredulously. "Hell would freeze over when that happens.

" _You_ need to talk." Smith held his hand up then pointed at the younger man. "Just the emotional part." he wiggled his index finger with a glare. "I understand no one wants to speak of the circumstances leading to his death."

Don sighed in resignation then walked over to the nearest boulder flat boulder then sat down. 

"I feel so angry at myself," Don said. "The way it happened?" Don's back was against the curbed side of the boulder. "And finding out afterwards?"

Smith approached the major then sat down across from him and crossed his leg over his knee as he proceeded to listen..

"I never wanted to kill someone the way I did with Bronius." Don proceeded to confess. "I felt like a walking volcano just waiting to be let alone with her and no one else!" The young man was quiet for a short moment. "No one else. . . no one else. . ." Don looked toward Smith. "You know how you get the opportunity to use all that rage and think that it will help when you actually come face to face with her?"

"Yes. . . I do."

"It turns out most aliens out here are stronger than humans and very difficult to beat them into submission." Don grimaced with his attention shifted off Smith. "At first, when we first came across each other." Another grimace, another uncomfortable memory, another reminder of how everything had gone so wrong. "I had the upper hand until . . . Until she did something and she was stronger than me!"

"And you're bitter about that?"

"I got to leave some nasty bruises on her. I got to attempt beating her to a pulp. The worst pulp I have left anyone in."

Smith leaned forward from where he sat growing alarmed, in a small way becoming terrified, horrified, and stunned.

"Major," Smith said. "You don't mean beating someone as her to death. Do you?"

"After what she did, she deserved it! I never met anyone who deserved it in this entire time I have been in space!"

"And shooting her didn't help you feel better?"

"I called her. She faced me. I shot her. That was the end,"

"Yet, you are still angry about what she did? Despite calling vengeance upon her."

_Bronius smiled lowering her fingers across from Don._

"I am very upset about what she did. It's the kind of thing you don't get over with with time."

_Don took out the hidden laser pistol._

_"Bronius!"_

_The laser pistol blast hit her square in the chest and she screamed throwing her head back then vanished in purple smoke._

"I feel like I can break apart and all that can come out is magma and smoke. I am afraid if I let it go just for one moment then I am going to break apart into a weak version of myself! I feel scared that if I break apart would someone like Bronius come around when we were least expecting them and take advantage of that."

"She fooled us all and we did---the thing that we did -- can't be taken back, can't be undone, can't be apologized for like many other conflicts. There is no backsies. It hurts that I had a hand in the tragedy, that I thought I was doing something right but wasn't, it's a dead weight lingering in my heart. If I knew I had a limited time to apologize months before it happened then his death would never have happened at all and I can say that about a lot of the women feeling the same way."

Don rubbed at his forehead as Smith grew alarmed and frowned at what had been revealed. 

"The way she entered our lives was the sneakiest thing possible!" Don smacked his forehead with his hand then shook his head, heartbroken. "And I just feel. . . disgusted with myself, fragile, like a flower that doesn't feel well, and it's this hurt in my chest when I think about what she did that aches."

Smith nodded, apologetically, but sympathetically for his feelings. 

"If I had only believed him." Came out, softly, his voice nearly cracking. "Just this once."

"Believed him about what?" Smith asked, curiously.

"To be USED that way." Don veered off the issue, Smith easily saw it was still a sensitive issue and withdrew from the matter. "It really aches. Still aches. And it hurts like hell!"

"And now, how do you feel?"

Don felt light as a feather then slowly turned toward Smith.

"Better. What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing. You did everything. And when I say everything, I mean _eveeeerrryything_!" Smith hopped up to his feet. "You can begin to heal from the wound that she left behind. The gap that her choices lead to on the other hand will never go away."

Smith walked on ahead as Don gave it some thought then followed after him.

"Actually," Don started. "There isn't a two day gap between him staying dead and you appearing."

Smith rolled his eyes.

"Amusing me over your attempt at lying is quite laughable," Smith said. "I will give it a listen as a gentlemen should."

Don stopped, cleared his throat, while Smith walked on ahead.

"That was five hundred years ago."  
  
Smith turned his attention toward the younger man with large eyes.  
  
"FIVE HUNDRED YEAAAARSS AGO?" Smith kept walking, shocked, ahead of the major then fell over the edge into a ravine vanishing from Don's view.  
  
Smith came to a stop at the pit then glared up toward the man waving a hand back at him roaring in laughter.  
  
"Kidding!" Don hollered between laughter.  
  
"You nitwit!" Smith said. "You did that intentionally!"  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face," Don had his hands on his knees, his face reddening. "Besides!" He wiped off his tears then looked down upon the older man. "You can't prove that I did!"  
  
Smith raised his leg up to see a long thin pipe was in the center of his calf as Don came down the hill then stopped from across him with a laugh.  
  
"That certainly puts a wench in my plans," Smith rubbed his forehead with one hand on a large rock.

"So, you can feel pain!" Don said.

"Ack, Major," Smith said. "You insult your intelligence. I am merely having a headache."

"Let me feel that headache," Don said. "Must not be that bad."

"Alright," Smith rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

Don collapsed. 

"Ah pray tell, that was _not_ a headache!" Smith tapped on the device. "Smith to Vikari."

"Vikari here,"

"I require some of your employee's service and a field generator that freezes rodents," Smith said. "And a body disposal."

"Why?"

"I just fried Major West's brain," Smith said. "I need help undressing him then redressing him. I hope your employees have the stomach for this."

"They will be there immediately," Vikari said. "Vikari out."

Smith looked down upon the lifeless man in contempt. 

"Never, again."

* * *

Karc and Marc arrived to the mark with the necessary equipment and hid the body into a nearby cave. They stripped the corpse with care and dignity. They looked over to spot their co-worker was chipping off a long piece of a stick from his leg without much of a scream then folded the tossed over pieces of clothing on a rock across from the two.

The vaporizer generator surrounded the corpse in pieces.

Smith knelt down then cut off several locks of the man's hair.

"What are you doing?"

Smith looked up, glaring toward Karc, that sent chills down Marc's skin.

"Creating life," Smith looked down toward him. "Life can be created in so many ways . . ." Smith got up to his feet tucking the locks into his back pocket. "Turn it on."

Marc and Karc exchanged a glance as the man picked up the neatly folded clothes.

"Alright," Marc flipped the switch.

The corpse popped out of existence.

"Is that it, Doctor Smith?" Marc asked.

Smith turned toward the group.

"No," Smith said. "I need your help for one additional errand then you can do what ever you so desire."

"But. . ." Karc said.

"You cannot tell a soul of what you see in my lab," Smith said. "It can change modern warfare and modern medicine. Forever."

"We're in," Marc and Karc chimed.

"If you have any questions then you may ask," Smith said.

"What's it called?" Marc asked. "Initials, numbers, anything?"

"Regeneration," Smith said. "First time using it. So. . . er. . . The reason I let you ask is because no men or women should walk into a lab without knowing the first test run may not look human."

"You want us to bring the generator," Karc said.

" _Yes_ ,"

"We won't be disgusted by the failures," Marc folded his arms with a arrogant smile. "We have seen worse."

Smith winced then shook his head in bitterness.

"No. . . No. . . No," Smith insisted. "you have not."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Karc said. "We can handle it. We have plenty of puke bags."

"One other question," Marc said. "How do you know it can recreate life?"

"Certain people at Manager Cackler's mall told me about certain products that when attached together can bring people to life," Smith said. "That's what I am warning you about. The first test runs won't be pretty since I never used it before."

The men stiffened.

"Yes, sir, will do sir, we will be on our best behavior."

* * *

The door to the cavern was slid open then the equipment was tossed in. The group turned away covering their ears waiting for the sound of the devices to activate. There was a loud sonic boom that sent them falling to their feet instead landing on their faces. Smith was the first member of the group to get up dusting the dirt off his uniform then strolled into the lab. Marc and Karc followed after the doctor into the room.

"Very spooky," Karc said.

"There is solar panels behind the arch," Smith said. "I need one of you to flip a switch on the bar leading away from it."

"I will get it," Marc said.

Karc strolled in to the room then slid open the lid to the bed.

"You were already planning to bring someone back,"

"Give me that ring," Smith said.

"Here," Karc handed the ring to the eager man.

"Yes and no," Smith slid on the ring.

"How so?" Karc asked.

"It's not my decision to make," he looked up toward the taller man. "It's the Robinsons."

"You haven't told them. . . because?" Karc asked.

"It's not the right time to have two Doctor Smith's running around and lord knows how he'll react seeing this face," Smith pointed toward himself. "Do I look like a Earth man to you?"

Karc stared back at Smith considering the best way to reply with a long pause.

"No," Karc said.

Smith walked away from the man then slid off the nightie from the table.

"I have the skin of some other species and my Physiology is changing painfully even my biology," Smith said. "I don't have . . ."

"What don't you have?" Karc asked, concerned.

"It's a lump of tissue right now and I am planing on having it removed," Was all Smith said putting in the uniform belonging to the major.

"You still can?" Karc pointed down.

"Mostly intact except the exit hole getting wider and relieving myself isn't as time consuming as it used to be waiting for it to come down," Smith looked up toward Karc. "I miss that part about being human. Hard to believe that I do."

Smith finished the final parts of the detail as Marc came in.

"Watch and wait, gentlemen," Smith walked outline from the set up clothes. "Because this is all you are going to see here."

Smith took out one piece of Don's hair then put it into a small machine and pressed a button. A lump of flesh appeared in the center of the base that made the two men want to hurl. Another button was pressed and it was gone in the next moment. Smith did this multiple times until putting in all of the clump of locks into the machine as the volunteers were hurling outside of his lab. They returned to the lab contrasting the undisturbed man turning the machine back on. A definite human figure reappeared filling in the space in the clothes. Smith pressed another button and the machine deactivated.

"Bring him to her place," Smith said. "And come back." Smith rubbed his calf with a wince. "My leg is throbbing."

Don was slid off the machine then he and the men vanished.

"Time to set up the machine," Smith said.

Smith put the clothes back where they had been before then picked up the ring to himself.

"A true Smith never gives up their rings," Smith looked down toward the ring on his finger. "As if it's part of them."

Marc returned.

"Ready to go?" Marc asked.

Smith turned toward the man.

"As ever," Smith said.

"Karc will get the equipment out," Marc said, helping the man out of the cavern. "And make everything start moving again."

* * *

Vikari smiled at first upon seeing Smith pop in to the house. Her smile quickly faded as she stepped back observing a dark look was on his face and his hands were in fists. His leg was in a makeshift device that allowed him to slide it forward without applying much weight on it. His entire body was shaking from head to toe concealing rage that seemed to be radiating from his being.

Above all, she could see the hurt in his eyes even the dismay and how close to tears that he was standing out from his dark blue eyes. The others were right when discussing how he used to be before. His blue eyes were bright, once, with anger and age that belonged to someone his age. He picked a cup from the table that her eyes followed then threw it and another and another and another.

"You said it would LAST!"

With emphasis a floor cleaner was thrown at Vikari who ducked in the nick of time and heard the crash go on behind her.

"It is not exactly state of the art, Zachary,"

Smith picked up a ball and bounced it in his hand gently.

"I held you to your word,"

Smith slowly approached Vikari.

"My word means little when it comes to traded in machines,"

Vikari stepped back with widened eyes recognizing the ball.

"You told me it wouldn't come back! Not throughout this life altering transformation!"

He had it. The ball that once started bouncing would never started bouncing unless put in jelly.

"I had used it on others before. There was a fifty-fifty percent chance that it would stop working--"

Smith struck his fist against the wall beside her head loudly.

"You should have told me THAT before helping me!"

Vikari snarled.

"You got a week to be yourself! It was heaven! You said so yourself!" Vikari said. "Admit it! The draw back is worth the periods of no pain."

Smith dropped the ball to the floor turning away from Vikari and walked away dusting his hands off.

"I will paint your rides. But, I will not stay here," Smith had his back to Vikari with disgust in his voice that was calm. However, it was stiff and angry. The ball was bouncing all over the place destroying everything in its reach. "Are we absolutely clear."

Vikari slid her back up against the wall slunk down.

"Yes." Then she watched him limp away appearing to be immune to the flying blur around the room.

* * *

Don awoke on a couch with his legs dangling over the edge then slid himself up. He shook his head then his vision adjusted to the bright and colorful room decorated in various shades of purple, pink, and shades of green-blue going from the furniture to the paint on the walls that seemed to be a dark version of itself. Don fell over landing to the ground face first with a groan and turned over on to his back.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Vikari loomed over Don with a smile. "I imagined you to be younger than how Zachary described you."

"Younger?" Don asked. "There is such thing as too young. . . And you must be his friend Vikari."

"Pleased to meet you," Vikari helped Don up to his feet. "Is it true, though?"

"What?" Don asked

"That he died and came back?" Vikari asked.

"The rumors were exaggerated," Don said.

"I heard this from Bronius," Vikari said. "She is a very reliable source when it comes to those stories."

"Don't listen to her," Don said. "Whatever you do. Never do that," he shook his head. "Don't befriend her. It will never turn out the way you think it will."

"Speaking from experience?"' Vikari asked.

"Yes," Don said. "She did more damage than Smith ever could. Speaking of who," he looked around. "where is he?"

"In sick bay recuperating from the stick in his leg," Vikari said. "You can find him easily."

"Seesh," Don rubbed his head. "So, he brought me here?"

"No," Vikari said. "You did. Doctor Smith passed out under the heat and, in your quite sane of mind, brought him back."

"Oooh!" Don said. "I remember, yeah, that's exactly what happened. Maybe," he slid his hands down the side of his face. "I am not sure."

"No one is quite sure when it comes to this new version of him," Vikari said. "Is he really. . ."

"I don't know anymore," Don looked toward Vikari. "No one does. Smith doesn't attract this much darkness around him."

"We all do when we are young," Vikari squeezed his forearm. "We just can't see it unlike those around us." She got up from the couch. "I have some checking to do."

Vikari pressed on her sleeve then popped out.

"Thanks," Don said. "Thanks for giving me a idea how I got here."

Don walked through the dark area looking around admiring the various furniture and decorations in the apartment until coming into the room that had bright tones of purple everywhere and pink floors. Smith had his leg over a structure while being tended by a roughly human being in a uniform that had their head protected underneath a glass helmet covered in blue smoke, horns that stood out from the forehead, and tubes that went into the back holding a generator. Smith turned his attention on to the approaching major.

"Ah, Major," Smith said. "Happy to see that you are on your feet again."

"What happened up there?" Don asked. "Vikari told me I brought you here after you passed out under the sun."

"You passed out," Smith said. "Then got up, just as Vikari said, a few minutes after."

"I had a strange dream that I died and you brought me back in a strange machine," Don said. "Something you called a generator."

"Just a dream, major," Smith said. "Just a dream." Smith yanked back his leg from Marc. "Be careful!" Smith swatted at Marc's hand. "It's very delicate."

"Sorry," Marc apologized.

"Smith," Don said. "There is not going to be a next time with your telepathy."

"Aw," Smith said. "I was starting to look forward to it."

"You're right," Don said. "I could have died. That's something I cannot accept. Something I cannot allow to happen. Don't use it on any of them."

"Believe me," Smith said, sincerely. "I don't plan to."

"This fact is between us," Don said. "The whole telepathy deal."

"Yes," Smith said. "It is--" he smacked Marc's hand. "That bone knitter keeps jabbing into my leg instead of healing!"

"That's exactly how it works, doctor!" Marc said.

"How do I get out of here?" Don asked.

Smith handed a wrist band.

"Put it on and press the red button once you are in the living room," Smith said. "Leave it on the bench."

Don looked up.

"Thanks," Don said. "I feel better. Better than I had in a long while."

"Listening heals," Smith said. "Even if no one is there. Even when I am gone, he is still there. Unable to be heard. But there."

"I appreciate that sentiment," Don said. "Say, are the roller coasters tested by any chance?"

"I really don't know," Smith said. "Any question about the rides is---" Smith smacked Marc's hand. "Vikari's specialty!"


	23. so low, so dark, yet the agony forces fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr Smith is ridiculous and making himself suffer as he mutates into a monster because he wants to be remembered as a human. 
> 
> That's it. That's the story.

It wasn't difficult for Will and Robot to find out where Smith decided to bunk in. It was a abandoned starship that had one room and a thin bed that didn't have bars or springs were they normally were. It outlined Smith's basic body shape. He was able to gain some rest with the comfortable accommodation that had been given away as part of Vikari's insistent apology. He had accepted the gift but not the apology.

A feather blew up and down with each snore going further or either closer to his lips while his hands were on his lap. It was odd for starters to see the bed was glowing a hue of gray that had a hint of _sparkles._ Abruptly, Smith lunged forward with a pant, not only a yelp, terrified as the feather landed on his hairless head. He combed his hand down his face sliding off the feather with a pound of concerned silence from Will and Robot.

"I thought those nightmares were over," Will said.

Smith sighed, briefly closing his eyes then reopened them.

"Some its never really go away," Smith said. "What is it you want?"

"Vikari won't let any of us in," Will said. "Keeps saying that we need tickets."

Smith rubbed his eyes then grasped on to the edge of the bed with a grunt.

"Course," Smith said. "That pesky matter." He looked toward Will. "Been a week, already?"

"It has," Will watched the glowing from the bed cease once Smith was off it. "Doctor Smith, you're really concerning me about having those nightmares. Why not have some help?"

"You are capable of great things, William," Smith said. "I know you are."

"But?" Will asked.

"Don't waste your telepathy on me," Smith said. "Some people have to deal with their demons and live with them."

"It's keeping you up," Will said.

"It doesn't appear as it used to . . ." Smith used a ledge as his support. "The pain I can live with. Get me that vape."

Will picked up the vape then handed over toward the lethargic man.

"Are you sick?" Will asked.

"I haven't been sneezing so no," Smith put the vape into his mouth then inhaled and exhaled.

Smith visibly lit up before Will's eyes losing all traces of lethargy and becoming wide awake.

"Tell your parents to return to the carnival in three hours," Smith said.

"There was quite a crowd gathering and the place hadn't opened," Will said. "People are getting irritated."

"Irritated customers, oh yes, right, that is normal--Irritated customers! _Irritable_ customers!" Smith sent the boy out with his hands carefully on his back sliding him toward the doorway. "That is grounds for a riot! A tragedy always unfolds in riots! Vicky told me the place was made for the customers not for getting money!"

Will landed on to his knees on the ground

"Sounds like a bad business woman just as bad as Cackler," Will got up to his feet.

"Childish woman," Smith put on a long arm band like machine that strapped on to his forearm and shapeshifted once touched his sleeve changing design before Will's eyes. "Not a cruel business woman."

"Sure it is," Will went along.

"Go to your family before I decide to make them wait even loooonger!" Smith said, dismissively.

"See you at the carnival!" Will ran off with Robot lagging behind him as Smith leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded.

"And wait in the ship! It won't be worth waiting under this heat!" Smith leaned forward then picked up a back scratcher then yanked it back and forth.

Will ran on ahead of the ship with Robot tailing behind him.

"First things first!"

Smith used the back scratcher on his back for thirty-three minutes leaning over in between the doorway arched over with one hand on the threshold. For thirty-three minutes, Smith was pain free slowly drooping his eyes close. Abruptly, Smith placed the scratcher on to the table and grasped on to the handle peeking out of a metal object from the edge of the doorway. Smith slid the door aside but stopped two inches so air could come in. 

He stripped out of his sleepwear then picked up a clean version of it that was left out in a small box. He reached a hand to behind his back toward his lower back giving it a good rub with care and his hand drifted down feeling along his buttox and began to feel it while contemplating that slowly turned into confusion. He reached his hand back holding something that felt jelly like and heavy.

Smith dropped it to the ground then staggered back in horror as his heart was racing. He looked down toward his lower limbs observing a perfectly curved and like structure standing out below his waste hole. He saw his genitalia was sagging then grasped at it. There was no resistance picking it up from the skin and dropped it among the makeshift pile. Smith quickly crawled to the wall behind him and put a hand on his chest in fear with a scream. He was in the mist of different reactions feeling overwhelmed by his feelings all in various stages of hysteria.

Slowly, Smith got up to his feet then picked up a thick blaster and aimed it at the pile with a trembling hand. He pressed the trigger multiple times until the pieces were completely vaporized and lowered it to the table. Smith patted on the clean clothes beside him then looked down toward his lower half. Smith slid out a drawer then put it on the clothes that he had made himself earlier with material retrieved from alien visitors. Some eccentric, some annoying, some promising, some not minding his changing appearance and asked for selfies much to his surprise.

Once, Smith had been terrified seeing the person underneath the hood and terrified being handled as a puppet. Now, he _was_ the puppeteer. He wasn't quite afraid of himself as much as he was before but what he was becoming was terrifying. Smith slid the hood up then walked out of the ship sliding up the device on top of his sleeve strolling into the barren desert. The large hood provided shade over his head keeping his head and the rest of his body being cooled underneath the black. The outer surface was beating in heat contrasting the lower surface.

He moved under the beating sun making his way toward the carnival then took a back way that blocked view of the disgruntled customers. He came into the back entrance then pressed a button and his entire world lost the brightness. It became shades of bright color that he had last seen in his prior visit. Yet, it felt so long ago. He was different then. Angry, hurting, and bitter. Smith stood out in the dark much as a sore thumb would. He walked directly into the living room where he found Vikari. Vikari was reading a novel.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come here,"

Smith stared her down.

" _Look_ at me," Smith said. "Look _at_ me," his voice turned harsh yet remaining the calm tone. "Look at _me._ "

Vikari slowly looked up as the cloak fell then fell back letting out a horrified scream as the cloak fell back to the floor.

"I am not in the habit of becoming someones pawn," Smith stepped forward, towering over her, his voice had the tone of intimidation to it that summoned fear. "I don't like leaving my self imposed exile," he hunched over her figure. "If you continue this charade then I may just have to kill you however the cost will be to me. The cost will be worth the customers joy. Just one perfect day."

Vikari looked up at him in terror.

"I have yet to become tall," Smith said. "And horrifying. Are you really disgusted by what I really am?"

Vikari shook her head.

"You are not of Earth," Vikari said. "You are a monster!"

Instead of the expected fury following the man's eyes growing large, Vikari only got a smile and a softened look from Smith.

"That is the point," Smith's deep voice was kind with patience in it. "You don't make a monster into a pawn." Smith sneered, walking off, visibly irked picking up the cloak turning his back toward her. "It never ends well for three parties."

Vikari tapped on the arm device.

"It--it---it--it is down," Vikari said.

Smith was slightly unsteady as he put a hand on his forehead closing his eyes.

"This is odd," Smith grasped on to a table. "I am never this tired. Not so soon after that dose."

Vikari gulped down her fear slowly going up against the wall.

"Let me help you," Vikari took a few shaky steps toward him.

Smith turned toward Vikari.

"I don't suppose you can change _this_!" Smith's eyes were wide open displaying his rage and emphasis.

"I cannot," Vikari admitted. "I am not a geneticist."

Smith shook his head lowering his head down in disappointment, "You are a entertainment manager."

"A very rich one," Vikari said.

"I might just have to take the madame up on her offer just to be. . . ." Smith softly added strolling from Vikari. "just to _look_ human." He stopped. "Are you rich enough to disguise a part of your own body?"

"No," Vikari said.

"Thought so. . . " Smith grumbled turning away from her. "Now," Smith sighed as he lowered his head. "comes the difficult part of _not_ frightening children on my way out."

"Zachary," Vikari said. "Can you perform illusions?"

Smith briefly closed his eyes -- the agony of the situation even more hard hitting -- at the bare reminder.

"No." Smith said.

* * *

The forcefields went down then so did the tall holographic version of Vikari that vanished into a small circular base on a pole alongside the entrance way of the carnival. The Robinsons walked into the carnival among the large crowd. Some were tall, some were short, some had wings, some resembled dinosaurs that were humanoid in nature, and some resembled ducks. Will was suddenly brought back to the last carnival visit with his family and the older version of his friend acting very wary about boarding any of the rides.

The pumpkin ride was the only notable one that Will recalled fondly, a ride that Smith had no quells against, a ride that wasn't entirely dangerous, or made him to have one of his panic attacks to the point that he wouldn't leave the ride five minutes after the seat had become stationary and had to be peeled off by the ride operator and the major then Smith was dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

_He can still recall Smith hopping in then sliding in to the far left and lean his back against the brown interior of the machine, Robot had some difficulty boarding the ride but chose the area across from Smith to seat himself, and Will chose the center. The sound of the door loudly closing made the older man almost hop out of the seat._

_"It's okay, Doctor Smith." Will reassured. "The door will open after the ride is over."_

_Smith's blue eyes peered out watching the young women's figures become distant in the background._

_"I am starting to have second thoughts on this decision, William," Smith admitted._

_"Oh? What happened to the brave, bold, courageous doctor?" Robot taunted. "Or was that blowing air into your bag?"_

_Smith was breathing into his panic bag glaring off toward the B-9._

_"Cut it out, you two," Will said. "Let's sit back and enjoy the ride."_

_"Fine." they chimed back at once, folding their arms, turning their heads away._

_The old man leaned his back against the wall then put his arms on the counter and made one of his many endearing deepening grimaces. Will slid against Robot as the pumpkin began to spin. Smith was, surprisingly, laughing as he twirled the center piece as the pumpkin spun faster and the other two joined in laughing. A contrast of how he screamed in terror at the slightest of disturbances even at his shadow from time to time.  
_

_It was a unique and rare moment where Robot and Smith didn't trade insults but enjoyed it._

_A moment that Will never wanted to forget._

"I knew he was exaggerating when said three hours!" Don said. "Only two hours it took to lower that wall."

"Two hours waiting in the chariot with air conditioner on," John said.

"So different compared to the carnival we went to earlier," Maureen said.

"The last space carnival we went to had everything painted in black," John noted. "I like the life in them."

"More appealing," Don agreed.

"There must be a guide up around here. . ." John started, searching for the sign.

They went past a empty plot of land with a fence around it that surrounded each ride. A sign in front of the fence read "Octopus coming soon". Text that went ignored by wandering customers walking from around the fence as music began to play in the background loudly and clearly. Robot stopped alongside the sign then bobbed his head up in alarm and shifted toward the sign quite startled.

One by one, the Robinsons put in ear plugs and relaxed as the sounds dulled outside. The song that was being played reminded Penny of the rock music on Earth in the tone within the alien language. The family came toward a tall sign that was in their language. Around the lone sign were several others in different calligraphy. John began to determine what read what. 

Then the family split off into small groups going off toward long sections of the carnival until there was Don, Will, and Robot being followed slowly but surely trying to catch up to them. Eventually, they came to a stop at a sparsely populated arm of the carnival and couldn't hear the distant sound of the carnival so the ear plugs were taken out of their ears.

* * *

Will felt the ground tremble beneath his feet to the lyrics. As if someone was repeatedly striking the Earth as its drum during a ceremony. Will closed his eyes in a attempt to shake the feeling uneasy feeling off his shoulders. It reminded Will of hearing a heartbeat though louder and more distinctive. He closed his eyes trying to force the vocal comparison down to a bottomless pit. Abruptly, that feeling went away and the ground felt still beneath his feet.

"Hello, Robinsons."

The family turned their attention on to the source of the voice and spotted something different about him. His face no longer bore the features of human skin but in the very process of changing, discolored, pieces of his face were now raised standing out as though growing armor that were in unusual shapes were formed about his facial features. All of these were something that alarmed Will and the young women at first at the rate of the transformation that was being undergone.

"Doctor Smith?" Judy asked.

"I am he." Was the voice that confirmed his identity. His voice sounded slightly; _different_. He tilted his head, concerned. "Something the matter?"

"Your face is . . . different." Maureen noted.

"How different can it be---" Smith paused as he patted on his cheeks and felt the surfaces that didn't quite belong, startled himself, as though only just alarmed by the recent change.

"Does your face hurt, Doctor Smith?" Maureen asked.

"Fortunately, I am in so much agony that being sure of which part hurts the most is lost in the feeling." Smith shrugged off the question and how much it mattered. The parts of him changing were unable to be keep tracked, and for some reason, that alone, Smith couldn't care any more. It didn't frighten him as it had before saying that. "No certainty of what is changing about me."

"You're here." Penny said, bringing the mood to a different standstill. "That's what matters."

"That much is true." Maureen said with a nod in agreement. "I find that your face is prettier, too."

"I have seen far more unfortunate people." John agreed with a laugh as Smith was stunned into silence from the words of positivity regarding his mutation. "People who were unhappy about their faces that were changing and suffering because of it made it only worse."

"We should all enjoy this instance." Maureen added.

"Uh huh." John nodded in agreement with a arm wrapped around Maureen's waistline. "Every one of us."

"You and Vikari put things back together again?" Don asked.

"Loosely," Smith rubbed his fingers together with a grimace.

"So not completely?" Don asked.

"We have a mutual understanding over the matter," Smith replied.

"Mutual understanding," Don repeated, skeptically.

"Neither of us like riots," Smith said, softly. "That ticket nonsense," he shook his head folding his arms. "I will never understand the way she sees it as stalling." The doctor looked upon the small group. "And I see that you are feeling well."

"Better than I did before," Don agreed then squinted at the doctor quite skeptical but suspiciously. "Smith, I appreciate your help, but you can stop what you are doing tuning the music off."

"Able to turn music off in the recesses of a mind?" Smith laughed, grasping along his chest, shaking in laughter. "That is cute." He leaned against a support beam with his elbow flickering off a joyful tear.

"Robot, do you detect the music?" Don asked.

"No," Robot said. "I do not."

"I asked one of the employees to play romantic music," Smith said.

"Romantic music?" Don said, bewildered. "I didn't take you for a romantic."

"I am not," Smith said. "It is soothing _and_ desirable to hear."

"Smith. . ."

"Yes?"

"Did you bother to listen to their music?"

"Yes. Not risky as you think they are,"

"Do you understand their language, Doctor Smith?"

"No, but I sense it by the tone of the lyrics," Smith said. "Perfectly innocent, isn't it, Robot?"

"Very explicit," Robot said.

"When was the last time you were on a roller coaster?" Smith asked

"A long time," Don said. "I don't trust space carnivals."

Smith's eyes landed on Robot.

"As do I," Robot said. "I do not trust my sensors."

Smith frowned then joined the line that was going past the barrier.

"Then trust your eyes," Smith went past the ride operator. "Not as if last time you went on here you became part of it."

"No, worse," Don said. "Nearly lost my time. Have you ridden anything since you painted these rides?"

"First time is the charm!" Smith exclaimed. 

"Dad, can we?" Will asked. 

"Long as you are secured." John said. "Don't see no reason not to."

"Last one there is a rotten space egg!" Penny was the first of the children up the platform chasing after Smith with Will going after them as the other members of the family laughed.

Smith hopped into the back row then slid down the barrier and grinned leaning back with his arms behind his neck clasping his hands together against it then unlocked his hand from the clasp waving back at them. The major shook his head rolling his eyes. Once, a long time ago, Smith would have vehemently protested against boarding the ride at all and only convinced the Robinsons even further to join the ride. It was unsettling to see him sitting in the ride without much of a argument or protest.

The older version was not blinded by personal pain and a vendetta of shielding others from what he was becoming. Or who he was becoming as time went by. It was a hard line that divided the Smith's in two. One who cared a little too less and the other who cared a little too much. Of all the times to wish that Smith acted like he had cared about them this was the worst way to get the wish handed out.

The ride vanished before their eyes speeding quickly among the portions of high raising rails and twirled in perfect circles going over a large gap that didn't have a rail connecting to the other side of the roller coaster filled with delighted screams. If Don listened in closely enough as did Robot then they would both hear the terrified screech belonging to Smith and the gleeful shouting of Penny and Will. 

Several minutes later, the ride returned and Smith came staggering out of the ride in a dizzily manner using the barrier as his delicate support. The older man was visibly uneasy making his way on sliding the exit aside then moved toward the nearest trash can and hurled into it. Don laughed, his arms folded, turning away of the direction that Smith had gone in.

"Don," Judy said. "We haven't had a ride to ourselves in forever."

"That must surely mean it's fun if Smith didn't enjoy it," Don snickered. "Let's give it a twirl."

"Will, Penny, are you coming?" Judy asked.

"No," Will said. "I was thinking of the merry go round."

"We haven't rode that in years," Penny said.

"Doctor Smith, where is the merry go round?" Will and Penny left the couple as the enter gate was slid open.

Smith wiped off the contents of his lunch then turned his gaze on to them as the long line piled into the seats and raised his eyebrows at once displaying his surprise then beckoned them on with him.

* * *

The ride lasted for a great while and thrilling enough for the couple along with the other guests. At first, it was shaky being on his feet again getting on the ground then staggered over toward the nearest trash can and puked. Judy patted on the center of his back with a easy going and lovely laugh. Don stood up then with some shaky strength in him walked away from the trash can with some help as his arm was linked with Judy. A few moments later, the major regained his balance and the feeling of still seated in the chair had all but washed away.

They strolled through the carnival until Don stopped in his tracks then poked Judy at the shoulders. Robot, Penny, and Will were seated in three chairs that were flying them in circles thanks in part to a long string. Judy's eyes searched for the doctor among the crowd spotting only a empty seat then her eyes landed on to the man leaning against the rail listening to a tall pointy eared and thick eyebrowed being ranting about something.

Smith was wearing reading glasses while jotting down on the notebook leaning against the rail and only speaking on some occasion to the alien until they stopped speaking and gave a analysis of how their problem could be solved that went unheard by Don and Judy because of the screaming people above.

The alien whistled walking away from the group with a optimistic demeanor about them as Smith tucked away the glasses. The ride finally lowered with the group in tow and they disembarked carrying balls of laughter. The group disembarked from the ride walking down the route of the carnival. There were rides of different types decorating each half that stood out as unique including a Egyptian boat flying back and forth into the sky. Twirling pods with gated doors with small holes that twirled repeatedly.

"Look, the merry go round!" Will ran ahead of the group.

"I haven't been on that in years!" Penny noted.

"Remember the last one that we rode five hundred years ago?" Will turned toward Penny.

"It was pretty tame and slow," Penny said. "That was two hundred years ago."

"Very C rating," Will agreed. "Feels longer."

"Time feels faster on it," Penny said. "All the best time."

The merry go around was large and massive compared to the ones that were normally seen in carnivals. There were many layers, sections, of each ring containing a horse. Robot wheeled into one of the rides that had a chariot with two horses that had manes decorated in flowers and golden harnesses. It was hard to resist a eye roll contrasting the other members of the Robinsons. John and Maureen had gone into a hour long ride called 'The Love Tunnel' going slow and steady underneath the rows of green, orange, and yellow.

"Where did you get living horses?" Don asked.

"That's plastic horses," When Don looked back at the horses, they were made of plastic and seemed to be quite still to his eyes. "Is there something the matter, Major?" Smith stopped the man in his tracks in concern with one hand on his shoulder. "Something you haven't talked about?"

"That horse was shaking its head," Don said. "That's a alien horse," the riders disembarked the ride as Judy and Smith wore equal signs of genuine concern. "A shapeshifting horse. Something isn't right here!"

"What isn't right is how round up you are," Judy said. "All those shifts staring at the sand have gotten to you."

"A little," Don admitted. "But seeing something move when it shouldn't move does get under my skin."

"Don, there is nothing wrong with this plastic horse," Penny said, tipping forward a large yet quite small horse forward with her fingers.

Smith watched the man's eyes focus on the hooves then stare on and he looked on toward where the man's eyes were fixated. Don's eyes were fixated on the brown horse with a white star on its forehead with spikes on its ankle braces. If the major had seen the movement then it would mean the same movement he had seen for the last two weeks were not his imagination either. Much as he liked to agree with the major just bringing up the matter to the customers attention would cause chaos.  
  
"I saw that hoof _move_!" Don said. "Something is wrong with it."

"Hasn't been moving in the last few seconds," Judy said. "Did you drink some water before we left?"

"Yes," Don said. "I did."

"No heart beat." Will chimed. "Doctor Smith, is this a new kind of electronic?"

"It's as tall as a real horse," Smith leaned halfway against the horse. "designed to look like a horse, painted to be like the horse. It's better than a electronic."

"Uh, what does that make it?" Will asked. 

"It's a auto horse."

"A auto horse." Don repeated, quite skeptically, his attention on the older man. "You mean a Robot horse."

"No, Dear Major. I do not."

"Isn't that fun?" the older man sported a grin. "Seeing something that you would see on Earth being here looking quite alive? That movement must be trick of your overactive imagination."

"No, it's spooky!" Penny exclaimed. "And it isn't quite entertaining."

"It is supposed to be fun," Don shot the doctor a glare. "But toy horses don't move their legs the way this one does." Don pointed down toward the hooves. "Animated horse rides are far more dangerous than non-animated horse rides."

Smith rolled his eyes with a scoff. 

"They were covered in dirt when I came across them," Smith leaned off the horse then leaped on to the black and green one alongside him. "They were the most difficult to clean and tedious." he rubbed along the orange saddle with care. "Very uninspiring."

"I remember the last time that I went to a carnival on Earth," Penny said. "It feels so long ago."

"It was a really long time ago." Will agreed with a nod."

"So Smith," Don said. "What else did you clean up?"

"I did most of the painting and repair of the rides," Smith said. Smith held up a finger during a long big yawn. "The only ride left is the magnotron and it needs a new coat of paint: badly." Smith frowned then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, grimacing. "I completely neglected it." he lowered his shoulders, slumpingly, then shook his head and lifted it back up with a clap of his hands. "Never the matter, I will finish it tonight!""

"Why don't we help you with that?" Penny asked.

"Can we, please?" Will asked. "Pretty please? I bet it will be fun!"

"Children, the least I want is for you to lose a few more of your precious brain cells helping me," Smith said.

"We will be perfectly protected with the right gear," Will said.

"If your parents agree to it _and_ so does the major." Smith said. Glee filled the eyes of the Robinson children. "There is a more entertaining and attention seeking ride on the other end of the carnival that you will enjoy . ."

"What is that?" Don asked.

"The fun house," Smith grinned in mirth.

Penny lifted herself on to the top of the horse then grasped onto the reins as the men were leaning against two horses from across the other.

"It's more of a spiraling space mansion than anything. . ." Smith grasped on the handle of the horse. "And the longest of all to paint."

"And Vikari went with you," Don said. "Didn't she?"

"She provided me with _some_ company." Smith admitted.

Don watched in horror as the horse's ear swept back. He rubbed his eyes. It returned to the way it had been before.

"Is she suspicious in any way?" Don asked.

Smith frowned as he leaned off the horse.

"A respectable but highly eccentric alien woman," Smith said. "She is a _little_ evil."

"A little?" Don asked. "There is no such thing as little evil. You used to be a little evil and look how you turned out."

"Very good points," Smith said. "But that was in the mirror universe. The prime universe is," he scanned his fingernails. "Innocent, optimistic, and brighter with no chances of dark endings."

"Ohhhh boy," Don said. "You have to hear this story!"

"What story?" Smith asked.

"You put on a crown, got chosen as a sacrificial king, got cloned, then the other you was taken," Don said. "the good version, but they didn't eat him, we can assume, because he is useful."

"That is not dark," Smith said, dismissively.

"Damn," Don said.

"What is dark is everyone being cheerful except someone is suffering and someone in their place doing something while they are helpless," Smith said. "Heartbreaking for them."

"Right. . . Oh!" Don realized. "The older you was held captive for a entire day and we believed his clone _was_ him."

"I am wrong. That story _is_ dark," Smith corrected himself then continued. "but not evil enough to outwit me."

"In many ways, Zach, you _were_ outwitted."

Smith released a laid back, at ease, and unique delighted smile.

"I was forced." then shook his hand. "Do have some fun with your girlfriend, Major." Smith waved back at the major. "Doctor's orders."

The ride started with colorful and unique music playing from around the group as Don got off the edge and joined Judy's side. They wandered off from the group as Smith leaned forward on the horse enjoying the ride. Don and Judy went over to a station that had blue cotton candy being made. 

The couple got themselves a scoop at once and started to eat them strolling down the long arm of the carnival side by side heading toward a section of it that had animals being showed off with animal food being handed out to the customers. Don didn't like the bad feeling that was coming from the place. Not often did he get bad feelings off of carnivals. In fact, it was incredibly rare to feel danger off it. The last one had none of that aura.

* * *

"Is this the fun house?" Penny asked as they stood in front of the house. 

"Looks really colorful," Will said.

"It is," Smith said. "Like what I have done with the place?"

"No," Don said. "The fanciest place I have seen in my life."

"So elaborate and colorful," Penny said. "I like the flamingos."

"Is it me or is the fun house decorated in pearls?" Judy asked.

"Real jewels," Smith said. "Gems."

"Really pretty," Penny noted.

"And breath taking," Judy added.

"How much convincing did that take?" Don asked.

"Some just to get Vikari's permission to install some appealing and entertaining pieces not just the new aesthetics to keep it up to amusement," Smith said. "For being a rich entertainment manager, she is poor in knowledge."

"Are there rides that don't fly in the air?" Judy asked.

"Various kinds of bumper cars, bicycles, and racing cars," Smith said. "All of which took most of my time."

"Bumper cars!" Don and Will exclaimed. "Where?"

"Over there," Smith lifted up a long scaley yet thin finger. "On the other side of the block."

"Don, you and Will go," Judy said. "Penny and I will go into the fun house."

"Have you gone into the fun house, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"It's dark in there last I checked," Smith said. "Too ominous for me."

"Looks pretty lonely to me." Penny said. 

"Already prepared to frighten a passer by." he rubbed his arms looking on toward the building. "Vikari's hired hands performed the actual dusting inside." With a sigh, he proceeded to turn away then walk on from the site. "I just did the painting, my dear."

"Now, we have to go in!" Judy took Smith by the hand and powered walked toward the entrance of the building and Penny high tailed after the duo.

Robot, Will, and Don traveled from the fun house as the trio went inside the fun house. Judy noticed that Smith wasn't pulling much of a resistance nor that he was heavy at all to tug. The door closed behind the trio then several spot lights came on ahead of them as a step was taken forward. Smith went into the dark then his tall and slim figure vanished in the dark replaced by the cloaked figure. 

The young women laughed as they strolled by the magic mirrors that made their bodies and height look a assortment of what they were not. Smith stood in front of a tall mirror that revealed his completed mutation grinning back at him quite cruelly lacking the cloak beneath dark. The cruel drool dripping down between each row of teeth. The face was taunting him. The mere image that the Professor had described one night to his wife, when he thought that Smith and everyone had gone to bed, was disturbing.

 _"Three decades of agony taught me the error of my ways. But you, your crude ambition fills me with seIf-loathing. You see, I have looked within me . . . and what I see is_ you _!" Spider dropped him down a shoot crashed to the ground. Clear as day, as if he were still there, in the abandoned area, Smith heard his voice as he began to lose consciousness. "I never liked me anyway."_

His eyes narrowed at the mocking face.

"I have always liked myself." Smith whispered to himself.

Three decades of agony, that he hadn't had, as if his transformation to his new model was being speed up. Or that time was going on by faster than he was aware of. It had to be a exaggeration. It was a exaggeration far as he was concerned and a lie. The pain had warped his mind lacking a reason to stay true to himself. His fingers uncurled from a fist revealing how uniquely they had mutated lacking a certain human quality to them now sharper, curved, thinner.

Smith swung his hand at the magic mirror shattering it to pieces with his fist sending cracks all over only revealing what he looked as of the moment becoming surrounded in pieces of glass and pieces that fell down his cloak even the hood over his face hiding the monster that was being born beneath it. Machines swam around him taking in the pieces of glass and the magic mirror dissipated into the black.

He turned in the direction of the women. The young women were heading toward the section of the fun house that consisted of mirrors reflecting back at each other with giggles. Their pure innocent laughter summoned a small weathered smile from Smith.

 _He had it all,_ Smith thought, _and lost it all._ It occurred to Smith that his counterpart deserved the most to be here with beautiful and stunning people that loved him dearly. A counterpart who could blend in to the color scheme of this optimistic environment.

"Doctor Smith!" Judy called. "Have some fun!"

"The magic mirrors have nothing on this!" Penny agreed.

Smith slid out of the puddle of light summoning with his figure but a moving droplet of darkness standing out against the light. He stepped into the sea of mirrors watching the women wave their arms forward feeling their way on between a smile and a grin. In unison, the women's reflections turned toward him and waved at him. He walked forward then hit his forehead against the glass and yelped quite startled. He staggered back rubbing his forehead then turned at the sound of Penny's laughter.

They were hunched over hooing and hawing. Smith scoffed then walked on and hit the glass wall -- again -- much to their pleasure. Smith got up to his feet then turned in the opposite direction then took another step forward with his eyes squeezed shut. His hands landed on the cool, hard, smooth surface belonging to the mirror. His long claws made a unusual tapping sound against the wall.

Smith opened one eye then gazed around observing the mirrors that reflected what he were now; that of a humanoid alien. A more pleasant sight than what he had mutated overnight. He stepped forward with his arms reached out. The floor paneling beneath him glowed gray that stopped its glow when his boots were off it. Something odd was going on, Smith felt, it wasn't evil. It was the kind that misdirected at their own bemusement. Malevolent not cruel.

He proceeded to bump into the glass windows and find his way taking his time with each twist and turn. He spotted other carnival goers from the distance, their discerning voices reassuring Smith that he wasn't alone, that he wasn't quite lost in his mind from the agony. Not quite yet.

* * *

It was late at night when Will, Penny, and Robot arrived to the planet bound ship that Smith called home. Will got up to the steps then knocked on the metal door. He stepped down and folded his arms leaning against the wall of the ship waiting for the man to come out. Penny walked in circles. Will looked back and forth from the distance to the door then went up the stairs and knocked even louder. Still, no reply came from inside the ship.

"I wonder what kind of pill Doctor Smith took," Penny said.

"Vikari must have given a sleeping pill," Will said.

"She did not give him any medication to help him sleep, Will, Penny," Robot said.

"Then why isn't he answering?" Will asked.

"I do not detect Doctor Smith's brain waves in there nor a expired lifeform," Robot said. "He is not there."

"Not there?" Penny repeated. "If he is not there. . ."

"He could be waiting for us at the magnotron," Will said.

"That is very likely," Robot noted.

The group walked off from the ship heading in the direction of the carnival under the cover of the nightly noises and the starlight. Their flashlights were off to conserve what little solar energy that had been gathered the follow hours prior. The path to the carnival was easy enough to follow with Robot in the lead.

They arrived through the gate way to the carnival. Not a sound could be heard through the carnival only the wind blowing several alien newspapers down the path. They wandered around the arms of the carnival searching for the doctor with their flashlights turned on. The group returned to the gate of the carnival. Will had a bad feeling sitting in his gut glancing from side to side.

"He is not here," Will said.

"Will, let's go home," Penny said. "We can search further in the morning."

"No," Will said. "You said the last place that you saw him was the fun house."

"Yes," Penny said. 

"This means, one, he has purposely hidden himself because he is mutating even further into his _it_ , or two, he is being held captive by the fun house," Will speculated.

"Why would a fun house want to do with him?" Penny asked. "A fun house is supposed to be positive."

"All I do know is that he has to be still there," Will said. "You can wait outside if you like."

"Once was enough," Penny said.

"I will stay outside with you, Penny," Robot said.

"I would love that," Penny said.

The trio arrived to the fun house then Will walked in to the fun house.

"Doctor Smith?" Will called. "Doctor Smith! I know you're in here!" He stepped into the maze of mirrors. "Doctor Smith, this isn't funny."

Will saw his many reflections staring back at him, confused, searchingly. 

_"Searching in a abandoned building late at night does little good for a young gentlemen. Go home, William."_

Will jumped at the sound of the familiar older voice whirring toward the source of the voice. His mind crossed through the memories of the fatal event. His voice was so clear. So present. So there that the facts he was aware of had to be false. It couldn't be real. Yet, it was real. Real to his ears and distinctive voice that sounded purely lacking any form of a accent.

He felt a pair of eyes staring him down. He whirred toward the direction that the glare was coming from only himself. He shook his head feeling the weight of tiresome blanket. He leaned against the glass wall for a moment then got off. He saw a short black figure almost a phantom moving among the windows with replicas.

"Doctor Smith!" Will shouted. "Come back!"

Will ran in the direction of the phantom taking twist and turns until he ran out of the entrance of the fun house coming to a halt from between Robot and Penny.

"Will, what is it?" Penny put her hands on his shoulders steadying him. "Did you find him? What did you find?"

"I thought I saw him," Will said. "I thought I did. . ." He shook his head straightening up to his feet. "I thought I did."

Robot faced toward the fun house, silently, detecting a strong lifeforce emitting with rage that startled his sensors.

"This is not a fun house," Robot said, finally.

"What is it, Robot?" Penny asked.

"A very angry house," Robot said. "I am very certain the house is in the process of cooling down."

"Once it is cooled down," Will said. "He could pop up in the morning."

"I wonder what he did to infuriate the fun house. . ." Penny said.

"Nothing good," Will said. "Let's go back to the Jupiter 2 and get some shut eye."

* * *

Smith finally walked into the tilted room. He stopped in his tracks staring at the contents of the tilt room. A weak grin replaced his curious expression admiring the aesthetic of the place with the colorful chairs, tables, stone sculptures, and unique plant life. The plant looked so strange yet so Earth-like in its regard.

It was a upside down room with all the chairs on the cieling and the light fixtures on the floor. Smith walked in then sat down on to the floor growing relieved. He tilted his head back, a sharp pain outshining his back pain briefly erupted in the back of his neck, against the wall. He rubbed the back of his neck looking up mapping the room.

Abruptly, the room twirled sideways and Smith landed on the couch. He flipped over then brought himself up looking both ways quite alarmed. He started to run toward the door but began to slow down, his legs feeling heavy, seating down into a cold metal chair. The chair felt so comfortable and kind to his back lacking a center frame to be pressed against. He lowered his head with a sigh of relief and content.

His eyes closed with a tired yawn. His mind was submerged in the cool and welcoming dark that was comforting to be in. Noises, colors, strange figures, familiar faces, appeared in his dream. The butchered characterization of the Robinsons appeared, in a gun battle, shooting at pink skinned beings with furry antennas and shoulder pads coated in fur and lined in gold. Yet, the major survived fleeing into the Jupiter 2 firing at the last of enemies. Oddly, Robot wasn't there. The more advanced version of him was in where to be found in front of the flattened egg shaped version of the Jupiter 2 and the ship flew off. 

There were outside noises disturbing his sleep drawing him out of the dream. When his eyes opened once more, Penny and Will were in front of him appearing to be concerned. Including Robot set behind them. He leaned forward, his head hanging low, his eyes drooping yet he could remain partially awake. His shoulders blades loosened losing all the knots that collapsed into a flattened sea of pained changing skin.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

Smith leaned forward bringing himself up to his feet summoning the strength to appear strong and able between them. Robot helped him steady to his feet with a red claw outstretched that the doctor had taken.

"In good spirits," Smith said. "Thank you, dear friend."

"You are not well," Robot said.

"I am fine as rain," Smith said. "Your sensors are fooling you."

"You don't sound well," Robot noted earning one of Smith's loud baas that brought smiles and reassurances to the children. 

"Penny?" Smith looked from child to teenager. "Will?" his eyebrows furrowed. "What is the matter?"

"You have been in that maze since yesterday," Penny said.

"All day?" Smith repeated, perplexed.

"All day," Will said.

"Children, I don't particularly like being gaslighted," Smith said. "I have been in here for a hour."

"We are not 'gaslighting' you, Doctor Smith," Penny said. "It is the truth."

"Vikari claimed not to have seen you since yesterday," Will added. "So we decided to go in here since this was where you were last seen."

"That chair could be the culprit," Penny said. "If you have been asleep this entire time."

"A far relaxing chair. . ." Smith agreed.

"My sensors indicate that this is not a chair," Robot said.

Smith turned toward the chair looking down upon it fondly then, just a moment, a flicker of puzzling recognition flickered in his mind. 

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It is a new type of chair my sensors are unfamiliar to," Robot said.

Smith recognized the long scars in the arm rest with widened eyes.

"Highly advanced kind of chair?" Penny asked.

They were old specific scars that dug deep into the metal of the chair peeling them away. It was the worst nightmare that he had.

"It is," Robot said. "And relatively new. . . I can detect a salt attracting component."

Worse than the dream that had been had.

"Salt?" Will repeated. "Do spiders have salt?"

"Affirmative," Robot clacked his claws together and handed the goblet to Smith. "Drink."

"Was it sucking it out of him?" Penny asked.

"No," Robot replied. "My advanced sensors are struggling as they are to make out the very small and tiny components."

The nightmare etched in his mind, that he could practically retrace with his finger tips just as he were doing right now. The nightmare felt real, Judy and Don being overwhelmed by the same aliens, a monster rampaging in the halls that had a faint red light echoing on and off over his figure, smoke drifting in the way, as small transparent spiders tip tapped along the floor, Will laying against the floor hurt, the major even as well, the Robinsons firing at the small critters launching their way, and feelings of helplessness. 

That was the worst part of the nightmare. Being unable to intervene in what could be stopped when it pertained to the Robinsons. A certain fate awaited them when it came to the space spiders. The thought of laying the eggs intentionally horrified him. The scars were long and thin into the chair. It was the same chair with all thirty-eight scratches that varied in depth. Smith was silent as he stared at the arm rest of the chair with skin that had paled putting the empty cup on to the table.

"Look like you have seen a ghost!" Will said.

"In a way I have," Smith said. "I don't like this place anymore. It is giving me the willies. Penny, lead the way."

"We have to go this way," Penny walked on ahead.

"How do you feel, Will?" Smith asked. "I haven't asked you how it feels lately."

"It's just a bad spell that will go away," Will said.

"A bad spell goes away when you act against it," Smith said. "Inaction keeps the bad spell going."

"It's nasty," Will said. "I really don't like it. I keep feeling guilt when I did nothing wrong."

Smith looked down upon the pre-teen quite confused.

"Your conscience happens to say otherwise," Smith said. "Do you wish to talk about _it_?"

"No," Will said, softly. "I am not ready to talk about that."

"I see," Smith said. "Should you decide to talk about his death . . ." Smith carefully laid a hand on Will's shoulder. Will felt long fingers trailing down his shoulder grasping on to the rounded corner so he looked toward the doctor. "I am always here."

"Mom and Dad enjoyed the love tunnel," Will said. "Mom really liked the cupid and liked the touches on Cupid. Told me it was the most angelic painting of a toddler that she had seen. Dad kept talking about how the arrows looked real."

Smith's shoulders shook as he laughed taking his hand off the pre-teen's shoulder.

"They were real, my dear boy!" Smith said. "I fetched them on a stealer's bargain."

"How much?" Will asked.

"I might have sold my soul," Smith said, tapping his fingers looking off in the corridor.

"Doctor Smith!" Will said. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Kidding, I sold a gold crown," he pointed into his mouth. "Worth the trade since the tooth has regrown on its own."

They entered a room and light vanished, escaping, with a shriek from Penny.

"Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!" Robot announced. "There are weak floors! Be careful! Very careful!"

"Ninny, be quiet," Smith hissed. "And remain still. Smith to Vikari, Smith to Vikari, Smith to Vikari, answer me!"

"Very weak floors!" Robot warned.

"Yes?" Vikari's voice came over. "This is Vikari."

"Turn on your floorboarding stabilizers," Smith said. "Please."

"Floorboarding stabilizers?" Vikari said. "What are those?"

"Tell me you have a few!" Smith demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Vikari said.

"Penny, Will, cover your ears," Smith said, coolly.

"Their audios have covered," Robot intoned.

"Smith out," Smith closed his eyes with a sigh then shook his head. "We're _fucked_."

Suddenly, the ground cracked then weakened beneath his feet and cracked even louder. Robot outreached his arms catching Will and flew in the opposite direction from them over Smith's long yelp that echoed among Penny's terrified shriek down toward the abyss.

"Robot, help them!" Will shouted. "Robot! Robot! Roooobooot!"

Smith's eyes flew toward the source of Penny's shrieks further into the dark then swung his cloak off into the dark.

"Penelope!"

Penny was reaching into to thin air, her legs kicking, grabbing out for something to halt her fall.

"Doctor Smith!"

It was instinctual, reaching out, grabbing on to a string from below, swinging the first thread out then cut it off with his fingers. He swung forward, spinning the second web out further and further until it grasped on to her ankle stopping Penny in the fall.

He looked down hearing several splashes belonging to wooden planks. He looked on figuring his plan out in order to not be seen. Smith was blind in the dark unable to see what was ahead of him or around him. He heard whatever was keeping him balanced beginning to give with the silk hanging on as he started to rise up and down.

He cut off the string hanging below then yanked Penny forward slowly over the sounds of her whimpers. However far he had fallen, and however deep this insane fun house had been constructed over, would be enough for the professor to reach in and rescue at least one of them before the piece of wood or pipe keeping them mere feet from the water.

"Penny, can you see a floor above me?" Smith called down to her.

"I see three floors," Penny said.

"Good, good, good . . ." Smith nodded then paused for a moment thinking it over. "Penny, I will meet up with you. Outside the fun house." Penny looked up toward the doctor quite confused. "I promise."

"Doctor Smith?" Penny asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Giving the hero business a swing," the wooden floorboard had a noticeable creak.

Smith closed his eyes then began to swing the thread that held Penny back and forth until he garnered a fast enough (and acceptable) rhythm then swung her out behind him. He heard a loud thud and a roll then the sound of a loud crack that echoed throughout the space. Penny came toward the edge of the floor watching him fall. She covered her mouth, helplessly, watching his arms moving, his legs curling up, in grabbing at something set below him.

Smith immediately moved creating a cocoon with speed curling up into a cannonball spinning in a circle. The ball crashed on to the water with a bounce absorbing most of the shock. Penny watched the white cocoon vanish before her eyes going in the opposite direction with two arms paddling forward on both sides. The ground began to wiggle beneath her feet prepared to give out. She fled down the room with a terrified shriek that became distant to Smith's ears.

Penny made it out of the fun house without any more difficulty fleeing into the arms of her mother, the first one out of the building, terrified on the verge of tears. From within the fun house, Will was running through on the shaking ground beginning to give way beneath his boots following the path that lead him into the building while covering his head as a form of protection.

Robot scanned through the dark flying in the mid-air and flew on toward the bobbing flotation device that was upside down. The building trembled loudly then Robot flew back up flying in the direction that Penny had gone. His sensors detected Smith was up ahead of him. The fact went unnoticed in what was going to be a pleasing report for the Robinsons.

Smith's hands were balanced on the water as did his knees, oddly enough, laid on his cloak. The spider hybrid was obviously more adapt to living on the surface of water where it lived and thrived. He kept his head raised up as the current carried him on down the underground tunnel. He heard the sound of a waterfall standing out loudly ahead of him. If there were a waterfall waiting for him then he had to change his course immediately.

Smith proceeded to paddle away. His paddling came to a standstill once meeting the hard ground then grabbed on to the cloak yanking it on to the ground with him. Quite blind in the dark, no thanks to his hybrid half that had just kicked in for his sight in the dark. Smith put on the cloak then wandered aimlessly in the dark feeling rocks wandering further. He heard the fun house give out behind him crashing into the water from behind with a heave and light poured into the large behemoth.

"Doctor Smith, are you okay down there?" Maureen's voice echoed.

"Fine, madame!" Smith weakly waved back in the shadows. "A little wet is all."

"Do you need a warm blanket?" Judy's voice echoed down the chamber.

"Not at all!" Smith replied.

"We'll get a ladder!" Don's voice echoed.

"No need," Smith said. "I will find my way out of this maze as well!"

Smith turned away then walked on into the dark vanishing from the Robinsons line of sight.


	24. The Bronius is that there is happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bronius=bonus. 
> 
> That's the pun.

Unexpectedly in the long travel searching for the entrance to Vikari's home, Smith collapsed to his side against a tall rock. He set up to his feet regaining his bearings shaking his head with his baggy eyes feeling heavier. Something was strange was going on with his hip sockets that was made far more noticeable with this fall. The memory of John's retelling, the way he walked, dramatizing it for Maureen, drew out horror.

He was getting closer to his counterpart. He was more afraid for the Robinsons than he was of himself. He had accepted his destined appearance. His gait hadn't changed quite yet. Yet. . . The alien spider half showed everything was going to change in some weeks time if he dared to stretch. The pain emitting his shoulder blades and spine agreed with that assessment. Then it would only be a matter of time and what was left of his human mind's control until the Robinsons were no longer in danger of him.

Smith fell on to a boulder then wrapped his arms around a tall part of the boulder feeling the ground shaking beneath his feet but it wasn't shaking beneath him. A ring of panic made him sit still until it was over. He must have been there for several hours in the dark being calmed by the still and firm figure. He slid off the boulder, the world feeling right and steady, completely at ease. He traveled in the dark bumping into things and what not.

A bright light illuminated the interior of the cave system so he shielded his eyes.

"There you are, Doctor Smith!" Will's voice was the first that Smith heard.  
  
Smith grimaced lowering his hand down as the light lowered as well.

"What are you doing here?" Smith asked.

"Searching for you," Will said.

"And I," Robot's voice chimed.

"Where are the others?" Smith asked. "Hmm? Did you go at this alone in the middle of the night?" Smith folded his arms as he leaned down toward his level raising a judgy brow. "Hmm?"

"Dad and Don are looking the other tunnel," Will said. "You must be hungry,"

"Dearly," Smith leaned up.

"We're having lunch back at the Jupiter 2," Will said. "Would you like---"

"Say no more!" Smith bolted ahead of them.

"That is the wrong way, Doctor Smith!" Will called.

"He just raced over a cliff's edge to the other side," Robot said. "I take back my earlier comment." Robot whirred toward Will as his helmet bobbed down. "He _is_ cartoony as his counterpart."

Will laughed shaking his head.

* * *

"Vikari, your apartment is very colorful," John took a sip from a tea cup leaning back into the chair.

"Why thank you, Professor," Vikari said. "It's the kind of lifestyle I dearly like."

"I swear this apartment was more. . ." Don couldn't finish.

"Purple?" Vikari said. "I decided yellow made it stand out more in the dark."

"More animal representations and paintings that featured them," Don said. "It's very spooky with the Halloween decorations."

"Ah, it's the best I can afford for my own pleasing house interior," Vikari said

"You mean to say that you change this apartment up at random?" John asked.

"One night it's animals, another night it is the night for the dead, another night it is decorated with fake gold," Vikari said. "Next night is plants."

"If you can afford this then why did your fun mansion break apart?" Don asked while glaring a new one for Vikari.

"It was old," Vikari said.

"And you did nothing about it," Don said.

"Wasn't supposed to become rotten enough to be torn down until next year," Vikari said. "A accident."

"A accident _waiting_ to happen," Don said. "I heard your employees went in there. You knew it was weak and yet you didn't keep that fun house close."

"People would have ignored it and gone in," Vikari said. "But a little more carefully."

"Why didn't you put that up?" John asked.

"No one was going in," Vikari said. "really." Don grasped on to John's shoulder stopping him from lunging after her as his eyes grew livid. "Didn't need to."

"My children were in that fun house and they could have nearly died today," John said. "Before I find someone who knows how to go to galactic court and set up a law suit for house neglect, I want to know," he pointed up. "What kind of presences inhabit those stations?"

"The spirit of those who like to live forever," Vikari said. "It's a attachment deal."

"Loose strings left unattached," John said. 

"None at all!" Vikari said. "It comes with their consent."

John took a long sip from the glass.

"I mean taking care of the house," John's voice was firm. "You didn't tell them about neglecting their basis well being. I will ask you again, what kind of presences inhabit those stations?"

"People. Beloved pets. Wild animals. That fun house lasted for a very long time."

John grasped Don by the arm stopping him from lunging out and attacking her.

"Which part of this place did Doctor Smith fall into?" John asked.

"He fell into sector sixty-five," Vikari said. "This apartment is in sector forty-five."

John and Don took a long sip from their cups then lowered them on to the table.

"We are not coming back as customers to your carnival," John said. "Not until our lawsuit is concluded."

"I like to see you try," Vikari said.

"I met a lawyer up there so it's worth a shot," Don said. "I told him to wait for us before leaving."

The men got up to their feet.

"You better hope that when we leave this cave system, we find out Will and Robot find him," John said. "I don't like hurting people in any sort of way. Period. But if you hurt my son then you hurt me."

John walked on.

* * *

The unplanned for startle when it came to the major prior to leaving the Jupiter 2 after being forced to have dinner with the Robinsons by Maureen made the doctor's day just as he had made Will's day. The Robinsons were up on the lower deck playing a game while waiting for Smith to finish his unusual large course dinner that Maureen had prepared beforehand anticipating the workers of the carnival to join him and Smith had gulped it down in one sitting. 

Smith hadn't had that wide smirk in a long time -- not since his impromptu destiny yanking him off world-- watching the major regain his bearings pacing back and forth insisting only accusing him with the barb, "You did that intentionally, Smith!""

And his personal classic comeback regarding the issue, "I'm innocent! Innnnoocceent!"

"And I am a artist!"

"Are you?"

"No!"

"Sometimes, it's hard to tell when people here are sarcastic," Smith said.

"This hood is getting on my nerves!" Don reached a hand toward the hood.

Smith's changed but larger and thinner hand grasped on to Don's wrist before he could touch the hood. 

"Would you rather be remembered by the face of who you are or what you are becoming, dear Major?"

Now, Smith held the man up two feet above the floor.

"My preference is to be remembered with a face." Don retorted then shook his finger at the mutating older man. "That hood is only blocking it."

"Only blocking view of a nightmare that ruins legacies, memories, and fondness." Smith hissed back in return, the hood now fully covering his face, yet sounded so intimidating that forcibly removing the hood wasn't now on the Major's option. 

Smith dropped him so Don landed on his butt to the floor then got up to his feet.

"Is that how you see your past and future, Smith?" Don asked.

"What happened on that God foresaken planet . . ." Smith proceeded to speak. "covered being remembered in a good light by anyone who knew me."

His voice grew sharper, full of ilk, filth, full of spiderwebs that were thick and dark that took on the form of shadows that blocked the sun but only verbally, the likes of a voice that was quite alien as the major got up to his feet using the side of the table as his support recognizing how defeated the man sounded. The man sounded so much in pain that it was difficult to speak without screaming---how much agony was Smith really in?

"It's my future, it happened, and so far this world tells me there isn't any cure here as well. . . and the worst part is that I have to live with it!"

Don stopped Smith grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Smith, I really recommend you don't go back there," Don said.

"Oh, I wonder why," Smith said. "Because that world where I come from would make you not see the monster?"

"No, I am not talking about them." Don said. "You know who I am talking about."

"Oh, her." Smith relaxed.

"She is not a little evil," Don said. "She is all the way evil."

"The mansion was pretty old and the accident was bound to happen," Smith said.

"She knew it was ready to break apart," Don said.

"I gave her my word," Smith said. "She employed me as a painter, however I feel about it, it must be done under the proper price." Smith guided the man's hand off his long and thick shoulder, ruefully. "I have to see it through."

"What is conscience telling you?" Don asked. 

Smith yawned turning away from Don.

"I like to have the last of the jewels to pay for the space exterminator," Smith walked toward the elevator as the major's eyes followed him. Smith paused in his tracks then turned toward him. "You are most welcome to join us if you wish."

"I will think about it," Don said.

"Good night." Smith clicked the button then the elevator slid up.

* * *

The children and Smith performed the painting overnight. Smith wore a pair of night vision goggles so he could see his way to the carnival late that night. The light fixtures of the magnotron made it glow in the dark so the paint was easy to see and he lifted his goggles up. It was long but entertaining watching the children splatter paint at each other under the dark even decorating his once pitch black cloak in bright paint. Judy joined in sometime between the fight and she, too, was the victim of the paint while everyone wore anti-paint gear.

It was so dark that no one could see what the other looked like. More than ample opportunity for him to be out in the dark as the way that he really was and used the excuse of how delicate that his back was to rest in his own makeshift chair. He had managed to stay up a few hours of the afternoon resisting against the temptation of sleep.

Smith hadn't dared to return in the afternoon to the carnival. Fear, terror, and a growing theory was settled in his mind. It was a feasible theory or it could be fact when it came to Vikari. He sat inside the magnotron sipping tea when the magnotron began to rise up in the sky over the sound of laughter coming from outside. His figure fell over the railing with a shriek then collided against the wall with a thud as the magnotron spun.

Smith set his palms on the floor then climbed up toward the railing He grasped on to the railing and knew, just then, who had just turned up at the painting trip. The major, untasteful, humor that bordered on childish, was there. He could practically sense it in his bones. Smith staggered out down the stair with his world spinning when he collapsed on to the gray and black chair that cushioned his fall.

Don's laughter echoed in his ears. Rage boiled through his veins and his hands rolled up into fists beginning to bring himself up to his feet. His laughter was the only sound that brought him down to the now. Light hearted, cheerful, malevolent that restrained him from lunging after the man. Nothing terrible had befallen him only his nerves being shot. He used the Robot as his support up to his feet rubbing at the side of his hips.

"Are your hips okay, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Smith said, sincerely. "I have no idea what is going on with my hips."

"You could be suffering a early case of arthritis, Doctor Smith," Judy said earning a loud baa in return.

"I may be old but my body isn't _that_ old by the inside, my dear!" Smith said. 

"But you are," Robot said.

"You are a ogling cowardice smurgeon," Smith railed against the Robot.

"Smurgeon is not a word," Robot said.

"You are in dire need to update your thesaurus, you tin platted boob!" Smith twirled his finger at the Robot. "It means a smirking incompetent surgeon."

"Neither am I a surgeon," Robot countered. "I believe you meant curmudgeon."

"The stupidity, the stupidity," Smith rolled a eye shaking his head lifting his head up as the children were smiling at the exchange. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Wronging one too many people," Don suggested.

"Bah hum bug!" Smith walked off then as soon as he had vanished into the dark the night vision was slipped over his eyes as Will looked on knowingly in the direction of the distant doctor. "Where in the heavens is the damn bathroom?"

Finally, after much seeking with the night vision on, Smith found the bathroom and promptly used it thoroughly. It was a simple tall rectangle shed that was painted bright blue and white that co-existed except for the fact that the paint was faded. It needed to be desperately tended to at a later date.

Smith hung his head with a sigh. He had completely neglected the restrooms. Far as he could see, the interior were otherwise clean and appeared to be brand new in lack of being used in awhile. He exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him overhearing the sound of laughter. That was the children's laughter and a young woman's laughter, they had stayed and hadn't left the task of painting. 

With that acknowledgement; Smith smiled to himself, softly, then followed the source. Laughter was always a good distraction from the likes of despair and horror. Boredom had plagued the Robinsons to the point that the younger members of the crew opted to have some entertainment that could be afforded and given out. This all made Smith's stomach feel fuzzy, lighter, and what Smith felt at the edges of his lips were a growing grin.

The children laughed, flicking their paint brushes at each other, and Don did the same after Smith returned from the restroom. They stood out against the dark like lightning bugs, radiant, as though there was a camera filter on them like Hercules after rescuing Megara's soul. Hope, happiness, optimistic demeanor made them glow bursting as though they were made of gold compared to their dark dulled counterparts. Gold that never rusted, degraded, melted but always could be returned to its former mold.

Smith paused, smiling at the commotion, watching the splatters of paint flying between them in the amusing exchange. Until the lens of the night googles was struck with a loud splat. He wiped it off, picked up a barrel of paint, including his dropped paint brush then carefully began to make his approach toward major. His mind screaming at full volume, "EAT HIM!" as a choice that echoed in the background yet a single decision to participate in entertainment was enough to ignore the loud voice.

The doctor flung his paint brush at the major. Don frowned, narrowing his eyes, and what little there was left of his hair raised on his skin expecting for the worst. Don dumped his fist in the paint with a smirk as Smith's eyes followed his hand raising up from the pool of liquid. Smith shielded his eyes turning away with a shriek.

"Didn't get into your eyes, did it?" Don asked, concerned as he took a few wary steps forward.

Smith whirred toward Don then splattered him in paint using a brush that scattered on his cheeks.

"Not at all!" Smith replied.

"Smith, I swear-" Don stopped then grinned changing his gears. "I am going to ruin YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Oh sweet heaven's!"

Smith made a bolt for it as the man chased after him taking along Judy's paint bucket. Judy laughed watching the major chase after the mutating man who ducked underneath the craft in the dark then grasped on to the pink bucket watching the major pass by him. Don paused as he came around looking around.

Smith crept out then splattered Don in a wave of paint in the same time as the major threw it at him. Smith wiped off the paint from the googles facing the laughing major then lunged forward sliding his hand into the paint and flicked it after him.

Don cackled running away from him while Smith lagged behind him. Don hid behind Robot as the man ran on past him then paused in his tracks as Will and Penny had stopped what they were doing now and were laughing in a group with Penny. He vanished behind the other aside of the magnotron. Don waited then frowned and slowly made his way to the back then up to the front searching for the man in the dark.

"Where did he go?" Don asked. "Did you see where he went?"

"No," Judy said.

"He was going too fast for me to see." Penny said.

"It's too dark to see him." Will said.

"He blends in too well." Penny agreed.

"Behind you!" Came Smith's voice.

Don turned on his heel then threw the entire bucket of paint after Smith had splattered him with a handful of his own paint. Smith threw his bucket at him, Don stepped aside, so the large colorful wave crashed upon Robot. It fell on the machine that was in the process of finishing up painting the underside of the craft. Robot bobbed his helm up toward the two men. Smith and Don fell silent then started to snicker. Penny, Will, and Judy joined their side trying to fight back their laughter.

"I do not like green!" Robot said.

"We'll clean it up in the morning, Robot." Don reassured.

"Orange looks splendid on you, my boobed friend!" With several strokes, Robot's chassis was decorated in red-orange.

"You forgot something, Doctor Smith." Penny said.

"Oh, my dear child." Smith looked down toward the young girl. "What is it?"

"The sun." Judy said, then picked up the paint brush and painted in the circular sun on the left side of Robot's chassis. Then she dabbed a lighter shade of orange on his chassis with a grin. "Much better."

"You make a beautiful canvas, Robot." Don said.

Robot twirled his helm with a hmph and returned to painting his section then closed the paint box and placed his paint brush over the lid.

"Robot does make a good painting," Will agreed.

"Ah," Smith said. "Looks like we are nearly done with the craft."

"Golly!" Penny said. "This has been so fun I haven't noticed that we have been out here for hours ."

"What is the last piece that we have to do?" Don asked.

"The window," Smith replied. "Up there. Above your head."

"Smith, can you lift me up there?" Don asked.

"I can try." Smith said, knelt down and Don grasped on to the paint bucket beside Judy then climbed on to the edges of Smith's shoulders. Don adjusted himself then paused. "Need a little more of a lift?"

"Yeah," Don said. "Five inches off."

"Stand still," Smith stood up to his full height then clasped on to the man's boots and Don was at first waving his arms about flailing with a startle. "Is that better?"

"A lot." Don said. "Your turn to stand still! But lower yourself a little."

"Do I look like a adjustable ladder, Major?" Smith asked, annoyed.

"Well, you're closest that we got." Don said.

Smith proceeded to lower himself down.

"Doctor Smith, that's enough!" Will said. "He is there!"

"Thank you, my dear boy." Smith said.

With a few strokes of the paint brush, Don admired his handy work.

"And done!" Don said. "Smith, lower me down. Please."

Smith sighed, relieved, then lowered himself down to the level that he had been before. Don leaped to the ground as Robot went to the station of the craft scanning for any abnormalities that had to be tested. Don looked toward the station then toward the craft that waited before them. Smith dusted off the foot prints from his cloak.

"Would Vikari mind one of her rides being used?" Don asked.

"I barely think so, Major." Smith said. "This carnival is for the entertainment of the consumers."

"And we are consumers." Judy said.

"Exactly, my dear." Smith said with a short lived nod.

"Hey, Robot," Don said. "Could you man the station for us?"

"Affirmative, Major West." Robot said.

"Everyone, let's have some fun for pulling a all nighter." Don said earning cheers from the small group except for Smith.

"Doctor Smith, why don't you go with us?" Judy asked. "You will have fun."

Smith scowled looking toward the magnotron as Will and Penny boarded.

"Since my back itch has ceased to be a hindrance," he turned his attention down toward the young woman. "I can have a little fun."

And Judy smiled back at him then went up the stairs to the craft.

"Your back isn't aching anymore, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"It is only in constant pain," Smith reassured. "The happiness will override those uncomfortable feelings."

"Happiness always makes things better than they are." Penny said.

Smith put a hand on her shoulder then shed a small smile.

"They do, my dear child." Smith smiled back, warmly upon her. "Join your family."

Penny went up the stairs then he shifted toward Robt then watched him go over toward the station. Smith disguised the gear into a hat then slipped it on the railing beside him. He climbed up into the magnotron with his hands on the railing sliding himself up further into the craft.

The craft was dimly lit from within before his eyes standing a few steps from the interior. Smith lowered his dark hood then his disguise went up before the light revealed himself as a humanoid being with armor like skin on his face. Don and Judy were tying themselves in with great caution.

Stealthily, without making a sound, he went to the back around the circular railing then seated himself against the berth. He grabbed the long rope then tied it around the hole after a moment of searching for the hook that it latched on.

With a grunt, Smith tied it around the hole that was available at the seat. It was odd compared to the magnotrons back on Earth. Some magnotrons had straps, latches, some not at all. He sensed a presence beside him. Smith looked over toward his side spotting Will. Smith looked over to his right and spotted Penny.

"Did you move seats after seeing me enter, my dears?" Smith looked back and forth.

"No." Penny said.

Will shrugged back at the older man.

"I was here when Penny came in." Will said. "I need some help with my rope, Doctor Smith. My rope is too loose."

Smith reached his hands out and with a few hand motions, it was tight.

"Better?" Smith asked.

"A lot." Will nodded.

"Penelope, is your restraint tied?" Smith asked.

"Into knots." Penny said.

Smith looked down, spotting all the hard knots tied around the hole, then snickered to himself.

"You are thoroughly prepared." Smith said as the magnotron began to raise.

Smith clasped on the railing then looked around and noticed the ceiling of the magnotron retreated so that it became a graviton as the music continued. Except, the room became pitch black until glowing light beams glowed overhead brightly outlining the dome and filling the circular room in a soft tint of light.

Magnotrons retained their ceilings according to the last time that he rode on. The lights flickered from the station set in the middle of the room with a droid that stirred to lift then put in a record player. He grasped on the railing then watched as the craft raised in the air then began to spin.

The children shrieked in glee then Don laughed loudly in amusement. Judy took Don's outstretched hand as she joined in the laughter pinned against the berth of the craft by gravity. Smith watched as the lights from the carnival stood out and features of the planet grew smaller then before his eyes.

It was difficult to move as his back was pinned against the wall as was his head. Instead of a shriek or a scream from Smith, all that came from him was laughter. It was laughter that made Will smile broadly then turn his head away from the older man and cheered loudly as his older sister. The laughter made the older man feel good. Good. Most precisely; happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

The kind of good that was addicting. One that he found in Kiss Bliss. One that he could make without chemicals. One that he could make by his own desire to enjoy what was around him. The warmth spread from his chest to all over him slipping over the ugly feelings (left over by the other Robinsons) and cooling them down covering them up but could still be seen through as only a image.

The ride lasted for a few but entertaining minutes. With a loud clack, their berths fell down, and they were thrust against the rope. And the lights turned to a red-orange above the heads of the group. Penny struggled to unbind herself so Smith reached out then slipped his long thin but agile transformed fingers underneath the knots and unraveled them from along the bars. In a matter of seconds, Penny was freed. Smith noticed that the boy was having difficulty with unraveling his tight knot.

"Seems I did it too tight," Smith said, regretful. "No matter. Smith is here to fix it!" He untied the knot. "Done!"

"Thank you, Doctor Smith." Will said.

"You are very welcome, my dear boy." Smith replied.

The string fell then Penny was the first one to leave as the door to the craft fell down with Robot waiting by the steps. Don and Judy were laughing, side by side, flicking off tears as they made their descent down the stairs.

"Would you like to spend the night by the Jupiter 2?" Will asked. "You don't have to sleep in it or in a room."

Smith turned aside thinking it over giving it a moment of reflection with a pause.

"I will think about it in depth." Smith said. "A decision like that is not to be made lightly for someone like me."

Will beamed back with a smirk that made his hazel eyes even more alive.

"See you in the morning, Doctor Smith." Will said.

"Time to go, Will." Penny stood at the doorway waving him over.

"A moment," Will replied. "Geeze, think she can rush me because it's late."

"You are very tired," Smith intoned as the boy yawned. "She has every right."

"Barely!" Will said.

"Good night," Smith replied.

Will walked toward the doorway.

"Good night." Will said.

"And William. . ." Smith added then Will stopped at the doorway and turned toward him. "I will need a full day of consideration."

"I get that," Will said with a smile and one hand on the frame beside him. "It isn't something to make in just a moment."

"Then we understand each other very well." Smith replied.

Will nodded, curtly.

"See you overmorrow morning, Doctor Smith." Will said.

Will turned around and bolted down the corridor then Smith lifted his hood up lowering his disguise. He came to the doorway of the craft watching them go. Smith smiled to himself, full of mirth, and fondness upon the family moving in the dark. He slid down the goggle over his eyes then came down the stairs. He turned the lights off including the machine.

Smith watched as the door closed in front of him. It had been much of a good day after all. All with the late night snacks the children had brought before they started painting the construction. It was the kind of wholesomeness that was missing from his universe. A kind that had been abruptly yanked out replacing it with bitterness, a environmental catastrophic that had been foreseen and allowed to happen, leaving it with a taint that marked a edginess that felt wrong.

He walked away from the control panel then began to collect the buckets and put the lids on them one at a time. He paused, hearing something in the distance, then leaned up scanning the area around him. He was unable to make out a shape. What was there? He couldn't exactly see color. He could see layers of green through the device squinting through it.

His eyes were squinted. He was staring off into the dark from side to side feeling something wasn't quite right in the place. A feeling that had been haunting him for the last week. He folded his arms coming to a pause beside a partially closed paint bucket and stared at the source of the noise and it all turned to pitch black.

* * *

Vikari was singing to herself as she strolled down the route. Loud, hearty snoring made her stop in her tracks. She slowly continued her walk until arriving to the magnotron. Smith was leaning against a ride with his arms folded coated in paint staring off toward the distance. Vikari rolled a eye then approached him and tapped on his shoulder.

Smith yelped jumping back, his back hitting the lower section of the magnotron and his elbows hit the hull kicking forth the full bucket that landed on Vikari's head dumping all of the contents down her head. She was coated in purple from head to toe then slow lifted the helmet up as the man was regained his composure across from her.

"Oh dear!" Smith said. "You startled me."

"Startled?" Vikari said. "What a joke. _You_ tried to startle me."

"I did not!" Smith scowled. "I was fast asleep!"

"You were staring at the distance with your eyes open!"

"I don't know what is going on with you, Vikki," Smith said. "Or why you are pulling this charade."

"Let's drop this," Vikari said. "Why are you wearing night vision googles?"

Smith slid the goggles off his bald head then tossed them alongside the remaining cans of paint.

"The alien spider that stung me has terrible night vision," Smith said. "Every day is a hundred years. Feels that way. Long and agonizing."

He walked away from Vikari using the ship as his support then stood up right.

"I sent the money to the exterminator," Vikari said. "Your extra silver is in your temporary housing."

"You're a good friend when you need to be," Smith leaned forward, slightly swaying, being tempted by the idea of being well rested. "Vikari! Help."

Vikari caught Smith and supported him.

"I got you," Vikari said. "Where would you like to go?"

"My bed," Smith said. "Somewhere I can lay down and sleep preferably."

"Sure, sure," Vikari said.

"I feel so tired," Smith was guided away from the painted ride down the route then over to the lone chair.

"Staying up late does cost you," Vikari lowered him down to the chair as Smith rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know what is the matter," Smith said. "I feel this way constantly. Could have some unexpected cancer."

Vikari stepped back from Smith.

"Have you been sleeping well?" Vikari took another step back.

"I have been sleeping well enough," Smith looked up toward her.

"You did pull a all nighter painting the last artwork," Vikari said. "Even after all the time available for you after taking the pain away."

"Yes. . . But staying up all night doesn't usually . . ." he yawned, stretching his arms, then relaxed against the chair. "Feel dead tired."

Smith looked up toward Vikari struggling to keep his eyes open. Something was wrong. He didn't know what but something was unsettling.

"Do you know how I get my rides from, Doctor?" Vikari asked.

Smith tiredly nodded.

"You hire--"

Smith yawned. 

"--a space construction crew--"

Smith yawned, again.

"---purchase the parts--"

_Yaaawwwwwwn_

"Then let them have at it,"

Smith watched Vikari become blurry as she walked away from him. He squinted trying to catch a glimpse of her. The brightness from the scenery stung his eyes in a way that forced his eyes to close. Smith instinctively tried to yank his hand off to shield his eyes only to find surprising difficulty with that minimal task.

"Why are---" he yawned. "---you stepping back?"

His eyes grew heavier as he grasped on to the arm rest of the chair then tried to lean forward, weakly, but unable to pinned against the chair.

"It helps not to be in the way when a new ride is becoming available," Vikari added.

Smith's hands became bound to the chair as the black ink from his uniform slipped down to the arm rest as his eyes fell closed.

He was leaned over when the chair magnetized him against the support rest then it went slack and he stumbled out of the chair so fast to the floor that it was a strange sensation. As if he had just discarded a heavier mass for a lighter one. He turned around then looked up to see a tall ride that was black and gray decorated in glow in the dark light fixtures featuring the colors of green, purple, yellow, orange, brown, deep brown, navy blue, and white. Eight long support beams rested behind the ride. He fell to his feet feeling unwell and weak.

"Vikari," Smith started, propping himself up, raising his head up. "What have you done?"

Vikari approached a long beam connected to a stationary part of a ride.

"You don't understand now but I have made profit," Vikari patted on the arm rest of the device. "Don't try to interfere, Doctor Smith." she turned around to face him. "Even if you tried nothing could be done about it. You are not. . . how do I say this? You don't have a body anymore."

"How dare you say that--" Smith lunged then crashed into the cart.

"Immortality," Vikari said. "It's what you have always wanted," Smith looked up toward her. "No more mutation."

"But not this way," Smith turned toward Vikari. "Undo what you have done to me. Please. I beg of you."

"I can't," Vikari said. "It's too difficult and risky. You will change your mind."

"I could," Smith said, "I rather spend immortality alive rather than dead."

"You are not a ghost," Vikari chuckled shaking her head. "You are just a living spirit."

Smith got up to his feet using the crevices that stood out among each paneling part to the ride's seat.

"Capable of interacting, touching, holding, speaking, and being a human. . ." Smith was half-way in and half-way out of the ride. "Yet. . .you still look as if you are mutating," Smith looked down toward his trembling-in-silent-fury hands. "That is strange."

"Because this _is_ what I am," Smith raised his head up facing Vikari with so much it couldn't be possible to hold active threats. "I cannot remain this way for long."

"Can't you enjoy it?" Vikari asked. "Being without constant pain? Being able to look human? Being able to live the life you deserve?"

"I find that having a body comes with that, Vikki," Smith said, harshly. "It tells me that I am alive!"

"Soon as you walked into my home, you threw that away," Vikari said. "You don't need to eat, sleep, or age! Isn't that what you want?"

"No," Smith restrained his anger. "Nothing lasts forever and that's why it is supposed to be so beautiful. To yearn to live another day, to love, to hate, to favor, to long for, and to be pained over."

"Immortality, doctor?" Vikari became concerned. "Those stories I heard say you chase after it. And some say you have resigned to a existence as part of the family seeking for Alpha Centauri."

Smith turned his back to the woman struggling to keep the anger at bay.

"I have hired hands capable of oiling you when you get rusty, I can easily get people to paint you black as you have done to so many people, and you can exist far away from this machine," Smith turned toward Vikari. "There is no disadvantages to anyone in this gift."

The silence was more hurtful than his words as he glared at her with so much death that it made Vikari walk away then puke into a trash can.

"You should have given me the opportunity to make that immortality decision _myself_ ," Smith hissed into her ear. "Maybe I would have said yes. I will deliver you a even better candidate. Tomorrow, you will realize you tricked the _wrong_ person."

When Vikari looked over, Smith was no where in sight.

* * *

"Don, you don't have a shift," John stood by Don's side.

The major was sitting in the hair holding a beer gazing toward the very clear constellations and colorful view of the milky way staring back at him against the dark blue canvas. The comment was made out of concern and a bit of disbelief in their voice. Don lifted his attention off the sky on toward the captain of the ship with a tired smile.

"I can't sleep," Don said.

"After your complaining about not having a quarters to yourself to sleep in. . ." John folded his arms looking down upon the younger man. "You spend it outside."

"The irony is not lost on me," Don snickered. "I just have a strange feeling there is going to be something important."

"Like a rare meteor shower," John said

"Exactly that," Don snapped his fingers.

"If you need help, Robot is waiting inside the ship," John said.

"I doubt anyone would come up here this late," Don said. "Let alone abduct me," he shook his head out of pity. "Aliens like one kind of person to abduct and that person left a long time ago."

"Good night." John patted on Don's shoulder then went into the Jupiter 2.

Don sat there for a long time watching the meteors pass on by the Jupiter 2 flying into the distance overhead. The chance of the constellations moving bit by bit as hours waned by. Don's eyes grew heavy becoming difficult to remain open so he stood up, closed his chair, then began to his trek toward the inside of the Jupiter 2.

"Major,"

Don turned toward the dark dropping the chair against the doorway of the ship.

"Ah, Smith," Don relaxed, recognizing the figure in the dark, lowering the laser pistol. "it's just you."

"I, the pumpkin man, a terrifying beast," Smith sniggered. "You were right about the horse."

"Well, what happened in the carnival?" Don asked.

"I saw it come alive while painting that ride," Smith said. "I believed I were imagining it. Had to be from heat exhaustion, deprivation of sleep, or inhalation of paint. So today, I cornered her and got answers. That horse was real. Is real. And I may have. . ."

"You what?" Don asked.

"She knows Bronius and I may have arranged for her to come here," Smith said.

"Can she do it to people?" Don prodded

"Yes," Smith said.

Don stepped into the dark.

"Smith, can yo---" Don stopped, momentarily, then restarted. "Is it possible to link minds together? Just temporarily. A place where two minds can meet up." Smith looked off considering it heavily giving it some careful thought.

"It is risky . . . " Smith said.

"Can you do it?" Don stepped forward closer toward the doctor.

Smith took several tentative steps back from Don.

"I can but it carries some heavy risk to the two minds. Whatever happens, you feel it and it lingers long after," Smith said. "It is why I don't venture into the human mind that often."

"Phantom pains," Don said. "It's a risk I can accept. She is not skilled in mental combat. No one really is in this world."

"Indeed," Smith turned away then began to stroll from the Jupiter 2.

"Smith, why don't you stay?" Don asked. "Just for the night."

Smith paused in the dark, his head lowered, with a sigh.

"Much as I like to be around those of my ilk . . ." Smith turned toward the major. "It is simply not possible in this stage of my mutation."

"Don't be a hero, Smith," Don said. "That is not who you are."

Smith smiled, melancholy, with a nod.

"Heroes are people who do things with the knowledge that no one knows," Smith said. "You know."

"Point taken," Don said. "But still. If you don't show up after this carnival episode to the nearest beach; I will personally come and find your hiding place and pee all over it because nobody is really happy."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Your counterpart would, but I find that hard to believe coming from you. You shall never do it."

"I will prove it tomorrow."

"It is called self restraint as some little protection for those around me." Smith let out a exasperated, yet tired sigh. "Personally?" Smith tilted his head. "I am terrified of what I am becoming."

"You aren't the only one, Smith." Don said. "Not you becoming the monster bit, it's the bit of who you are turning into while becoming that."

"What kind of person do you think I am becoming?"

"You could have a nervous breakdown at any moment and do what you have been keeping your distance all along for."

"My appetite is _changing_." He stepped closer and closer to the major until his voice was so close that Don could feel his breathing in the unusually dark night. Chills went down the major's skin in response. "The chances of the Robinsons dying by MY claws is a chance I will NOT accept! No! That's worse than harming them!"

Smith turned away then proceeded to storm off, dramatically.

"We call it cowardice," Don listened to the doctor retreat.

Smith paused in his tracks with a sigh.

"People I know call it being brave in the face of tragedy."

"The path that you're going down, Smith, is the path of tragedy. Taking out choice right out of your damn hands!"

Smith turned toward him, irritated, with a nerve struck.

"Do you have any better idea then, Major?"

"In matter of fact, I do! We have thick protective gloves for that."

"I am a biological weapon, Major," Smith seethed in rage. "You don't leave lethal bio weapons unchecked around _civilians_. Now, do you?"

"No. . ." Don said. "What makes you think that you're a biological weapon? You're not a weapon. Not a monster," Don looked off thinking it over. "Sure, a strange hybrid that calls itself a monster. But not a weapon that someone can wield."

The commentary by the major earned Smith's laughter.

"I used to view myself as a freedom fighter, a necessary spy that is needed, and a inconvenient healer," Smith said. "I am none of those things. I am a necessary evil." he turned away from the Jupiter 2 making sure to stay put of its light. "A evil that is becoming what it _really_ is."

Smith shifted toward the major turning in his direction then peered out of the hood.

"Major, what you see of me isn't how I really look," Smith said.

"By the inside, yeah, we all know that," Don said. "But it doesn't change how you look to me or to them. We're not afraid of you." Don took a few steps forward to the edge of the light pouring out of the Jupiter 2. "The only person who _is_ afraid is yourself."

"I find that a part of this world that I like," Smith admitted then resumed walking away into the night.

"Was he afraid?" Don's question stopped the man.

"Not afraid as you are," Smith said.

"Wearing gloves, that covers the hazard, so does self restraint; you've made it this far." Don added.

"If I do have to return to this ship then it will be in stasis until the next planet." Smith said.

"Or your promised planet," Don said.

"A promised planet never has been so appealing until this moment," Smith said as he looked up toward the sky observing the stars lingering in the sky. "You will be directed to the general location when the time is right."

"If you don't hurt her," Don said. "Isn't that enough proof for yourself?"

"I will think about it." Smith said, ending a section of their discussion with ease and few words that did a lot to reassure the pilot of what would happen next. "And this activity will heal more of the wound that his departure left on you."

"It will heal completely, Doctor Smith." Don said.

Smith stared at the major for a long moment, turned away, then vanished into the night and Don walked into the light of the Jupiter 2 with a smile and a chest that felt light. The tumor that had clasped around his heart, squeezed it, and irritated it were no more with the single thought that the perpetrator was no longer going to have no more power doing it to someone else. For the first time in a long time, Don breathed easy.

* * *

Bronius stepped foot on Takuchi Seven out of the transport ship in the coordinates that had been sealed in the message. Her backpack slouched over her shoulder as she looked around the area. Bats squeaked overhead flying into the distance and tree branches gently swayed from side to side. It was the image of spookiness that she had only seen in cartoons exchanged throughout the galaxy in hype for the season that most aliens agreed on calling, inspired off how the Earthlings called it, Halloween. It reminded her of a scene from a booklet with a certain style when introducing the characters and environment.

She was excited and afraid at the same time to see the human in the flesh. As if she were among one of the list of characters living in such booklets. She expected the old man to pop out of the trees and shake his hands in between shouting _"Boo!"_. The idea of that happening made her chuckle. She looked forward to it. She had watched him shove the smallest of the family ahead of him as the fatal blast rippled through his back then his knees bent and land sideways on to the ground. She assumed it had been fatal. Humans could not bounce back from wounds like it. It had been so long ago being the subject of return fire by the major and having to perform a emergency beam out.

_"Where!" She turned away for a moment. "Hey, I didn't see her," then back toward him to face the small black laser pistol aimed at her chest. "Oh."_

_"You have a incentive to let them go," Smith said, softly, sharply, yet calmly. A demeanor that contrasted his previous demeanor around her that was layers of vulnerability. All she could see before her eyes was a strictly professional officer not a civilian. "You go along with your petty, little life."_

_Her eyes shifted from Smith toward the direction of the Robinsons._

_"And what if the Robinsons see this?"_

_Smith's demeanor failed to change and his grip on the trigger began to press._

_"It doesn't matter," Smith said. "We will never see you again."_

And apparently, he had decided otherwise as had fate. Perhaps the Robinsons and he had decided to split up after the unfortunate incident. A incident that amused her to no end and left some personal warm memories to look back. The old man's personal pet fear had gotten to him and forced them to leave him behind well supplied but alone on Takuchi Seven. One of his many pet fears when it came to being marooned in space.

The forest reminded her of the one that he had moved into after fleeing with her from the Jupiter 2 after a much needed discussion from overhearing something troubling and upsetting. She never seen a man so heartbroken before. Even from a human, a part of him broke apart at the seams with trouble all around him. This period of loneliness had forced the doctor to change his mind and come around to her. It had taken long enough.

As she traveled further into the forest, Bronius sensed that she was being watched by a stalker. The wound had been so great that her heart was disconnected from her defensive mechanism that channeled through her very being and through her fingertips. The wound had been healed by professionals but the damage could not be undone. As she had set him back, his family set her back, set her back in the ways of ordinary humanoids.

"A spider's sting is worse than being stuck in its knitted web," A deep yet sinister voice came close by.

Bronius threw herself against a rock searching in the dark as she looked from side to side.

"Who is there?" Bronius shouted into the dark. "Show yourself!"

The sounds of twigs cracking drew her attention toward the left.

"You wouldn't want to see the fact of your worst nightmare," Continued the voice of evil.

The voice was distant with the sounds of evil.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Bronius shouted.

"Doctor Smith," She heard a figure dart by her as a flash of pain erupted in her shoulders.

"Ah!" Bronius screamed.

"Psychic pain," The voice claiming to be Smith smoothly informed as she inspected her shoulders searching for blood.

Bronius slid down against the rock as she looked down toward her arms finding long imprints of scars that earned her horrified shrieks.

"It will go away on its own," Smith said. "Your body is making those wounds up."

Bronius looked around.

"Not life changing as it was for I," Smith said.

It was dark and dreary.

"I like to see Doctor Smith," Bronius said.

 _Crack. Crack. Crack_ went twigs.

"You _are_ listening to him," Replied the other. "Seeing him won't do for you."

"I like the old Doctor Smith," Bronius said. "Come out! Please! This is really scaring me!"

"Old Doctor Smith can't come now," came with bitter laughter that sent chills down her spine.

"Why?" Bronius asked.

"Because he is _DEAD_!" Smith appeared in front of her then Bronius was smacked against the wall by the man's hands with fingers that lacked fingernails that dug into her thick uniform as she squirmed and struggle against his grip. "Courtesy of your weapon."

"Oh!" Bronius said. "You're not him!"

"Maybe I am and maybe I am not at this late in stage."

Her eyes widened in horror taking in the youthful but quite alien face under a hood as her back was firmly pressed against the wall.

"You're . . . You're-"

"Spider Smith,"

"Is that your occupation?"

"No. . . But, it is who I am _becoming_."

he came closer with a smile, his fingers digging further into her uniform curling his fingers against his palm, his smile grew far more sinister.

"Unlike Doctor Smith, I am not interested in the slightest of people's lives." his voice was radiating terror as he got close and closer to her. "Nor interested whether or not I get to keep company."

She was thrown to the ground with a smack.

"I care about my belly being satisfied, it's a thirst, it's a urge, it's nothing of a zombie where you can satisfy it and be held over for a few hours, no . . ." he shook his head, musing over the fate that seemed preferable. "This is _constant."_

Bronius looked up toward him.

"it is a yearn that nags at you, pleads with you, makes perfectly solid arguments--but oh, is it so agonizing and hurts you all the same as doing it would diminish your image."

Smith loomed over her figure.

"Stop! Please!" Bronius dragged herself away. "Leave me alone! I have no quell with you!"

She looked over her shoulder watching the cloaked figure tailing after her.

"You had no business mingling with Doctor Smith,"

Bronius used the nearby tree as her support up to her feet.

"When the ninny said you were the definition of lust I was skeptical,"

She looked over her shoulder spotting him tailing after her with speed.

"You are the definition of fear, Miss 'Lust'," Disgust, anger, resentment, and judgement all were flowing in his sinister voice. "You brought me here."

She hid behind a tree and searched for a weapon of her personal choice.

"You brought this upon _yourself_ ,"

When she turned around, the cloak had fallen, revealing a tall monster with four arms, the legs of a human, and had a abdomen of a spider peeking out from behind him. His skin stood out as a bright navy-blue gray with vibrant orange that traveled down the center of his frame. Bronius staggered away being controlled by fear. She fell back to the ground landing crawling away from him with her hands forcing the ground beneath her forwards and her legs guiding her away. Her heart was racing at the living horror being masked by the shadows.

"Oh? Don't like what you see?" Smith tilted his head then shook it in shame. "You really don't like him then."

Smith walked forward with a bemused expression contrasting the terrifying features of his body with rounded pieces of metal decorating his shoulders, arms, and thighs on the sides. The most peculiar parts of his face were the two circular bolts on his chin that were hard yet smooth not thorny. His eyes looked glassy to Bronius-as he got closer - covered by a bright light blue film.

"No. . No. . ." Bronius shook her head repeatedly. "You are not him."

"Rest assured, I am the genuine article," Then he hissed. "The most alive version of him there ever _was_."

"No!" Bronius shrieked.

Smith's long neck lowered his head down to her level then he grabbed a handful of her shirt with his hands.

"Anyone who wears the name Zachary Smith is always true to who we are," Smith said. "A heavily flawed doctor. And you used everyone around him. Didn't you." His head retreated locking eyes with the scared representation of lust. She got up to her feet and staggered back even further dropping the knapsack to the ground. "To get what you want? For what? A sea of sperm? You could have _ASKED._ He would have delivered. You could have had a wonderful long term friendship with him!"

Bronius shrieked and fled down the forest.

"Halt," Robot came out of the treeline. "I will only tell you once: do not run away, Bronius," Robot requested as Bronius stepped back. "I will harm you if necessary." She took another step back then fell over a rock with a startle. "You are not to leave this forest until the time has elapsed."

Bronius turned around then lifted herself up to find Smith looking down and with a loud slap to the face the woman fell to the ground among a thud. He picked up the cloak then lowered down in height until he still loomed over the fallen unconscious figure.

"Inform the major that he is to find me at the location I disclosed upon you earlier," Smith's eyes glided up toward Robot. "I appreciate your assistance."

Smith dragged Bronius away by the ankle then strolled in the opposite direction as Robot turned rolling away the way he had appeared.

* * *

Don walked into the opening of a cave. He looked from side to side as he stepped further in the dark for the familiar tall figure. The familiar dark blue eyes that stood out among the dark. The one that he had become accustomed to seeing instead of the familiar brighter ones that showed fear, disgruntled, contempt, hysterics, life, happiness, resentment, anger, and far more complex feelings that his face went along with.

"Smith?" Don searched from side to side. "Smith?"

"Walk further into the night, let the lantern of light be your guide, but don't allow the light, don't allow it to become consumed by the dark in its fight to remain," Smith said. "A bit of fine poetry that speaks more fitting to this situation."

"Without a flashlight. . ." Don said.

"Further," Smith said.

"That's not nice of you," Don said. "Get me a flashlight!"

"I did not arrange for her to be here to be killed by your rage, Major," Smith said.

"I would kill her when I see her," Don cracked her knuckles. "I change my mind." he walked on past the spider in the pitch black. "Let me beat her to a pulp!"

Smith's eyes widened then maser beamed over toward his side.

"Spare me your complaints and come into the dark before it becomes you," Smith stopped Don with a firm hand on his shoulder. "You are more appealing being a creature of the light. That is who you are."

"Okay, alright!" Don put his hands on his hips glaring into the dark once the man had let go of shoulder and retreated into the darkness. "Stop talking like a vampire and be straight with me."

"Not if you stop breathing," Smith chuckled in the black.

"Hey!" Don's attention snapped toward the direction that Smith had to be.

"Frankly, my dear Major," Smith shook his head in disappointment. "You have forgotten who you're talking to."

"It is relatively easy to do," Don said. "How close do I need to be for the mind bridge?"

"Close," Smith said. "Walk forward, please. I will tell you when to stop."

"Alright. . . ." Don said.

"Before we do this," Smith said. "You commented about the lack of mental combat."

"You're going to teach me?" Don asked, baffled, pausing in his tracks searching in the dark for Smith with a squint.

"No. Worse." Don heard Smith's laughter be carried in the cavern. "I will link you with a creature similar to a human but that is it. It's a must-to-learn course back on Earth."

"Course it is. . . So that is the person who has been raiding the hydroponic garden!" Don said. "I have been thinking it was you."

"Thoroughly amusing! She is in the barbarian age in terms of development and quite malnourished at the moment," Smith continued. "She is dreaming and willing to fight any who dares enters her paradise."

Don stopped in his tracks.

"Smith, don'-"

Don's surroundings changed from a pitch black cavern into a lush paradise of greenery full of tall trees, rocks coated in vines, and lush blueberry patches decorating the area. He stopped along a river watching large fish soar on by before his eyes with their colorful characteristics. A part of him wondered what the fish was from, Smith, or his destined fight.

He wagered his bet on the alien native. It had to be. Color radiated off the gracefully moving small creature. The fish was so lifelike, so consistent, so familiar from the one that he had seen in the water during one of his own hunting trips with John to restock on the meat. Not often did they have to restock on the meat after the older Smith had fallen quite suddenly. The time frame from after Smith's death and his sudden return was measurable in how long they had piles of meat and fruit to their disposal.

They hadn't needed to restock in a long time. Every time he did look at it, the meat didn't go away any the faster. It had briefly gone down its original levels when the younger Smith stayed with them but after replenishing their meat supply, it was back to its previous level. Don shook the thought off with a shake of his head then wandered down the path sensing the other was somewhere off in the forest. The sad feeling was replaced by a unique feeling.

He felt weightless strolling through the area. However when Don stopped and gazed at himself, all he could see was his large hands and his green matching suit. He viewed himself as a human and therefore acted like one. The major momentarily wondered to himself what the doctor viewed himself. With little thought the image that had been drawn and the doctor's comments about the alien spider, he could fill in the rest quite easily.

"You can _NOT_!"

Don turned in the source of the shout that belonged to the younger doctor's voice seething rage.

The doctor was no where to be seen not even in the shadows could Don make him out.

Don resumed his way into the path to the forest until he came to a tall clearing.

He spotted a dark figure along the treeline picking out colorful berries off the branches. The humanoid figure turned in his direction and locked eyes with him. She had thin arms with long braided hair set on her left shoulder and her body was decorated in colorful paint. Barbarian? She looked nothing like a barbarian. A culture that was full thriving and had exiled one of its own into the wilderness.

The figure was about his height from afar but as she got close and closer toward him, it became quite apparent that she was four foot at the size of a child. Her figure and facial features indicated that her age was that of his age. She dropped the basket to the ground and picked up a spear then charged toward Don.

She started to charge forward but fell down to her feet. With effort, she managed to adapt and began Don waited for the last possible moment then stepped aside, took the spear, and flung his fist out knocking her aside. She had difficulty getting up to her feet then with a flail of her leg this caused the major to fall down to his side.

The native leaped up to her feet with her fists swinging back and forth. He got up to his feet then shot a punch which missed her head by a hair and she shot him down to the ground followed by a swing that knocked his legs down.

The native reached out.

"That is enough,"

The brightness was replaced by the pitch black and Don was still standing to his feet.

"You helped me stand, didn't you?" Don asked.

"No. That was all you. You should have seen yourself becoming acquainted to your legs," Smith cackled. "It was _hysterical_."

"I am unskilled in mental combat!" Don pointed out. "You know that! I told you."

"You are skilled in fighting people physically. This person was skilled in hunting and foraging. Her mind, however, unexpectedly showed some signs of having to have engaged in ritual combat." Smith replied. "I thought she hadn't the experience."

"Wrong beta run," Don said.

"I admit," Smith held his hands up in resignation. "it was awful."

"At least, I got a decent black eye from a worthwhile fight," Don pointed toward his bruised eye with a smirk. "With help."

"Your mind moved as if it were a person rather than a animal," Smith said. "You could have been a bull, a rhino, a elephant, a bear, a goose, a swan, but the most damaging creature of all you decided to be was yourself."

"So she was a test run to see what I would decide to appear as," Don lowered his hand.

"Exactly," Smith said.

"How did you find her?" Don asked.

"She was in a area where bats tend to nest in while I was hunting for a creature that would be a excellent stand in for your primary target before bringing you to her," Smith said. "I will remove her to a section of the cavern that has more desirable aims of target such as. . . you wouldn't want to know what else lurks here."

"You have made friends with several of them," Don assumed.

"Who needs friends when you have allies and knowledge of the territorial?" Smith asked.

"People who need help to wage wars on planets or above them." Don said. "Speaking of which, since this isn't going to happen for you, I have to tell you something and its really important that you hear it,"

"Go on,"

Don started talking. He started from the beginning then worked his way down as Smith eyed at him skeptically with disbelief that decorated his facial features then a baffled expression replaced it. His baffled expression replaced by uncertainty, horror, and shock. He turned away from the major as Don continued the story. Then the major concluded with a sigh.

"And that's it. . ."

Smith sighed, almost at a loss, not knowing what to say.

"I. . . " Smith started. "That is not my destiny, Major. Never was. Never will be. My destiny isn't noble. I wish it was. How I wish it was . . ."

"That's what I thought but experience tells me you can make your destiny. We all can," Don said. "It is only set in stone if we don't try to make our lives better."

Don traveled through the dark in the silence that Smith's absent reply left, his eyes struggling to adjust in the pitch black, only making out shapes peeking out of the ground and the cieling above his head. He heard the sound of water drops landing to the ground. A voice distantly came behind him so he stopped in the dark. The voice came close and closer to him until he recognized the source of it. It must have been what he had been asked to do: to stop when instructed.

"Major, what was the place you fought her in?" Smith asked.

"In a desert," A lie. A pure fabricated lie. It was in the Jupiter 2. That was their last face to face confrontation.

"What weapons did you fight with?"

"None,"

"No boulders?"

"There were boulders, some bare trees, some dead grass, and hills. We fought at the bottom of the hill,"

"Ah,"

"Are you designing the meet up?" Don raised a brow while facing the direction of Smith's voice.

"Completed," Smith said. "Close your eyes and inhale. I won't be there when you find yourself there. I will be outside monitoring your mental well being including hers."

Don did as instructed then closed his eyes.

* * *

As he exhaled, the darkness melted away replaced by the familiar scenery. Bronius was seated on a boulder looking around quite lost for answers. The outfit that she had liked to be on had been stripped from her flesh only leaving her in a dark gray tank top with four bands and long dark pants with a purple stripe on each side. Bronius smiled with a tilt of her head and her shiny white teeth glistened in the sun.

"So we meet again," Bronius said.

Don stepped forward.

"I have been waiting a long. . . long. . long time to say this,"

Bronius snorted.

"I got a lot of people who are furious with me because of your interference," Bronius got up from the rock then fell to her feet. "He wouldn't be dead if it weren't for that!"

Don yanked her up to her feet.

"Thanks to you, I have been through more pain then I can care to share. It's been a very long time since we crossed paths with you," he knocked her aside so hard that she hit the rock. "Since the day. . . Since the day . . . Since that day you vanished, so did he, so did everything we know about ourselves. Everything we thought we knew," he cracked his knuckles looking down upon the woman. "You did more damage than Smith could do in a day in the first year lost with us. It took you . . what . . ." His voice grew shaky. "a week?"

Don delivered a sharp kick into her abdomen.

"One lousy week of pain!"

Don sent out another kick against Bronius's figure.

"Of entertainment, of sheer will, of heartlessness?"

The young woman groaned turning on to her side.

"We thought we had it hard," Don emphasized. "Until he came in."

He kicked at the back of her head.

"I thought I had a second chance but instead it wasn't that!" He delivered several blows to her back then walked around her. "I can't exactly make amends for someone who is too busy with something real and life changing that we can ALL see is impacting him. We can't help him. We can't stop it! It's the second cruel kind of agony."

He delivered several kicks against her legs.

"Agony I didn't think was POSSIBLE!"

With one single sweep, he kicked into her chest.

"What you did. WHAT YOU DID!" He forced her up to her feet then sucker punched her back. "Was unspeakable to him and to us!"

Surprisingly, unlike how his physical body got tired of exerting itself, he didn't feel any of that. His fury got the best of him without any physical restraints beating her up until she were a pulp and surrounded by her own blood. Finally, all that anger toward her had been released. All the feelings that she had left behind were dropped back on her. With that released, his own restraint came over him as he pitied her.

Don loomed over the figure covered in dirt and laid on her side coughing out her own blood. Which wasn't blood. It wasn't her blood. It couldn't be her blood. Blood was the physical part of having a body but in this case she wasn't using. The blood represented some mental part of her.

The damaged parts of her neurons were spilling on the golden ground becoming a pitch black stain that spread to the rest of her slowly darkening blood.

* * *

His world returned to the void of the cavern feeling a hand lightly pressed on his back and his legs were moving in the direction that he was being guided to.

"Feel better, my dear Major?"

"Just what I needed,"

"No harm no foul,"

"She will recover,"

"Yes, but I can promise you that you will never see her cross your paths,"

"That is what I like to hear,"

"And. . ."

"Yes?"

"Do you feel back to yourself?"

"I do," Don said. "I do, really. You can relax. I am fully over her."

"Good. . . good," Smith pat the middle of his fingers on the major's shoulder. "Resume walking in the dark. I will handle the situation from here."

"What are you going to do with her?" Don asked.

Smith shifted from Don's direction toward the abyss.

"Put her somewhere that she can heal in safety," Smith said, softly.

"Smith. . ." Don started. "Don't. . ."

"Don't what?" Smith blinked staring down at the shorter man.

"Let her heal in peace," Don said.

"She won't heal in peace," Smith reassured. "Her healing will be as undesirable and inconvenient as her presence was to your assignment."

"And where is the native? Let me help her," Don requested. "I know a part of this rock that has some vegetation and plenty of animals to hunt."

"She has the strength to catch small prey for the time being,"" Smith said. "And she would be quickly over powered by the larger ones. With time, we can work together and lead her to her real paradise. More kind than the one she lived in."

"Is she the lone wolf kind of person?" Don asked.

"I don't know," Smith replied, honestly. "However, the professor may not willing to let you become part of her people's mythological Gods."

Don laughed, his hands on his hips, then rubbed his forehead rolling his head back and forth in amusement.

"Just how religious is she?" Don asked.

"She was on a meditation mat made of leaves and had candles around her when I found her," Smith replied.

"And where is she now?" Don asked.

"I didn't move her," Smith said.

"So," Don said. "Can you translate thoughts? So I can apologize and explain to her?"

"No at all." Smith said. "She speaks a entirely different language."

"Spanish? Cherokee? Portuguese?" Don asked. "Islamic? French? Latin?"

"She speaks some weird combination of French, English, and Spanish." Smith waved his hand as he hand waved with a shrug. "Don't ask me how it's possible." Smith shook his head with a sigh. "But, it _is_ a real headache that you don't want to be part in."

"So a bit of everything."

Smith smirked looking upon his companion.

"Let her view that dream as a nightmare, shall we?"

"I can go with that," Don said with a nod. "And thank you."

"My pleasure, dear Major." Smith replied. "You may tell the professor of Bronius's fate if you like."

"That I will," Don smiled at the thought of telling John. "We have both wanted her to pay for what she did."

Don made his way out of the cavern as Smith turned to face the bruised, beaten, and bloodied shell that belonged to Bronius. Her figure was breathing, her eyes were closed, and little of her body was clean as it had been before under the dark. Smith knelt down then picked her figure up within his four arms then traveled toward down the cavern into the pitch black.

Smith came out the other entrance then scanned the scenery, under the somewhat darkening sky. He looked both ways then came over toward his improvised campsite quite slowly lacking the speed that he once had in his earlier uses. He placed the woman with care on to the bed then began to fall himself but he used the edge as he support. He grit his teeth with his head lowered toward the ground.

Smith yanked forth a wooden chair that had been personalized to his very needs and sat into it taking a rest. His mind was becoming a blank slate, little thoughts to wander over, his limbs refusing to move as though his mind knew it wasn't capable of moving this way. The plan had to work, quickly, just as he had anticipated and became convinced of from his last conversation with Vikari.

If it were capable of healing and changing a body then it could do the change within four hours.

Except some parts of the body can't be that healed even by advanced technology.

The perfect patsy.

* * *

Hours passed after the event that had transpired. John had been told at great length regarding Smith's gift and Bronius. The thought of Bronius being left alone with someone in the dark and willing to complete the dirty work with no ones hands on it, including his daughters and his friend, brought certain relief upon him. If she were around the doctor in her weakest moment then it had to be the last sighting of her anyone that anyone would have seen. And it truly was. Whatever intentions Smith had for the crosser, they would never know of it. Bronius was the only person in the galaxy who made John wish she had met a cruel end.

Don and Judy were on a walk under the darkening sky. Their hands were interlocked together enjoying the stroll side by side along a lake in a moment of happiness. The kind of walk that a couple would have silently together would have to themselves on a romantic evening. The couple stopped in their tracks watching swans flying off together from the lake leaving behind puddles of water that feel as the flew off as a wave that became only rain water once being dragged away from the source higher and further enough. The swans had long furry legs but what truly stood out was the long tail that flew behind them.

"What is that music?" Judy said.

"Insects," Don suggested.

"Crickets. . ." Judy said. "No," She looked up with a lift of her brow. "it sounds more instrumental. More human sounding. Muffled, distant, but enjoyable."

"Could be," Don scanned the horizon. The flutes, the drums, and the humming all sounded man made. He knew deep down inside that it wasn't insects but of the civilization that the alien native had been expelled from. "Or it could be some relics from the civilization of before still playing."

"You were gone for a few hours, Don. . ." Judy said. "where did you go this afternoon?"

"I took care of Bronius," Jud tilted her head taken by surprise then covered her mouth as it became clear. "She won't hurt anyone us like she did with us."

"That was the most painful week I have been part of," Judy said, bitterly, sliding her hands down her chin turning her gaze downwards.

"There won't be any more painful weeks ahead of this mission," Don said. "Not on my watch."

Judy turned toward Don, pausing in her tracks, taking his hands.

"Speaking of which," Judy started. "I feel _me_ , again."

"Really?" Don asked.

Judy nodded.

"Really." Judy said with a smile.

Judy and Don shared a warm hug that was oversaw by Smith hiding among a tall outcrop of boulders peeking out between them. He watched them walk away hand in hand looking toward each other as the lovely music swelled. Smith tapped on a device beside him and the soft low music flowing beside him came to a stop.

"Sweet young love. . ." Smith smiled to himself.

He watched their distant figures become smaller to his eyes then lowered his gaze off their small figures down toward the device that then vanished before his eyes.

* * *

Vikki was tapping her foot looking on back and forth from the station anticipating the arrival of the recent ride that was set to arrive soon. She stroked the side of the entrance point's wall looking up with a fond smile.

Their walls were their skin, their internal structures were their bones, their wires were their nerves, and their heart was the main power generator set below them. Their hearts turned into power generators, the change was painless but tiresome, and eventually their once lively and active minds dulled down to a point that they stopped appearing all together and fell asleep. It only applied to the rides that were not buildings. Those were the ones that were truly alive.

Vikari looked over in the direction that the man was supposed to be appearing. His deadline was approaching rapidly and silently. A part of her had sewn in seeds of doubt regarding his word. There were little signs of other worldly life that decorated the planet being that of Earthling. Being that could be easily manipulated and turned into a amusement ride to the liking of the carnival. The sound of a throat being cleared caused her to jump out of fright turning toward the man.

"It's just you,"

"What ride do you represent?"

"I represent the bouncy rides," Vikari said.

There was silence from Smith.

"It suits you," Smith said, quietly.

"You came up empty?" Vikari said.

"Not at all," Smith scowled. "Have some faith."

"Then where is your replacement?" Vikari said. "I fail to see."

"Direct me to the new ride and I shall deliver," Smith said.

"It's too dark, I can't see you," Vikari said.

"You shall, soon," Smith promised. "Soon as we deliver the product."

"This way," Vikari directed him into the carnival. "I take it that retrieving one of the Robinsons wasn't easy."

"No," Smith said. "It was absurdly easy. Knocking one of them out, easier, getting out with them, extremely easy, leading them to what they think is good is laughably easy."

"I can tell," Vikari said. "How do you plan to tell them about the sacrifice?"

"Never," Smith said. "Not if I can help it."

"Are we being followed?" Vikari asked, turning around, facing the man cloaked by the darkness as she walked backwards.

"Your conscience is following you," Smith said. "It's a shame you don't have one and I do."

"I do too!" Vikari turned around. "Mine is just different from yours."

"That is what all the criminals say," Smith grumbled.

They had a long walk until arriving to the arm of the carnival that had a empty plot of land.

"Can I see the new ride?"

"Not. Yet. Step aside."

Vikari stepped aside allowing the man passage in the dark into the center of the clearing. She moved toward one of the light consoles then began to press and switch each button up that highlighted a section of the facility one by one. She found no one had been following them in as her sensors indicated that she and Smith were the only ones there.

The life inside each of the rides gave the watchful feeling. It had to be them staring at her in judgement for what she had done. She turned away from the sea of light toward the new plot of land to see Bronius seated in the chair.

"No!" Vikari screamed in horror. "Zachary! No!"

Smith trudged away from the resting woman then looked up with a tired smile.

"Learn from this." Smith yanked down the leveler with a simple tug.

In a cloud of thick gray smoke, her figure vanished, only to be replaced by a tall purple tower with a ring covered in seats set at the circular half below it and it was propped up by four pink support beams. Vikari walked forward, horrified, falling down to her knees. Smith walked on past her using the rail of the fence. He moved silently abandoning the silenced woman to a fate that had awaited for Bronius for a very long time. Silence carried through the facility as the two employee's carried a heart broken Vikari away from the scene. Smith arrived to his amusement ride then began to feel the tingles of his joints coming to life. He trudged further then sunk into the heart of the machine.

Within a minute, the machine vanished and Smith was on hunched over the ground in a dark puddle highlighted by paint that was ready to chip away with a flick of a hand. He had some difficulty getting back up to his feet and whimpered visibly shaking. He crashed against the fence then leaned against it welcoming in the feeling of pain. A bare necessity, a bare reminder, a bare piece of what he used to be reminding that he was alive.

Smith sunk to the corner of the plot of land and happily cried looking down at his changed hands then wrapped his arms around his shoulders feeling his skin once more. After a quiet moment to himself, the happy crying ceased. Smith walked without a trudge out of the arena but with some gratitude that he was alive as himself for the time being.

* * *

"Smith, how can you still detect 'evil' with the agony that you're in?" Don asked.

It was another day after the carnival had vanished, a complete twenty-four hours, and the Robinsons were spending it at the beach. They insisted he come along after Robot, Penny, and Will had found him. He preferred to spend his time out and about within where there were shadows -- preferably at night -- that were aplenty to be concealed in.

Smith was quiet as he stared on toward the lovingly blue sea that had birds soaring down and plucking their meal. The caws of the birds were a sound that he listened to and enjoyed compared to how annoying they were before the war, the death of a planet forced moments like these to be appreciated.

"Are you sleeping."

It was quiet between them as the older man lifted his head up watching the white birds fly off then lowered it back on to the sea.

"I pay attention." Smith replied, sufficiently. "And I am _**WIDE AWAKE**_."

Don laughed with a shake of his head, positivity replacing the worry, his shoulders loosening.

"It is just that; you have been lately consumed by pain. It's worse than how you want to go to Earth." Don bothered to talk. Smith looked toward him quite taken off guard. "Didn't even suspect those visitors were up to no good."

Smith lifted his gaze up from the sea then looked toward the major for a moment.

"You would, too." Smith admitted as he returned his attention upon the calm body of water.

"I would." Don agreed with a nod. "A shell of myself so controlled by rage." 

"The professor - on the other hand - wouldn't." Smith said. "He would be consumed by concern for his family.

Smith looked toward the pilot as they sat on a rock.

"I am not sure you really can detect evil as you think you do because of your pain."

The older man sighed.

"William told you about my evil radar detector." Smith said.

Don nodded.

"He did."

Smith looked toward him.

"Since my arrival on Takuchi Seven, I have been proven wrong many times. And I will be the first to admit that in public."

"You call going fishing with the others on a vacation in the afternoon keeping distance from them as public?" Don asked, raising a brow.

"They are nearby, my dear." Smith reminded. "Close as you can get to public."

"Not close enough." Don said.

Smith's rod shook from side to side then he gripped it back.

"I got one, Major! I caught one, Major!" Smith cried reeling the shaking fishing rod. "Oh heavens! I got one!"

Smith leaped up to his feet and reeled in the fishing line with excitement in his eyes, his face, and his hands were trembling with lots of positive emotion as he stepped a foot back steadying it as he reeled it back. Don turned his attention on toward the line that was darting closer to the shore line of the beach side. His concern grew watching waves being formed between the line watching as a certain smooth but disturbing creature was flopping. It grew in size as intent filled the older man's eyes that flashed open then yanked it back.

A catfish flew out of the water and headed down toward them, flopping, much to the shock of the two men. It was thick and large enough to crash them down on the large boulder then fall down to the ground with a flop. Don started to laugh turning on to his side then Smith scowled and leaped after the flopping fish. From afar, the rest of the Robinsons were having a nice time out on the beach. Don finally set himself upright crying in the middle of his laughter.

With care and ease, Smith yanked the cat fish up using the fishing rod then the cat fish slapped itself against his face multiple times.

"Major, help me."

Finally, Don came over to Smith's side as he was slowly ceasing to laugh.

"What?" Don asked, snickering, looking toward Smith bemused. "Can't take a cat fish being evil?"

"It's a cat fish, Major!"

"Cat fish eat people, too." Don reminded then smirked. "Just like that spider you talked about."

Smith slipped the hook out then the fish fell and it was a comical spectacle with the major attempting to catch it with both hands even with the older man's hands attempting to catch it with some care. Smith's hands clasped into the sand instead of catching the fish that Don was trying to catch as though engaged in a game of wack a mole.

"You can't take being slapped by the literal devil."

Don was giggling while on the verge of tears.

"I can't." Smith admitted as the cat fish was wiggling its fin from side to side. "It is disturbing. Never happened to me before."

"Count this as your first then." Don said. "Chuck it back."

Smith threw it in and the cat fish flew awhile flopping from side going to the distance then landed with a large splash into the water.

"And stay there!" Smith cried. "You flying flopping daredevil!"

"I am really happy that you are still _you_ , Smith." Don had a laugh putting a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Being from a different universe and all."

Don smiled in a way that was precious toward Smith then returned to his fishing rod that was left on the taller boulder. Smith reached his hand out for his shoulder where the major had touched. He stared off in the direction that the man had gone, quite startled, processing the unexpected compliment. Yet, Smith didn't know what to say. He stared on blinking turning toward the edge of the ocean ahead of him caught off guard by the unexpected warmth stirring in him then began to slide his hand on his shoulder.


	25. clouds make the field go dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Breaking Benjamin - Evil Angel when Smith becomes a literal monster for the Robinsons.

"Professor, madame, thank you for coming here as I have asked." Smith said, graciously.

The features of his changed face were more prominent even more darker than they had been before as concerning as it was before with his hood withdrawn. Smith was back in his cloak seated across from them with the hood up instead of his normal gear and for some reason for Maureen, it felt as if they were in the room with Death itself.

"We had little choice after the examination that the children insisted upon." John said.

A small smile was returned by the older man, malevolent, but it looked far more sinister than it had before. A little weight of concern about how they would fare after his departure had brought little more than a nudge by a question two days ago posed by the doctor, _"Oh, how I wonder if anyone else has a problem"_ with the children while scavenging with them then it went on from there without any of his hand in it. 

In hindsight, it was a pretty well spent evening with them asides to a strange humanoid that was part plant with petals surrounding their head and decorated in leaves so much so that Smith wasn't quite sure was a sign of his mind falling apart as he saw multiple of them and his recent hallucinations were just as strange as they were. It was difficult not to respond to them until a conflict arose and it turned out they were very real.

After the conflict, Judy was stewing with worry that spread among her siblings as they hadn't had a recent health examination in a long time. Normally, that would have concerned him but since they weren't among civilization it didn't in the slightest.

"Thanks in part to the medical scanner, Robot and I have come up with a troubling prognosis for the Professor."

Maureen and John were alarmed, squeezing the others hands on the table, visibly frightened.

"And that is?" John asked.

"You have a unrupted brain aneurysm and I can treat it with the minimal technology that you have." Smith said, it felt quick but the news was delivered quite slowly. "It can go at any time."

"How do you treat that back in your world?" Maureen asked, squeezing John's hand.

"We program the aneurysm to shrink until it is no more." Smith said then he sighed, remorseful. "You _don't_ have that level of biological technology around."

"What is the treatment?" John asked.

"There are two." Smith said. "20th century but practical."

"Tell us the treatment." Maureen requested.

"First one is going into taking half of the professor's cranium off then clipping it." John's brows rose in alarm and Maureen's eyes widened in shock. "The other way is sending a wire from your husband's groin then I thread it to the aneurysm. I will use a guide wire to push a soft platinum wire through the catheter and into the aneurysm. The wire coils up inside the aneurysm, disrupts the blood flow and essentially seals off the aneurysm from the artery."

"What are the risks if we don't treat it?" John asked.

Smith looked down upon the couple in a moment of silence.

"Death." Smith replied, grimly.

"If you do?" Maureen asked.

"A small accident, blood loss, bleeding in the brain." Smith said. "It won't be sudden or abrupt as dying in the middle of the day or in your sleep."

"Equally as painful for those in the operation room." John said.

"I understand this is a lot to take in." The couple exchanged a glance toward each other then the older man with a goatee got up from the table. "I will come back later."

Smith headed toward his stateroom.

"Wait." John said. "Would I be under during the second option?"

"Yes." Smith replied. "We have the medication for this operation."

"Can you do it in a few hours?" John asked. "Before we go out hiking."

Smith glared toward them that was deathly then shook his head.

"Madame, professor. I rather not." Smith said. "Your children and the major should be aware of this operation and be part of it. Not be out of it."

"We don't want them to know of it." Maureen said.

Smith narrowed his eyes toward John and Maureen with a frown.

"Is there secrets they don't know of that you did for them?" Smith asked.

"Plenty." John said, softly.

"Don't make this one of them." Smith advised. "It is quite life changing to your children. I will do it when they know."

Smith went into his stateroom then John sighed with his gaze on the table.

"He is right." Maureen admitted. "We can't make this operation one of our secrets."

John closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, nodding in agreement.

"Can you please, get them?" Maureen asked.

"I shall." Smith said with a nod.

Smith departed the ship with the hood raised as the couple looked toward the other waiting for the children to return inside the ship and be informed. Smith sighed as he descended down the platform to the Jupiter 2 drawing the attention of the younger members of the family. Penny looked up from the chess game that she were playing with Will.

"Doctor Smith, how did the examination go?" Penny asked.

Will turned in the direction that she were facing.

"You don't look so well." Will noted.

Judy and Don stopped what they were doing.

"The madame and the professor would like to speak to you." Smith said.

"It must be serious!" Will exclaimed.

"My sensors indicate that it is the case." Robot reported as his helm bobbed up.

"Stop reading my mind," Smith hissed.

"Have your mental shields up and I will not be able to read your mind!" Robot reported.

"They _are_ up!"

"They are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Bloop bloop bloop!"

"Monkeys are NOT allowed during this meeting." Smith glared toward the monkey that was set back under the table as Debbie ate the snacks in the large bucket. The older man folded his arms as the creature loudly blooped back. "This isn't monkeying around business."

Penny fled on into the ship and headed down to the lower decks as followed by her younger brother, older sister, and the major. Smith sighed, approaching the creature then tapped his fingers on the counter. He knelt down to the level of the small creature with a wince feeling difficulty in moving that featured heavily in his knees. A flare of pain erupted in where that wasn't highly expected which surprised him. The older man sighed then held his hand out. 

"Like to go scavenging for your favorite meal, my dear Debbie?"

Debbie tentatively reached her hand out then took his hand.

"Bloop?"

"Yes, scavenging." Smith replied, using both of his hands to lift her out from underneath the table then put a hand on the edge of the surface and lifted himself up with a 'oof'. "Your mistress will be preoccupied on a different matter for awhile."

"Bloop."

Debbie slapped him.

"How dare you."

Smith slapped her.

"BLOOP! Bloop! Bloop!"

Debbie slapped him.

"I change my mind, booby!" Smith announced then approached the tall machine. "Take Debbie and get her tree bark!"

"Must I do so?" Robot complained.

"You must!" Smith handed the bloop into Robot's arms. "Now, be gone."

Robot quickly rushed off as Smith shook his head.

"That hiking expedition can't come fast enough." Smith put a hand on his forehead as he leaned his head back with a sigh.

Smith looked about the scenery then toward the Jupiter 2, reluctant to enter a family moment, then went on to a nearby boulder, slid down, and settled into position with the Jupiter 2 acting as a shade. Smith's eyes closed then when they opened he saw Judy as his eyes jerked open as she had one hand on the side of his shoulder. Smith relaxed then used the wall as his support. 

"They're ready." Judy said. "Doctor Smith, where is Robot and Debbie?"

"Foraging for tree bark." Smith rubbed the side of his cheek. "Hell hath no fury for a woman's ire."

"Debbie hurt you?" Judy asked, surprised as she gasped.

"Indeed. Indeed." Smith replied then started to walk toward the Jupiter 2.

Judy put a hand on the side of his elbow.

"Doctor Smith, I have something to say." Judy started.

Smith turned toward Judy lifting his brows.

"Say it, quickly." Smith said.

"I just want to say. . . good luck." Judy said.

Smith smiled, a little, then patted on her hand.

"No, my dear Judith, good luck waiting outside." Smith replied.

Smith turned away then walked on into the Jupiter 2.

* * *

The operation was done within the following hour. Smith's tension faded once the medical scanner reported the unruptured material was now gone. He withdrew the guide wire as the professor rested on the bed. He lowered his head then proceeded to get the catheter out with care slowly but meticulously. He dropped the guide wire into the small bucket along with the other equipment that had been necessary to guide the man to rest then arm him with the proper equipment that saved his life. Smith was quite relieved over the matter. 

If he were to die then the Robinsons would have one another for the potential future ahead of them, flaws and all, being lost in space seeking for the promised planet. But with their happiness being together, the promised planet being a planet was a myth that hardly mattered at all if it existed or not. Whether or not they would reach it. The only promised planet that existed was anywhere they were. That was their promised planet as silly as it sounded. Smith returned to the outside of the room spotting the family waiting for news regarding the professor's condition set in many of the chairs at the galley.

"How is he?" Maureen asked, first.

"He is resting." Smith replied. "Should be ready to move around and do what not when you are ready to do some hiking. Open for visitors in two hours."

"Speaking of hiking," Judy said. "Please?"

"No." Smith replied.

"What do you need do that you already do?" Maureen asked.

"Search for perspective travelers and see what technology they have." Smith replied. "See if they can help me with the scar on my back."

"Doctor Smith, I have a very good feeling that there isn't going to be any potential newcomers for a little while." Maureen said. "I have it on some good authority that you need to have fun."

"Doesn't painting count?" Smith asked.

"It does," Maureen said. "But painting isn't the only activity that you can have fun with a group."

"And the sight will be pretty." Judy said. "The last time I went hiking feels so long ago. Really took me down to size of how outstanding nature is."

Smith considered it for a moment then nodded.

"Considered." Smith said. "If the major isn't there."

"Hah! I won't be!" Don laughed. "I can't take your complaining hiking and I would lose my footing because of your distraction."

"And we're going to be sleeping thousands of feet above the ground." Maureen said. "Think you can live with that?"

"Oh dear." Smith fainted.

"He can faint over it." Judy laughed.

And the rest of the family laughed as well.

* * *

It was three hours later did Don and Judy watch the Chariot drive away with the rest of the family as they waved them off. Robot was taken along on the Chariot for the matter of hiking on his own following to the general direction that the family would go. They lowered their hands then proceeded to go about their activities of the day. The major looked toward the blonde woman then returned into the Jupiter 2 as Judy slid aside the basket of laundry beside the leg of the table. Don returned holding something behind his back with a whistle then paused coming to her side.

"Just the two of us," Don said. "For the rest of today and tomorrow."

Judy folded the blanket on the table.

"Spit it out, Don,"

"Your family is out rock climbing, Robot and Smith is with them, and it's just the two of us," Don said, taking out a black circular disk from behind his back. "Look what I found."

"Music," Judy said, holding the disk then looked up toward him as she tilted it up facing up her direction. "Where did you get it?"

"I did some things and made some friends with a few visitors," Don said. "The new record player wasn't easy to come by but I got it."

Don picked up a large machine that was thicker than a pizza box then placed it onto the table beside the blanket.

"Don, that is sweet of you." Judy said, turning her attention on to Don. "You shouldn't have."

"It is the right thing to do for someone I love," Don said, unzipping his side pant pocket. Don knelt down taking a small box from his pant pocket. "Speaking of love. . ." He zipped it back up. "Judy Robinson, will you make me the happiest man in the galaxy by being my wife when we get to Alpha Centauri?"

Judy grew a smile on her face then knelt down to him.

"It's about time you asked," Judy said, slipping the ring out of the box.

Judy admired the small ring with a gem on the center.

"Yeah, it's been pretty lousy with the timing." Don admitted.

"Thought I was going to be one to ask you." She slipped out a box from her waist belt, opened it up, then revealed a ring earning a chuckle from Don. "Will you do the honors of making me the happiest woman in the galaxy having a husband on the new world?"

"I would," Don said, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on to his finger. "Everyone pitched in to get this."

"No wonder father said that he was broke after giving me his silver," Judy said.

Don smiled, his fingers tracing over her engagement ring that felt cold and smooth to the touch.

"When did you get it?" Her voice fell softer with that question.

"The day before Bronius entered our lives," Don said. "I was going to give it to you the day after." he shook his head. "But, after what happened to Smith . . ." his features became marked by sorrow. "I decided to wait a little bit longer."

"Wait no more," Judy said, lacing her arms on his shoulders then clasped on to her hands from behind his head. "I am ready."

Judy placed a hand on the side of his face and planted a kiss on his lips that was returned by Don while squeezing her shoulders.

* * *

It was a matter of hours climbing the tallest mountain on the planet that the Robinsons called their temporary home with a name that featured numbers and letters. A name that Smith hadn't bothered to learn. It was a ordinary planet that reminded Smith of those that he had the luxury of seeing on national geographic channel and on the magazines.

The mountain was tall, gray, and formidable. The group were properly equipped for the trek up the mountain wearing their colorful jackets lined in fur when it came to the hoods. Smith's feet were aching during the long but worthwhile trek. His feet felt as though enclosed in a too tight space and needed breathing room. He had breathing room for his toes in the boots. He knew that.

Smith's fingers were clasping on to the rock sticking out from the wall. He lowered his head briefly closing his eyes pressing his forehead against the rocky terrain digging his fingers into the surface. His back was aching more than ever as though it were a spring that needed to be unclogged then spread out in its entirety clearing away the material lining the metal. He was extremely close to becoming his counterpart. He lifted his attention up toward the Robinsons then looked down contemplating his next moves. The best place to decide on something as important as this needed to be made on ground which mean detaching from the Robinson line.

He unclipped himself from the group, wincing, in pain. The agony of becoming what he hated was more irritating, furious, and tear inducing was becoming unbearable in these conditions climbing up the mountain so far from ground level within the fog that made it hard to discern of whom was where. All the Robinsons had seen through the light fog was a humanoid in climbing gear determinedly climbing up the mountain after them and below.

Not that his lower region had returned to its previous form prior to being sculpted forcibly by the best alien surgeons in the quadrant. All they had seen of him was of a _human_. He had reverted back to his old cloak that had been well kept and repaired since donning once more a few days ago. Smith's pause was noticeable with the lack of whimpers, complaints, grunting, from the Robinson's current position.

Will looked down from the back end but ahead of Smith by several feet.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Will called.

"I feel like shit," Smith muttered to himself then looked up toward the boy. "My back is horrible!" he waved a free hand after the boy. "I afraid that I have to retire on this expedition."

"You have been looking forward to do this all week!" Will exclaimed.

"It's a shame but that's life," Smith said. Each wave of his hand stung, badly, in such a way that it paid a full price of deceiving the Robinsons regarding his appearance. "Go on, I will meet you at the Jupiter 2 with Robot and hear how the climb went."

"Want me to come with you?" Will offered.

"The Robot is all the company I will need with this delicate back," Smith said.

"See you soon!" Wills said, then continued his climb up.

It was a relief watching the boy continued the climb up the mountain following after the other members of his family. The doctor resumed the descent down the mountain, grinding his teeth, swearing a mile a minute to himself in a low voice. The more that he swore, the more that his back didn't hurt as much and felt better about the pain. _I should start doing this often when they are around,_ Smith thought, _I wonder why I haven't been doing it in the first place._ Smith's two fingers got caught and the pain was searing from the bone.

Smith closed his eyes, then slowly looked toward the direction that his hand had been caught on, his eyes slowly growing big at the sharp rock that his inadvertently slammed on through. He looked up keeping his mouth shut searching for a sign of the Robinsons. The dense fog from above made it hard to see if they were further away from him. For precaution, Smith was silent for ten minutes bracing on to the pain vibrating his figure. They had to have vanished far from his sight up the mountain by ten minutes.

"Oooohhh **ssssshiiit**!"

A immediate return to the temporary campsite that was made and left below for temporary lodging while Judy and Don dealt with their largely anticipated engagement. He lowered his head, silently, swearing.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" the younger Robinson woman called, concerned, a few kilometers up.

"Just a slight gash, my dear Penelope!" Smith called back, reassuringly, yet painfully through the enhanced agony that he were going through coming directly from his hand. "Wound will be taken care of in a few moments!"

Carefully with precision, Smith yanked his hand of the disaster and nearly fell off the cliff. His non-injured hand grasped on to a rock with a short yelp. He flung himself over on to the floor across landing with a thud on his back. A short sharp pain came from his back that ached as if it were on fire in such way that he flipped on to his chest.

Smith panted then lifted himself up wincing and moved over toward the wall placing his shoulder against the rock.

"Ow," Smith whined.

Smith cradled his hand walking down the path carved in to the mountain making his descent down.

Looking on, Smith could see much of the continent's greenery and the barren areas that stood out more than the green. He can see the Jupiter 2 glinting from the distance. The bleeding stopped during the descent down toward the surface. He stopped in his tracks looking up toward a unique shaped spacecraft shaped similar to a tad pole that had a tail with glowing sides. It was a strange sight. It's hull was shiny and bright enough to draw attention. So far but it seemed so close even visible to his eyes.

Smith stood there watching the spacecraft lower toward the surface down some distance ahead of the mountain several hundred miles from the Jupiter 2 but close enough to the mountain that he could swing by and introduce himself.

His stomach squeezed at the decision and his intestines didn't feel so great. He knelt down to his knees coming toward the edge and puked. Smith turned away wiping of lunch from the corner of his mouth then got up toward his feet resuming the trek down the mountain. However, Smith was sprinting down the path.

* * *

"This is a military exercise," Nipoz turned toward the officers. "Simple and clear. I am in placement of Tsew Nod who is unable to be here as the commanding officer has switched his assignment."

Nipoz linked his hands behind his back glaring at the crowd of freshly graduated officers.

"Now, anyone who interferes will be taken back to the ship, officer or a native," Nipoz walked through the gap coming to the back end of the shuttle pod. "But if it turns out we find someone who is squatting on this planet without a permit then what do we do?"

"We take them in, sir," replied a young woman.

"Your studies have proved to be done well," Nipoz said. "And well rehearsed."

"Yes, sir," the officer nodded.

"Now, we are performing the scanning for enemy combatants," Nipoz said. "I will scan each and every one of you before we leave."

Nipoz pressed a button on the side of the doorway then directed the officers to exit. The area had cleared of the fog that had been common to find on the entrance way within minutes of arrival as expected and provided a excellent view to perform the exercise. A figure lurked from the corner of the ship peering in as Nipoz took out a scanner from a thick pocket locket beside the knee. The figure darted out of the line of sight. Nipoz looked toward the figure with eyes square where the watcher had once been. All eight of the officers departed the pod turning on their laser rifles in a single file line.

Boulders were decorating the area that stood up up over five feet to ten feet tall acting as walls. A familiar sight for Nipoz on a Class M planet such as this. It was the most ideal place to perform survival training even crash land drills. He placed his hands on his hips scanning the area then gave the gesture. The freshly graduated squad and Nipoz left the base.

* * *

The drill went smoothly as planned and done many times under his watchful eye at different quadrants designated for the drill. The drill had went over for around two hours. Territory that had been marked centuries ago as 'training practice' in standard.

Upon returning to the site, Nipoz held up a fist then they spread out hiding among the ruins seeing the ship brewing with smoke from the windows. Smoke drifted out of the inside of the shuttle. Nipoz looked down toward the arm band console indicating which system was damage. Fortunately, it was only the self-defense systems that had blown out.

"Ah, much better." Smith admired his bandaged hand with pride as he descended down the platform from the craft.

Smith made his way from the craft following the path that he had came.

"Hands up!" Nipoz stepped in the man's way from a hidden cavern. "Hands in the air, Earth man."

Smith was halted in his tracks then held both of his hands up. Nipoz noted the man was donned in a cloak with the hood up. The cloak was lowered by Nipoz to reveal a very bald strange lifeform with paled blue eyes staring back at him.

"Where is your troop?" Nipoz asked as the other members of the officers surrounded Smith.

"Troop?" Smith raised his brows. "You mean a family unit?"

Nipoz poked his rifle against Smith's chest.

"Ah huh," Nipoz said.

Smith lowered the laser pistol's tip away from his chest.

"Might I warn you about threatening someone you don't know---"

Smith was hit at the side of the temple then sent falling to his side and his hood fell back.

"Where is your troop?"

Smith looked up toward Nipoz from where he lay.

"I don't have a troop," Smith replied. "A apology would suffice."

The laser pistol drew closer toward his face as Smith noticed the other members of the group stepped back with widened eyes.

"When there is one of your kind, there is typically more of you," Nipoz acknowledged.

Smith placed a hand on his forehead applying pressure to the wound. 

"I am a single focused person," he glared toward Nipoz. "Believe me." Nipoz stepped back lowering the laser pistol. "I am the only one."

"Your blood," Nipoz said.

"Yes?" Smith said.

"It is blue," The other officers stepped back. "Earth men have red blood."

Smith looked toward his hand then back up toward Nipoz.

"A unfortunate side effect of my illness. Bitten by a nasty space spider," Smith got up to his feet using the rock as his support. "Hit my head one more time." Smith glared down Nipoz. "Officer." was added in a intimidating tone as he stepped even closer.

"You are not a Earth man!" Nipoz said. "You're a freak of nature!"

Smith, at first, grimaced, but his eyes grew big.

"Freeeaak of nature? NNNNAATUREE?" Smith bellowed. "NATURE?"

The group stepped back as he stepped forward.

"Nature had nothing to do with the insect being made!" Smith raved. "Absolutely nothing! It was made for warfare! Conquering! Biowarfare! It was made by humanoids such as you and I determined on winning and coming out victoriously!" He pointed back and forth between them. "Instead, they designed their demise and got eaten alive over it! ALLLIIVE! Unarmed! Alone! Scared! The horror! The hoorror! Gentlemen, ladies, entities. All lifeforms in the universe were fortunate that the Proteus was destroyed! Deeessssttttttrrrrrooooyed in a powerful crash!"

The group firmly stopped walking back to their craft as the man walked away.

"I am evil. I am a monster." Smith asserted turning toward them. "Not a freak of nature. I was made by people like myself. They cheated to get rich. So did I."

Smith looked away, thinking it over, linking his hands behind his back.

"I am still changing,"

Smith walked around the large group until coming toward another path with their space weapons aimed at him.

"But . . ." Smith turned toward the group. "it is so painful." he shook his head with a tsk with a lowered gaze. "The agony. . . . The agony."

"They kicked you out," Nipoz said.

Nipoz stepped back with a trembling hand as Smith raised his head up with his attention fully focused on Nipoz.

"I left on my free will to spare those who were once a victim of my ailment,"

Smith walked closer toward Nipoz. The group were firmly planted where they stood keeping their aim on him. Smith unlinked his hands placing them into his lap as a innocent smile formed on his face and his hands loudly clapped together. The loud clap made the entire group jump back. His smile turned into a horrifying grin revealing the peeling away portions of his cheek revealing strange bone structure standing out.

"So I will ask you this. . . Would you like to live as yourself or die as a monster?"

From behind Nipoz appeared Will.

"Doctor Smith!" Will called. "Don't!"

Nipoz grinned, turning toward Smith, perfectly calm and composed contrasting the horrified man.

"Want the child to see what you really are?" Nipoz asked. "Alright then, bag them."

"Calmly stand still or risk being killed!"

Smith turned around from Nipoz then began to make a run for it as firing started to come from the officers and Robot slid out of his hiding place.

"DESTROY!"

Nipoz's attention shifted from Smith toward the sudden pop up of Robot striking down several of the officers. Smith bolted past Nipoz then grabbed Will by the back of the shirt sprinting out of the area. Smith was running faster than he normally did with a racing heart. The pain from his back was thrown into the background noise. Smith's fingers dug through the back of the purple uniform but not deep enough to pierce the skin. Will was facing the direction that Smith was running from.

"They are getting closer, Doctor Smith!" Will shouted.

Smith fell to his feet then pressed his hand against his hip letting go of the boy's shirt.

"My hip!" Smith yelped.

It felt funny. In fact, both of his legs were feeling funny.

"This isn't the time to stop and face these people," Will said. "You really angered them!"

"I am painfully aware," Smith grit his teeth using the wall as his support to continue running watching the young boy run on ahead of him. "A small mistake compared to this one."

He looked over his shoulder then skid to a stop close by a small cavern that had a thicket of tree branches and bushes somewhat blocking the inside while unsettling a layer of sand. His hip sockets squeezing against his hip bones quite strangely. He felt along his hip socket feeling more room open up alongside the leg. Not only did he lost his genitalia become lost, his bones were drastically changing in shape.

He raised his head up toward the direction of the vanished pre-teen, horrified, distraught, pained, and quite helpless.

_Oh no. Not now. Please not now._

"Come on!" Will reappeared from behind the wall.

Smith lifted himself up using a rounded piece of rock of the wall.

"Coming!" Smith replied charging after the boy. A sharp pain erupted from his hips sending him collapsing against the rocky terrain once more. He landed to his side on the dirt pressing his hand against the hip.

"You have to get up," Will said, taking Smith's hand. "We got to hide."

A light bulb went off in his head then he looked up toward the young boy. 

"No," Smith shook his head. "You do!"

Smith grabbed a handful of Will's shirt then tossed him in into the tunnel. 

Will hit his head on the floor then rolled over landing into the cave. Smith sped from the scene with his legs giving out abruptly in a gap between each sprint. Feeling as though they were feeling loose and changing. Smith can hear the laser fire grow distant but remain just as close from behind.

He was running on fear toward the Jupiter 2. The only thoughts on his mind were: _get to safety, get to safety, get to safety, this isn't safe_. Smith was walking quickly using the rock as his guide continuing toward the Jupiter 2. With enough motivation, a injured person would be using all the strength they had to make it to safety. His legs felt ready to give out at any moment. More so in the next coming moments. He was too far away from the Jupiter 2 to warn Don and Judy about the visitors. He flung himself into a hole after taking a turn then fell through a shaft landing to the floor with a thud landing on his back.

He flipped over on to his chest and crawled out of the light into the darkness. He pressed his back against the wall then closed his eyes experiencing a renewed wave painful flare from his arms. Smith wanted to scream until it stopped. He wanted to split them open with a hacksaw and be done with it. His hands squeezed on to the rocky barrier from beside him. Suddenly, he couldn't feel two of his fingers. He opened his eyes feeling hot searing tears coming down his cheeks including the bony structures along his cheeks then looked down toward his hand. He had lead them to Don and Judy. He had lead them to the Jupiter 2 by simply coming to the shuttle craft. His fingers were numb even as far felt disconnected to his hand.

Smith looked down toward his hand then raised it up. His three fingers moved but the last two would not budge. He stared at the unmoving surreal reality before him. Just lumps of flesh that didn't quite belong there anymore. A single jolt of pain that was loud and clear erupted from both of his feet. Instead of screaming for everyone to hear, there was a inward scream that rung so loudly that a telepath with their barriers lowered could hear and respond to. Smith passed out on the floor.

There was no nightmares of his demented and horrifically mutated counterpart then.

* * *

A bad feeling settled in Maureen's gut as she paused in her tracks then exchanged a glance with the professor. It was the same feeling that she had become accustomed with during their long travel in space. A feeling that haunted her in the last adventure with their Smith. Everything felt wrong not even when they were doing the 'right thing' when the wrongness was not in the gut but i the mind and air. She couldn't pin point what this mystical 'wrongness' feeling came from but it came from somewhere.

The professor looked down toward her in a way that could be best described as empathetic 'No'. The more that John looked at the empty space beside Penny the more that he felt something wasn't right and the more that it didn't feel right the more that he trusted his gut. The change in their schedule was swift and clear what had to be done next.

"Penny, we're going down," John said.

"Yes, daddy," Penny said.

"Do you think they are okay?" Maureen asked.

"They have to be," John said. "Whatever trouble Smith has gotten into with Will, it must be less worse than his little infection."

"Little," Maureen laughed. "Come on, Penny. We're going this way."

Even as John hoped that he was right, he sensed that the trouble was worse.

* * *

Just as it always was, the darkness was a soothing reprieve from the constant agony riveting his entire being. It was the reliable part of his miserable existence that cooled down his wounds and freed his soul from the constantly changing body. He was engaged in a dream about being chased by a purple llama that was chasing after him because he was celery, not a alien spider, that ate falling pieces of him behind him. A most amusing light hearted and silly yet deadly dream in a retrospect.

"Will? Will! Will! Will!"

Smith slipped out of the dream thrust head first into a cruel reality as his head started to raise up and his mind was greeted with the all too familiar agony. The side of his head stung contrasting the usual pain with a single touch by his fingers then yanked them back. He looked up toward the light pouring out of the circular entrance to the cavern.

"Penny!" Smith cried. "I am down here!"

Penny ran toward the hole somewhat blocked by the two rocks cluttered together. Smith was hidden in the dark not quite clear to see but his feet were the only parts of him exposed in the sunlight.

"Doctor Smith is right here!" Penny hollered.

Maureen and John peered in to the opening of the tunnel beneath them.

"Are you alright, Doctor Smith?" Maureen asked.

"In constant agony, I can't tell if I broke a bone, Madame," Smith said. "No burns so perhaps a bruise or two!"

"Can you get up?" Penny asked.

"No," Smith said. "My hips are . ."

"Are what?" John asked.

"Not the same, professor," Smith said. "I feel I am ready to make a giant leap to the monster that has been dreamed about."

"I will make you a swing," John said. "I am sure we can get you out of there soon and a wheelchair."

"Most kind of you, professor!" Smith said.

Smith listened to the sound of the family fleeing the scene then dragged himself forward out of the dark into the sunlight with a hiss. He crawled to the other side of the cavern until making it there and put his back against the other wall. He looked down toward his trembling hands in a fit of horror looking at the silver long claws that stood out sharply against his fingers then slashed at the wall alongside leaving a long trail of scars behind a screech.

"What was that, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"Nothing!" Smith reassured. "Absolutely nothing, my dear!" he lifted his head up. "Perhaps a disturbed bat if at all."

* * *

Nipoz's shuttle craft lowered down to the surface of the planet. The emperor wanted it to be very certain that there was no other lifeforms requiring to be taken into custody and be brought into their enslavement system. The optimistic, the fighters, the stubborn, and the worst always fell on their attempts to escape from oppression.

They wouldn't escape now. These species were not so different from them. Finding their planet was going to require skillful interrogation. One that worked well enough to make them not regret and regret their decision at the same time. Nipoz walked out of the shuttle with three officers behind him.

"Commander?" The first officer asked.

"I don't see anyone," The second officer commented.

"Nor that machine the others mentioned," The third officer said.

Nipoz took five steps away from the three officers from behind.

"Be on the watch out," Nipoz looked around. "These Earthlings are very tricky."

The first officer rolled her eyes.

"Tricky?" The first officer commented. "These humans are _sneaky_."

"Earthlings," The second officer remarked.

"That's not what they call themselves," The first officer commented. "It's like calling ourselves Kavalarians when we are Soetsebo."

"Kavalar is much better than this rock," Nipoz said. "Green all around."

"Silence," The third officer drew the attention of the other officers. "I sense they are here."

The group became silent scanning the area then went down the path that Smith had gone down only hours earlier. Their weapons were long, thick, and black but sleek to the point that it appeared to be very advanced. From among the out crop of rock was the Robinsons at different points looking over the edges with their eyes dead set on the walking figures.

They stopped in their tracks when a large but tall dark cloaked figure stood in the way of their path. The officers raised their weapons then fired at it multiple times. The dark figure fell to the ground leaving behind the chariot with a tall stick waving from side to side and the sun roof lifted up.

The third officer was singed by the laser pistol blast that came from the rocks. Abruptly, their attention shifted toward the rock then fired at the direction of the blasts. Nipoz collapsed to the ground then dragged himself over to the rock wall. The laser blasts were coming from everywhere around them. They were blue and one of them was bright yellow darting to and from in the fire fight between the attacking opponents. Nipoz watched his security detail fall around him. There was no signs of life.

From among the rock came down a tall man with dark hair with a laser pistol in one hand. The man was dressed in a colorful outfit that was cool and preferred color in most of the galaxy. The laser pistol was quite long but short. One of the older models of the laser pistol that wasn't too thick, too weighed down by the additional equipment, and considerably lighter than most laser rifles seen from the galaxy law enforcement and galactic weaponry association.

Nipoz's eyes were so focused on the weapon that he hadn't bothered searching for a weapon to defend himself from the oncoming Earth man. The back end of the laser rifle hit the back of the team leaders head knocking him out to the ground. Then it was darkness.

* * *

Nipoz's eyes opened at the sounds of voices.

"Madame, professor," came Smith's voice. "I understand you are angry but . . . I do not believe this service you ask of me is required at all."

"This is a new type of space force that we have crossed paths with," John said. "I won't take any chances of them escaping and hurting our family any further."

"Then it is required," Smith amended.

"Did we ask you to do this often?" Maureen asked.

"Fortunately, the professor had the major to perform these kind of interrogations," Smith said. "Sometimes too beaten up to be saved." 

"That doesn't often happen here with Don's interrogation," John said.

"You are quite blessed with this difference," Smith said. "But when I do it. . . No matter how different the universe, timeline, dimension is. . ." Nipoz's eyes adjusted seeing two figures standing in the light but their shadows were the only thing that could be seen. There was a third figure wheelchair bound. "No one survives _my_ kind of torture."

"I want you to do anything possible to find out about the location of their ship," John said.

"Including where we can find Don, Judy, and Will," Maureen said.

"I understand the severity of this situation," Smith said. "All too clearly." came out reassuringly. "You don't need to tell me twice _why_ you need to do it." he wiggled his index finger. "Mark my words: it will be done."

"How can I help with that?" John asked.

"You wouldn't like to see my handy work, Professor," Smith said. "You wouldn't . . ."

The shorter figure turned in the direction of Nipoz then back toward Smith.

"John. . " Maureen said.

"We will leave you to it," John said.

Their figures walked into the light until they had vanished from view. Nipoz struggled in the chair trying to yank his arms off the arm rest but ended up falling to the side landing on the floor. Nipoz overheard the sound of wheels creaking against the hard surface of the cave.

Nipoz grit his teeth while shaking his legs trying to make the rope give away from his bare ankles. The rope dug into his flesh each time that he moved his wrists. At the sound of a throat being cleared, Nipoz stopped struggling then looked up to see Smith right in front of him holding a small container filled by fuzzy pink contents.

Nipoz felt someone wandering in his mind in a rush and he sent up the barriers blocking access. The barrier crashed with a furious roar. It felt as if there were a monster, a parasite, lurking through his neural passageways searching for the information. Nipoz screamed, throwing his head back, painfully.

The painful experience continued for what felt to be hours fighting against the invading intruder. The creature felt like it had many legs, a tough hide, claws that seared into the walls of his conscience no matter what was done to fight against it. As if it were searching through every shred of memory for specific information. The experience came to a unexpected halt as Smith wheeled away from Nipoz.

Nipoz lowered his head as Smith tapped on the container, irritated, contemplating his next move.

"Trying that way was bad enough. I cannot understand your language or read it," Smith said. "Where does your assignment go next?"

"They are never going to leave until they have everyone," Nipoz said. "And I mean _everyone_."

"Good news," Smith unscrewed the lid once rolling over to his side. "How many decks does it have?"

"You'll see for yourself," Nipoz said.

Smith slid on long black gloves.

"It is very important,"

Smith reached his hand into the container then slid out a pink wiggling glowing figure.

"More important than your life,"

Nipoz froze in recognition of the lifeform.

"Y-y-y-y-y--you wouldn't!" Nipoz cried.

A sinister smile appeared on Smith's face.

"I would," Smith said.

"You are never going to make it to your friends," Nipoz's comment made the older man have a pause.

"If I were in a different universe then I would happen to agree with you but that isn't how it works here," Smith swayed it above the man's hand. "Will you or will you not tell me the number of decks."

"When hell freezes over," Nipoz said.

"I found these in one of my dwelling," Smith said.

Smith dropped the worm on to the man's exposed arm.

"I have been told they are deadly and will happily feast over any kind of structure in the body let it be skin, muscle tissue, fibers, bone, and interstitium."

The worm flickered itself up then a long thin tube ejected out of it.

"But they do it by knitting in and out of the first part of the body,"

The glowing worm smacked into the man's arm then began to sink in becoming thin and thinner by each passing second before their eyes. The worm left a red bleeding hole then came out soaked in blood from beside the hole earning a long horrified and pained scream. Smith dropped on several other worms on the man's arms. Smith wheeled back from the horror as the man flipped the chair over once more landing to his side twisting and turning trying to shake the creatures off to no avail.

"Tell me what I want to know. And I shall remove them."

"THERE ARE TEN DECKS!"

"Is there a elevator necessary to get to each deck?"

"No!"

"Just needing to run from one part to another?"

"YES!"

"So it's a one deck,"

"NO!"

"That kind of ship. . ."

"YES!"

"Where is the prison deck?"

"Deck four!"

"How many twist and turns are needed to get there?"

Nipoz screamed, streaming with tears, his arms covered in hungry purple but wiggling dots.

"I said," Smith yanked the man up with one hand and the other hand wheeled himself forward then smacked him against the wall then resumed with a calm expression, his voice unchanging, his eyes glued on to Nipoz who's eyes were stung in tears. "How many twist and turns are needed to get there."

"Five left turns, three right turns, go up one stair case, then take one left turn and go straight!" Nipoz shrieked. "Leads directly to the cell blocks!"  
  
Smith dropped the man.  
  
"Heeeelp, please!"  
  
Nipoz fell down to his knees.  
  
"How many guards are here?"  
  
"One thousand four hundred forty!"  
  
"That is a pickle," Smith then whipped around toward the purple skinned man with large eyes. "Wait. . ." he tilted his head in bewilderment. "Four thousand four hundred forty officers are stationed aboard one starship?" he raised a brow. "Sounds like a military ship."  
  
"It is!"

Smith looked off, heavily weighing the situation, then his eyes returned on to the screaming man.  
  
"It's a flagship, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Smith looked at the man's eyes, considering for a single moment then gazed toward a tunnel. He took out a plastic cup full of ingredients then dumped it on to Nipoz. After a few moments the worms were disinterested and limp as though they were shocked, traumatized, or out cold. Smith slid them all into the item that he had taken them out of and screwed the lid. He peered down the tunnel on the other side of the wall and dropped a pebble into it.

He wheeled back, attached a lift contraption to the bottom of the wheelchair, then lifted Nipoz up. Nipoz groaned during the small but tiny movement of transport then Smith pulled a leveler and watched the man fall down the tube. He waited for a few moments then heard the shriek of a frightened man and the sound of loud hissing creatures from below reacting to his presence.   
  
"I can't help you," Smith shook his head with a disappointed tsk. "Not after what you have done."

Smith wheeled away exiting the cave over the screams of a dying man.

* * *

The astrogator was lifted up into the ceiling from above John and Maureen at the command center of the Jupiter 2 so the couple were in the middle of the bridge making a plan. They were in the middle of finalizing a plan in how to launch a escape mission with the information that had been retrieved from Nipoz. Maureen was quite worried but listening to John's side.

"The Robot and I will go in, rescue Don and Judy, then make our escape."

There was a slow clap then the attention went toward the direction of the approaching man from the elevator.

"A marvelous simple plan for a escape aboard a _non_ -highly advanced spaceship," Smith slowly lowered his hands into his lap as the wheelchair was parked. "First, you need a trojan horse _then_ you can go in and do everything you want."

"First word of positivity." John said. "If this is a joke, don't. We're not here to make jokes about plans."

"Otherwise, your plan can be pulled off quite easily." Smith shrugged. "And I mean ridiculously easily." Smith glared back at the professor, insulted. "Believe me, Professor; this isn't a joke or sarcasm, just well needed criticism."

"A trojan horse. . . " Maureen said. "we don't have one."

"Yes, you do," Smith said. "Right here."

"Where?" John asked.

Smith gestured toward where he sat then smiled lowering his hand.

"Things naturally explode when I am near it."

"You were in their shuttle pod," John said. "I doubt they would let you be near anything after you were in it."

"I did little to nothing, professor. Only admired how advanced their tech was compared to the one common on Earth. They are technological advanced compared to this ship," Smith said. "A virus would mess up their security systems such as a benign bar code."

"Just how . . . benign?" John asked.

"A simple mistake that could make the crew of the ship have a bad day," Smith said. "Like the bar code on my neck. Their necks had bar codes. All of them. They were in the middle of finishing scanning their bar codes when I peeked in. Bar codes are their way of life."

"Your bar code as a virus?" Maureen said.

"What is a bar code?" John asked.

"A bar code is. . ." Smith stopped. "You mean to imply that cashiers still type in the name of their products where you're from?"

"Sounds really futuristic," Maureen said.

"That is risky," John said. "Trusting a bar code to break down external security."  
  
"If you want your family in one piece then you will love it," Smith said. "Just as I do. Much as I find myself disliking it."

"So you admit it may not work," Maureen said.

"It could," Smith said. "There is a five percent chance of failure."

Maureen and John exchanged a glance.

"Suppose if we do take that route," John said, tapping his fingers on the table turning his attention toward Smith. "How do we change that bar code to make it a virus?"

"It involves a pen and ink." Smith said. "The perfect trojan horse. Sending in a _fake_ benign code."

* * *

The arrangements were made and pieces of the plan came into shape. The silence that echoed through out the Jupiter 2 was disturbing. Empty quarters belonging to Judy and Don was very eerie to the Robinsons. More eerie then being in their current predicament. It was strange to have the space pod taken out of the ship and be given a impromptu landing pad ten feet away from the Jupiter 2. It was even more strange to send one man alone to do what would lead into a frenzy of phaser firing and defense systems being offline.

If the doctor's comment was true, this fire fight was going to go exactly the way that John had foreseen. Maureen didn't want to imagine what could have happened if John and Robot went in there to the ship for the couple only to never come back. Smith was silent staring at the space pod that was set outside of the Jupiter 2. He was set in a wheelchair with his hands clasped in his lap looking on quite worried of the events ahead. She could see the older version in his place with the same visible tremble that echoed throughout his soul. Maureen joined his side so he turned toward her.

"What is going to happen if you scan you and they do things that isn't very light to happen?" Maureen asked.

"I survive," Smith said. "A certainty for me."

"How are you so sure about that?" Maureen raised a brow.

"People like me don't just die cruelly," Smith reassured. "Where I am from. . . villains die with a bang. That's a given."

"I hope that bar code works,"

"Madame, where I am from. . It wouldn't work because it is out of use," Smith said. "QR code asides. It will work because there is hope and suspension of being very intelligent on the side of the villains here." He had a laugh at the comment. "It is something I find amusing. Anyone not of your family can believe any lie I say. Such as that I like spiders."

"Inconceivable coming from you," Maureen said. "You don't look like a spider person."

"Or that I dislike dogs," Smith said.

"Of course you do," Maureen said.

"I _like_ dogs," Smith amended. He tilted his head, taken back, concerned then raised his brows. "He doesn't like dogs?"

"There was this alien dog one time and he hated it," Maureen said.

"Ah," Smith said, understandingly. "I dislike alien dogs."

"What is the worst that can happen if. . ." Maureen said. "If your universe spills out even more in the rescue mission?"

Smith snickered at the thought.

"Major West returning with a broken nose," Smith said.

"I don't want any of your lies about this mission," Maureen said. "This is very dangerous."

"It's always dangerous," Smith commented.

"Even having a different version of someone I know with everything that he touches gets a darker shade or changes going along. . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish that comment

"The worst is. . . Madame. . ." Smith said. He cringed at the thought that his mind was already picturing. "Judy, Major West, your husband, and Robot not making it out alive. And my demise." Then his tone turned more cheerful than normal. "Good news is: _none of that is going to happen_."

"I thought you were the pessimistic kind," Maureen raised a brow.

"Someone is doomed, yes." Smith said. "Very doomed." He had a smile that reeked of evil. A smile that was unsettling. "Just not your family." The words were reassuring. "You have demon-no, no, no- a evil angel owing you a favor so you will be immune to what is going on up there."

Smith pointed toward the sky.

"Do you honestly see yourself as a fallen angel, Doctor Smith?"

"Angels are seen as monsters in their true form," Smith said. "And it drives people to the path of hysteria."

"I saw your real form and I haven't became hysterical," Maureen said.

"That was a picture," Smith said. "You haven't seen how nasty he is. Face to face."

"Have you?" Maureen asked. "From face to face."

"I have seen his entire form in my nightmares," Smith said. "It is like. . ." he looked off, haunted, disturbed. "he is haunting me. He never really died that day." Smith lowered his head with a shaky sigh.

"I can say the same about you," Maureen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Smith carefully patted on her hand with a small smile.

"Smith, let's go," John said.

"Professor?" Smith wheeled forward in the direction of the professor visibly startled.

John stopped from across the man.

"You think I would let you go to the shuttle alone?" John asked.

"Given the events that are going to be happening," Smith said. "I would think so."

"We don't know if Nipoz came with back up and they are hiding," John said. "Another pair of eyes is better than one."

John looked on toward the concerned matriarch then nodded so she visibly relaxed.

"I thought we killed them all,"

"We may or may not have," John said. "They could have left one of their own behind to guard it."

Smith flipped a silver switch on the arm rest then the wheelchair wheeled forward. His toes felt tight against the edges of the boots. _"Tight means it fits,"_ His own comment had came back to haunt him. But, the shoe was too tight for his liking. And it was outright concerning at best. His boots hadn't felt that tight the last time that he had worn them. They made their way further and further from the Jupiter 2 that it vanished among the outcrop of rocks and trees.

"Professor,"

"What is it?"

"Last week I had a corrective lower body surgery,"

"And?" And a bad feeling started to come to in the professor's gut.

"It came back,"

"How soon?" John asked. "How close are you to laying eggs?"

"I am not sure," Smith shook his head. "It is happening so fast."

"Soon as this mission," John said, hopefully, a tone that alarmed Smith looking up toward his direction.

"If it comes down to the worse possible situation, I may lay the eggs and it will be _very_ chaotic when they hatch. It is very vital you get out of there quickly should the worst possible situation begins playing out."

"What if I need you to lay those eggs?" John turned toward Smith raising a brow.

Smith looked toward the left, thinking it over, then lowered his gaze.

"I don't exactly know how to lay eggs," Smith said. "It is my first time becoming my inner demon."

"A female knows how to lay eggs," John said. "It seems male and female space spiders don't care about the normal arrangement of biology."

"Biologist, now?" Smith asked, raising a brow.

"It is fact," John said. "It must be like how female animals and women deliver their young. When the moment arrives. . . their body knows what to do."

"It could be that way," Smith admitted.

"Space insects are very strange, Smith," John said.

"As are humans," Smith agreed. "It's one thing we share in common with lower lifeforms. Wait ten minutes before going to the ship."

"It won't be instant?"

Smith paused considering the question.

"Fifteen if getting to the stamp scanning room is a long walk," Smith said. "Technology is older here and it isn't instantaneous."

"So if this were happening where you're from. . ." John started.

"One man alone cannot protect two people with one laser pistol when surrounded," Smith said. "Worst case scenario. I knew a colleague who did that on Earth during the war." he grew saddened recalling the memory. "There were no survivors."

"The universe is a lot kinder here," John earned a nod from the colonel. "We have a chance to survive it."

"The first face that Judy may want to see is her mother after this very troubling experience." Smith lowered his hand. "This rescue mission could be an all out family outing if you want it to be. A unconventional one."

"Speaking of family outings . . ." John said.

"I like not to be part of another one with your family," Smith said. "For all things considered."

"I agree with that assessment," John said. "You look very close to becoming a different species."

"Professor," Smith said. "If it were you in my place, I really believe your inner self would be angelic."

"Angelic," John snickered. "You know as I do that I would bear the appearance of a king."

"True true," Smith agreed. "If. . "

"If what, Smith?" John asked.

"If I completely mutate to him," Smith said. "Would you be fine with no trace left behind of the creatures?"

"Depends on what you mean by no trace left behind," John looked down toward the doctor.

"I was thinking of being aboard the ship while it fell into the sun," Smith said. "That way no one else would have to go through my nightmare and face certain tragedy."

"As much as that would be appealing, Smith," John said. "That isn't the answer for you."

"This is because your family won't like this sacrifice," Smith looked up toward the man.

"Not because of that," John shook his head. "I believe there is still hope out there."

"This close to losing my humanity," Smith said. "That is the finish line of the whole ordeal."

"If everyone were like that then we wouldn't be in space," John said. "Hope only runs out when there isn't any room for it. _I_ still see room for it."

"You are better than your father,"

Smith's comment earned sharp head turn from the younger man.

"My father is a farmer,"

"Deceased military serviceman where I am from. Excellent tactics. Lots of bloodshed. Died by his own combat mission."

"Did you know him?"

"Well, I tended to his last operation. . . Before the combat mission and he was the most mission focused man I ever met," Smith said. "I want to think you are lucky for dodging the bullet that makes our universes so unique."

"My family is lucky," John agreed. "Very lucky."

The rest of the stroll to the shuttle was silent. John went into the shuttle then exited shaking his head. Smith went to the entrance of the shuttle then faced the professor. There was so much apologies that he wanted to make. Leading them was never on the table. All he wanted was not to lead them down this path but they had regardless went down the road and into the dark forest. Smith wheeled himself forward coming to the pilot's chair. He lifted himself out of the wheelchair then into the seat. John walked away from behind him speeding away from the shuttle.

The shuttle lifted into the air then flew up toward the starship. The starship was quite long and wide to his eyes. Different compared to the Proteus in all respects. It reminded Smith of a long piece of cake with buildings on the top and hundreds of lights decorating its figure. There were at least five rows of lights from the lower half and at least three rows of lights on the stations on the top glowing against the darkness. It was eerie walking willingly into doom on a space mission. It had a long tip at the front in the shape of what reminded Smith of the entrance bay the other Jupiter 2 escaped through fleeing from the space spiders.

It lacked a ring, a large hydroponics core, and a thin band that had the primary engines located at the back. And yet, Smith could feel that something was very wrong about the image of a triangle starship. Something was there when it shouldn't be just like him. Or a lot of somethings that didn't belong. The shuttle went toward the entrance then flew on through the long entrance bay until it came to a stop at the entrance bay. With a line of code typed on to the console and his seatbelt was unbuckled. The shuttle lowered down then he lifted himself into the wheelchair and flew out of the shuttle. He whirred around then returned by the side of it taking off the cloak and putting it aside to the floor.

Smith lifted himself up then grabbed hold on to the edge of the shuttle. Something felt like it were stuck in his throat. He reached his hand into his mouth then felt around for the strange addition that had been bothering him during the trip. He leaned forwards, his legs feeling funny and readjusted as they took on a new alien position that hurt at first. The sting coming from his legs stopped as he used a free hand to balance himself up to his feet. He took his hand out of his mouth feeling along his teeth. Something was stuck deep in his mouth somewhere further along the air tube and the tube leading down to the stomach.

He walked away from the shuttle coming closer toward the doorway. The guards arrived to the scene no less than two minutes after his unexpected arrival and aimed their weapons at him. From behind him, the shuttle craft was destroyed in a blaze of fire and the shuttle craft beside it exploded. The officers stepped back with a tremble. The fire roared from behind the man. Smith held up his hands in surrender. The officers exchanged a glance then warily took a step forward. They regained their confidence to the point that they stood by his side then escorted Smith with considerate force down the hall. The Kavalarian officers ignored his odd legs bringing him into a dark room with black screens strewn by green lines of code flickering on and off in between bar codes around diagrams.

A figure turned away from the screen as he was forced to his knees with difficulty. He yelped, pained, after being shoved hard to the floor. His legs refused to move in the position that was once a possibility. He can feel their large hands on his shoulders. A bright purple light momentarily blinded his eyes erupting from the darkness. His eyes adjusted to the dark making out the shape of a Kavalarian's head and body armor that stood out more than other alien species did in this universe. Something that stood out as another red flag. A admirable red flag in all its detail. Sharp, pointy and very gothic appealing.

The other Penny would have loved _this._ It was the first thought that came to mind. He felt cold metal brush against his neck and the red light went across from the side of his face as the Kavalarians stood upright staring at each other in the dark. He can sense the confusion lingering in the air from the unexpected discovery. It was dark compared to the well lit halls that were decorated in lamps radiating orange. They resembled torches with metal casing from around them as though appealing to a different era set in fantasy. The Kavalarians were all looking back to the medieval past. Could be they are currently living it with highly advanced technology in the age of swords and horses. Technology that was out of place in the optimistic universe.

"The Earth man already has a code,"

Smith closed his eyes, wincing, his mind focusing on the pain coming from his hip sockets.

"Scan him," Tsew said.

A officer reached forward then performed the scan.

"Scan complete," Came a matter of fact strange voice.

The officer turned toward Tsew.

"What is it?"

The officer looked down toward the scanner.

"It won't do it,"

Tsew rolled his eyes.

"Scan it, again,"

The officer turned back toward Smith.

"Yes, sir,"

The next scan burned Smith's neck unlike the initial.

"Scan complete, successfully," came the voice. "Person is in registry."

Tsew looked down toward the Earth man.

"Take the Earth man to interrogation," Tsew said. "Harsh interrogation." the others looked up toward Tsew.

"But sir, that is only for times of war,"

"This man didn't just board our ship alone," Tsew turned toward the junior neck scanner glaring them down. "Just to hitchhike." The words came out harshly in a demeaning tone.

"Yes, sir,"

"Take him away, officers," Tsew said.

Smith raised his head up, looking up squinting in the direction that Tsew's voice came from.

 _Why did his voice sound so familiar_?

Smith squinted at the figure cloaked by the dark. He was forced up to his feet then turned around and dragged away from Tsew. It was difficult to get up to his feet during the long walk from one part of the ship to another with two officers trying to make sure that he remained in custody without being apart. His legs gave up the fight in getting back to his feet. Just to stand any further with a body that wasn't quite ready. The thought of being tortured just to save the two members of the crew was a sacrifice that Smith found himself dreading by each passing second.

The doors opened before Smith leading into the torture room that had several types of equipment laid around. There was what appeared to be a electric chair, a steel bed of spikes, a tall spear with dried blood, and a humanoid brown dome that resembled a Russian doll that had bars in the placement of eyes. The horrors left before him made his skin crawl and feel genuine terror.

Whatever his presence had done on the matter of being here wasn't just impacted by his touch but his very presence was warping the light into a dark landscape that villains left for their victims to be hurled through. His eyes wandered off from the assortment of torture devices toward one in particular that was resting across from him under the bright white light.

"You are going on the rack,"

"The what?" Smith asked.

"It will make you taller," was replied with a smirk.

His eyes grew big in horror.

"Spare me! Spare me!" Smith was dragged toward the rack as he struggled against the aliens turning his attention toward them. "I am a desperate and lost traveler seeking a ride!"

"We are _all_ lost travelers, Earth man." was retorted to him in response.

Smith was guided over to the rack then helped on to the board. His boots were yanked off without prompt. Smith was first to notice that he did not have any toes. His feet looked very wrong. There were no toenails. Neither could Smith feel his feet as he tried to point them up much to his horror. Something was wrong. Something had gone terribly gone. Something had changed during the escort to the interrogation. The nightmare he had weeks ago came back in his mind.

He was changing rapidly. And there was nothing that he could do to stop the events that were to be set in place. Events that he had participated in. But it was being done for the sake of rescue. _Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear!_ It wasn't good news. Yet, Smith could still feel his ankles were attached to _something_. Very hard thick sharp cords were wrapped around his ankles that were shifted under a bar even his wrists as his arms were raised above his head fasted against the bar. The long cord connected to his ankles went down to the rolling pin.

"Who helped you aboard?" it had to be the interrogator.

"I did," Smith said.

"That shuttle went out with highly trained professionals," the interrogator said. "One man can't take them all down."

"But I did," Smith said. "They were so easy to eliminate. Say the right things and the problem took care of itself."

The interrogator glared back, irritably.

"Stretch the earth man," the Kavalarian growled.

One of the the Kavalarians moved the wooden pole from beneath him and tugged at his leg tightly. His terror faded as the pain from his back was slipping away by each tug. The Kavalarians kept tugging and tugging all the while taking the kinks out of his back. Then the lights in the room turned off abruptly and the cords grew loose on his wrists. His back felt better than it had in months. His back felt good. Just the way it had been when he went into space. He threw his head back then began to loudly laugh that grew in intensity and tone. It sounded of evil than of a good laugh by the way it made Kavalarians pause what they were doing staring what they had done.

There was a certain victory in bring free of pain for the first time in months. The true pain of the transformation was over with. There were times that being himself was so good just to be evil on purpose. This was beginning to appear one of those moments in time that Smith liked being who he was and what he was. He had all the power in the ship. Smith yanked his arms off the rack, tore off the rope from his wrist, then silently stood up on the top of the rack looking down upon the short humanoids looking up toward him in horror. His feet balanced on the long pillars of the rack.

"You should have spared _yourselves_ , gentlemen." Then, Smith lunged toward them and dispatched the officers amid a lone blue phaser shot.

* * *

Don paced back and forth in the cell. His hands linked behind his back with his eyes peering out the bars searchingly for a opening to make their escape. Judy was across from him in another seat fiddling with the ring on her ring finger gaining doubt by the passing minute. Will was laid on a separate bed across from the couple in a different cell recovering from the phaser burn on the side of his head.

"Urgh. . ." Will leaned halfway up from the bed then began to look from side to side. "Doctor Smith? Robot?""

"Will, we're right here!" Judy said.

Will turned his attention directly toward the source of Judy's voice.

"Judy?" Will covered his forehead then looked on toward the source of her voice. "Are you and Don okay? What about the others?"

"We're okay," Judy said. "They didn't get caught."

"Will, how are you feeling?" Don asked.

"Head is sore," Will touched his wound leaning up from the cot. "Ah." He got up then balanced himself against the wall of the cell. "What happened?"

"They over powered us," Don said. "They got the Robot back in one of their labs. Where, I am not entirely sure."

"How long have I been out?" Will asked.

"About two hours," Don said. "Did you get that from them?"

"No," Will said. "I got it from Doctor Smith. He tossed me into a tunnel. I didn't think he had it in him."

"Smith threw you?" Don asked, raising his brows. "Like full on grabbed you, tossed you, like a doll?"

"Like a rock more like it," Will said. "Something is wrong with his hips. Really wrong. He wasn't able to walk right," he grew worried. "They could be torturing him."

"If they were," Judy began. "We would have heard him scream. He is perfectly fine. Better than we are."

"One thing about Smith doesn't change," Don paced back and forth. "How easily he hides when trouble comes knocking!"

Don smacked his hand into his fist. Just as his hand smacked into his palm, the lights went out and it was pitch black. Shouts of surprise, fear, and confusion echoed through the chamber. Rounds of laser fire stretched out before Don's eyes then he stepped back to Judy's side taking her hand. Kavalarians sped through the halls screaming, shouting, and barking orders. Each cell door propped open letting out the imprisoned aliens that fled out.

"That is our rescue mission!" Don said. "I like to get my hands on that chief of security Tsew! Calling me a hot shot? That I am not."

"Not by a long shot," Judy agreed.

The passage way between the cells paused as all the other officers were fleeing on screaming from the top of their lungs.

"Escape! Escape! Escape!" A member of the Kavalarians shrieked waving their hand in the air. "We have a exotic bioweapon on this ship! Escape! Escape! Escape! Bioweapon, everyone, get out of here! Ignore the escaping prisoners! GET OUT OF -"

A Kavalarian shot down the officer then went forward resuming the running. It wasn't a moment later that the Kavalarian was shot down then the professor came out of the dark as the lights flickered above his head scanning the room from side to side. He opened Will's door then Don and Judy joined him.

"Where is the robot?" John asked.

"They got them in one of their labs," Don said. "I am not sure where he was taken."

"Don, get him," John said. "We can't leave without that vital piece of equipment. We will meet you at deck five. We are on deck ten."

"The belly of the ship," Judy took Don's hand then squeezed. "Don. . . Be careful."

"I will be extra careful," Don said. "How did the power go off?"

"Smith," John said. "He is somewhere around here and doing just what he does best at. Terrorizing people."

"Being a terrorist," Don said. "Really fits him. Go," Don let go of her hand sending it back. "I will meet you back at the space pod."

"You better," Judy said.

"Dad, I like t-" Will said.

"No, son," John said. "No buts about it. This way!"

* * *

Smith was silently stalking the halls with his arms aching, ready to split, thicker than they had once been only weeks ago. He had sent the prison guards fleeing for their lives with the reveal of his figure that was disastrously alarming -- changed, altered, horrifically mutated -- to the eye of who knew what a human was supposed to appear. Five officers were standing across from him. Only three ran away and the other two fired back at him. Their loud announcements rang through the halls. Smith was focused on ripping out the panels and tossing them aside. Any panel that could restore power was one that could bring light to the escape.

Some were sabotaged and left intact on each level of the ship with little need to guess as the technology was outdated and heavily familiar to take out the most advanced pieces of Kavalarian technology or knock them down should the escape be thwarted. New pain rang from his waist as the klaxons wailed repeatedly in his ears. He turned to face the attacker then loudly hissed. The attack stood before him quite shocked and startled.

Smith smacked the attacker knocking them down to the ground with the back of their head hitting a beam and landing to the ground. His hand traveled to the area behind his ear then yanked out a internet port connector and dropped it to the ground. He fell against the wall then slouched closing his eyes crouching over feeling the fresh and new pain wash over him. He looked up to see a Kavalarian look upon him then aim at him. A long trail of blue electricity struck them down.

"Danger has been neutralized," Robot said.

"Go to deck five," Smith said. "Now! The others will be waiting for you."

"We all go or not at all,"

Smith lifted himself up against the wall then squeezed his eyes shut.

"How chivalrous of you," Smith said. "Cover them before you can't make it on time. I have little time left," he lifted his hand up seeing the blood on the tips of his fingers then covered the wound up. "As a Smith." He closed his eyes, painfully, as it occurred to him. "Robot, your orders are to help the Robinsons. Not I! Do as I order. They need a battle ready machine not a organic monster!"

Robot twirled then silently went on ahead of Smith. Smith relaxed against the ground, regaining his bearings, regaining his state of mind, feeling a lush of hunger stirring in his belly. The wound out stung the agony bearing in his bones and muscles and nerves protesting against the change. A change that he did not want to be part of. He laid there paralyzed by the pain that had undoubtedly damaged a kidney and bleeding out. A human kind of reaction when a monster would ignore it.

He forced himself up to his feet. The Robinsons need all the help that they can get to come out of this in one piece. Not in pieces. The other members of the Robinsons had to be behind Robot. Notably Don of all people. Someone that he highly respected and liked enough to call a friend despite the antagonist relationship they shared. He was the West that Smith never had gotten lost with. Someone most preferable. Childish, a little. But someone who didn't allow hate to cloud his judgement.

"Smith!"

Smith struggled the long walk forward despite the aching in his arms. The pain. The agony. The request to be released and the pressure against his bones were screaming to be relieved. The pipes broke apart and smoke fell down from above clouding his visual. Smith came near the edge of the corner looking on. He froze, grasping on the wall, anticipating the lone shot. A shot whizzed by and a body collapsed behind him. He looked over spotting the Kavalarian on the ground. He turned in the direction of the shot then Don came out of the smoke into the red light of the klaxon.

"Oh good, major," Smith smiled. "Just the person I liked to see."

"Smith, you're hurt," Don said. "Why aren't you leaving? You're no position to be carrying your part out."

"It is a graze," Smith said.

Don glared back at the older man incredulously.

"If it were a graze, you wouldn't be cupping your wound at all," Don said.

"Major, catch up with your girlfriend!" Smith snapped back then closed his eyes leaning against the wall. "I can manage it on my own."

"You can't walk with a injury like that," Don said. "I am not leaving you behind."

"Don't make this difficult for yourself," Smith said, opening his pained blue eyes.

"What is the difficulty?" Don asked, ducking behind the wall then looked over toward Smith. "There is nothing that makes this difficult. Lean on me."

"Judith needs you," Smith shook his head. "She doesn't need a halfway mutated man making her fiance collapse and be unable to leave because of the exhausting weight."

"You're not halfway mutated," Don frowned. "Don't look like it!"

With that comment made, Smith lifted up to his feet. Smith tore off his sleeves with his left hand then discarded the clothing to the floor pressing a hand against his injury. Smith turned toward Don as his arms split into two -- that felt quite satisfying-- ripping both of his sleeves in the process. Now, Smith was taller than Don averaging at six foot nine that made him seem like a dwarf. Don was frozen where he crouched alongside the wall as his eyes attention was lifted up toward hm.

Smith was a giant compared to the man nearly ranging to seven feet tall. Don's face slowly changed into shock mixed in with 'damn' and horror, but mostly horror. A bridge of understanding began to form between the two men. The fear that Smith held toward Spider Smith made complete sense. The saboteur crouched over toward the ground then ripped two phasers from the lifeless hands belonging to fallen security teams and lifted himself up looking toward the major very grimly.

"Do I," Smith was nonchalant. "Now?"

"Yes, you do," Don said, as he saw the man's secondary set of arms were a shade of orange skin contrasting against the purple-gray armor.

"Go," Smith said. "I'll be right behind you."

"Don't be a hero and sacrifice yourself," Don said.

Smith had a long but incredulous look toward Don as he tilted his head.

"You know what I am, Major," Smith said.

"Now, I am not entirely sure," Don said.

"A spider, the unsinkable cockroach, a insect that will always be around. I am not the kind of being who makes a self-sacrifice," Smith glared back at the man. "I am a villain in someones story even if someone else sees me as the hero. I am not sure what made you think I am the hero. Heroes die in a blaze of glory and young. " Smith said. "Villains never die. They get to grow old and change form." he placed a hand on the major's shoulder, lightly, genuinely. "Be what Zachary knew _you_ as."

"What are you planning?" Don asked.

"A demonstration of what can happen if someone crosses paths with you," Smith said.

"I don't suppose you're planning for a back massage this afternoon," Don said.

Smith tilted his head sideways raising his right brow up.

"Oh, what are you planning this fine evening?" Smith asked, casually but sarcastically. " _Yoga_?"

"Actually-" Don started.

Smith shoved Don away from him down toward the floor across then his set of arms extended firing back at the blasts ducking out of view that had restarted. Don scrambled to his feet as the man covered him, on the wall from across, ducking in and out of view.

Smith climbed the wall fast with speed that belonged to a insect heading into the heavy dog blocking view of what was going on. A yelp and a scream was the only sound that he heard in return. Out of the fog came a flying phaser pistol. Something hit his boot so Don looked down and spotted the phaser pistol. When he looked up, Smith was handing out a cartridge toward him.

"Earth man are incredibly fragile during a gun fight when they are overwhelmed," Smith said. "Promise me that you will join the others."

"I can't keep that promise,"

"Major West, you are not expendable with I around," Smith said. "That is I." He shook the weapon once nothing came out with a mumbled swear. "It used to be you and him expendable," he slid out the old cartridge out of the phaser pistol then pressed his hand against the man's chest sending him out of the line of fire pressing him carefully against the wall. "Living bioweapons are expendable."

"If we're being honest with each other: you're not a bioweapon to us." Don said. "You're a hybrid. A really messed up but interesting one."

Smith was holding on to phaser recharging it with a new cartridge with his back to the wall visibly in a rush and the old cartridge flew past Don's face.

"I and Robot will cover you," Smith said. "Go!"

Don nodded then ran from the scene.

Phaser blasts were firing at Smith's direction only instead they were stopped by several blasts in return. Smith stepped in the way firing on the security teams. He walked forward watching them fall one by one making his way on. He had been merciless before on the field and this was simply a massacre to protect the ones that he cared about. A justified yet cruel attack.

Smith slipped to his side as a blue energy wave crashed throughout the ship. He propped himself up taking another turn to the left. Silence hung in the air. He looked around spotting the figures to several Kavalarians laid on the floor. He scrambled up to his aching feet then used the wall as his support up to his feet. His hips ache renewed. He came over to the corner of the hallway then slid out a radio device and pressed on a large button.

"Smith to Professor Robinson, over," Smith replied. "Have you joined with the space pod?"

"We need another distraction!" John said. "Roger."

"What more else do you want, over." Smith asked. "That virus is doing all it can."

"We need something big, Smith." then John emphasized. " _Very_ big! Over."

Smith lowered the radio as he placed his secondary left hand onto his stomach then raised the radio with a sigh and closed his eyes as if knowing the next question.

"Just how big," Smith said. "Over."

"Big enough to send a squad running," John said. "I am running low on fuel for the laser pistol. Over."

A small spider slipped out from underneath the shirt collar, crawled up his chest, down his shoulder, then crept onto his hand. It seemed pink and gray at the same time looking at him with innocence. Different from being translucent to his eyes. Half human, half alien spider. Smith closed his eyes then raised his head up killing the spider with a squeeze.

He paused for mere seconds. Precious seconds that could be spent for another purpose. Seconds that were spent debating about using his unfortunate predicament that was continuing to make him a alien in all respects. What little of his Earthling half was remaining was still in control. The decision was easier to make than initially believed.

"On my way," Smith said. "What level? Over."

"Level 5!" John shouted. "Hurry! Over."

The line went dead on the other end.

"So much for not taking the big gun out," Smith said. "Roger that."

Smith put the device away into his vest pocket then sped his way down the hall to meet his fate.

* * *

The sound of laser pistol blasts being exchanged was loud and clear. They even sounded by baby crocodiles chirping on repeat. Smith looked over then saw Judy being shielded by John against the wall. He kicked off his boots sending them to the both sides of the hallway. The new found freedom allowed the growing thorn on each foot to spread out, sharply, and shining into the mist.

His thorn toes clicked against the floor. Small rounded metal additions ripped out from his knees trailing up along the side of his thigh to his waist. Smith yanked off two of his left hand fingers leaving a fresh flat surface behind on the hand. Smith turned his attention up toward the army of humanoid officers looking into the mist with their phasers held up.

"No need to fear!" Smith stepped forward in the direction of the officers as the firing stopped. Some of the officers began to slowly look up, some horrified, some calm, and some seemed as though they were looking at a demonic monster that was disgusting. A sinister grin spread on his face. "Smith is here."

Smith turned his back to John changing his attention toward the security team and raised the numerous phasers up.

"I have a lot of pieces to share, gentlemen." Smith said. "Would you like a civil discussion or be eaten alive?"

In response was laser firing. Pieces of equipment fell down to the ground and klaxons shattered during their wails. Smoke came out of the long pipes settling into the area. The klaxon's were wailing quite loudly as a tall figure lifted into the clouds. With that cloak masking the figure fell down to the floor with a silent and muffled thud. The figure walked through the red lighting echoing in the room among the smoke. The next moment tiny bright balls fell down from below the quite alien spider's abdomen filling up the large space in the wall with the sounds of several marbles landing to the ground with a clatter.

The officers from across Smith were unable to move frozen by terror. The terror enough had caused their firing to come down to a standstill with the introduction of the new comer. The phasers lowered from his head toward the mountain of white mass that seemed to stir. The officers kept their position. The alien hybrid spider stepped back with a wiggle knocking one of the last of hundreds if not thousands of eggs to the pile. There was a short moment of silence as the officers aimed their weapons toward the large pile. Little spiders hatched out of the eggs then began to make their climb down after the Kavalarians.

"Charlotte is not in the mood to make spider webs,"

The look of horror growing on the security team's faces was something not easy to forget. A few of the officers started firing as the sea of spiders fled toward them.

"I recommend you get going, Professor," Smith said. "There is only so much you can do before the monster's minions revolt against the summoner."

Smith walked on toward the officers through the smoke standing up erect while wrapping his wound up tightly with his torn uniform. Judy looked over with horror in her eyes at the tall and unfamiliar figure. She covered her mouth, terrified, stepping back against the wall. John turned in the source of what terrified his daughter then he, too, grew alarmed. John took Judy's hand then fled the area resuming on the well planned path that left Smith in the middle of the destructive scene.

His secondary set of hands were linked behind his back while his other held on to the phasers looking around the area searching for survivors. He can see through the eyes of his children- his minions- feeling their thoughts through his very being as they ate and feasted on the flesh. Chills went down his skin at the thought of it. His stomach reveled in it. He closed his eyes licking his lips with a smile. There was a ache coming from his neck that was throbbing painfully distracting from the carnage that was unfolding all around him.

Smith followed after the spiders and picked up the phasers. He destroyed the spiders that began to walk past him with all four arms. He slipped the guns into his lower two hands then placed his fingers under his chin and lifted his head up with a pop sliding it up. Further and further it went until it could not go any further. A surge of relief crashed over his mind. A pleased smile and a light head were what he got in return. He cracked his knuckles with another satisfying pop. A pop that he had once enjoyed prior to his distress but now, as it seemed, he embraced the sound once more.

Suddenly, abruptly, he was struck by a image from his nightmares. A four legged humanoid creature with four arms and skin that reminded him of armor. There were screams all around as he sent more of the creatures down the way of the surviving officers. He fired the phasers in the direction of those who were hiding from his line of sight keeping a good cover over the space spiders. The crew were holed up in the upper deck that a piece of the cieling missing showing another deck from above their heads.

Tsew fell to the floor with a thud then Smith slowly approached the fallen officer.

"You really should have thought this through, you mindless plankton," Smith said. "You have no intelligence to offer to your offspring."

Smith lifted the groaning figure up then smacked them against the wall and sent them falling down to the floor.

"S. . . S. . . Smith?" came a familiar voice from Tsew.

"Yes?" Smith tilted his head studying the silent horrified man.

Smith looked down toward the source of the voice to see a very well aged version West that he had known.

_How does he know my name?_

Tsew appeared at least nineteen years older than what West had been. The look alike, Tsew, wore horror. Genuine, pure horror. Then there was disgust that took over the horror and all too familiar anger that he had been the brunt of. It all felt to have happened a very long time ago. Being thrown into the air lock by West after a certain pirate had framed him. If it wasn't for one of the Robinsons convincing West to let Smith stay overnight then he wouldn't have been here. That was his third near-death experience being in the company of the Robinsons.

Smith stepped forward preparing to aim the gun at Tsew's face in the mist of their shock.

Tsew ducked missing the blast.

Smith's lower hands pressed on the trigger to the guns tailing after the man. Making a clear path for the Robinsons escape was a very easy task. Only one person could go through the weak barrier and that person was him. West would never go after him after it became clear that there was no cure to his demise. It could not have been the major. Why bother going into this pure and loving universe after Smith had?

 _I will kill every officer aboard this ship,_ Smith thought, _The Robinsons should leave without a hitch._

Maureen, Will, and Penny were manning the Jupiter from above safe and sound. The Space Pod hooked into a port that wasn't visibly seen from outside of the ship. Just as how the plan had been dictated in the meeting after the arrangement had been made. It was going to be fine. It was going to be okay. It was a strange feeling in his mind that it wasn't going to be exceptionally bitter. Not as the last plan that he had been part of under someone else's money.

Get in then get out.

Just as he had to.

This time had no room for being trapped aboard the ship to its gruesome demise.

* * *

Smith staggered into sick bay and the doors closed behind him. He was visibly in pain even wounded to a point from the combat mission. He grasped onto a pipe standing out against the wall leaning forward and balanced himself up to his feet looking down toward the floor.

The small metal tapping from the spider legs were heard through out the room. Smith slid down to the floor then turned his back against the wall. _I want to be_ _ **me**_ _._ He grasped onto his leg then shoved it down with sharp jolt of pain fleeing through. There was shouting coming over the radio belonging to the professor.

"John to Smith, John to Smith, can you read me? John to Smith!"

He lifted up a small radio device from his shoulder strap.

"Roger. Smith here." Smith said. "Don't shout. I can hear you loud and clear. What is the report?"

"We made it out," John said. "But Will left the space pod during the commotion." Smith yanked himself up to his feet with his lower legs then forced his knees into shape with a loud satisfying pop. "Over."

Smith collapsed near a biobed that had a body on it.

"Roger," Smith lowered the device, hissing in pain, then raised it back up over the sound of static. "I presume this must mean you want me to find a escape pod and get them into it."

"Affirmative," John said. "Over."

Smith looked over toward the left where he saw a deceased Kavalarian lay on it being feasted on by the baby spiders.

"I can do that," Smith said. "Over."

"Smith. . . How far along are you? Over."

In disgust, Smith got himself up then flung over toward the nearest biobed lacking a corpse.

"Not far. Over."

A simple reassuring lie.

"How far," John's voice came over. "Over."

More irritating than his counterpart when it came to a matter as this. It was more irritating because this John _cared._ It was still strange to be nagged by someone calling themselves Professor Robinson. The revelation gave the doctor some pause over the matter. Contrasting the other John who didn't ask about how the back was going along only letting his wife be concerned about it.

The only thing that the other John cared about was how they got to Alpha Prime A and think about Smith's predicament later. This John cared about both simultaneously. It was a wonder why the professor had yet to get any gray hair. From the right side of his head behind the professor's ear, Smith noticed that he had a quite odd balding spot.

"I am fine, professor," Smith assured. "Over."

Lies were the only thing that he could offer.

"Robot and Will are searching for you," and he was trembling more than he had before in his life. "Over and out."

Smith crushed his makeshift radio device then dropped it to the floor.

 _Into the shadows to face my demons I go. ._ . Smith thought. _Leaving behind the husk that walked in the light._

Smith spotted the baby space spiders quietly eating away at the still corpses laid about the sick bay. It was quite off putting bringing memories back to the surface from his time in the war. Smith picked up the phaser then shot all of them down. Every time there was a blast that struck them down, there was a high pitch pained scream pierced his mind reminding him of a boiling teapot that was screeching.

The shooting was continued until there was splotches of goo decorating the sick bay. Their screeches stood out against the personal agony that he had been forced to endure. His eyes scanned the room for pockets with the flash light on searching for discolorations in the wall. There was none that seemed to be warranted enough to draw his alarm. Smith began to relax.

They were not that developed. As of far. But, the ship had to be destroyed with thousands if not hundreds of spiders lurking in the area capable of hibernating and waiting for the next victim to lurk into the ship. Unwitting victims unprepared for the remainder of their life being hell as a existence of pain, horror, and terror. Hell could be recovered from but this version was unrecoverable from. He knew of various hell that could come back from. This was beyond walking out in one piece.

Smith lowered the phaser down to his side then came over to the left out medical equipment. The equipment was in the highest and intact appearance. He picked up a bag then carefully placed the unknown equipment into the bag. He had last checked the surgical supplies earlier. Earlier that told him they needed new equipment. He spotted a vial then a idea formed in his mind. A simple white lie that would do. A lie that could ease the thoughts of the Robinsons for the time being.

This disaster had came around in the nick of time. Each machine was turned on as he knelt down to a corpse and watched it operate. With that done, it was easy to determine how to best heal his wound. He slid it up to his shoulder then left the scene. He had to find a escape pod and retrieve the two companions. He struggled to walk with how different his body needed to be and wanted to be. His body parts was more capable of being moved and negotiated to his will leaving only agony. A sheer part of the mutation.

Smith walked through the ship searching for a way out (or to the bridge, whichever would end the vessel of Hell, horror, and chaos) when he spotted two familiar figures walking through the smoke. Smith paused in his tracks staring at the figures as a feeling of dread fell over him and the worst possible scenario began to make itself ever so apparent.

"Doctor Smith!" Will said.

"Will, stay back!" Robot swung a arm stopping him from walking on ahead of him. "Carnivorous fragile spiders are behind him."

Robot sent out a wave of electricity electrifying the baby spiders. Will ducked out of the line of fire and watched after dozens and dozens of them were eliminated. Robot came to a cooled down stop and his arms chucked into his shell as the spiders fled past the two. Will stood up to his feet then looked over his chassis looking on to spot that the older man coming through the red hue. He remained the same height and the same size that he had last seen him as prior to the entire episode happening.

"When, in what universe, are you going to start listening and obeying your father?" Smith asked.

"Where did all those spiders come from?" Will asked.

"They extracted them from me," Smith said.

"You gave birth to them," Robot said. "I will believe you when hell freezes over!"

"I?" Smith's eyes became big as he put a hand on his chest. "You are inconceivable! They extracted them from my DNA and brought them to life just to see what kind of creature I am becoming for themselves. I told them not to do it but they did it regardless of the warning. And it brought a world of pain. A third kind of agony in this world is no one listening." He shook his head. "The escape pods are this way."

"And they just ignore you?" Will asked

"I am one of them," Smith said. "We share the same DNA. Us, on other hand, will arrive to the shuttle bay shortly." Smith took out a piece of equipment from the bag then knelt down to Will's level. "I will take care of that nasty head bump."

A purple light illuminated out of the device and the big bump began to fall blending in among the red hair. The wound from along his ear began to heal and the blood vanished before Robot's sensors. His helmet bobbed up in alarm looming over the unusual event happening. With that done, Smith put it back into the knapsack. Will walked on ahead after the wound was tended to.

"How much power do you need for your defense mechanism?" Smith asked.

"Enough," Robot said.

Smith put his hand on Robot's energy pack then watched as a warm wave of energy traversed from his fingertips into Robot's gray energy pack.

"Is that enough?" Smith asked.

"More than enough to cover for the next wave," Robot said. "Doctor Smith, where did you get that energy from?" Robot's helm bobbed up renewed with energy traversing through him.

"The additional hour I got to rest," Smith said. "Follow the boy and protect him."

"Are you coming?" Robot said.

"Yes," Smith said, walking after the young boy. "I hope we're all leaving this war zone," Smith looked on toward the two in concern and uncertainty. "I can't really shake you off no matter what I do." Smith shook his head then rolled his eyes as they speed walked after Will. "You're practically a boomerang! I tell you to do one thing and you come back the other way!"

"I am a mechanical entity," Robot replied. "Not a boomerang!"

"Are too!"

* * *

Will listened to their petty bickering during the trip searching for the shuttle bay. Their bickering was ceased by the interruptions of the space spiders that leaped out at them with their small mouths ready for a eager bite only to be destroyed in mid-air. Smith shrouded Will's eyes once one of the spiders legs were sewn off and the spiders began to feast on their injured over the child's complaints. Smith finally let go of the boy's eyes once they reached a remarkably uninfested part of the ship.

"Hello, Smith," Tsew came out of the red hue of the klaxons.

Smith jumped behind Robot using him as the shield then.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Smith asked.

"Why don't you talk to them, bug to bug?" Tsew held up a detached leg to one of the space spiders. He threw it into the center of the floor. Smith's eyes widened in recognition while lifting his attention up toward the man. It was West, the dark version, the butchered version, the antagonist version. "Terrorist."

"Monsters are rarely so easily dissuaded," Then Smith added, cowering behind Robot, terrified. "Especially after they are designed to kill." he ducked. "Course!"

"Who are you?" Will asked.

"Someone he used to know," West said. "You remember me. You killed Captain Daniels. Remember? You told me."

"Lies! Slander! I wouldn't do that," Smith protested. "A smear!"

The next action was quick and swift from the man. Will collapsed after a single fire was discharged by the major in a sudden way that it was unexpected. Smith restrained himself from screaming but made a loud bolt toward the boy's side and Robot sent a bolt of electricity that sent the man back repeatedly until he were ten feet from him. Robot's claws cackled with electricity. Smith put his hand on the energy pack returning some of the lost energy to the machine.

"You're the monster, Smith," West said. "Not me."

Smith knelt down by Will's side then checked for a pulse.

_Lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub_

"I should have sent you out that air lock in the beginning," West said.

Smith's hands took out the dermal generator then gracefully patched up the wound on the boy's chest that had a large rounded hole from the laser blast. He placed the knapsack into Will's lap then straightened up his head against the wall very carefully. Smith replayed the events that lead him into his position.

A series of mistakes brought him into this situation. If only he had taken a fighting stand instead of running away before it was too late. His mind stopped at the choices that he had made thinking it over then frowned. His hands rolled up into fists against his palms with his head lowering toward the floor.

 _West didn't need to do this just to get back at me._ It was the single thought that stirred through his mind. Slowly, but furiously, Smith stood up from the young boy with eyes focused on the older man then straightened out his legs in the shape that they had initially mutated into as he was staring into the dark. He slipped the sack of medical gear over the young boy's shoulder with cold eyes on the major. Eyes reserved once for more appropriate and worthy opponents to chastise.

"But, you didn't," Smith replied, sharply. "The choice that you made then was the right one." Smith turned away from the boy completely. "I won't mind eating hate." West stepped forward as the older man stepped forward. "Stay out of this, ninny. This is my battle."

"What makes you think that you are going to eat me?" West asked, laughing, heavily skeptically. "You are too high on yourself to eat another being."

Smith took another step forward.

"Excuse me for one moment, Major," Smith said holding up a finger.

Smith turned away then began to cough.

"You are not considering . . ." Smith spat out a large clump of pink flesh to the floor. Smith lowered his disguise in the next second shifting aside from the major. "Oh my god."

"Ah," Smith wiped off what bits was left along the lips as a smile grew on what was left of his human features that had became coated in armor. Only hints of pink were left around his face below the armor. "My throat feels _a lot_ better."

"You have finally become what you are," West said. "A inhuman spider."

His legs were bulging, aching, ready to split apart for another pair of legs, a new ache that had finally came in. So close to turning into the monster that he was terrified of. So close to becoming a insect that had nothing to do with the name Doctor Smith. Those thoughts and fact were tucked into the recesses of his mind as he looked down upon the figure. The figure that represented the past. A past that needed to be resolved. With West here, what did that say about the Robinsons? Smith didn't want to think about that.

"Your rage makes you inhuman, West." Smith said. "Just like my greed has done to me." he took a step forward drawing closer toward the major. "We are very alike in that regard."

"We are nothing alike!" West held up the phaser with a snarl as Smith lunged toward him.

Smith dodged the blast then grabbed on to West's figure then smacked him against the wall with all four hands sliding him up against the wall forcing him to drop the phaser. West swung himself forward then kicked at his face sending him stumbling back shaking his head. Smith turned around and chased after the man hurrying over the remains being eaten by the little spiders that he trampled over squashing them to bits.

Smith dug his claws into the ground leaving dents into the wall chasing after the man. Large pieces of the paneling were yanked out slid out of the floor as if it were shell. The metal screeched against being ripped apart as he picked up speed, effortlessly, painlessly, focused on a moving target. West ran further in the ship chased by the hissing that echoed after him. He ran into into a room then the door closed behind him.

"Who is the coward-- _MAJOR_ \--now!"

Smith continued running breaking down the door with a crash.

West picked up a large weapon then fired back at the creature dodging each blast that turned into flames from a torch erupting out of a wall.

* * *

The door fell out then John and Don came out of the hole looking both ways. Don fired at several pockets in the walls that became stained by a dark burn and steam radiated off them. Don picked up two additional phasers then checked the amount of firepower on the battery compartment. There were ten green glowing bars on each side of the laser pistol. The laser pistol was handed to John then the older laser pistol was handed to Maureen. John tightly squeezed Maureen's hand then withdrew his hand. The door closed between them.

"Robot!" John called turning away from the Space Pod's door. "Will? Robot! Will!"

"We are here, Professor Robinson!" Robot's voice echoed through the hall.

The men ran in the source of the Robot's voice then found the Robot acting as a shield for the boy's unconscious figure left against the wall. John's heart leaped at the sight of his unresponsive son set behind Robot's figure. Robot yanked his arms back into his chassis and his glass head lowered as the men ran toward them.

"Will!" John shouted, running toward his son.

Robot wheeled out of the way.

"Dad?" Will's eyes slightly opened. He sounded and even looked tired. "Where is Doctor Smith? Did we make it?"

Don looked around scanning for the baby spiders that he shot down one by one.

"I don't know where he is," John said. "What happened?"

"There was a firefight," Will said. "I tried to help."

"With the Kavalarians?" John asked.

"No," Will said. "He didn't look like a Kavalarian."

"Then what did he look like?" John asked.

"He looked . . . human," Will said. "Doctor Smith seems to know him."

"Knows him?" John asked.

"And he isn't here to help him or take him back," Will said. "Dad, I never seen so much hate on someone before."

"Robot, escort us to the space pod," John said. "Don. . ." John turned his attention toward Don. "If what I think is happening . . ."

"This isn't good," Don said.

"Stop him whatever on whatever he plans to do." John ordered.

"I will." Don said.

* * *

Don ran ahead of the duo running through the visibly destroyed doorways being ignored by the space spiders. The space spiders were busy eating their prey that was barely alive and barely dead at once. The lights in the ship flickered off a second them then the emergency lights kicked on revealing outline of green fixtures outlining the floor. There was the sound of laser fire echoing through the ship and screaming that would haunt him for the rest of his natural life.

Don ran into the bridge carrying a laser rifle in one hand. There was the sound of a struggle going on from within the dark. Electric sparks erupted highlighting a tall spider humanoid looming over a figure digging its long claws into a older man's chest with a hiss that sounded quite inhuman. The older man was thrown across the room with his back hitting the wall then slunk down to the floor. His thorns clicked against the floor. Don ran in the way of the tall spider then stopped standing clear in the tracks and aimed the laser pistol up toward him.

"Smith! Stop!" Don held his other hand up. "That is _enough_."

It was hard to see the look on the taller creature's face in the dark within the pitch black bridge.

"This is not of your concern," Smith said, sharply.

"Oh boy, yes, it is," Don lowered his hand. "This ship needs to be destroyed so we need his help to do that."

"He isn't in the chain of command," Smith said.

"He could be," Don said, earning a eye roll from Smith.

"He is dressed as a security officer and doesn't have the pips for it," Smith hissed back. "I know pips."

"Uh huh," Don said. "I know my way around the everglades and you know your way around alien women."

"Spare me the mockery," Smith argued. "He is not trained to pilot a ship."

"Spare him and I will do stop making fun of you," Don said.

"You're making it increasingly hard to do the right thing," Smith hissed.

"Isn't it already hard for people to do the right thing where you are from?" Don asked.

Smith looked away from the major thinking over the situation about how the right had gone wrong.

"It is," Smith said.

"You're not halfway a spider and you're already making a disaster," Don said. "I thought you didn't want that."

"He aimed at Will on _purpose_ , Major," Smith's long neck extended toward the man then lowered down to met his eye level and his head retreated by a few inches so that Don had personal space. "He is your vile counterpart."

West staggered back staring at the two, his eyes darting to and from, paralyzed by shock.

"Sure he deserves a solid punch for that," Don said. Smith's long neck treated with a disgruntled grunt. "but not being killed over it."

"This is different," Smith folded his upper set of arms, his lower set of arms clasped in his lap, looking down upon the younger man.

"What divides me from him is killing when it is not necessary," Don said.

Don lifted up his weapon then fired at a oncoming baby spider and Smith winced.

"What divides you from the spider is not-"

Abruptly, West hit his counterpart on the back of the head sending Don falling to the floor then aimed and fired at Smith. _Eating people alive_ , was what he meant to finish. The spider moved swiftly in the dark knocking West over to the floor. West yelped then began to prop himself halfway up. Don was set behind the tall spider with his back to the wall then began to slouch over with the side of his face meeting the wall. Smith hissed toward the fallen ex-space force officer while his lower arms were acting as a visual block for the unconscious man.

"Who is the monster now?" Smith asked.

"You are," West seethed back. "You always are."

Smith stepped back as his eyes became revealed.

"I am not the one who just tried to kill a **_SPACE CORPS OFFFIIICCEEERR!_** " Smith roared back taking a step toward the major.

West glanced toward the glowing object on the man's elbow.

"What is that obnoxious green bracelet you got there?" West asked. "A timer for when your next wave of eggs need to be laid?"

Smith looked down toward the bracelet then back up as a evil smile formed on his facial features.

"Decoration!"

West crawled away firing at the tall spider speed walking his way.

"My other self didn't have much of a choice becoming this,"

Smith grasped on to his forehead clutching onto a large protruding vein.

"But I have decided what I want to be," Smith said. "Because I have to."

Each blast struck his long torso leaving laser burns behind and each burn initially hissed then cooled down by a notch.

"Doctor Smith is a different creature from a insane space spider hybrid," Smith said. "A creature hardly interested in taking over a entire world. "

He yanked up the extension then the rounded bulb opened to reveal another eye.

"Good looks a lot more humorous than evil," deep but sinister laughter echoed the room. "Don't you agree, my dear Major?"

All three blue eyes looked down toward the human yanking off the green marble from the wrist band.

"Never!" West spat back.

Smith grasped on to West's figure with his lower set of arms catching him in mid leap then raised him up. He took a step back then then the color from the bracelet faded from the dark. West kicked his legs giving a good struggle attempting to free himself from the strong grasp. He kicked with gusto toward Smith's sternum only coming to unpleasant results.

West saw the facial features of a alien being different from the one that he had seen over twenty years ago. The visible fury resting on Smith's face was one that was silent but deadly and annoyed at the same time. Smith forced West to drop the weapon to the floor then stepped forward so the marble glowed green. West bit into the man's fingers. With a high pitched yelp, Smith dropped him to the floor.

"One more move and its your head," West said.

Smith was flickering his hands up in down with a grunt.

"This head can't get more bruised," Smith noted.

"I can barely see any bruises on your head," West scoffed earning the spider to raise his head up with a scowl.

"It is hard to see in the dark, West," Smith said. "Being in the light for so long tends to make the gift become null."

"Not for me," West said. "I have lived in it,"

"You want the darkness to lighten up. . ." Smith clutched the green bulb in one hand. "Do you?"

"Yes," West said. "I do."

Smith looked over, remorsefully, then turned his attention onto the older man.

"Then help me pilot this ship to the nearest sun," Smith said. "I am quite aware I cannot repay for ruining the mission or your life. And that I may never be able to redeem myself in the eyes of the United Global Space Force. Or yours for that matter."

"Do you mean that?" West kept the gun aimed at Smith's face.

"I am exhausted from fighting against the wind. Help me." Smith pointed toward the unconscious major. "Please. I beg of you." he turned his attention back on toward the shorter man. "Save yourself."

West slowly shook his head with a jaded smile.

"I can't do that when one of your children can jump out and bite him," West said. "His life was over soon as your counterpart sabotaged the ship. It's better this way that everyone lives and he doesn't." he looked down toward the man in envy. "Something I didn't get."

"I won't leave you," Smith insisted. "I will make sure that the little ones clear a path for you."

"I can't let you do that without my eyes on you," West said.

"Then come with me," Smith said. "Watch me throw him in and send him out the air lock. Solves two birds with one stone."

West thought it over for a moment then lower the phase.

"One moment," West said.

West turned away from Smith and began to man the console.

"One moment is all you need," Smith slowly approached the younger major.

There were traces of what could have been with his time in his native universe acting as a bitter rival to West. A bitter rival that Don did not like but came to respect, admire, and love. Just as Smith had in their unscheduled interactions regarding the silliest of situations during his mutations. A smile sprouted on the man's face looking back at the bright and lively memories.

 _I'm sorry,_ Smith wanted to say. Words that couldn't come out. Would not come out. The Robinsons had never reached their promised planet just as he had feared. Even without his constant interference in finding a cure and returning to his homeworld had not done a dent in their quest. The only dents made were ones that they made themselves not making olive branches to aliens along the way. A far lonely and depressing fate for the family. And he knew, deep down inside, a fate like that could happen to the very classic but mostly innocent Robinsons.

"I have set the course," West said.

Smith knelt down then his lower arms picked up the younger major with care very delicately keeping the unattached ball in between his fingers. The ball shined green against the dark as he turned sideways in the direction of West. If only things had been different. Incredibly different that he wouldn't have chased after him into his innocent world. The world wasn't that much innocent anymore after his arrival. That was the tragic part of the entire episode with all things considered as they traveled down the hallway.

"Where is the airlock?" Smith asked.

"Right by the shuttle bay," West said.

"So close together," Smith said.

"Back in the old days the cargo bay was a prison deck and the only way to get from ship to ship was through that airlock," West said.

"How long have you been here?" Smith asked.

"Long enough," West said.

"Did you get here a couple months ago?" Smith asked.

"Longer," West replied.

"Was this a couple weeks after I left?" Smith prodded further.

"Three years," West said.

"Hmm," Smith stopped in his tracks. _Three years_? A specific number. Just as long as they had been lost. "Was her name Bronius?"

"Shut up," West ordered.

"What did you tell her?" Smith asked. "Did you mistreat her? What did you say? Did you break into her ship, corner her, flirt with her, and give her your comn number?"

"I am not going to say this again," West said.

"Good heavens! I thought you weren't capable of that. No wonder your family hates you!"

It was done in a matter of seconds. West appearing in front of him. A single blast. Staggering back. Smith clasped on to his throat feeling his adams apple singed by a heavy burn. Tears welled into his eyes and fury began to brew in his mind. Rage was the only way to describe what he was feeling. It was a painful feeling pertaining that stood out against the agony in its unique sensation.

The more that he took account for the character, the real character, the real character of Major Don West, the more Smith began to feel that he was speaking with a imposter instead of the genuine article of the person. West turned away from Smith then walked on ahead of him. Smith rubbed at his injured larynx. A sharp pain erupted from it as he wore a knowing but murderous look toward the once and former major lacking a ounce of respect in his eyes.

Smith resumed following the older man stroll on ahead of him. The baby spiders kept their space from around the group making their way to the large qualities of corpses around them that had been made available to them by the chaos. Smith regarded them in pity and regret. The silence was comfortable to West. A sound that he had became adapted to and most familiar to over the countless years. Silence that he ended up liking the most. He came to a stop by the door then turned around to face the doctor.

"It's time."

Smith looked down toward the unconscious man in his arms.

"Time isn't on your paycheck."

Smith looked up toward the older major.

"I know it's strange," West admitted. "Last time, you saw me as a handsome twenty-five year old man. It's even stranger for me to find you changed but still young and _alive_." West shook his fist in anger at him. "And you know what? That makes me so angry when _they_ should be. Not you! I know this won't bring them back but it will bring _some_ justice."

Smith approached the major then slipped a red ball into the older major's hand.

"What's this for?" West pressed the button and the airlock door opened. "A parting gift?"

Smith put the man's other hand onto the hand.

"You know where we going," West said. "We are not taking things with us."

Smith's bracelet was glowing green as he gestured a hand in toward the airlock door then it turned red upon being pointed in the hallway.

"What's the matter with your strange bracelet?" West asked.

Smith dropped the younger major to the ground then grabbed West with all four hands, grabbing him by the arms, the legs, and the waist. West gave a good struggle against the remarkably iron cold grasp on his joints. Smith tossed him on ahead into the hallway. West vanished between the red klaxons with a scream. Smith relaxed, his gaze lowered, his shoulders lowered. Then Smith pressed a button that made the air lock door close on the side of the wall.

_"When it glows red, you're a dead man."_

Smith took a few steps forward searching in the dark then looked down toward his bracelet that was glowing brightly green.

"Perhaps not, Officer Eglardo," Smith said, hoarsely.

Smith stepped back then turned into a figure that was most familiar. His eyes looked over the figure of the human. Then he picked him over his shoulder then made a run for the escape bay that had a dozen so shuttles left behind even the one that he had stolen. He arrived inside then put the major down into the passenger seat. He slipped off the vest and the torn shirt placing it into the neatly made pile of clothes.

Smith came over to his side then apologetically placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Smith paused for a short moment, sincerely, regretfully, mournfully. Smith then looked away regretfully turning from Don turning toward the consoles coated in a thin film of crystals contrasting against the darkness. He walked away and the door to the shuttle craft began to close.


	26. Ruins left by the storm

The shuttle landed with ease, Smith checked the man's vitals, then became relieved and withdrew his hands from below the neck of the major. Everything had changed and it was for the worst as he had so dreaded. Smith looked down toward the wrist device then got up to his feet as he stumbled away making his path away from the interior of the shuttle and flung himself out.

He picked up a set of clothing out of a cabinet that bore some resemblance to a dark cloak. All his stitching tools were back at the other ship, a place that he had to return, a place that he hadn't wanted to see again--and yet, he were to. Smith made his escape leaving the unconscious major behind and returned to the cavern that he had abandoned for.

The Robinsons would arrive, quickly.

They did.

* * *

"John. . ." Maureen returned to the table that night, after the children had retired to bed, after Robot went outside of the Jupiter 2 for patrol. She sat down next to him holding on to her late night cup of tea. It was just them, John and Maureen, sharing the same ship and same important tasks of the Jupiter 2 to survive. "We have to get Doctor Smith to his promised planet."

John turned toward Maureen then nodded.

"And search for a traveler around here with star charts to a planet of that taking." John said.

Maureen's eyes wandered toward the rooms of the children then back toward John.

"They won't like it." Maureen said. "But, they will understand what we have to do."

"It hurts me, darling." John took her hands, gently, cradling them, softly. "Maybe, just maybe, on his promised planet there will be someone capable of cleaning his mess."

"That's a big maybe." Maureen said.

"More big maybe then colonizing the Alpha Centauri system and having family outings all the time?" John lifted a brow as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Several magnitudes of maybe." Maureen said.

John and Maureen laughed; their laughter easing the sorrow of the next choice that had to be made.

* * *

Smith stared at the long and wide mirror propped against the cracked wall of the cavern standing naked. His neck was capable of becoming longer than a normal human. His long, slender fingers felt along his neck. He seemed humanoid with some alien characteristics. And yet, even as human as he felt and disguised himself to be, it did nothing to comfort him. Was this how the other Professor Robinson had seen him every time he looked at him? A monster? A monster that had been born. The look in the other John Robinson's eyes said that much contrasting the eyes of the more innocent version who saw him as a man rather than a monster.

He called the Kavalarian's misfits. Stupid, idiotic misfits. He was a misfit himself. He had been stupid, he had been greedy, and he had been a monster. He had became one in his DNA and physical appearance not only in his actions. There was no shame in being proud of who he was. But, there was shame on _what_ he was turning into. The Smith family name was becoming tarnished and degraded being simply attached him.

Only hope could reach out and make sure what was left of his relatives were making the name Smith be a proud name to say. Unlike what was happening to Smith. It wasn't something that was to be proud about happening to him. Something that he had made happen with his actions. It was a bitter form of poetic justice. After all, wasn't that how it always felt to be the villain on the receiving end of the word?

Smith looked up beginning to laugh that vibrated his figure until he were shaking and weeping lowering his head down toward the floor. His laughter small, desperate, and bitter by the passing second. The Robinsons were that hope, hope that tried to reach out, to be kind in the darkness and bring some relief to the bitterness around him. At what cost did the help come down to? At what cost would it take for them to realize that it wasn't wise to help someone from the dark universe?

Smith placed a hand on to his face feeling along parts that he knew but were becoming unfamiliar to him as time went on. He hadn't grown the long bone like points along his chin. His arms were slowly becoming coated in scales that were stacked up against the other in a row. His chest seemed to be changing as well making it seem like armor rather than a real and solid chest. Little spikes had grown along his shoulder. And he was terrified. He gently flicked a spike away feeling the rubber filmsy surface feeling. He took off the rubber spikes dropping them to the floor leaving behind scrapes along his shoulder looking down in contempt.

 _I will not be that horrid creature._ The memory of what he had seen so long ago seemed so distant. So long ago was coming back to haunt him. His shoulders no longer ached. With a single thought, the secondary set of arms tucked under his first set. He sat down on to the floor on the verge of even more tears. Silent tears came down his cheeks as Smith lowered his head ashamed of his actions. He wanted to live. Not as a spider-human hybrid. But as a human. He didn't _want_ to die. And yet, despite his own decision to modify to how _he_ best resembled, the mind that made him up was going to fall apart.

Smith combed along the side of his face. His face had human characteristics: mouth, eyes, lips, but no eyebrows. All the representation of his human self was in resting in his mind. A disguise, a lie, a deception. A illusion that worked better than how astral projecting did for him after several tries with Vikari and learned more of his psychic mind was powerful but not powerful enough to perform telekinesis and his gift to perform a illusion was no more. 

All that he was getting better from a supposed 'cure' snatched from the Kavalarian ship. The person that went inside of the ship had been peeled away leaving behind someone new but still ever changing and morphing into a new version of themselves with bits and pieces of the old still left behind. One large piece was his mind in a body that felt wrong.

Smith's hand went under his chin then felt the two bumps that were forming. _It's just facial hair that you have to yank out, Zachary,_ The lie was more believable than the truth. He closed his eyes then grasped on to them and yanked them off with a single pull.

"Ow!" Smith yelped dropping the pieces to the floor with his chin stinging in pain.

His hands rolled up into fists then smacked them against the wall and clenched on to his chin applying pressure.

_"How much, Smith? What was the price tag that you put on our future?"_

The price tag had became his body.

It was everything that he loved about himself.

The hair from his head had fallen off. His goatee had ceased to exist. His skin was turning darker before his eyes including losing their pink quality. He pressed his forehead against the wall clasping his hands against his chin applying pressure to the wound. The agony that he had been in for the past few months had stopped. Right after being stretched on the stretcher during the interrogation regarding his methods of 'breaking in'. It could have been worse. Nothing could irritate his infection as it was changing him without needing to be bothered to continue anymore.

He was going to lose everything about himself. Even himself. It was a matter of time before the instincts of the space spiders took over and warped his mind. His only hope now? Was finding a way to put his affairs in order and find the right planet to metaphorically 'die' on. This wasn't the place to let go. It was full of life and visitors. He shook his head at the nightmarish memory of the space spiders decorating the roof of the Proteus and preparing to make flight for the Jupiter 2. He could remember their figures as sure as he could remember his mistake.

This place, this truly unique, almost desert filled planet wasn't his place. A place where his soul could die but his mutated and psychologically demented being could thrive on far from innocents. Innocents who would never come down so far to the planet surface. If John didn't step back from his word then the Robinsons were going to be safe from his condition. Smith opened his eyes taking his hands and forehead off the wall walking away from it. He could make it a stipulation in their deal. Make a arrangement in which everyone saw that he died and his corpse could not be recovered. In time, the bleeding had stopped.

Smith slipped into the warm and comforting bed then fell asleep snoring away.

The camera backed off to reveal the Robot leaning from alongside the partially ajar doorway.

"I wish I could help you, Doctor Smith." 

Robot closed the door and left the scene.

* * *

_A creature slowly stalked the corridors of a ship with klaxons screaming on and off with their red hue replacing the white hue. Personnel were running down the corridor fleeing from what was ahead as smoke filled the air curling over parts of the corridor. A long dark leg that wasn't quite human stepped out of the smoke._

_The creature was a tall human overshadowed by the lighting in the corridor and a strange appendage rear sticking out behind them and legs that protruded from both sides instead of facing the way that normal humanoids legs were set in. The lighting highlighted his darkening face with orange colors being highlighted by the hue and small pointy ears stood out from the side of their head that had a male presentation. The image froze gaining qualities of a painting._

Blue looked toward the image on the view screen conjured by the sketch work then turned his attention on to the lone woman.

"So, this creature asked for me," Blue got up to his feet approaching the view screen. "Did it have a name?"

"It calls itself. . . God," the woman looked down toward her hands. "Herebringer of justice, joy, and love."

"But it was the opposite,"

"Yes,"

"Did the creature have blue eyes?"

"Yes,"

"So I am understanding that beast is, or once was, Doctor Smith,"

Her head bolted up with fear in her eyes.

"Yes," She looked down toward her fingers that were twisting and turning in her lap. "I can still hear their screams."

"It's over now," Blue said. "I need a star chart to the planet in question."

The woman took out a thick blue rounded paper then handed held it out.

"That's pretty far," Blue said. "I can't go there with what little left behind."

"I am not going back there," the survivor shook her head. "I can't."

"You won't," Blue assured. "I know some people who will."

"Always the one to find the impossible." The survivor laughed.

"The bravest and most capable people in this galaxy trained to perform a operation as this," she sipped from the last of the tea that Blue had handed out. "This matter is out of your hands." The survivor had a small nod putting the cup back on to the counter and very empty. "Leave it to me to perform justice for your crew."

The survivor got up to her feet then walked away toward the doorway but stopped in her tracks.

"It doesn't have to be cruel," she turned toward his direction. "He isn't in his right mind. I forgive him but he needs help."

"I will help him," Blue said. "I give you my word."

He looked down toward the portrait.

"So, he has successfully mutated into his monster. . ." Blue lowered the portrait of the tall creature on to the table. "That is a wonderful creature that you have painted."

"Really? You think so?" asked the young woman. "I don't think I got down the terror."

"Yes, you did, Karly," Blue said. "Am I the only one you have shown this to?"

"As of this moment," Karly, the young woman, admitted. "You are. Most of my artwork of the demon is being transported to Tauron Headquarters along with my report."

"Strange," Blue said. "Most of the people who have recently crossed paths with the Robinsons tell me that he still appears to be a human mutating. Since this unfortunate incident."

"They came out of the ship alive?" Karly asked, startled.

"Yes," Blue said. "He is currently in stasis."

"Stunning," Karly said. "That they managed to get the monster in there."

"Sometimes, we need monsters, Karly," Blue said. "To remind us of what it is to be lost, scared, helpless. And something to fight against." Then he paused with a slight but fond smile before adding, "I have met this monster awhile ago."

"How long ago?" Karly asked, curiously.

"When he appeared to be a Earth man," Blue replied.

"You were fortunate," Karly said.

"That I was." Blue agreed with a nod. "I can only imagine the pain the Robinsons must have felt forcing him in," Blue shook his head. "Appears that my offer can never be accepted."

"It is that way," Karly said then she frowned and raised her eyebrows. "A offer to help him? You should have demanded to help him. All those lives wouldn't be lost."

"Yes," Blue said. "A offer that he declined. Wasn't in his right mind," Karly finished the last sip of her tea then put it on to the table. "I fear that he lost his mind in the beginning." Then he held up his finger. "If I demanded it then it wouldn't be interested in coming to me at all. A part of him remains in that monster." he lowered his finger. "However small and inconsequential it is."

"How do you suppose it was for them to watch him mutate at a dista. . ." Karly couldn't bring herself to finish the thought and Karly shuddered. "I don't like to think about it."

"Neither do I," Blue agreed, then became displeased. "We are in agreement." he winced. "Not often does this happen between us. That _never_ happens between us."

" _That_ we are doing," Karly said. "I heard the Kavalarians are going after the Robinsons."

"Oh," Blue took a sip from his cup. "Really?" he lowered the cup into his lap then slightly tilted his head quite puzzled. "What are they going to do?"

"Arrest him, put him into a freezing both, and escort him to Kavalar Prime," Karly said. "So the rumors say."

"A piece of fine marvel being taken out of existence so early," Blue said. "Travesty." He smiled, lifting his head up, facing the young woman. "I appreciate you coming to me with this request."

"Please," Karly reached out then put a hand on his forearm. "Get it into your collection. Neutralize it. Make sure it can never escape."

"The problem will take care of itself," Blue said, then grinned. "Trust me." he shook his hand. "It will find me not the other way around. Anything else you need?"

"No," Karly got up to her feet from the chair then smoothed out her jumpsuit and felt about the deep pockets that stood out against it. "I find it most unsettling that I had to be there to see the beast for myself." She looked up toward Blue a little disturbed over the matter. "Coincidence? Maybe." She shook her head. "I don't know. Thank you for listening to me."

"You are very welcome, my friend." Blue said. "Take care of yourself. Talk to a certified professional about those nightmares." Her eyes grew alarmed. "You look very tired so that is why I am asking you," her demeanor relaxed as a softened small smile began to spread on her face. "Alright?"

"I will make sure to do that, Professor Blue." Karly assured with a nod and a comforted smile. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Blue said, watching Karly walk off to the exit of the tunnel. "And farewell."

Blue picked up the portrait of the creature looking down upon it and sipped from the tea cup.

"Don't have to wait forever for you to come around, now do I, Doctor Smith?" Blue asked.


	30. A pretty end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to this song as Smith is in the court room and turns toward what is behind him-->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zaQVaaxba0

He opened the door then walked through the doorway and watched as everything changed around him to the scenery that wasn't so bright, optimistic, and hopeful. It became sad, it became dreadful, it became ugly. All the likes seen in a fever dream.

It lost its bright theme to the neighboring walls becoming a dark counterpart of itself. It became sour to his eyes. Depressing to a point. All there were people sitting at tables drinking with screens displaying the news that were part of the walls. He searched for the professor and the major, the ones of this universe, only to find they were no where to be seen.

Not even on the stools that he had first seen them. _And they never did go here._ Smith reminded himself. He walked out the back door then strolled out the passageway. He stopped in his tracks then turned around and saw the timeless, the classic, the friend that he ever needed back where they had first met.

 _"Doctor. . . Doctor Smith?"_ _Robot asked, raising his bobbed transparent helm up in shock. "This does not compute. This does not compute."_

The transparent specter was surrounded by the Robinsons then, they too, faded away as did a small smile toward them that was taken away by tragedy. _It's for them._ He trudged his way back to the forsaken shop then went toward the hangar where he had stolen the two piece outfit so long ago. He had it folded nice and neat then slid it on the table then smiled back, innocently.

"Here to return." Smith said, softly.

"Return what?" The wardrobe specialist looked up toward him, startled, tilting their three llama like heads.

"This choice of clothing." Smith said.

The wardrobe specialist stared down upon the outfit then back toward Smith.

"Sir, I have not seen this before." The wardrobe specialist said. "Never been on my hangar before."

"I took this off the hangar a long time ago," He placed the silver on to the table. "This silver will more than make up for it."

"Name?" The wardrobe specialist took out a blue pad and a thin pen object.

"Doctor _Zachary_ Smith." Smith tapped on the counter. "You may have heard of me."

"Ah," the wardrobe specialist grinned jotting on the screen. "I have!" they put the object aside. "That will cost you fifty pieces of silver!"

Smith put a extra ten on the table then stacked it on the top of the other.

"Sixty-four," Smith tapped on the stack. "Nothing more."

"All that you have?"

"Yes." Smith said.

And at that moment, he felt older. He felt twenty years older and heard the voice that went through the arch instead of the deep young one that had taken time to become accustomed to. The arthritis nagging at his bones were there for a moment then it vanished replaced by the consistent pain in his entire being.

" _All_ that I have."

And the aged whine compliance to it was replaced by youth.

"Take five back for a motel room." The wardrobe specialist handed the five coins back to him.

"I will take the clothing." they took the folded clothing and unfolded it. "How long have you had it?"

"Not quite sure." Smith shrugged. "I have only worn it; sometimes. The women have done their work tending the garment, I am sure."

"Looks very well taken care of and very new."

"I guess? It has been through a lot. And I don't mean that lightly."

The wardrobe specialist handed another five back to him.

"You sound like you have been through **hell**."

"That. . . I have, my dear." Smith smiled back. "I had friends and family to help me through it. And I owe them everything to be a better man then when I entered their lives."

The specialist smiled then hung the clothing on the hangar among the set of clothing. Smith went to another station and purchased McFlurry Oreo icecream to help soothe the pain in his heart. It couldn't help him with the constant chronic pain but it could help the emotional pain. He was nearly at the bottom when he looked up spotting a familiar young man going on by him. It was **himself**.

He froze spotting his wary but scared counterpart who was visibly trembling. Had he trembled that badly when he was fleeing from them? He wanted to reach out and assure him- _no_ , Smith decided as a smile grew on his face watching his counterpart go to the hangar and grasp on to the two articles of clothing. _He needs to find that out himself_.

He had a single thought: _What if they see me? What if. . ._ Then remembered that he had a third eye. His younger counterpart lacked that. _No. I won't go back to that horrid family. Never. But I can watch_. He turned around watching the scene unfold just as it had happened so long ago. It was a matter of minutes watching his counterpart flee through the market place with the bracelet glowing on and off as he passed each building. He looked down toward his own, then noticed it was loosened and slackened, then slid it off and it was missing a bubble. He was thrown back to the moment in how he had lost it. He grimaced at the memory.

"Smith!"

Smith turned in the source of the familiar voice spotting West.

"Smith!"

He watched Major Don West and Doctor Judy Robinson pause in the middle of the market place.

"Damn it, we lost him."

It occurred to Smith as he proceeded to grin, widely. He were witnessing a casual time loop with the vest and the shirt. Stolen, worn, damaged, repaired, returned, stolen, worn, damaged, repaired, returned, stolen, worn, damaged, and the loop went on forever until soon enough it were too old and not as novel as they were before that the clothing needed to be replaced in such a way that it were _painstakingly_ made identical to the original then returned in placement of the stolen article of clothing. He wondered, briefly, about the subject: _If it didn't come from here then where did it come from?_

"I am sure that he went this way."

"If he were a monster then he would be easy to spot." West scanned the environment with hate in his voice.

Smith watched his counterpart come out of the alleyway, trembling, holding on to his hands in a hunched position.

"Maybe he went into another building?"

West turned his attention toward Judy.

"Okay, we can try that building."

Judy and West went into a building as his counterpart discarded the Jupiter 2 equipment on the tables at the market place as he went past them. More so dropping them as bread crumbs. It was a intentional act. He was scared and a little unsure that this could work. After all the bitter failures to cure him of the infection leading him down this market place was noisy and active.

It was more so of a jungle that his younger self easily navigated through. Smith looked down toward his own hands that were trembling holding on to the cup then back up. The door to the building that they went in opened and his counterpart speed walked through the market place and the major came out catching a glimpse.

"He went that way!" West announced.

West ran after him.

"Don!" Judy called. "Don't try to kill him! He is scared as it is right now!"

Watching them run after him, their fates were sealed. He waited a few more minutes leaning against the station watching his counterpart become a specter. _Enjoy the Robinsons, accept them, let them in, Zachary! Before it's too late, this time!_ Was what he wanted to say but he couldn't say it. _Enjoy what little time you have around the Robinsons!_

He stopped and wondered. _Was I always meant to be here? Just as the articles of clothing?_ He tossed the cup into the recycling bin including the spoon with it. By now, the major and Judy were slowly making their way back to the family to report on the news that he had vanished without a trace. The correct announcement would be; he escaped. And he is never coming back. Was never coming back for that matter to the reminder of Hell, agony, heartbreak, sorrow, mistreatment. 

He turned away from the path that he went down, sighed, then shook his head taking the thought of coming back to this version of the Robinsons off his mind. His shoulders loosened, his hands unclasped, with a fresh wave of certainty and relative happiness of his current state of being. His path next was forward directly to the shop managed by Professor Eglardo. 

* * *

Eglardo exited the lab shortly after Smith had made his path away from the shop while cleaning a goblet that he dropped earlier. A loud series of knocks drew him forward then he came to the door and unlocked it. Eglardo slowly opened the door and paused with his eyes on the man. The goblet shattered into several pieces once landing to the floor. A large floating machine went over it and sucking in the contents. The machine vanished from Smith's line of vision.

"Hello, Professor Eglardo." Smith said with a wave and a broad grin that broke the tension. "Problem free."

"It. . . It. . . It worked," Eglardo said, almost speechless with eyes in awe. "It worked."

"I am here to return your machine," he carefully took the machine out of his long pocket then handed it into the shopkeeper's hand.

"Come in, please!"

The awe melted away into a confident smile and a dark look in the man's eyes. A look that he had seen many times in his lifetime on Earth and on the space station waiting for time to catch up with him the long way. One that had helped him get through life before and after the war.

A darkness that was necessary to bring him home. A darkness that he hadn't seen in his first time walking in through the doorway into the shop. He was young even clouded by fear and desperation back then. How did he not notice that? The major's words struck back at him. He was too distracted by his own pain. Smith walked past Eglardo.

"Here is some tea," Eglardo handed the tea cup to the man then went over toward the door and applied his hand on to a light blue screen. "You have been on a long and perilous journey."

Smith leaned against the counter as Eglardo turned back toward him as the door had a unreadible click.

"You don't know the start of it," Smith took a good long sip leaning against the counter then set the tea cup alongside the cashier. "I come to ask for a little more of your help."

A glint showed off from one of Eglardo's eyes behind the visor.

"Anything," Eglardo looked down toward Smith in awe.

"I want to be sent back to my home planet," Smith said.

"That is very specific," Eglardo said.

"You sent me somewhere that helped me. You can do it again," Smith said. "But . . . it has to be this universe."

"What system?" Eglardo asked.

"The system in which I came from," Smith said. "Earth."

Eglardo mulled it over then returned their attention on to Smith.

"Where do you want to go to your home world?" Eglardo asked. "Anywhere more specific on the planet?"

"I will input the date and time to the machine," Smith said. "That is for me to know."

"You don't know how to operate it," Eglardo's comment earned enlarged eyes from the older man.

"Do not challenge your elders, Eglardo," Smith said.

"How . . . How . . ." Eglardo started. "how do you know my name?"

"You once had a dream of becoming a intergalactic police officer," Smith said. "He was the first man to cross paths with me after I went into the bar."

"Once," Eglardo said. "I did. But that was in a time. . ." he stopped. "There is not much darkness where you went."

Smith looked off momentarily back at the past growing a small fond smile at a memory and back again at Eglardo.

"There is more hope, kindness, and patience there then you can imagine," Smith said.

"So. . ." Eglardo slowly stepped aside. "heaven?"

"Heaven is a place that you make," Smith shook his head walking in then turned toward the shop keeper who closed the door behind him. "It's always there."

"How long have you been in this station?" Eglardo asked.

"Four standard minutes," Smith replied as Eglardo locked the door behind him.

"Four standard minutes," Eglardo raised a eyebrow. "That long. . ."

"I wish that you don't try this on someone else," Smith plead. "No one deserves to go through what I did."

"Arranged," Eglardo looked down toward the bracelet. "This have all the data I need-" he stopped looking down toward the contents of the bracelet and his eyes were wide. "What happened to the other glass bubble?"

"My colleague happened," Smith said, ruefully. "I had no choice but to send him through a very weak multiphasic barrier."

"He is never coming back," Eglardo said.

"There is a possibility that he can-"

"He can't," Eglardo said.

"How are you sure that it only works twice?" Smith asked.

"I thought it worked like a card would and the barrier was the door in my experience," Eglardo said. "If he does come back then it will be to his own timeline."

Smith's heart momentarily stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean by his own timeline?"

Eglardo tapped on the device and took out a replica of it: one glowed black and the other glowed a navy blue.

"You never came back to your native timeline, Doctor Smith," Eglardo said.

"Where am I?" Smith felt his stomach drop.

"You are in one similar to it but not too quite," Eglardo said. "That's the one glitch of the machine as it turns out." Eglardo shook his head. "You never quite return where you come from."

Smith shook his head.

"That's not possible." Smith scowled in response. "If I am from a different timeline **. . . THHHHHHHEEEEEEN WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY AAAAAAAAAAAM IIIII HEEEEERRRRREEEEEEEEEEE?"**

**Eglardo stared back at the older man in a moment of shock then looked toward the device.**

"These glass balls say otherwise." Eglardo tapped on the bulbs.

"I have some hang overs from the bright universe so it is a false registration." Smith acknowledged. "Too much of it. It'll go away with time."

"That. . . would explain." Eglardo said. "A few things."

"So, I am in my native universe, after all." Smith said.

"The darkness still flickers off the band, but now you, you are just-" Eglardo stared at him shaking his hands trying to grasp a intangible object. "Radiating the light."

"I like being in the light," Smith said. "Thank you very much." He looked toward the wrist watch. "It is hardly radiating darkness and hasn't been in the last four months."

"It''s been four months. . ."

"Yes."

"Now, your back?"

"Healed."

Smith's hands slipped over a piece of pottery tipping it over so that it crashed to the floor in front of him.

"Good!" Eglardo said. "Where are you going?"

"Running away used to do a lot of good for me," Smith said. "Once."

His voice high pitched as his senses alerted him that he was in great danger.

"And it did provide you with some use." Eglardo said.

"But I can't run away much longer." Smith admitted. "And I like to have a ride back home if possible since I have just proven to you that travel between universes is possible."

While talking, Smith backed away from Eglardo with his hands that were outlining the edge of the counter. He felt the air descend into a atmosphere promoting chills, stiffness in the limb, and heaviness in the heart. He can sense evil radiating from his very being. His heart raced as he began to tremble in the silence between them with his fingers outlining the counter that he was walking back alongside.

All very contrasting how long ago that Smith had sensed none of it from the man. It was plain as day. The once kind eyes had turned to darkness. His back met the closed door from behind. It was as if Eglardo had gone through a total character shift. A shift that spelled certain doom for the plan. Any other plan that meant getting directly back to Earth to surround himself with a predictable environment.

"You will go home," Eglardo pressed on a button to the vape. "Just not right this moment. But soon."

"What do you want?" Smith hissed.

"Your memories." Eglardo's comment earned horror.

"No!" Smith shouted.

"Don't worry, I will take the bad ones that you made where you went," he placed the vape on to the table as smoke drifted out of it falling over the counter coming down to the floor with a hiss. "You can keep the most precious ones!" Eglardo had a laugh. "I am a scientist but I am not _that_ cruel of a scientist."

"I want to keep them _all!_ " Smith protested as he stepped back from the being with a visible tremble. "All my memories before the cure and after them are not entirely pure!"

"Not everything is free, Doctor Smith." Eglardo said with a puff and a bitter reminder. "Everything has a cost."

Eglardo tapped on his visor.

"No! Nooo!" Smoke began to fill the room from around them. "Nooo! Noooo!"

Smith fled past the man as the barriers to the shopping windows came down. Eglardo's visor turned into a gas mask from behind Smith. The window was covered by a thin layer of metal. From outside, it appeared that the blinds had gone down and the text 'CLOSED' appeared on the door.

Within the shop, Smith was hitting the door with his side trying to force it open.

Eglardo's laughter was the last thing that Smith heard as he fell to his feet and landed to the floor losing consciousness.

" _No_. . . _"_

And he was welcomed into the black like a old friend.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this," Margret said.

Smith's figure was laid in a stasis tube that was frosted over and hard to see through but only his general shape was to be found. Eglardo stood by the side of his young companion who seemed generally concerned about what had to be done next so the professor turned toward her with a grin.

"It will be okay, Margret." Eglardo reassured.

"What if I don't come back?" Margret asked.

"You will." Eglardo assured then his features darkened. "You will take the long way is all. Or the short way."

"How long did he wear it?"

"A long time." Eglardo said. 

"How LONG of a time?"

"According to the time sensors, twenty-three years in our time!"

"Twenty-three years."

"Very long time."

"Where was he?"

"In the light. Lost track of time itself. Hell of a thing."

"The light? You mean, he was dead?"

"No. He just. . . It's a summer afternoon, you sit on a pontoon, you look at your watch, it's been five hours but it feels like it were five minutes to you." Margret merely stared back at him. "It's hard to explain, Margret."

"Then try." Margret said. "Without needing to use that comparison since that comparison is too horrifying to believe."

Eglardo could not blame Margret for her belief, if he had been in her shoes then so would he.

"I have never seen any case like it." Eglardo confessed then popped dozen blueberries into his mouth and proceeded to chew them with a long moment of silence before adding. "Doesn't show any signs of notable aging but just the machine does and it looked different --- like a older version, more resilient, less obsolete, eternal --- until I took it off and it were back to the way that it were before."

Margret looked toward the tube in horror.

"I don't get scared that easily and this method of travel is more frightening than initially expected."

"So, what did that world . . . do . . . to him?" The question had difficulty coming out,

"It turned him into a brave Earth man to come back and face me and bring him back to his home world." Eglardo reasoned looking the frost paneled glass. "I could say the word that he were was experiencing The Simpsons, no one aging, as that would make sense, yet I feel time itself continued for lifeforms that walked on four feet and plants. Other than that, it's a puzzle that can't be solved by conventional memes."

"Turned a coward into a courageous man," Margret said. "Impressive."

"Yes. . . It did." Eglardo said. "I need you to put this --" he gestured toward the replica set in the glass case across from the resting older man. "--on when the exhibit starts before the audience."

"And then what do you need me to do?" Margret asked.

"You will know what to do when it glows." Eglardo grinned with a nod down toward her.

"Is this his?" Margret looked up from the bracelet in the glass case beside them.

"No." Eglardo said with a shake of his head in disappointment. "I can't replace the missing bubble. . . Bummer.

"Was it important?" Margret asked, curious

"Not really." Eglardo said. "Just a decoration piece. The first five bubbles were important."

"And?" Margret asked.

"We got them." Eglardo raised his visor then winked.

* * *

It was a week later and Eglardo gave her the new device. Margret hesitated then dropped the slick wrist band on to her hand and watched as the small circular points expanded to become large bubbles. She looked up toward the roaring crowd then on toward her nodding companion beckoning her on. She was in a dark spacesuit uniform that had little design piece to it except it was a onesie and a strange neck collar at that. She walked up the stairs quite slowly, shoveling her hands in her pockets, her figure trembling, her shoulders lowered, reluctant to walk forward, but surely.

"Now. . ." Eglardo boomed toward the crowd. "Watch her!"

The bubbles glowed a bright green brightly in a pulsing way. Eglardo beckoned the woman on. Margret took a deep breath then on the stage with her eyes closed and her hands rolled into fists that trembled. She stopped in her tracks having difficulty with the barrier fighting against it. She was fighting against the against the fabric of reality as she took a step forward singing halfway in. The crowd cheered her on. She looked on toward Eglardo who nodded her on with a grin that acted as encouragement.

Margret headbutted the barrier vanishing behind the veil then so did her arm and leg then so did the other parts of her body. The crowd stood up to their feet roaring with applause. From behind Eglardo was dropped a pod out of the stage frame above by two large elaborate metal arms. A thin black film began to retreat away from the glass window ever so slowly as minutes ticked by. Drinks and food were given to the visitors one by one. In it rested Smith snoring away with his head lowered in a black two piece uniform. The loud applause disturbed his slumber bringing out of the comforting abyss.

Smith awoke,raising his head up, his joints felt sore, and his throat was dry. He planted his head against the head rest as his eyes adjusted to the color of the scenery. It wasn't difficult to do adjusting his eyes to the glimmers of light fixtures and layers of dark colors. A long transparent tube came into his field of vision then slipped into his mouth so he bit on to it squeezing the water from it. It was yanked out of his mouth with a feeling of renewal surging through his being. His mind reeled through the chain of events that left him here. Bright light blinded him momentarily and he squeezed his eyes over the sound of voices.

"This is my volunteer," Eglardo stood beside the booth. "The man responsible for this ground breaking effort in traveling between universes."

It occurred to Smith as he shook his head.

"Now, you have seen my previous volunteer walk off into that side of the stage," Eglardo pointed toward Smith's left. "Right now she is heading right this way."

Smith's eyes became fully adjusted watching the crowd of unfamiliar people dressed in dulled but still as colorful day wear. He recognized several species among them as ones that had been around in the planet the Robinsons had stayed on but heavily different and their theme was darker versions of their counterparts. He saw a bright figure walk down the row that drew everyone's attention. Eglardo's grin began to fade watching Margret come closer. His happiness faded into sadness.

Gasps escaped from the crowd. No longer was Margret in the uniform as she had been before but in a blue top and navy blue pants that had thick pockets. She had a confident stride, her head held high, and her hands were relaxed showing not a sign of fear. She walked up the stairs as everyone's eyes were focused on the scars decorating her exposed skin telling a story of war, survival, and victory.

"You look well for a dead man." Margret said.

Margret handed the bracelet back to Eglardo.

"Margret," Eglardo's voice softened and his facial features fell to dismay. From the box, Smith was struggling in the chair that restrained his movements that no one was paying attention to but only on the couple. "What happened?"

"I attended a star war," Margret said. "That is enough I can tell."

"I can finish this another time," Eglardo's voice was small.

"No," Margret shook her head. "I like to see your presentation conclude to finish this order of business."

Eglardo's grin returned.

"Ladies, gentlemen, entities!" Eglardo faced the crowd. "Watch this man vanish and reappear!"

"The passage of time will be different to him than it is to us so when he does reappear," Margret said. "He will be in a different uniform!"

Eglardo slid down a switch then the microphones turned off. Eglardo came to the console alongside the machine glancing off toward the colonel.

"Please, don't!" Smith plead behind the barrier as he struggled shaking his head. "Don't! Let me keep them! These are _my_ memories! Spare my memories! Spare me!"

"When you put that wrist band on, they became mine just as you did becoming part of my experiment,"

Eglardo took off his visor then narrowed his many eyes back at the man.

"On second thought . . ."

Smith's vision began to darken as his head started to lower while breathing in the smoke filling in the booth.

"I will not bring you back, after all!"

Smith glared up toward Eglardo, a mix of feelings, unable to discern if he were being deceived then it was all darkness. And everything changed from there for Smith to a familiar place: Mission Control; _his medical lab_. He watched himself walk through the doorway and the door close behind him. Smith staggered back and fell into the chair. He turned away from the door then put his hand on the table coming to grips. What had just happened? What had just happened? He wasn't quite sure.

One moment, he was preparing to wheel the plans of the future. He wasn't quite sure but as he looked toward the machine beside him; he saw a familiar model on the counter. It was a Apple Computer, circa 1997. He withdrew his hand and the modern variation appeared. He put his hand back on the keyboard then watched it reappear. He withdrew his hand feeling exhausted and rested his back against it. Dopplegangers were often times seen as a warning. Perhaps, he better not.

Then he remembered, quickly, but it wasn't memories of a nightmare and that was apparent. The sabotage, the betrayal, the attempt to save himself, being assigned into cell that was a medical lab, the Robinson children posing as prison guards, the Proteus, the long and torturous month, going through the doorway, and that was it. And he was _home_ after a series of events that likely proceeded after his return and had to be difficult.

Smith grinned then relaxed in the chair slouching in it feeling satisfaction as a plan unraveled in his mind to make Global Sedition pay for something so horrible. It felt all right to be back, safe and sound, unharmed. One thing was very certain: he would _not_ join his counterpart. The events would happen just as they had before as what happened, happened. But, he could alter his counterpart's future. First, he had to visit a restaurant and have a meal fit for a king before beginning his vindictive agenda.

* * *

General Goddard (formerly General Herris) walked into his office reading a pad of what had been reported. The Jupiter 2 was _lost_. Lost and unable to be reached after the last contact with Jupiter 1, Major West, indicating they were flying toward the sun even the last communication that they were going to go into hyper drive was some sign of hope that they could be found.

And they were lost without hope for the time being. Lost, without hope, everything was up in the air. That was a cruel kind of agony that brought despair, tragedy, and a lonely but sad existence moving from planet to planet --if they survived the first year-- searching for a way to Alpha Prime A losing things along the way and using equipment that couldn't be replicated and souls lost forever to the dark grasps of the feline wrapped in galaxies, suns, worlds, asteroids, aliens, clinging to the family clawing at them until death was a sweet fitting surrender without contact from civilization.

Another thought plagued him. One day, they wouldn't be able to get up and leave the planet, they would be planet found, castaways, unable to leave and spend the rest of their days somewhere that they weren't trained to live on. He had a significant pause, briefly closing his eyes, at the horrible situation that his mind was bringing him.

A hot headed young man dooming the expedition with a crash, dying by being a lone wolf, and their Rambler Crane being the sole protector for as long as it could until nobody was left to protect. The general resumed walking. _We're going to find them and bring them home._ It was a personal vow and he wasn't about to give up hope that they would get home one way or another.

Even the Proteus that was originally going to be a research station was quickly becoming a rescue vessel.

Goddard stopped in his tracks then looked up spotting a all too familiar man at his desk with his feet stacked on the counter and his arms folded.

" _Smith._ "

A word that sounded familiar from the general, a word that vaguely familiar, something that was warmly regarded and he couldn't pin point where exactly it was. It was almost a throw back to the distant past of what he didn't recall the general in his youth which was incredibly strange to him as Smith felt like he knew him, personally, not the way that the doctor knew him professionally. Smith smiled sliding one boot after the other off the desk then it slid down and put a hand on the counter tapping on it.

"General Goddard." Smith greeted the general while he leaned into the chair acting casual. "How good to see you."

Goddard glared down the colonel.

" _Why_ are **you** , of all people, in my office?" Goddard spoke in best but controlled voice with a glare that felt eerily familiar to Smith yet it carried a hint of irritation. "Wanted to repay the favor for me visiting Rambler?"

Smith propped himself up then got out of the chair and shook his head.

"To confess." Smith dusted his hands off.

Goddard frowned as his eyes tracked the colonel.

"Regarding your cynicism about the mission?"

Smith's eyes flashed open wide.

"Bah hum bug!" Smith walked past Goddard with a wave of his hand. "That mission was doomed at its bare concept, General."

"Can you _please_ get out of my office." Goddard requested, annoyed yet struggling to be polite.

"Not until I confess." Smith turned toward the general.

"That you think this mission is doomed." Goddard sighed, exasperated, then rolled his eyes. "We got a lot of personnel who think that." he folded his arms, patiently waiting for the man to leave his office, exasperated. "We just lost the Jupiter 2."

"I am not leaving until you ask for a investigation until my finances." Smith proceeded to spill his guts, verbally. "That I was wired riches by Global Sedition to perform sabotage for the mission. I murdered Captain Daniels."

He was pacing back and forth relaying the information then paused in his tracks turning toward the General.

"I sabotaged the rambler crane series Robot just a few short hours ago. I sent the ship astray toward the sun by being electrocuted by a communicator awarded to me by Global Sedition. I awoke Major West." he gestured toward the window. "And the rest, you know."

Goddard looked at Smith like he had grown two heads, the body of a horse, and had sprouted wings and horns.

"You are not being serious." Goddard turned toward Smith.

"I am serious as the planet dying," Smith replied.

"Get out of my office, Smith." The general growled. "You've lost your mind."

Smith had a long and weathered glare to Goddard.

"The crops are dying, floods have destroyed entire communities, smog has gotten difficult to live with!" He stood on the tips of his toes towering over the shorter man to his full height then set himself down and folded his arms. "And don't get me started on the buildings melting under the sun during the heatwaves."

Goddard stared Smith down quite shocked.

"Who . . . who. . ." Goddard said. "Who told you that?"

"Twitter, my dear General. And the likes of Reddit." He cleared his throat before adding. "If I had to NOT spill the reason why this were happening, I would have been needed a fantastic share and I wanted it and it bit me in the ass." The general was still processing the announcement. "You can't suppress the truth for long." he sat down into the chair across from the desk as Goddard paled. "I am not leaving until there is a arrest warrant."

"I got something better," Goddard said, full of resolve glaring him down, much to Smith's displeasure. "Throwing you out."

"My dear General, please." Smith sighed, setting his hands on the arm rest, exasperated. "Look at this replica of the Jupiter 2 for one moment."

Goddard looked over.

"That's a concept-" Goddard watched as Smith's fingers landed on the item then held it in his hand and turned before his eyes into the outer saucer the ship had gone in. ". . . Artistic representation. . ." Smith leaned into the chair. "How long has this been happening?"

"Since I awoke; eight hours," Smith said then shrugged. "Thought everything I had remembered was a dream."

"Until," Goddard said.

"I saw evidence of my own conduct on my comn." Smith replied.

"What happened?" Goddard said.

"The last I recall was fleeing from Major West into a bar then the next I know is that I am at my lab." Smith grimaced, looking aside, struggling to recollect what he could remember how he returned. "I don't have a infection in my back due to him bringing me along."

"That sounds like him." Goddard said. "Hot headed lone wolf thinking he was still in command. Is he okay, though?"

"AND abusive!" Smith insisted then clasped his hands together, spread his palms apart so that only his fingers touched, then lowered his head for a moment.

"We had a perfectly good pilot but then you had to go and poison him." Was the argument.

His shoulders lowered then he raised his attention, glaring, back at the general.

"You should have never assigned him to the Jupiter 2. There were other people and you knew he was a lone wolf!" he pointed his finger at the general. "They had a chance of getting somewhere and surviving a hundred years even after I --" Smith pointed back at himself as his voice proceeded to raise with volume and anger with intensity. "--sent them off course; but NOOOOoo you had to assign someone so dangerously immature, spoiled, inexperienced, arrogant, and misogynistic TO THE ROBINSONS!"

"You have nothing to lose then." Goddard said. "Except your life. If what you say is true."

"Right now, I am saving the life of Judith Robinson out there," he pointed toward the window that the general looked toward then back toward Smith. "I will be restricted to a cell by the professor and the ship goes through a few things shortly after. . . ." Smith sighed looking down before lifting his head up and finishing in a single but desperate breath. "Because I sabotaged the Rambler Crane series mode."

"Then how are you here?" Was the question.

"I am in two places at once because I am a time paradox and I plead with you not to authorize the Proteus!"

Baffled, Goddard stared at him. Alarm bells rang. How did he _know?_

"That's a scientific research vessel." Goddard then added. "And highly classified."

"Doesn't matter. Don't name it the Proteus!" Smith insisted. "For the love of God, don't!" Smith put it on the table and it remained its shape. "The Raft. The Rescuer. The-anything will do!" his voice strained in emphasis. "The Robinsons lives hinge on this!"

Goddard's eyes shifted toward Smith.

"You are fully aware that by asking to be investigated by United Global Space Force, you may not come out of this clean." Goddard noted. "And you will face death; humanely."

"I am painfully aware," Smith looked toward the desk then back toward the general. "I can give you the coordinates of the planet. Only. . ."

"Only if what?" Goddard asked.

Smith walked toward the side then looked out the window in a moment of reflection scanning his memories. _Somethings may change, but the key players will be there. And they will wait for them._

"Only if West's colleague Jeb is assigned to the mission. He _needs_ a familiar face."

"Accepted." Goddard said. "What is the condition?"

Goddard waited for the other shoe to drop.

"And the condition is, I like to be confined to stasis after the trial." Smith squeezed his eyes close then opened them as he reconciled over the next comment. _"Forever_." he turned away from the window toward the general. "Since my counterpart can suffer the consequences to _your_ liking."

"That does pose a obstacle now that you point that out." Was the word of agreement. "However, sleeping forever isn't a fitting punishment after what your betrayal."

"This galaxy cannot tolerate two Doctor Smith's running around, nothing good comes of it." Smith reminded. "Now, can it?"

The general squinted back at the colonel. trying to determine if this were a trick question given the discussion at hand.

"Only if you're found guilty." Goddard hated it.

Smith grinned, broadly. The general was negotiating with a potential traitor, saboteur, and murder. And the thought of it made his blood boil but he kept himself professional about it. And the look in Smith's eyes told him that it was really happening. And he was telling the truth. It was insane. It was bizarre. And it was _happening_ in his office.

"Guilty enough to spend a eternity home." Smith said.

"And have evidence of wrong doing." was added

"That, too." Smith said. "Is this a deal?" "It depends if we find what you insist."

<>"Oh, your investigators shall." Smith replied. "They shall. . . You can inflict the full arm of the justice with the saboteur."

"The saboteur, who?" Goddard asked, certain this was another trick question.

Smith was quiet as he looked aside, looking down, tapping on his left temple then looked toward Goddard once the tapping stopped.

"Colonel Smith." Smith replied as he stared toward the general. "Please refer to me directly as Doctor Smith." Smith got up from the chair then clapped his hands together. "It will clear much of the confusion for the classified material regarding the rescue of the Jupiter 2."

Armed security offices arrived into the office.

"Take him to a holding cell."

Smith was taken away while the general was disappointed as he shook his head. Strangely, instead of sorrow that followed; the general was feeling a lot more hope than before. He turned around to face the window facing the sky with his hands linking behind his back staring toward the dark window. The general felt warmth in his chest, a grin that spread from corner to corner, certainty ahead for the future.

_We're bringing them home._

* * *

The trial was clear and precise. The courtroom was crowded with each testimony on every day the trial was running with eyewitnesses found regarding his behavior leading up to the final moments of the Jupiter 2. He refused to speak of the future of the Jupiter 2. He had little knowledge about it. Little to tell. Little to reveal other than what he had known and had been urged by his defense lawyer, Elice, not to testify on the stand as he was doomed. Doomed. Not quite doomed but the future him was _doomed_. The sounds of photographs being taken were loud and clear enough to stand out against the talking. Even the sound of the microphone getting high pitched when the prosecutor was questioning eyewitnesses.

Mission Control's Colonist Health Clearance chief was a young man who spoke clearly and didn't show any contempt unlike the others. A red head who was a lackey or more often than not when it came to people like him, a goon, a henchmen, a instrument of evil, a instrument of the federal government using its strong arm to get what it wanted. Smith recalled handing the disks over regarding the final health examinations of the Robinsons and didn't seem to be suspicious of him in the very least. The most neutral member of the entire operation made of men and women helping the Robinsons prepare for the mission.

The basic and fragile skeletal system that could be compromised at any moment and fall part with a single step. That was what they were in all of the comparisons on Earth. They were the supporting system of the operation that allowed the Jupiter 2 to fly off from Mission Control to break through the atmosphere of Earth for space. One that he mockingly called Alpha Control. Waiting in a cold and dead rodent infested cell did nothing to feel worse. He had felt worse. The terrible treatment was nothing compared to the little accident that threatened to alter his mind.

The sound of hearing people walk by the court reminded Smith many times over: _You're home. You're not alone. You're safe. And the future is uncertain._ Just the way that he liked it. A bit of mystery in the dark was better than seeing what was ahead within the dark being even more dreadful than exploring the dark at all.

The cell door to the holding cell opened with two federal marshals waiting in front of the doorway. He was in a new change of clothes retrieved from his apartment days earlier. A suit worn at a funeral. In many ways the trial was the funeral of a hired assassin not a once high rising global space force officer. Not a promising and well decorated spy with rewards that were classified.

Now, today, was the day that he would find out his fate. That was all he was there for. It was not just sentencing. It was the fate of the man who would be awake to see it happen and face the consequences of his actions. It was determining if they in fact believed the prosecutor over the wild story spun by his defense regarding being trapped aboard the ship after staying too long checking on life support systems to get a reduced sentence. The lawyer hadn't liked the approach, admitting on the stand, only disputing the facts and the fact that he had gone through a ordeal to come back.

He was escorted to the court room that was filled up quickly. Everyone sat down into their seats all at once with a sound that echoed through each layer of the room. The judge arrived to the chair then it began as it normally had. A blur that he could skip over. But, he chose not to.

He closed his eyes, wincing, at the nagging thought to look behind him. _They are watching you_. The urge grew strong that it nagged at his conscience. Nagged him, _turn around. It is imperative that you look behind._ A nagging feeling that aided him through his long and decorated life.

He looked over his shoulder toward the row of reporters. There was a familiar young woman with dark hair in her forties at the back beside a camera man as she had a hand on the side of her ear and frowned at what she was hearing. A name echoed in his mind. And he frowned, perplexed, for a moment. _Penny._ And in the flash of his eyes, she was a young girl with dark hair and bright contrast of purple and green, smiling, playing with her experimental earrings then she was older once more. It was coming to him. _  
_

_"See you later, my very dear child."_ And he had.

A blonde well aged woman was standing beside her waiting patiently with her hands clasped in her lap. She was staring at him attentively with bright blue eyes that were neutral but fierce. The image of her smiling leaning back into the chair with her hands clasped in her lap beginning to laugh replaced it. It all came flooding back to him about the last eternity. All the good and bad memories were shown before his eyes. _Judy._

General Goddard had his back to the women with eyes that were endless pits of scorned wells. Their last conversation echoed and the single word of 'Jupiter 2', his mind clicked in recognition then smiled: they _had_ echoed in time. _Major West. **The** Major West._ His older appearance was replaced by a drastically younger but more recognizable version of himself, in a silver and orange uniform, raising eyebrows facing a view screen decorated by space and his hands were grasped on the two handles of the craft. A memory that flickered away.

Among the onlookers was a red head in his forties drawing on a painting with his attention shifted down toward it- _William-._ A image of him as a young boy replaced looking at him giving a dirty look with his arms folded seated in the far off chair at the galley. Anger and disgust toward him. It all felt so long ago. And it _had been_ a very long time ago. Smith looked, regretfully but apologetically, toward the specter for how their time together had been spent as with no control of why it had to be that way. The mirage ended, vanishing like a fog, replaced by a stranger. The artist raised his head up meeting Smith's gaze then flipped another page and began to quickly scribble on the paper lowering his head.

And he sat beside another red head in her sixties. The face was so familiar. _Maureen_. Her eyes were replaced from anger to kindness and her scornful furious restraint was replaced by a smile in the image that replaced her aged appearance making her appear younger. It was the madame's counterpart. The _real_ counterpart in his mind. She had aged wonderfully and gracefully in a dark time.

From beside the well aging red head matriarch was a older man that strikingly resembled John with grayed hair and lines that weren't there before. Easy to tell who he was. His demeanor had not changed in the flash back, attentive, neutral, only lifting a brow up then the mirage ended. A sad and bittersweet smile replaced Smith's contempt then turned away from the onlookers.

"All rise,"

The crowd stood up.

"Please," the judge said, once seating, observing the crowd that stood before them with a sole finger aimed at the chairs. "Sit." Everyone sat where they could in the court room. "Does your client have anything else to say before the judgement is given out?"

Elice looked toward Smith.

"I do," Smith whispered.

Then Elice stood up.

"Yes, your honor," Elice said.

The crowd from behind the defense and the prosecutor mumbled loudly in a way that was quite cross. The judge smacked the small hammer against its resting place stirring silence into the court room with three smacks.

"Is this to add insult to injury or. . ."

"It is about the Robinsons." was all Elice made herself say.

"I will allow for it," The judge said.

Elice looked down toward Smith then slowly seated down beside him. Smith cleared his throat then got up to his feet placing his hands on the table. He buttoned up the black suit with speed that belonged to a older man. Not someone in their thirties. It was slow and concise. The silence was overwhelming then he released a sigh that cleared the tension in the air. He raised his head up toward the direction of the impatient judge. It was ominous standing before his peers and someone who held his fate in his hands. It wasn't so much different from being threatened in space with people of his choosing.

"The Robinsons were. . ."

Smith stopped short, emotionally, turning his head away looking back at his time with the other Robinsons. No one wanted to hear that the Robinsons were on thin hope that was beginning to run down and despair was on every corner when it came to the ship making it to Alpha Centauri. No one wanted to hear that they were decades if not hundreds of years into the future searching for the planet. No one wanted to hear the sweet failures they would be undoubtedly facing in the voyage watching everything they held dear be consumed into flames.

" _Are_ the most kind, compassionate family I ever met," Smith continued. "Making me be part of it."

Smith shook his head, his eyes lowered, bitterly then raised his head back up facing the court.

"It makes me sad knowing that we don't have the hope they did . . ." Smith said. "There are days I feel that I did not deserve them. I didn't but then I did. Because of them, I finally felt human again. I had hope by my side. People who supported me. Something I lacked when I left this dying planet."

Loud alarmed murmurs broke out from behind Smith. The gavel was slammed multiple times, echoing through the court room, as Smith turned away then seated into the chair and clasped his hands into his lap. He faced the judge with little display of being bothered by the commotion. The spectators left leaving only the artist, the military officers, the reporters, and the notably frozen audience members staring off in the direction of Smith.

"I will have order in this court! Earth is not dying! I repeat, Earth is **NOT** dying!"

The court room grew silent.

"Jury," The judge's fingers tapped on the desk. "What is your decision?"

"Your honor," started the short woman crumbling the paper in her hands. "we find Doctor Zachary Smith guilty on treason against Earth and attempted murder on the first degree."

"Members of the Jury, this Court dismisses you and thanks you for a job well done."

The judge shifted toward Smith a glare that could kill.

"Sentencing will be arranged when it has been decided."

The judge's eyes remained fixated on the man with contempt.

"For now, you will spend time in the best military prison on Earth. I have to think really hard and long about this decision. It isn't to be made lightly unlike the one that brought everyone into my courtroom," she picked up her small hammer then shook it in the general direction of Smith then lowered it. "This court is adjourned."

His counterpart's future was secured, so was the Robinsons, so was his future.

No more agony, just blissful sleep back on Earth and little to no disturbance forever.

Smith was happy at the end but his counterpart wouldn't be for facing the consequences of treason.


End file.
